


Old Horizons, New Views

by RollsRocker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Psionics, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Steven Universe References, Technopathy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 115,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollsRocker/pseuds/RollsRocker
Summary: Homeworld had a history which is as rich and ancient, as it is unknowable.To achieve its glory and power, most gems produced have been working in the light, bringing forth the visions of the great Eternal Ones.Yet not all.This is such a story.In short, it is but a chapter of a story that goes as far as the immediate beginnings of Homeworld itself, up to the current moment of our time.About the journeys, travels and tribulations, shared by two gems that would see it all through, together.This is the story of "Gracious", a Black Opal, Herald of the Diamond Authority, and the Donimus-Class Nephrite Commander 478-7. Two gems as distinct as they are united in their dedication, both in their service to Homeworld, and each other.The events begin unfolding in the far past of Homeworld, shortly after it truly began realizing its ambitions of galactic dominion.As the Order of Heralds finishes its lengthy preparation for a mission of great secrecy and importance, Gracious and Nephrite take their flagship and fleet entrusted to them to a mysterious alien world, seeking answers to questions that most gems wouldn't even dare to ask themselves. An exploration within, and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

Caritas emerged from the beyond the dark side of the planet. A world so classified as to have been preemptively though only temporarily erased from Homeworld’s star maps, the mission associated with it was named “Originem 2” by the Order of Heralds. The travels have already starting to wear down on some of the more newly produced crew-members and supporting personnel. Although the recent advent of faster than light warp travel drastically shorted the length of travels, even when compared to the older light-speed engines, the technology was new, the calibration of a suitable trajectory through the null-space a task that would take incredibly computation power, and even so, it was imperfect. In order to ensure the safety of the vessel and crews, a protocol was established that would allow for the warp-in only if accounted with a significant re-emergence space within the particular solar system that would allow any unfortunate collisions or sling-shot maneuvers to be avoided. After which, the vessel would have to traverse whatever distance remained to the world on sub-light speeds. It’s been three weeks now since the re-emergence.             

Commander Nephrite 478-7 stood on the bridge of the colossal flagship, observing how the curvature of the planet slowly started to blend with its horizons. With one final signal, Caritas and its support fleet signaled Temperantia, its sister vessel together with its own accompanying fleet their separation, as each fleet was meant to establish strongholds on targets deemed of critical importance by the Heralds. The two twin fleets lost visual contact, as they started approaching this new world. Nephrite kept standing proud on the commanding bridge, surrounded by the murmurs of Caritas’ auxiliary crews as each was monitoring the critical systems of the vessel, and its entry trajectory.

Yet hers was no empty gaze. Produced within a highly limited and exclusive series of Dominus-Class Nephrites at the request of the Order of Heralds, she has been gifted with a set of gifts deemed critical to excelling under the rigors and stresses that may come in the service of the Heralds and Diamond Authority. Among such gifts was that of technopathy, as well a highly specialized perceptive apparatus which would allow her to perceive information such as trajectories, spectrums and vitals in ways in which only automated core-systems could. And so she stood on the bridge, bound with her fleet in more than just rank and name. She knew, felt and perceived everything on the flagship; every critical and peripheral system, every possible metric that would be deemed essential in her operation of the vessel, the location of every single gem on the vessel, and even most of the same information for all of her fleet’s accompanying vessels. At a whim, she could adjust by sheer power of her will any functional parameter of the vessels. Nephrite herself embodied the fleet.

Truth be told, with the amount of training originally received upon her emergence, and of practice she gained during the past few centuries of serving the Second Herald of the Diamond Authority as commander of their flagship and fleets, Nephrite was fully capable of operating and controlling the imposing vessel by herself. The presence of a crew has become largely redundant for her, as no function they executed couldn’t be handled by her from anywhere on the vessel with the same effectiveness as if she stood in front of the dashboards herself. Yet, this was a pleasant change of pace and added company, as it was in fact herself that usually handled the entirety of Caritas during any ordinary mission, without needing any complementary crew. In short, she enjoyed the slight cacophony and company of her temporary crew, even as it was her that actually held everything under control.

Caritas was entering the thick atmosphere of the planet, its exotic material fuselage allowing the vessel to glide friction-less as it penetrated the world’s cover. The crew braced, preparing for what most assumed would be a rough entry, especially in a vessel of such colossal size. Nephrite turned her head, glancing at the crew and her main officers, seeing a discernible tension within their own gazes. She herself stood tall, hands placed on elegant rails, feeling the ship to an extent where she could sense its elegant descent as if she were descending herself, almost feeling wind in her hair.

 

“All a matter of experience. Enough missions and you’ll feel such descents no more differently than descending from the elevator of an orbital spire.” Nephrite smiled slightly yet confidently at her crew, inspiring a similar sense of confidence in every officer and crew-member her gaze met. This was her purpose after all. More than a skilled pilot, navigator and tactician in the context of space faring fleets, she was also designed to be the leader of any crew that would be entrusted to her command. And as she quickly grasped by observing the Herald she was designed for and served, a dose of morale and benign confidence went a long way to ensure a smooth operation of her crews.

 

The clouds of the planetary sector they were accessing were beginning to dissipate, as Caritas and its fleet had a visual on their designated landing spot. From the top of the atmosphere Nephrite could already perceive with her specialized eye what seemed like…

 

“A settlement? Colony? Spires? This can’t be right….even if it were declassified and placed on the public star charts, this world was previously untouched by the Empire….” Nephrite thought for a few brief seconds before focusing her attention back on the Caritas and the remainder of the fleet, coordinating their descent and landing spots.

“KH-57-9, attempt communication with the settlement bellow. Marking coordinates on your terminal.” She ordered one of the chief communication officer on deck.

 

In a few moments, the officer replied back.

 

“Nothing Commander, all silent on coms!”

 

“Check again.”

 

“Nothing…on any spectrum Commander… Maybe no gems home?”

 

“Hmmmm… Keep your wits to you KH-57-9, report to me any unidentified unsanctioned coms.”

 

“Yes Commander!”

 

Whilst still in the atmosphere descending, the fleet started positioning itself according to Nephrite’s instructions, the lighter frigates, destroyers, carriers and supply ships slowing their descent a bit waiting for the much greater flagship to land first as to avoid, in layman’s terms, the colossal Caritas crushing a good chunk of its accompanying fleet if they were to land quicker than it did on it’s designated area.

At long last, after weeks of travel, contact. Caritas touched the solid ground with a generally atypical for even most of the lesser vessels smoothness and grace. A soft thump, as Nephrite turned back at her crew and noticed them once more bracing themselves expecting a somewhat tougher touchdown, to her amusement.

For the next few hours, Nephrite has been relentlessly contacting and giving indications to all of the vessels Incorporated into her fleet for this mission, assigning to each its designated position around Caritas. While doing so, Nephrite could not stop thinking about the imposing settlement that she was instructed by the Herald to approach so closely. The world bellow was a jungle, dense if somewhat intimidating, yet this certainly artificial conglomerate of spires and towers was located on a plateau, a tall island the size of a small continent in the middle of forests. And so, she has placed Caritas almost of the edge of the plateau, overlooking both the lush jungles bellow, and the mysterious metropolis ahead. Previously, her Herald told her that this planet was desolate, and despite the integration of militarily vessels to her fleet, she should not have to worry about any hostile actions against their forces, as the militarily escorts were merely a formality conforming to the protocols established by Homeworld’s previous expeditionary missions.

Yet in this small time-spam, Nephrite already saw too many new variables, and had too many questions to let anything fall to chance. She would not risk her and her Herald’s flagship, nor any accompanying vessel or personnel to any unforeseen incursion. During the establishment of the landing site, she meticulously assigned every ship to form a defensive perimeter around Caritas, which was standing at the edge of the plateau itself. It was a bold move, one that would not be practical in a theoretical space battle, yet Nehrite took this risk in a calculated manner. In the briefings she had from the Herald Order about this world, there were no mentions of mega-fauna or any particular organic classes that could pose any distinct threat from the air, or the jungles bellow. And the plateau on which her fleet and the mysterious settlement was places seemed to tall, too steep and too smooth for any life form to ascend, or have ascended it. Thus, she concluded that the jungles bellow would pose no threat, unlike the weary dread she had at the mere sight of colossal towers just the opposite way, and whatever…or….whoever built them. So she created a kill-gate, with dreadnoughts, destroyers and carriers forming a veritable labyrinth around Caritas and the less defensible transport ships, ensuring herself that if anything…anyone would wish to bring harm upon her vessels and crews, they would have to funnel themselves through corridors of space worthy batteries, rapid fire energy weapons and artillery that would make short work out of any vessel….short of maybe Caritas itself.

In a few short hours, Nephrite breathed in relief, the formation was set, and the campsite around the vessels was beginning to form up, as automatons emerged from Caritas and supporting vessels, erecting a temporary settlement around the fleet.

“Destroyer “Juvenation 37B”achieved contact Commander, the formation is set.” As Nephrite received one final report from a senior officer entrusted with coordinating the vessels’ positions.

 

“Good.” Nephrite once again looked at the command bridge, scanning the supporting militarily personnel. “I want a full report on the status of all the accompanying ships S-75-P.”

 

“Yes Commander.” Replied the officer in return. Nephrite addressed the crew on the bridge.

 

“Following that, you are all dismissed until further orders.” As she gazed on the crew, noticing a small sign of relief, knowing that after these treacherous space excursions, they would get a chance to rest.

 

Her work seemed almost done for the moment. All that Nephrite had to do now, was to receive the reports compiled on the status of the fleet, present them to the Herald, and await further instructions. And while she waited, her thought seem to be divided between managing and monitoring Caritas and the other ships and well….everything else. This mission is unlike anything she had to do ever since being given to serve the Herald’s flagship. The information was scarce, yet the material means allocated to this mission vast. En entire small offensive fleet given to her command, complete with garrisons of quarts soldiers and entire teams of engineers and scientists to boot. Yet, this did not feel like a standard planetary colonization mission, partly precisely because it was so classified. Usually any of the 5 Heralds, hers being no exception would proudly and publicly proclaim this world taken in the name of the Diamond Authority and the Homeworld empire. Yet, here they were, two complete fleets stationed across this world, and even more rarely….2 Heralds on the same world, almost completely cut off from the rest of the Empire, in silence, preparing to do what…well….only the Heralds knew why they are here!

 

“Perhaps Gracious knows what this metropolis is…and who it belongs to as well.” Thought Nephrite, trying to ascertain seemingly in vain the thoughts of her Herald.

 

Curious bunch….only 5 of them, Black Opals, which would make them rather easy to distinguish between themselves, especially when compared to other gem types that were produced in the hundreds of millions. Yet beyond that, they looked….different, as 5 colors across a rainbow, each with their own distinguishing title. Even after serving her Herald, titled “the Gracious” for several centuries now, she was skeptical as to the necessity of such titles, especially as they represented traits that were not usually sought by other lesser gem nobility. Yet she could not deny it herself, the Black Opal she served, in spite of all their power and closeness to the Diamonds themselves, seemed to be a much more pleasant interlocutor and even friend than any of the lesser planetary governing Emeralds, or army commanding Hessonites. As an exclusive Nephrite produced in a very small series herself to serve those that carried the will of the Great Diamonds themselves, she too was trained by such nobility, and was no stranger to the discipline and subordination they demanded.

 

Her thoughts began to drift, looking at the sea of lush organic forests in the distance, she was pondering about everything, and nothing at the same time. About her proud duty, track record, her purpose and reputation she had managed to gain within the wider Homeworld fleets…as well as to how little she seemed to know about such purpose, especially when compared to the Herald she served. A kind and friendly figure, even with gems of lower castes and ranks, which was to say…most gems, “Gracious”, as well as the other Heralds as far as she knew, still held to them an air of power and mystery, being both some of the most public gems of the empire, yet at the same times, possessing what seemed to be its darkest secrets. They knew, they all must know why this expedition was arranged and what its purpose was, yet short of the Diamonds whose will they carried, no one else did. Perhaps she was not meant to know, but she could not help but want to, as much as this went against convention and protocols.

 

Suddenly, Neprhite felt a warm breeze. In a fully sealed off ship? Unlikely. It was her Herald, had to be them, making their way to the bridge. And she was not the only one to feel it, as she noticed a certain confusion on every single crew member in sight.

 

“Ok, am I the only one who noticed it got warmer…and feel like the sun’s shining on me?!” Asked the lateral battery officer of the 6th sector. Gems around them nodded their heads, confirming they were not alone.

 

“UO-97-1…did you mess with the internal climate regulators?” Asked another officer.

 

“No? All readings are nominal! And before you ask me, yeah, I feel it too!”

 

“Commander…is that…their Brilliance?” Asked timidly one of the officers on deck referring to the Herald, Gracious.

 

“Yes.” Replied Nephrite calmly as the entire crew turned towards her.

 

“They haven’t emerged from their abode since we set course to this world…” Remarked timidly another officer.

 

“Very observant H-210-BG.” Replied Nephrite, partly amused, partly tired.

 

“I’ve never seen one in the light! Only recordings, pictures, murals.” Followed yet another officer.

 

“I once talked to a Jasper that claimed to have seen one in their light! She said they’re so tall, they’d put two Emeralds fused together to shame!” Went yet another.

 

“Hah, that’s nothing! I once talked to an Amethyst, that protected a Lapis that was assigned to one of them on a water world! She said they struck a gigantic organic beast with their hammer so hard, they left behind a vacuum…underwater! Can you believe that! She said the Larimars were picking up the bits of the beast afterwards for a whole week!”

 

“That sounds like a lot of dust and pebbles.” Uttered an officer skeptical and unimpressed.

 

“Well I’m just saying what I heart!”

 

“Alright! Did anyone here actually ever see a Black Opal, if they’re even real?” Laughed another officer.

 

“I once saw a elite squad of Citrine infiltrators before they departed for an assignment!”

 

“Not what I asked…And yeah, they’re…alright…I mean, yeah, they’re taller than average, strong and nimble…but…not a Herald of the Eternal Ones.”

 

A few other gems around them shrugged. “Guess we’ll see one now then! I heart stories that they saw the most splendid White Diamond herself! Imagine the honor!” They smiled.

 

“Well, Commander has been given in service to one of them…so they must be pretty real.” Gushed another. “Is there anything we should know about their Brilliance Commander?” As the officer looked with a childlike joy and anticipation at Nephrite, followed by several other crew members.

 

Nephrite didn’t quite feel like contributing to all this gossiping about Gracious and the other Heralds. They seemed to be perfectly capable of creating a perception of flair and mystique around them as it was. Though she’d give them one small bone, considering that frankly, she was a bit bored as well, and wished to entertain her crews just a little seeing as to have uneventful the past few weeks were.  

 

“Well…I can’t really talk what my Herald is capable of, secrets of the Diamond Authority and such. My advice to you from witnessing them in action…” She paused smiling as the crew looked at her in anticipation. “...don’t try to fight them, any of them. They all have been gifted by the Eternal One herself with abilities even I didn’t ever fully witness. If you’ve got half a functioning conscience, gem, organic or otherwise, a fight with them is lost before you’d ever know you’d want to fight them.” Nephrite said with an entertaining face expression as she did the jazz hands.

 

“Wow…” whispered a random officer.

 

“Maybe we’ll see them in action?!” went another.

 

“I don’t think you’d ever want to see a Herald fight cadets” Continued Nephrite, with a more sombre tone.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Do any of you really think a Herald of the Diamond Authority would fight unless it was a life and death situation, or unless it was deemed as inevitable and necessary by the Eternal Ones? They may be spectacular in everything they do, but one would be foolish to mistake their flair for the grandiose for a lack of pragmatism. They aren’t the type gems to take out their weapons just so you all could ogle and gossip over them.”

 

The officers around them looked down a bit, seeming a bit ashamed of their naivety.

 

“You’re all so recently produced, and might still think fighting is just games and glory. My personal advice to you all, unless you’d feel like risking being shattered on a muddy battlefield by some spiky xeno, don’t glorify combat for what it’s not.” Nephrite said in a caring tone. They were all indeed so new, seen so little. Compared to the Herald, she wasn’t ancient either, yet she trained for her purpose longer than most gems here existed. As such, Nephrite already had the misfortune of seeing gems shattered in training and battlefields. This is not a sight she’d feel like encouraging others to seek.  

 

 Nehprite kept looking at the crew around her as they were whispering what sort of abilities she could have referred to. She obviously knew what some of those abilities were, and she knew that her crews would always take her for a highly reliable source, considering her service record, rank and experience. And while she truly didn’t feel like spreading too much sensitive information about her Herald, a bit of a story to keep the crew engaged couldn’t hurt. Morale is a commodity even Caritas couldn’t stock too much of in such long travels. Some stories may help with that. After one last look at the crew, she returned back to her more commanding attitude, shortly interrupting their gossiping for the time being.   

 

“Ahem! And I’m still waiting up on those system and positional reports cadets! Sometime before this sun burns out would be nice.” Nephrite interrupted their chat.

 

“Yes Commander! Right away Commander!” They all shouted as they all rapidly turned to their terminals compelling them.  

 

“I suppose Gracious can’t fully contain their own power or excitement sometimes…or they really wanted to impress the crews this one time.” Nephrite thought to herself curious of it all.

 

She didn’t have a proper conversation with her Herald, Gracious, in decades now, as they, as well as the rest of the order seemed consumed in their entirety by a singular secretive purpose, dedicating most of their time to….well how would she know?! They have retreated in their own mind, planning and research for a few decades is all she knew. And now they seemed ready to re-emerge. Over the centuries of serving them, Nephrite did know that her Gracious’ state could sometimes psionically reverberate across all gems around them, at least, states of content or excitement. Such a warm breeze was precisely a manifestation of appeasement, so Nephrite breathed easy knowing that at the very least, no dangers or tribulations were perceived by them on this world.

 

And so, the main entrance to the bustling command bridge opened, ushering in what seemed to be another wave of warmth and light. The Herald stepped on the bridge. The shine brilliance of their garment reflecting off the polished floor and surfaces, they stood still for a few brief moments, scanning the bridge with their eyes. At their mere sight, the entire crew present on the deck turned towards them, performing the Diamond Salute, looking visibly intimidated. Nephrite was no different,following suit, as this has been the way of Homeworld since the beginning. The Herald performed the Diamond salute in return, with but the slightest smile. Not something a gem of such high standing would ever have to do in the presence of lower castes, Nephrite knew this was one of the ways her Herald would try to ease tension wherever they appeared, as she learned over the centuries that they preferred the speediness of informality and equity over the sometimes cumbersome protocols. The Herald looked a bit more around the deck, standing proud, hands behind their back, and as they saw the crew still looking at them in silence and anticipation, they uttered a mere…

“At ease everyone.” Gracious smiled as they asked the personnel to largely disregard their presence in a soft tone, yet one that seemed to permeate through everyone psionically. All the gems on the deck sat down back on their stations, still looking discretely in the direction of the Herald as they slowly made their way towards the front of the bridge, towards her.

 

“Right, that’s why the ceilings and everything else on Caritas is so tall.” Nephrite thought to herself a bit amused, all while keeping a composed face. The Herald towered above everyone. For the past few decades when they almost completely isolated themselves in their work, Nephrite almost seemed to forget that. A few moments ago, she herself was the tallest of the other Nephrites and supporting personnel as the commander, yet even she was essentially two times shorter and smaller than the Herald, this ethereal manifestation of the Diamond’s will and power.

 

“Another successful transit Commander.” Gracious said in a pleasant tone while approaching her.

 

Although not immediately, over the centuries Nephrite learned to respect the Gracious’ ways of informality and amicability, having received repeatedly their consent and approval to address them as her equal. Usually she would gladly do that, as the stress of commanding fleets at times was enough to keep her tense, and they became…close friends on equal terms over the centuries? As weird as it would be to think that for any gem. But this was one of the few times where after decades of isolation, their gazes met in a room filled to the brim with gems that were still taught to follow Homeworld’s ways to the letter, so she could not afford to give them an example of addressing a superior gem in a way which would most likely get them chewed out by any other lesser gem of higher standing anywhere else across the many dominions of the Empire oh Homeworld.

 

“My Herald.” Went Nephrite once more forming the Diamond Salute. “I am sorry my Herald, if you are here for a briefing on the operational capacity of the fleet, I was just compiling it.” As she looked down.

 

“That is quite alright Commander, I am not here for this reason.” As Gracious smiled.

 

“Then what would you need, my Herald?” Asked Nephrite.

 

Gracious stood still for a few moments, eyes scanning the room, meeting other timid gazes that would turn down in respect and fear as soon as they met.

 

“Hmm…..actually, I think I would like a report Commander, but not here. Follow me.” As Gracious turned they back, proceeding to slowly yet confidently leave the commanding bridge. Nephrite followed. “I did say you could all be at ease now for the time being.” Continued the Herald, slightly rolling their eyes in amusement while looking one last time at the crew while leaving the bridge.

 

“Yes your Brilliance!” The personnel exclaimed as Nephrite followed Gracious outside.

 

Caritas, as one of the greatest and most technologically advanced ships possessed by the empire, was also one of the most luxurious one, in addition to all of its prerogatives, also serving the the de-facto mobile palace and stronghold of the Herald. And as they were entering the palatial sector of the vessel, so did everything gradually transform form an elegant yet utilitarian design to a more regal ambiance, the light of this world accentuating the craftsmanship that made this vessel as beautiful and luxurious, as it was spacious, versatile and deadly.

This residential sector was reserved for the Herald and anyone they would deem worthy of accessing it, as it contained both their apartment aboard the vessel, as well as a myriad of other amenities meant to both entertain and support them in whatever duties their service to the Diamonds would push them towards. As far as Nephrite knew, though she served this vessel since the day the Herald received it together with her, save for a few noble gems the Herald agreed to transport to other worlds, few gems ever saw this sector of the vessel. She herself was a notable and permanent exception, having received to her surprise and initial disbelief another apartment in this same section of the ship, together with access to any other amenity the Herald held access to. Certainly not something she was taught and prepared for by the Grand Admiral of Homeworld’s central sector.

And as they walked through the sunlit spacious corridors of the residential area, Gracious stopped for the briefest moment allowing Nephrite to fully catch up to them, moving on afterwards at a calm pace.

 

“Unusual to see so many contingents of warriors and crew upon Caritas.” Went Gracious. Nephrite nodded in agreement. “Though their anticipation, preparation and somewhat excitement for our mission here does bring a smile to me.”

 

“What…is…our mission here exactly…my Herald!” Asked Nephrite with an initial conclusion, forgetting briefly and instinctively that she didn’t have to finish the inquiry with the traditional protocol address.

 

“If I told you once, well…I’ve told you more than once Commander. You don’t really have to address me by such titles all the time. Black Opal, or even Gracious would do just fine. I think that over the centuries we’ve spent enough time serving together Homeworld on this vessel to nullify the need for such stiff formalities.” Gracious smiled.

 

Nephrite sighed a bit in relief. “Oh, right! Yes Gracious.” As she looked up at a Gracious rolling their eyes once more in benign amusement.”

 

“That’s quite alright Commander. Also if you’d like me to address you in any other way, well…you just have to ask.” As they walked forth.

 

“Commander is….quite alright.” As Nephrite allowed herself to smile confidently for a bit.

 

“Grand.” As Gracious looked down on her content. “As to our actual mission here, well, it is as simple, as it is grand and complex….”

 

“Hmmm…” Nephrite murmured in anticipation.

 

“Me and the other Heralds have worked so much in it, that in quite ecstatic to finally put our grand design in motion, bit by bit. As you might have noted by Compelling’s twin fleet accompanying our own on this world.”

 

Nephrite kept listening in suspense.

 

“But why…tell you about it…” As Gracious paused for a bit to Nephrite’s dismay. “…when I could show you…Commander.”

 

“By the light! Really?!”

 

“Of course! Me and my siblings have poured so much effort and research into this operation, that I feel it unjust not to share even a bit in the marvels we have been uncovering in the name of the Empire.” Gracious smiled. “And I have been so isolated for the past 35 years, either in my study, or the Grand Archives of Homeworld…all while you have been diligently taking care of this vessel delivering it to whatever corners of the empire I requested.”

 

Nephrite kept listening, eye trained on Gracious. They went on after laughing just a tiny bit.

 

“The point I’m trying to make is that I’m quite done and tired of research and logistical arrangements, and a bit of a practical demonstration of what we’ve learned would be nice. Aaah, to lead the way once more.”

 

“I understand, Gracious” Confirmed Nephrite.

 

“Also, after decades of training and gathering crews, of maintaining a fleet of accompanying vessels, you seem be quite exhausted as well Commander.”

 

“With all due respect…I am still capable of doing whatever you require of me Gracious!” Said Nephrite in but the slightest proud protest.

 

“A…different kind of exhaustion Commander…less corporeal.” Smiled Gracious. Nephrite went quiet for a bit thinking this over as Gracious looked at her. Taking a bit of a breath, they continued. “Tell me Commander, how many Engineer Class automatons are on the Inquirus Battlecruiser at this very moment?”

 

“623 on board at the moment, and 27 currently unloading the requested cargo at the campsite.”

 

Gracious once more looked at them with a look that denoted both respect, and a certain measure of pity. They continued.

 

“That’s it Commander. You need to rest, take in some fresh air and sunlight! Disconnect from Caritas and the fleet and reconnect with…yourself.”

 

Spontaneously, Nephrite paused for a bit. Still full of vigor, she did indeed briefly consider the thought that the last few decades have left her…tense. She continued…

 

“Would that be…acceptable?…Gracious?”

 

“Of course! You have more than earned a great deal of rest!” Exclaimed Gracious. “For starters…a walk does wonders to a weary mind Commander.”

 

Nephrite kept listening, breathing deeply for a bit.

 

“Besides, it’s not every day that one gets a guided tour from a Herald, on ancient wonders that have not even befallen the gaze of the Diamonds themselves yet.” As Gracious and smiled down on her confidently and serenely.

 

“I suppose…I can’t say no to that.” As Nephrite looked down, lifting her head and meeting the Herald’s gaze, smiling a bit in anticipation.

 

“Marvelous!” Let’s go then! Forward, towards a glorious change in scenery!”  

 

“Indeed!” As Nephrite exclaimed straightening her back proudly.

 

“Though fair warning. As you might know, no gem has ever been on this world yet. So while we as Heralds may carve our way quite well around it, due to reasons which will become clear in time, we…I am still as new to it as you are Commander. So, just in case, treat any unplanned detour, as part of the journey.” As Gracious kept walking smiling confidently.

 

“Understood.”

 

Soon enough, the two of them left the palatial section of the vessel, once more emerging into the now fully stocked and populated areas of Caritas. Where there were usually only automatons to service the ship, now there was a myriad of gems. Once more, Nephrite, and as far as she saw, Gracious, had to keep a formal composure and more neutral expressions as they were walking, as all other gems would stop in their tracks performing the Diamond Salute. As Commander of the fleet, they would do that for Nephrite alone as well, yet this time, gems around them seemed to be just a tiny bit more still, more stiff than usually. Nonetheless, they carried on, descending into the hangars in the underbelly of Caritas.

There, Nephrite followed Gracious as they went on to a selection of their personal vehicles. There were personnel escort ships, a few light transport frigates, even some light armored military vehicles. Gracious stopped at a personal transport module. A vehicle more ceremonial in its form and function, it looked like a an elegant cascade of alloys and antigravity propulsors, with just enough space and furnishing to fit in a gem the size of the Herald, and perhaps one Herald more. Incapable of space faring, or even high atmospheric flight, it was meant to be a speedy and nimble yet gracious transport which would levitate closely above any surface of the world.

Gracious stepped into the vehicle. Its roof reabsorbed into the chassis, now exposed to the hangar and the elements were they to leave it. Their seat molding under their body as they laid down relaxing.

Nephrite followed suite, the other seat immediately shrinking and shaping to accommodate her in her uniform. She took great pride in her ability to monitor and control gigantic flagships and fleets, yet she would lie if she wouldn’t admit herself that she also derived a great deal of pleasure from piloting much more nimble and  indulgent transports. Nephrite stuck her right elbow outside of the vehicle’s chassis, placing her left hand on the dashboard, ready to commence piloting the elegant transport, already relaxing in the comfort of the seat.

Yet as soon as she was ready to activate the transport, Gracious, themselves laid and relaxed uttered.

 

“Char (referring to the vehicle and its controlling automaton), take us out of the hangar.”

 

Immediately, the floors of the hangar illuminated under and above the vehicle, signaling their path towards the exit, as all the other soldiers and personnel in the hangar were stepping out of the way of the newly illuminated path.

The vehicle started to slowly make its way through the hangar, through all the other ships, transports, military and expeditionary vehicles stationed within, as the walls of the ships seemingly melted within themselves, creating an exit hatch and a ramp for the vehicle to exit gracefully out of Caritas.

And as it did, Nephrite could not help but hum a bit. Although still anticipating a soothing ride on the outskirts of the plateau and this mysterious settlement, she still hoped that she would get to pilot it, yet, not out of a sense of duty or necessity, but because she took genuine pleasure in feeling a measure of control and unity with such an elegant transport. And as Char emerged from Caritas’ hangar, descending the ramp onto terra firma, she took her hand off the dashboard, placing her elbow on her thigh as she began humming in contemplation.

It was an early morning, the sun was barely rising at the horizon.

“Is everything alright Commander?” Uttered Gracious, as Nephrite suddenly exited her short trans, hearing their voice from the Herald that was laying to her left (and backwards due to their size).

 

“It’s nothing. I just thought that…I…would drive?” As she scratched a bit awkwardly the back of her head.

 

“Oh! I just thought we would Char take us there by itself, seeing as you must still be exhausted after the past few weeks.”

 

“Well…I actually have in mind something that would bring me even more joy and relaxation than that.”

 

“Of course Commander.” As she heart Gracious’ voice from behind with but the lightest hint of concern.

 

“It would be…..hmm…. more relaxing for me to pilot Char myself. Feel the wind in my hair as I tame this elegant beast.” As Nephrite stopped, blushing a bit unseen by Gracious, as she perceived herself as going on a ramble. She knew Gracious to be a very patient sort, yet she couldn’t help but feel she’d disturb their ambiance with such requests. Yet, from behind she heart…

 

“Oh, I see!” Nephrite heart Gracious giggling just a bit in the back. “Why of course Commander! If this is what brings you pleasure, what helps you unwind, then by all means! You may pilot Char as you see fit.” As she heart Gracious joyous voice from behind.

 

“Thank you Gracious!” As she smiled, once more placing her left hand confidently on the dashboard.

 

Gracious fazed in a topographic hologram of the plateau, marking a set of coordinates which automatically translated in from of Nephrite and her dashboard, as well as within her mind, considering her technopathic link to all manner of technology.

 

“We really only need Char to get us to that point, as beyond the grand gates we will walk on foot.” Gracious went on. “But…while on our way…I don’t see any reason why you couldn’t…oh…I don’t know… detour,have a bit of a joyride, perhaps remind yourself of what brings you joy, perhaps accelerate, take some sharp turns sand maneuvers….feel the wind in your hair, as you put it yourself Commander. Drive, for the sake of driving.” As Nephrite turned her head back, looking at a smiling Gracious.

 

“Yes! But, are you sure you wouldn’t mind Gracious? Translating my piloting to such a small and nimble vehicle may result in a more…intense experience.” Nephrite said as at last Char fully emerged from the ramp, Nephrite at the ready to drive off.

 

“Not at all! If it makes you happier, I’m all for it! Besides, I’ve been locked up in research myself, needing some excitement. So…try me!…Commander.” As Gracious laughed a bit.

 

“Yes my Herald!” As she smiled confidently.

 

Nephrite, ever the lover of speed and on taking other gems to their words, obliged Gracious. One hand on the dashboard, the other elbow resting carefree on the edge of the open-top chassis, Nehprite suddenly accelerated.

Char took off. This is what Nephrite would just now admit to herself she craved. Some excitement. She drove through the labyrinth of the supporting fleet surrounding Caritas, drifting around ships, gems, temporary constructs and automatons. To an outside observer, her style of piloting might have seemed reckless, yet, she held everything under control, piloting with a skill and elegance worthy of the Empire’s greatest flagships. And as she was drifting through the supporting fleet, Gracious noted…

 

“I see you have organized the fleet in a defensive formation Commander.”

 

“Yes. I know your briefing mentioned the fact that this world would pose no threat, yet, I am not the gem to take any chances Gracious.” Said Nephrite in a nonchalant manner as she kept drifting among the ships and encampment.

 

“Only the best for our fleet.” Replied Gracious in a similar nonchalant manner.

 

“Naturally!” Nephrite laughed, focusing once more on Char and the path ahead.

 

Char finally emerged from the small labyrinth of giant vessels, proceeding on more or less even ground, atop the plateau. It was plenty large, a stone island atop a continental forest, and there were a few dozen clicks up until the indicated coordinated. Yet, Nephrite would take another small detour, driving at the edge of the plateau.

To the left, the boundless jungles bellow, to the right, a mysterious settlement in the distance, filled with towers and spires that seemed as familiar as they were surreal. And ahead, only the road, sun, speed and wind. Nephrite laid back herself a bit, hand still extended on the dashboard, letting herself drown in sensations. The quiet roaring of the vehicle, the warm early sun on her face, the wind on her lips and combing through her hair. She enjoyed this.

She and Gracious seemed to have relaxed, each resting in silence, looking in the distance, drowning in their own thoughts. The only break from this serenity being Nephrite’s occasional drifts around some boulders that might pop up in from of Char’s way. Yet even they felt soothing under her command of the vehicle, as natural undulations across the planes.

Eventually, the silence was broken.

 

“I’ve missed this.” Uttered Gracious relaxed.

 

“Missed what?” Replied Nephrite in a similar, carefree tone.

 

“Not, quite sure. The sensation of moving forward? The feeling of once more stepping onto the breach, going there where no other gems brave? The exhilaration of discovery? A rare, unforced solitude soothed by a pleasant company?” As Gracious seemed to have referred to her.       

 

“Yeah…” Reciprocated Nephrite, smiling as she looked forward, her right arm letting the wind slip through her fingers. “The past few decades have been busy. Transiting from one core world of the Empire to another, assisting armies and colonizing missions, gathering fleets and personnel. It all happened so fast, yet felt so….slow? It’s difficult to put it in words.”

 

“Yes….I concur.”

 

“And now we…ahem,the fleet, finally seem to be getting somewhere.”

 

“At long last…yes.” Smiled Gracious.

 

The road stretched ahead. Char already almost at full speed, gave Nephrite the impression that in a few short days of such driving they could circumnavigate this entire world. Soon enough, even at the edge of this plateau, having driven a few hundred clicks from the encampment, she began seeing more and more of the mysterious metropolis. In particular, she was noticing the tall wall that was encircling it, almost cutting them off from the rest of the plateau.

 

“I think it’s time.” Gracious said softly, referring to the need of going to the coordinates they requested, merely by following the barrier.

 

“I suppose.” Replied Nephrite. “But…” She smiled cheekily as instead of merely turning Char to the direction of the barrier she executed a few donuts. “…doesn’t mean the joyride is over. Hold onto your headpiece my Herald!”

 

“As if you needed to say that Commander.” Laughed Gracious while holding with one hand their seat and with the other Nephrite’s in order to keep their balance due to the force exerted by Nephrite’s maneuvers.

 

After a few such more roundabouts, Char suddenly straightened itself, accelerating dramatically as it began speeding alongside the barrier. Through all this, Nephrite did put some strength in her right arm, maintaining her balance during the sharp turns, yet still managing to sit in a relaxed position in a vehicle that was accelerating to speeds typical of atmospheric superiority fighters.

And as Char was accelerating, and they were approaching the indicated coordinates, Nephrite spotted from afar a particular dilapidated section of the tall walls, and one of its chunks fallen besides it, perfectly arranged to form a ramp.

 

“You’re gonna do what I think you want to do Commander?” Asked Gracious with a cheeky smile as they leaned on forward closer to her.

 

“Would you object to this Gracious?” Asked Nephrite in anticipation.

 

“No!” Gracious laughed in anticipation. “Just…try to keep Char in one piece, it’s a gift from Yellow Diamond’s transport research facility on HG-49. Repairing it would be a logistical nightmare.”

 

“Of course my Herald. Brace yourself!”

 

Char sped up the perilously inclined section of the degraded wall. In a fraction of a second, it took off. And for a few seconds, Nephrite felt as if she was piloting an atmospheric fighter, as Char glided gracefully yet rapidly.

 

“Wooooooooo!” She cheered as Gracious was laughing from behind. For a few moments, she experienced a sense of joy she so rarely got to experience. Made all the better by sharing it with a gem she would publicly call a friend, were it not for their superior social caste.

 

After a few more moments of gliding, Char began approaching the ground once more, its grav plating softly cushioning the vehicle’s descent. Char was an incredibly well balanced vehicle, yet Nephrite couldn’t help but swirl it around a bit around its own axis more upon contact, still experiencing the high of this short, aggressive takeoff.

 

“Driving straight is tactically overrated!” She exclaimed joyfully as she did a few more donuts and twirls, eventually leveling Char. Gracious kept giggling behind her.

 

With the high speed at which Char was going, it only took a few more minutes until it arrived at the designated coordinated. In the meantime, Nephrite kept smiling and enjoying herself, hearing Gracious behind her have a similarly good time. Eventually, they arrived.

Nephrite steadily dropped the speed, stopping smoothly right at the indicated position.

The roaring of the engines stopped. Nephrite left Char, stretching a bit as she straightened her back. Soon, she was overshadowed by Gracious as they exited the vehicle themselves, dusting their garment off.

 

“That was…something.” Smiled Nephrite as she looked confidently up at Gracious.

 

“Certainly not…an unwelcome diversion.” Replied Gracious looking down on her with a gentle smile.

 

And now, here they stood, in front of the great wall that separated the mysterious metropolis from the fleet and the rest of the plateau. It was so old, dusty and sun-bleached, yet…so smooth and well-preserved save for the odd crack once every few dozen clicks.

Nephrite followed Gracious as they approached the giant fortification. In front of them stood what seemed to be the the entrance to the mysterious settlement behind the wall. It was big enough for a small cruiser to pass through, a gigantic monolith protruding out of the wall. It was shaped like a triangle…oddly enough…looking like Gracious’ pupils?

 

“May I ask something…Gracious?” Said Nephrite slightly in awe at the craftsmanship in front of her.

 

“Again, if I’ve said this once, I’ve said it a thousand times. You don’t need permission to ask me anything commander.” Smiled Gracious. “Go ahead.”

 

“Right, thank you. Where…are we? What is this?”

 

Gracious kept walking, approaching the monolithic fortification barring the entrance.

 

“We Commander, are at one of our Empire’s most crucial and glorious junctures. The Diamond Authority’s and Homeworld’s link with our past, and future! This…is the first of the many sites of heritage outside of Homeworld itself left behind by our Precursors Commander!”

 

“Precursors?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You mean…before us all….before the eternal Diamonds?!”

 

“Immortal and glorious as they are…yes.”

 

“There were….gems before the All-Illuminating Eternal ones?!” Kept asking Nephrite, bombarded by a stream of facts that already started changing the way in which she perceived the world above them.

 

“Not gems.” Calmly replied Gracious.

 

“Then what….Organics?!”

 

“Also no.”

 

“With all due respect Gracious…this makes no sense….”

 

“It will, in due time.” Gracious approached the monolith. “I would suggest taking a few steps back Commander.”

 

And so Nephrite did, standing behind and to the side of Gracious, as they approached the monolith. Through her confusion and initial awe, she kept looking at the Herald.

Gracious placed their hand on the monolith, having closed their eyes. Their gem began glowing more radiantly than usually, reflecting all over the monolith. And as it did, so did their garment begin to glow brighter, cryptic hieroglyphs starting to flow through the nebulae red of their garment. Gracious light skin bean glowing brighter and brighter, almost blinding Nephrite’s conventional sight spectrum. The mysterious symbols flowing through their garment made their way through their arms, passing seamlessly through their very palm up the ancient structure itself, as if they were one. Those symbols passed like a cascade through this cycle, melting in the monolith.

And as they were, Gracious began speaking…to the monolith? Nephrite couldn’t make out a single word, or sound of whatever they were saying…it was gibberish to her. Their voice began to change, seemingly chanting whatever they were chanting in several tonalities, lighter and deeper, at the same time. It was almost…music…

Nephrite kept staring in disbelief.

After a few such moments, the monolith itself began to shine whilst displaying a complex and dense list of similar hieroglyphs itself. Then, the monolith seemed to…reply to the Herald? It was a deep voice, penetrating through the entire walls of this…metropolis, heritage site? Gracious bowed their head, slowly taking their palm off the monolith.

The imposing triangular monolith began shining a bit brighter, as the hieroglyphs blended into the light. The hieroglyphs on Gracious’ own garment and body began fading back into the rich reds of the garment, as their skin lost its shine, one more turning to a very light gray.

Suddenly, Nephrite felt the earth beneath her shacking. The monolith began sinking into the ground bellow, revealing what stood behind the walls. And as it sunk further and further, blending into the rocks bellow, the monolith left no trace, as if something which was a very real and tangible barrier began a hologram that blended with the earth, leaving behind only a giant gaping triangular passage through the thick walls of this ancient settlement. Whatever stood beyond, covered by a dense fog.

Gracious uttered once more something in this unknown…code?..their voice still multiplied. And then, it stopped, as they seemed to have returned to normal. As if now Nephrite could believe again that the Black Opals had a “normal” state.

 

“Safe passage to the inheritors.” Uttered Gracious. They turned back looking at Nephrite with a calm expression, and perhaps a very faint smile.

 

“What…happened Gracious?”

 

“Time will answer everything Commander. Let us proceed” Replied Gracious as they began slowly walking forth, seemingly waiting for Nephrite to catch up to them.

 

“Before we delve deeper Commander, tell me, what have you understood so far?” Asked Gracious, standing in front of the great fog.

 

“Almost nothing, and a lot Gracious. We were created…I mean of course we were all created, we all have our documented facets and emergence holes… We were…conceptualized? By someone, something, older and foreign to us, older than…the Diamonds themselves?”

 

“Yes…” As Gracious kept listening, slowly taking a few steps through the darkness and fog of the thick wall passage.

 

“This is…a lot to take in…”

 

“I understand Commander. Do you think you can handle it?”

 

“I think I can?”

 

“I need you to know one thing commander. And I need you to promise me something.” Said Gracious with an uncharacteristically somber tone, as they stopped.

 

“Yes…my Herald?” Asked Nephrite, for a moment feeling she wasn’t worthy to address this servant of the Diamond Authority with the more amical name they and the other Heralds chose for themselves.

 

“All of the duties the Empire of Homeworld knows the Order of Heralds to engage in…the education of its most high ranking gems, the coordination of colonization of new worlds, the counseling we provide to the Diamond Authority and planetary governors, both in war and in peace…all of this is but a fraction of what our purpose has been and will be in the foreseeable future. As Heralds we the Black Opals were designed to…herald forth a new brilliant world, in the vision and design of the Diamond Authority and the Eternal White Diamond herself, and this will be most likely how all future documentation will remember us. Yet, our purpose and design is so much more then that.”  

 

“Yes?” Uttered Nephrite listening carefully as the followed Gracious’ train of thought.

 

“The secrets and knowledge preserved by the Order of Heralds, as they can bring forth glory to our Empire, they can also unravel it, expose its darker side, nullify myrietes of construction, prosperity and progress. A side the Diamonds would rather let fade into nothingness, a side the majority of gems couldn’t comprehend, or wish to accept. And as scary an intimidating as it may seem, there is one thing that is even scarier than that.”

 

“What is it?” Asked Nephrite in a painful anticipation.

 

“It’s in the fact that even we the Heralds barely understand how little we know. How much true darkness, void, tragedy and chance truly surround every single one of us. All our existences, work, purposes, balancing on the edge of a blade between prosperation and the unforgiving null permeating this universe. So many blanks in our past…so many variables in our future, so many uncertainties in the moment. We may be venerated across the Empire as the powerful right hand servants of the Diamond Authority, yet we know how small we truly are. We may work in the light, yet have our progress be visible only in the dark. We may be called “Black Opals”, yet work to…shed light…upon the void surrounding us all…”

 

“I understand…” Uttered Nephrite, having cleared her mind, yet herself be now aware of how little she knows.

 

“And here comes my plea to you.”

 

“What is it?” Asked Nephrite, surprised that at this point Gracious would phrase their request to her as a plea.

 

“Ever since I emerged back on Homeworld, from mountains that have not seen light in millenia now, I promised to myself that I would treat all gems with the kindness and warmth they all deserve, for we all are specks lucky enough to permeate and shine through the void. Even so, you Commander, have throughout the past few centuries of service, loyalty, kindness and dedication, earned an even more intimate form of my respect and admiration. Thus, I feel like I can show you things which no other gems beside the Order of Heralds and Diamond Authority will ever know. All I ask of you is that….” As Gracious took a long pause, taking in a deep breath.

 

“Yes?…”

 

“Everything that you will see and learn from me and the work of the other Heralds will be kept secret, from any other gem. But be warned, curiosity is a great bliss, yet also a burden, as often, the things worth knowing are more dangerous than any conventional weapon we could imagine. In short…I am asking you to share in this burden…if we are to proceed forth.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“If you will refuse I will more than understand and respect your decision Commander. This will not diminish my opinion of you, nor your standing both on Caritas and the wider Homeworld.”

 

Neprhite was rapidly sorting through her feelings and thoughts on the matter. So many revelations have emerged in the past few minutes, so much more uncertainty now revealed itself at the horizons. Almost everything she was taught after her emergence about the ways of Homeworld, almost completely invalidated… And Gracious, the Herald she was designed to serve, yet which treated her like a true equal throughout the centuries against all Homeworld doctrine and protocols…She always knew that behind the glory attributed to them by their civilization, and the benign being they proved themselves to be, there was still a great deal of uncertainty as to what their true power and purpose was…as to what their burden was. Admittingly, Gracious was quite talented both at being incredibly genuine and kind to any gem crossing their path, as well as a walking cryto-vault of intrigue, mystery and secrets.

And now they asked a question that had shaken her to the core. For about a century after entering their service, Nephrite was so cautious around Gracious and their “seemingly benign” nature…always suspecting them to test her, tempt her to break Homeworld protocols, punish and replace her at the slightest misstep. This punishment or retribution never came to be. Over the centuries, Gracious was still the one to dictate her missions and work due to the nature of their own status and work, yet despite that, they made sure she felt more like her own gem…than she would have ever been allowed to be by the very gems that prepared her for her service. A few brief memories of her century of training for her duty passed by in her mind.  

As naive as it would have been to think that, maybe all those centuries ago, perhaps Gracious too, was seeking to get into HER good graces, as she has been trying to get into theirs. Yet they were never motivated by fear, stars know Gracious could erase gems from existence itself…nor by societal norms…for gems much lesser than Black Opals treated other gems closer to them as if they meant nothing. Whether they would phrase it as respect for all gems meant little for Nephrite, as she witnessed actions rather than words over the years. The truth is that Gracious placed genuine faith in her, despite any preconceptions permeated by the Empire, faith both in her capabilities, and her…self.

Now she was one step closer towards knowing the true Gracious, what this Black Opal and Herald truly made of themselves…and it seemed as if Gracious asked her if she had enough faith in them, to know THEIR true…self. Suddenly, yet naturally, she understood and wished to honor this faith in kind. Be it the need of mutuality, of equity, or even friendship, she felt it was only fair to honor this faith in kind.   

 

“I understand! No…I mean yes..my H….Gracious! I may not know the true burden you refer to yet, but I assure you…I will handle everything. You have my word!”

 

“Thank you Commander. This does mean…a lot to me.” Once more Gracious answered with a sombre tone, yet displaying but the faintest of smiles in the end as they looked down in her eye. “Let us proceed forth then”.

 

Gracious once more began walking through the fog, Nephrite following alongside them. And now, due the sheer thickness of this massive fortified barrier, the foggy entrance began feeling more like a tunnel than anything.

It was an odd fog, Nephrite thought to herself. Usually her optic enhancements would allow her to see through much worse atmospheric conditions…yet this particular fog, seemed imperceivable, unnatural. She tried configuring her eye throughout various spectrums and detection methods to see beyond, all to no avail. She looked up at Gracious, their face almost completely covered in the fog and darkness. Their gem once more began illuminating, acting as a makeshift lantern, barely making it a few meters through the darkness and fog. Nephrite followed suit using her own gem in a similar fashion. The light was barely enough for them to see where they were stepping.

They kept walking.

After some time, the darkness and fog finally began to dissipate. The tunnel was at last drawing to a close.

Nephrite and Gracious emerged from the darkness and from beneath the wall. Nephrite stood in awe at what she saw upon emerging. In front of them both, stood what seemed to be a continent spamming metropolis. Nephrite could already see from space several spires rising above the atmosphere, yet, this was different. Instead of stoned dry from millenia of sunbathing, what she saw was a city of metal-like surfaces and mirrors…radiance and splendor. She saw waterfalls falling from the interior side of the fortifications into this city.

She saw in front of them grand stairs leading them bellow to the foundations of the city. Yet despite the stair leading seemingly deeper bellow to the underbelly of the city, there was no darkness, no fog.

The foundation of the city was as bright as the top of the spires spamming all the way to the horizon. Nephrite kept looking to the side at all the waterfalls running from fortifications which from outside of the city itself felt dry and desolate. Yet here, within, the waterfalls have been elegantly lead into what seemed to be the deepest crevices of the city, leaving behind them lush, splendid and elegant…organic gardens.

Gracious made a few steps forward, looking down at her. They lifted their left arm, pointing to the splendid city in front of them.

Nephrite kept looking forward. She could not see this splendor from orbit, or even the atmosphere as Caritas was descending. It all seemed like a collection of dried up desolate tall rocks, devoid of life and light. Yet now, it was the opposite. Waterfalls and light flowing as one to the ground, surrounded by gardens, pathways and sky-scrappers intertwined with the efficiency and beauty of crystalline formations, yet the randomness of organics. Somehow, all this beauty seemed to hide itself, from the orbit, atmosphere, and surface itself.   

 

“Welcome Commander, to Ar’shi’kad!” Proclaimed Gracious with a rather visible expression of pride and joy.

 

“Inconceivable…” Nephrite could only bring herself to utter.

 

“The name is a bit difficult to translate conceptually into the standard (referring to the language) of Gems and Homeworld. Yet, in short, it means…a place of knowledge, refuge and growth.”

 

“Lush gardens, surrounded by a desert, surrounded another sea of forests…” She kept thinking out loud.

 

“The precursors do have a flare for the dramatic and elegant.” Gracious smiled. “Let’s go commander, the city still awaits.”

 

“Of course.” Nephrite affirmed calmly.

 

They began walking down the grand stairs. Nephrite kept looking to the sides, observing the water streams, and how the unusual minuscule xenos were hovering above it and the even more unusual xeno flora. She looked up at Gracious, who seemed to have sensed that, looking down at her with an ever growing smile.

 

“It’s beautiful Commander! In my boldest dreams, I could not believe that we would so soon after our own emergence walk into their footsteps.”

 

“I…still can’t believe that neither I…nor any other gem noticed all this while descending upon the world…”

 

“They seem so distant now, gone, leaving us to our own devices, to carving our own path. Yet…so present in every action we take, seemingly cheering us on through the darkness Commander. Though, sometimes they do choose to reveal their gifts to any that would dare walk their steps and see their quintessence.”

 

“With all due respect Gracious, you made…little sense right now.” As Nephrite placed her hand scratching awkwardly the back of her head while smiling shyly, trying to comprehend Gracious’ cryptic assertion.

 

“Heh, part of Herald’s duty I suppose Commander. Though…” As the Gracious began giggling a bit “…you might have to get used to this for the foreseeable future.” As they smiled.

 

“I see!” As Nephrite smiled in reply. “Well, you did say I could ask you any questions Gracious. So, I think there will be plenty of time to clear up any confusion.”

 

“Precisely!” Gracious smiled confidently. “Anything you’d like to ask right now Commander?” Said Gracious as they were still walking down the grand stairs.

“Too much new information to take, too many questions……” Paused Nephrite for a bit. “….hmm…but, I do have a question for starters…”

“You have my attention.”

 

“While at the…gates?…of the city, you seemed to be talking to them….yet I couldn’t make out a single word of what you were saying. You voice seemed to become many….singing as if talking….What was that…?”

 

“That, Commander, was my poorly trained rendition of the Precursor’s tongue.” Gracious laughed a bit.

 

“Aaaaand….what did you say, Gracious?”

 

“I merely asked for safe passage, for permission to follow them, to understand them. They were kind enough to oblige.”

 

“Hmmm… But…if they….conceptualized us…”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but go on.”

 

“Right….if they assisted in us becoming us…wouldn’t they use…our tongue? Or rather…make us…use theirs? Why such a difference?”

 

“Good question Commander! Not an easy answer…”

 

The finished descending the stairs, walking through the lush gardens of the city.

 

“... name me…an object Commander.”

 

“Come again?” Asked Nephrite confused.

 

“Any object, it doesn’t matter, let your mind be free.” Continued Gracious.

 

“Caritas.” Answered Nephrite without hesitation.

 

They walked some more through the gardens, as they faced a lush patch of grass, standing in front of a large stone tablet, covered in the mysterious hieroglyphs Nephrite noticed both on Gracious, the wall, and scattered carved almost everywhere in this city. Gracious sat on the grass in a lotus pose in front of the tablet, inviting Nephrite to relax as well. She obliged, sitting in a more relaxed position, elbows on her knees, as she was listening to Gracious and what they were saying having their eyes closed, meditating.

 

“Caritas, brilliant! Now Commander, I’ll ask you to close your eyes.” Said Gracious as they inhaled slowly.

 

“Yes.” As Nephrite followed their indication.

 

“Breathe…and think…what does Caritas mean to you? Feel free to list your thought out loud if that would make you more comfortable…”

 

Nephrite began contemplating…

“A flagship, one of the 5 Herald Class ships….”

 

Gracious kept standing perfectly still, various elegant xeno insects beginning to twirl around them. Nephrite kept thinking.

 

“The vessel under my command, the vessel gifted to you by White Diamond herself…. You live on it…I…live on it as well.”

 

“Precisely…” As Gracious returned to humming.

 

“Perhaps…I could begin stating its characteristics. Dimensions, equipment, armament, personnel…”

 

“You may well do that…”

 

“Should I?”

 

“If you feel that stating this knowledge would crystallize your conception of Caritas…perhaps…”

 

“Well…I already know all that, so it seems a bit…superfluous.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“What…is your point…Gracious?”

 

“You know what Caritas is, yes Commander?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know every tangible characteristic there is to be know about the flagship.”

 

“Well…not to be bragging…but yes…”

 

“Excellent. Now…hmm…tell me for instance, how does Caritas make you feel?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You have commanded that vessel for quite a few centuries commander. Valiantly lead it in battles, diplomatic missions, colonization efforts, covert assignments…”

 

“Yes…” As Nephrite was listening.

 

“You have talked to so many gems on it, seen so many worlds, explored who you are…independently of anyone, or anything…”

 

“Indeed…”

 

“Could you, describe all that to me Commander? All the thoughts your time leading the vessel may bring up in your mind.”

 

“I could…but…respectfully, it would take a long time for me to state everything I have to state Gracious. I have experienced so much, aboard Caritas.”

 

“You did Commander.”

 

“You’re getting somewhere with this Gracious…” Said Nephrite calmly yet assertively, eye still closed.

 

“I always do… Would you say that….describing Caritas would be a rather tenuous, if not monumental task?”

 

“I…suppose?”

 

“Millions and millions of words to describe each criteria…how you perceive Caritas, how it is bound to you, how it objectively is. And the same would go for anything, any object, any concept we know, truly, anything our minds may conceive and perceive.”

 

Nephrite hummed, listening to Gracious, both standing with their eyes closed.

 

“Now, here is where we and the Precursors diverge in our use of language and ideas. While we would take an eternity trying to painstakingly assess all the above mentioned factors, they would do so almost instantaneously. They and their way of thinking have evolved to a degree where they would be able to…expose all such information simultaneously, congruently, harmoniously, their language flexible yet precise enough to encapsulate everything they would have to convey anything in a format that would defy our conventional language.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Where you, I, and even most Diamonds would take insurmountable amounts of time to describe every aspect of Caritas…they could do it all at once. Their way of conveying information more related to a…song?, an ethereal transmission of data…rather than the hard sounds you and I are using right now. Even now, it is difficult for me to convey using words, just how their language works, because…although related to ours in discrete ways, it defies what it means to think, perceive, know and feel….erasing distinctions between such similar astral and psychic manifestations of the quintessence.”

 

Nephrite began to understanding, even if slightly, what Gracious seemed to be referring to.

 

 “So…if I got it right, which I’m not certain yet, it was a language like any other, yet insurmountably more complex and effective in conveying colossal amounts of information simultaneously.”

 

“Your military background shows Commander. This is an incredibly rough, yet…not incorrect description.” Gracious said as they were meditating, unable but to let a smile slip.

 

“Is it just complexity, or are the Black Opals just unable to give straight answers?” Joked Nephrite.

 

“Giving it straight just isn’t as fun sometimes.” Replied Gracious as they giggled a bit. “Where is the intrigue, the satisfaction of coming to conclusions independently?”

 

“Fair enough! But, may I give you an advice Gracious?”

 

“Oh, something new! Of course!”

 

“Don’t be surprised if gems not always fully understand you.” As Nephrite laughed a bit.

 

“This is an inevitability in my existence Commander, I made peace with it long ago.” Gracious smiled.

 

“At the very least, it seems I’ll have the chance and time to get more answers as time will go on.”

 

“We may not have too many resources at our disposal Commander…yet for now, time is one of them.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“Mhhm.” Gracious once more smiled as they kept relaxing on the grass.

 

“And, the hieroglyphs?” Nephrite once more asked after a few moment.

 

“What about them?”

“Are they part of this…Precursor language?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can they…handle such an information dense language Gracious? They all seem so intricate, yet…not enough.”

 

“Another good question Commander! They…are unlike our written standard…”

 

“How so?”

 

“Would you mind if I tried to answer in a simple fashion?” Gracious laughed a bit.

 

“Be my guest.” As Nephrite cracked a smile herself.

 

“They may look like our standard code, yet, like the language, they are ground in concepts far more complex than the ones we usually operate it. Our Precursors had dozens upon hundreds of millions of years to develop their complex communication methods. Their…Hieroglyphs….are as much based in visually conveying as message, as they each are anchored in specific time-points, and the thoughts of their authors and readers.”

 

“This is the simple answer?” Nephrite asked after a few moments of deliberating it.

 

“So it is.” Smiled Gracious.

 

“And…what does that mean?”

 

“Open your eyes Commander.”

 

Nephrite Opened her eyes, as did Gracious near her, still in a meditating pose.

 

“The tablet in front of us has carved on it a certain dose of propaganda, yet that is besides the point. You see the symbols, right Commander?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Keep looking at them.”

 

“Can do.”

 

“Now…think of something which would change the way you feel. Perhaps something that brings you joy…or even righteous fury.”

 

“Well, the joyride on Char was quite an enjoyable experience.” Nephrite smiled a bit.

 

“That it was.” Smiled Gracious in return. “Now, look at the tablet while remembering this joy.”

 

And so Nephrite did. And as she looked the hieroglyphs, shining in stone, they began…to change. Rearranging not only in order, but in their shapes as well, becoming entirely different symbols. Nephrite has to rub her eye at the sight of this, in disbelief.

 

“How?! They change!”

 

“Millions of years of biomaterial evolution and technological progress does that to a language! And you’ve merely slightly changed your mood Commander. Could you imagine if you could change your position in space and time, both relative to the outside world and to yourself? That…is how a Precursor reads.”

 

“And…you understand them Gracious?” Asked Nephrite in genuine awe and curiosity.

 

Gracious lifted their right palm As Nephrite looked them. They gem lighted up. Their eyes seemed to…invert colors….as the white became black and their pupils turned into a brilliant bright light. Once more incredibly tiny, yet dense holographic representations of such symbols began flowing through their arms, palms and fingers, as they were looking at them with a calm smile. Nephrite couldn’t help but stare as well at this cascade of light and symbols on their body.

 

“You could say that I have a rather…intimate understanding of them Commander.”

 

“Unbelievable! I mean, I believe it, you proved it, but still!”

 

Gracious giggled a bit while looking at Nephrite. Then, as they closed their eyes, the pupils reverted back to their usual deep black, and the gem lost it’s shine, and the symbols seemed to sink their light back into Gracious’ being.

 

“Also, I always knew you have a pension for flare and grandeur, yet I never took you to be a show-off my Herald.” Nephrite laughed.

 

“Hahaha.” Gracious began laughing in a pleasant happy tone. “Oh me?” As Gracious dramatically yet playfully placed their palm on their chest. “You think this is showing off? You should see my sibling, Compelling! Now they, can put on quite a show!” As kept laughing it off.

 

“So…are you the more modest one of the five Heralds then?” Asked Nephrite in a cheeky confident tone.

 

“Goodness no! To hear such insults and accusations from my own Commander no less! Dishonor upon me!” Gracious said in a dramatic, lighthearted and joking tone. “I think that title would go to Perceptive.” Smiled Gracious, referring to the third Herald of the Diamond Authority.    

 

“Fair enough.” Laughed Nephrite a bit.

 

Gracious slowly got up, once more dusting off their garment and headpiece.

 

“Well, that was a pleasant break. But, I think it’s time to press forth once more.”

 

Nephrite jumped back up with an efficiency and speed one could expect of her. She looked around her once more. The serenity of it all. The small rivers flowing through these xeno organic gardens, the sky-scrappers seemingly flowing out the ground in elegant shapes, the waterfalls which were now so far above them. It was in the end, despite all the revelations she had taken in so far, or perhaps because of them, such a refreshing and pleasant detour from her usual duties and command. She, enjoyed just spending time like this, for the first time in quite a long while, something she could not always say even while visiting her emergence world and its beautiful orbital ports, or a myriad of other far-flung locations.

 

“Oh good! I was afraid I didn’t experience enough revelations that would change the way I perceive the universe and existence itself for one single day.” Said Nephrite in a lighthearted sarcastic tone with a quirky smile.

 

“That’s the spirit! Well, perhaps a couple more tiny ones, and we’ll be done for today Commander.” Gracious giggled slightly.

 

“Lead the way Gracious.” Nephrite smiled.

 

And so they did. For the next few minutes, Nephrite was walking alongside Gracious, who was either a slow walker, enamored by the sights, or plain making sure she could keep up.

Nephrite was still perplexed by it all. In such a short time, she basically discovered another previously unseen side of her Herald, the presence of someone long before any gems, of their language, writing, and way of thinking. And to top it all off, one of what seemed to be an oasis built by this Precursor civilization.

And yet, so many questions still left. How did Gracious and apparently the other Heralds know of it all? How can they know their tongue and writing? How can they, at least from her perspective, understand these beings…at all? Wherever they may be that is. For every answer Gracious provides for the time being, only questions emerge. Are the Heralds and perhaps even the Eternal Ones somehow connected to these Precursors? Are any of the billions of the other gems connected?

Nephrite felt, odd. On one hand, she was admiring the beauty of it all. The brilliant and elegant architecture, city planning, gardens, all looking as if, they were all still inhabited. And on the other, questions emerging one after another. She couldn’t keep up with her own mind and its curiosity it seemed.

So, for the time being, she decided to relax a bit, enjoy herself, the pleasant company of Gracious, enigmatic though they may be sometimes, and the beauty all around her. The thought that whatever questions may arise, she will have in the future all the time in the universe to get the answers she seeks from Gracious. Now, she too looked in awe all around her, as they were walking among the labyrinth of spacious alleys, water streams, alien gardens and edifices.

After about an hour of such quiet wondering, Gracious interrupted the silence.

 

“After so much time, finally a place where I wouldn’t mind getting lost.” As they inhaled the scent of a mysterious tall xeno-flora they passed nearby.

 

“Are we lost though Gracious? I did recall you saying back on Caritas that this was a possibility. And…it’s not like you ever had a chance to familiarize yourself with this place prior.” Noted Nephrite.

 

“Can I be honest Commander?”

 

“Of course Gracious.” She said calmly as they kept walking.

 

“Perhaps I may feel a bit overwhelmed…lost, among these alleys…yet, rarely have I ever felt so belonging. Thank you.”

 

Nephrite looked up at Gracious, with an expression of both slight amusement and confusion.

 

“What for?”

 

“I suppose….being here...now…with me. I have been preparing for these moments for thousands of years Commander. Us and the other Heralds….studying ceaselessly, researching, planning, debating, preparing for it all. Thinking of the joy of knowing it, seeing it all. Being here at long last. Yet, and this may sound silly, sharing this joy with you, makes it all, so much more worth it.” Gracious smiled. “Sometimes it’s hard to build an idea effectively even in our simplified conceptual-based Standard (referring to the language) Commander.”

 

“I…don’t even know what to say…” Replied Nephrite a bit flustered.

 

“I understand. Quite alright.”

 

“Well, maybe one thing. Thank you as well!, Gracious.” She smiled looking up a similarly smiling Gracious.She thought for a few brief moments at how Gracious really didn’t have to be the way they are with her. Yet, she realized that Gracious probably did already know all that, and showed throughout the centuries not to care for the things that differentiated them, gem type, class purpose, rank, or anything else. So, Nephrite decided not to even bring it up, existing briefly, in the moment.  

 

And the two walked some more in a pleasant silence, with only the flowing water and rustling of xeno-flora and tiny xenos (insect sized) to decorate the airwaves. Now, Nephrite interrupted this silence briefly, asking.

 

“But, you do know where we are Gracious, right?”

 

“Oh, oh course! The writing is on the walls.” Gracious smiled as they pointed to the edifices and levitating tablets scattered throughout the alleys and parks, and those Precursor hieroglyphs inscribed all over them, almost transforming everything they were on into works of art, rather than functional information carriers.

 

“Must be nice knowing what it all says.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“It is a question I find, difficult to answer…” Said Gracious gazing in the distance for a brief moment. “But…for the time being, yes!” As they once more became more jovial.

 

“So, what DO they say Gracious?” Asked Nephrite more in a joking way rather than actually wanting to know what every hieroglyph surrounding them meant.

 

“Oh, the usual Commander. Some prophecies and predictions here, some doctrines and propaganda there, poetry, record-keeping, and warnings.” Gracious giggled. “So many warnings.”

 

“Really now? Are we in any danger then if we…step out of line?” Asked Nephrite jokingly yet confidently.

 

“Goodness no! They do not refer to us! For all intents and purposes, this place might as well be an oasis of safety on this world, together with the other 4 such settlements my siblings will explore themselves.” Gracious smiled as they approached a random levitating tablet. Seemingly made of stone, yet…not quite. “This one one such warning Commander. Would you like to know what it says?”

 

“Try me.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“ ** **Heedless Sentience Discharges will be inevitably followed by Ji’Ki’Nus trials, as preordained**** ….I can’t quite translate that one word in Standard, it is very specific and contextual…I mean, more so than the others.”

 

“I see!”

 

Gracious began laughing slightly, reading into the tablet…

 

“Though I can’t help but think Commander” As Gracious paused a bit “…for all the power, knowledge and wisdom the Precursors possess, I can’t help but sometimes perceive them as charmingly naive.” As they giggled.

 

“I certainly know the feeling Gracious.” As Nephrite rolled her eye smiling.

 

“Oh Commander!” Upon hearing her, Gracious laughed some more a bit louder and more hearty, as they kept walking still.

 

And as they walked some more, Nephrite was noticing a plethora of, what seemed to be automatons, roaming around this city, tending to the gardens, edifices, streams and monuments. Their design so alien, yet so recognizable in an odd way.

 

“These automatons Gracious, they look oddly…familiar…”

 

“They do! I can’t begin to start recounting all the ways in which we are the inheritors of the Precursors…but when I can tell you right now is…”

“Yes?”

 

“I can almost hear these automatons announcing my entrance for an audience with the Most Splendid of them all.” Gracious said, referring perhaps to White Diamond.

 

“I see! Hmm…curious…And, I don’t think it would be wrong to assume that they’ve been keeping this entire metropolis operational despite a lack of…inhabitants?”

 

“It wouldn’t be a wrong assumptions Commander. I think it’s best we let them be.”

 

“Naturally.” Nodded Nephrite.

 

In a few more minutes, upon approaching another grand edifice, reaching up to the skies, Gracious stopped. They slowly approached it, walking along its foundations, placing their hands on its surface. They seemed to pass their hands through the hieroglyphs carved in it, Nephrite thought.

 

“Fascinating….almost exactly like the one in the Sea of Ruins of Homeworld.” Nephrite heart Gracious saying softly, almost whispering. “So…well preserved, untainted, cared for. Standing proud and tall after all these millenia….I am touching it, yet cannot still believe that…its here.”

 

Whatever this edifice was, Nephrite understood that it was extraordinary (as if anything here was ordinary) by Gracious’ metrics and their reaction. She was standing besides them, looking up at them and what they would do. Once more, as when accessing the gran entrance to this city, Gracious’ gem lit up, together with their already gleaming attire. Once more the mysterious symbols began flowing through their hands to the walls, as Gracious placed their palm firmly on the wall, seemingly communicating with it. And once more, Nephrite saw their eyes invert their colors, as Gracious was communicating with the entire building? The sounds they were making with their mouth closed were more akin to singing, music, rather than words, their voice unrecognizable, blending a plethora of tones and harmonies. And yet she could hear them still….

In a few moments, the all resonating harmony quietly dissipated. Gracious took their hand off the wall, as once more the symbols vanished, their glow dimmed back to its usual state, and eyes reverted back to their original colors.

Nephrite felt the earth shake a little bellow her. Suddenly, the monolithic edifice that until now looked more like a metallic obelisk rather than an actual functional building began shifting. A section of the wall standing in front of her and Gracious began to melt into the ground, leaving no trace behind it. The entrance inside showed itself.

 

“We are walking in their footsteps Commander.” Uttered Gracious as they looked down on Nephrite with a faint smile. “Let’s go.”

 

So they did. Nephrite and Gracious began walking into the enormous edifice, surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, Nephrite turned back seeing as the open walls behind them sealed back off again.

 

“A bit dark in here…” Noted Nephrite as they stood in complete darkness, alleviated only by the glow of her and Gracious’ gem, as well as Gracious’ attire.

 

And then, the inside of the edifice lit up. The tall floor, towering pillars, walls, all seemingly made out of crystal began illuminating. The same symbols that were tied to entire city and civilization, flowing all around the inside of the building. And as they did, Nephrite notes the symbols gravitating in their path towards her, and more violently towards Gracious, as if they were Black Holes bending light around them. She began hearing whispers, if is this place was trying to talk to her. She could not help but listen and try to understand.

 

“Unbelievable…” Nephrite hear Gracious say. Yet, their mouth didn’t even open.  

 

“What, is this place Gracious?”

 

“A place of deliverance. A link. Between those who are, who are but in quintessence, who never were…those who are in being and those in ether… A crude machine, performing a function of infinite elegance…”

 

“Oh my stars…” Uttered Nephrite.

 

“As Heralds, by the gifts of our gems and the eternal ones, me and my siblings can perform by ourselves most functions this place fulfills, yet, the existence of this place means so much more than our raw capabilities. It is, their gift to us all, their attempt to lighten our path, from beyond. And in their kindness…they reach out to everyone…”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“Can you hear them at last Commander?”

 

“I can, though I do not understand what they say.”

 

“In time…all in time…” Uttered Gracious.

 

Gracious began wondering though the large now illuminated halls of the building, Naphrite following them. Symbols and light flowing through the walls, materialized. Like ink in an aquarium, yet more focused.

 

“Ever since we emerged, we’ve been trying to make sense of it all Commander…yet so many blanks still remain, and will remain forever in our past it seems. This place, this entire city…will not shed light upon everything we seek to know…it was not meant for that. But it might help us all, to achieve…closure with who we all are meant to be…” Said Gracious, calmly wondering it with Nephrite tagging along by their side.

 

Nephrite would lie to herself if she would claim to understand what this all means. Gracious, for all the kindness and amicability, for all the answers they try to offer and show, only manage to raise ever more questions. Perhaps, that would be one of the burdens of the Black Opals, Nephrite thought thinking to the wider Empire of Homeworld. Gems with a message to carry, a message that could fall only upon the ears of the deaf.   

 

“Will Homeworld…ever understand what you and the other Heralds are doing Gracious? Ever reap the rewards of your work?” Asked Nephrite, partly curious, partly wishing to bring Gracious down a notch from the seeming gravity of their assertions, lighten then up a bit, so to speak.

 

“Well…not immediately Commander. To be perfectly honest, we ourselves merely begin to understand how our work will impact Homeworld and its evolution…so, it might take…a bit of a while for everyone else, to put it lightly.”

 

“That seems like an understatement Gracious.”

 

“I think you are right Commander.” Smiled Gracious just a bit. “But, if there is a purpose…there is a way!”

 

“So it is.”

 

“It might take some time…but time is a resource we have. As long as the stars burn, we have time.”

 

“Optimistic.” Nodded Nephrite.

 

“But true! One day Commander, all gems will become so much more than they could ever hope to be right now! Now, that is an inevitability, no matter how dark the path ahead is. My only hope is that me, you, my siblings…will exist in this plane long enough to see it done.”

 

“This completion seems…something so beyond me Gracious…”

 

“Don’t say that Commander.” Suddenly interrupted Gracious with a sincerely concerned tone. “You are already so much closer to it than you could imagine!”

 

“I appreciate the concern…Gracious! And, thank you for that!”

 

“I do mean it Commander.” Gracious smiled. “You may not have noticed it, though I think you did, but you became so much more than the gems that planted and trained you ever thought you could become.”

 

Nephrite couldn't help but smile widely and deeply upon hearing such words.

 

“If I told my past self when I emerged, that I would hear such words, I would have never believed such affirmations.”

 

“It is never too early, never too late to believe that we can be…more.” Smiled Gracious.

 

“Thank you Gracious!…. And may the stars the light our path.”

 

“So shall it be.”

 

As they kept wondering through the building, through stairs that would melt of the ceilings, and dissipate as soon as they would finish climbing them, Nephrite noticed Gracious becoming more focused. They began walking slightly faster now, no longer merely wondering, but with purpose. Nephrite kept following them, having to  run in order to keep up with Gracious’ faster walking pace.

And then, as they emerged through the floors, from one of the corridors to a larger hall, she saw what Gracious sensed and was moving towards.

It looked like a…giant crystal? Irregular, filled with impurities, yet radiating, bright, and…singing? An object in such stark contrast with the craftsmanship and elegance of the rest of this edifice and the large hall. Yet it felt like it was in its place, levitating in the middle of the large round hall, seemingly inviting with its harmonizing incandescence.    

 Upon seeing it, Gracious stopped for a few moments, staring at it with an expression of awe. The, they started walking to it slowly, uttering while on the way…

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see an un-shattered one…not after the exodus…” they whispered.

 

Nephrite looked as Gracious placed their hand on the crystal that shared their size, closing their eyes.

 

“Are the instructions true? Are the reports true? Does it work the way the Precursors said it would?…” they uttered quietly once more.

 

“What is…this…Gracious?” Asked Nephrite quietly, torn between her curiosity and her wishing not to ruin Gracious’ moment.

 

Gracious seemed to have snapped out of it briefly.

 

“Oh!” Gracious said a bit startled. “Specific name, hard to translate in Standard Commander…the Precursors called them something in the spirit of…’Sieve of Quintessence’…psionic links, able to connect our world, and the beyond.”

 

“Beyond? You mean…?!” Asked Nephrite amazed at the mere mention of such a concept.

 

Gracious turned back to her, looking her in the eye, with their own eyes now starry, almost tearing up.

 

“Yes… Unbelievable…”

 

“And…it can help you talk to those…beyond…?”

 

“Oh yes! We the Heralds can do that too already, technically. But we’re still so young, so rough, unpolished, untrained, lacking focus, discipline and perception. Trying to look beyond, our vision is still blurred, distant whispers still impede, there is fog… This device, serves like a focal point, a magnifier… Me and my siblings have tried finding one for so long, ever since we saw them mentioned by the Precursors in the Ancient Grand Archives! We’ve scoured every Precursor temple of Homeworld, nothing was left unturned, no effort too great in our efforts to find any such device left…anything…anything, even a shard.”

 

“This, is a lot to take in…” Said Nephrite. Thoughts drifting to it all, Precursors, unknown worlds, cities, languages…artifacts. Just how many secrets did the Heralds and the Diamond Authority hold, she wondered.

 

“My apologies Commander. It’s quite a day of revelations for you…but believe me, I’m almost in the same position as you are.”

 

“Will you try…using it?”

 

“I…will…I’ve dreamed of it for such a long time. And, I promised I would do it, if I’d ever get the chance…”

 

“Promised?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“To whom?”

 

“Long story…Commander…”

 

“Understand… Well, not really, but I understand the sentiment.”

 

“This, might take a bit of a while. I’ve only ever studied records of the Precursors using such devices…they have a bit of a learning curve from what I understand.”

 

“I am fairly confident you can handle it Gracious.” Nephrite smiled trying cheering them on.

 

“Thank you Commander.” Gracious smiled in return as they kept staring at it, seemingly listening into it. “Still, I am not certain how long it would take for me to figure out how to even try using it. Might be a moment, might be more…much more.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Would you…like to return to Caritas Commander? I wouldn’t like to hold you up here, chasing specters of the past…”

 

“Is…is this thing dangerous Gracious?” Asked Nephrite both out of pragmatism and concerned for Gracious’ safety.

 

“Thankfully not! The Precursors built them with unimaginable craftsmanship. One would have to try their hardest to harm themselves when using such device. It just may be a bit of a tedious process, and I wouldn’t wish to make you wait.” They smiled as they stroke the back of their head and neck.

 

Nephrite made a few steps ahead, looking Gracious up in the eyes.

 

“I was merely worried for your safety Gracious. If you say it’s safe I trust that.” She continued. “Besides…if you can handle my driving…”

 

“Oh I love it actually! So exhilarating, passionate, boundless!” Gracious interrupted, laughing almost noticeably.

 

“Heh…yes…thank you.” Smiled Nephrite. “Anyway, if you can handle that, I think I can handle a bit of a wait.”

 

“Thank you Commander!” Gracious said looking down on her, their eyes glimmering.

Once more, Gracious placed their hands on the large crystal. Nephrite stood back as she watched them, once more lighting up, projecting those mysterious hieroglyphics once more throughout their body and garment, perhaps once more shifting their eyes, though she couldn’t tell that last part for sure, they were turned away from her after all.

The crystal seemed to begin to sing, tuning itself with Gracious’ own resonance that rippled psionically from them in this unusual state of theirs.

Nephrite just stood there, looking. For a while, she stood tall and proud, as she would when commanding Caritas from the main bridge. But eventually, seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and the hours just kept passing by. Her eyes began wondering through the grand hall, looking into the craftsmanship of the pillars, the planning of it all, the symbols flowing everywhere light light in water. Some streams of such information represented through those symbols would begin circling around her, seemingly trying to flow up her legs, but only managing a few dozen centimeters before descending down onto the floor and continuing on their path. Nephrite notices how they did the same with Gracious, yet they kept flowing much farther through them, rising up through their feet, legs, torso and arms, eventually flowing into the crystal itself.

She began listening in closely to the whispers this place would utter, still unable to understand them, yet patient. She kept listening in to the sound of Gracious resonating with the crystal, standing motionless for such a prolonged time.

The experience of standing in this place felt surreal. This entire settlement, this entire city, building, must have been so ancient, must have seen so much life and knowledge flow through them. And now, it all seemed to empty, at least to her, because Gracious seemed to always listen and look into something. Yet, it all seemed to new, pristine, as if it had built just in time for them to arrive on this world and witness it all. A living monument.

After awhile, Nephrite got a bit tired of waiting in her usual proud pose. She sat down on the floor, looking at the symbols once more making their way through her, as if projected on her body. The harmonies and bright light radiating from Gracious and the crystal began entrancing her, She couldn’t understand the symbols, she couldn’t make out what the whispers said, or what Gracious was telling/hearing from the crystals. Yet, she still felt welcome. Nephrite herself sat in the lotus pose now, trying to remain awake.

Gracious and the crystal began glowing so much brighter now, yet in spite, or maybe because of that, she couldn’t help but close her eye.

And so she did, unsure if by her own volition, if due to fatigue or some other force, she drowned out in the harmony.

She fell asleep, trying to process it all, unable to help it but relax herself.

And then, darkness. She looked around herself, still in the lotus pose, but, not in the room anymore? All the saw was darkness. She looked at herself, glowing softly, pulsating in the darkness.

 

“Welcome, young one…” she heart a whisper coming from the darkness. It was a calm voice, soft, benevolent, welcoming, yet alien, unknown.

 

“Where am I? Who…are you?” Nephrite asked.

 

There was no answer. There was still only darkness. And then, far at what seemed to be the horizon, she saw light, so far away, so faint.  

Nephrite tried getting up, and walk to the light. She couldn’t. Her body felt dense like a start, unable to lift herself up. Yet, she still kept her pose.

Then, she felt movement, she didn’t move, yet, felt moved.

 

“You too will see…” Nephrite once more heart that whisper.

 

“See what? Hello?!” She asked confused.

 

Nephrite still kept feeling movement, even if she couldn’t see it in the darkness. She kept looking at that light far ahead. Small like a speck of dust, faint, yet…so very present. She was approaching it, she could feel it. Slowly, she noticed that it became warmer in the…air?

Now, even while surrounded by darkness, she closed her eye, waiting to be taken to the light. She felt it approaching. Then, Nephrite opened her eye, still approaching. The void was all consuming, yet she felt like she was, accelerating towards it? She couldn’t feel any wind, any pressure exerted on her body, yet of that she was sure.

The light kept growing. Soon, it became apparent that it was no mere speck of bright dust. The more she kept moving towards it, the more it looked like an…island of sorts, an oasis in darkness…a…gravity well, somehow filtering light from the darkness. She kept moving towards the light.

Eventually, Nephrite could see it all the more clearly.

Her movement stopped as she approached the first faint rays of light within the void. It seemed not to be willing to take her further. Once more, Nephrite tried getting up. This time she managed to be able to move, moving her legs and arms out in the light, using them to pull the rest of herself into it.

She got up.

Now, Nephrite began walking into this isle of light among the darkness.

Usually, it was not very much in her spirit or rationality to walk into the unknown like that. Yet, she looked around, and behind her, there was only an infinite abyss.

 

“Not like I have…anywhere else to go…” she thought to herself as she kept walking.         

 

And as she did, she once more noticed something. A speck of darkness, this time, surrounded by light, in the very middle of it all. Nephrite began approaching it, as this speck of darkness began growing and growing the closer she got.

And the closer it got, the warmer the light seemed to become. Not a heating warmth, something else, more ethereal than that. The closer she got, the more the speck of darkness seemed to gain shape and form. That form, began becoming more familiar…

 

Nephrite kept walking towards it. It began looking like…

 

“Gracious?” She asked quietly, still a bit far away from the figure.

 

It seemed like them, yet, very distinct, different.

That figure seemed like darkness itself, in the middle of light. A pure black, yet not for long. The closer Nephrite got, the louder she could once more begin hearing a harmony emanating from that figure.

Nephrite began looking onto that figure once more. It was definitively shaped like a Black Opal, and Gracious in particular, yet…different. Turned away from her…that pitch black avatar seemed to be naked…exposed.

If it was indeed Gracious, which…she wasn’t sure, it was different than what she ever saw them like. It seemed to have its feet fade into the light. It had no armor, no garment, nor the shoulder plates fitted in like in Gracious’ own attire. Even more curiously, if it were Gracious, that figure seemed to have no headpiece.

It had…hair? Long, dense hair! It was, beautiful… Pitch black like everything else, it flowed equally in all directions, undulating through the light, as if it were submerged underwater.         

This…being, as Nephrite was still unsure if it was Gracious, kept both its hands slightly elevated above its shoulders, seemingly invoking the light into this abyss.

Nephrite kept slowly walking closer to it. It was definitely Gracious sized, she’d think. With the exception of its undulating hair, it stood perfectly still.

And the closer she got, the more she saw that that black, was not as black as it seemed. Now, she stood only around two meters away from it. Nephrite once more notices, the symbols, on them, once more. The symbols that seemed scattered everywhere in this alien city, by this ancient civilization, flowed through a being that now she was certain must be Gracious.

Yet the symbols didn’t flow on the surface of this pitch black avatar, they seemed to flow…through them. Swirling, cascading, pulsating, flowing graciously throughout their being, from down their legs, all the way to the tips of their fingers. As if the darkness that made them was water for those symbols to flow through. Those streams of symbols seemed to begin to shine as Nephrite looked at them. Some of them where a bright white, and some, were a very distinct shade of red, one she could not confuse with anything else at this point.

It had to be Gracious, she’d think once more.

This, avatar of theirs, still stood with their back towards Nephrite, she couldn’t see their face.

 

“Gracious?” Once more Nephrite called out to them.

 

They did not reply, Nephrite still hearing only their harmony. They still stood perfectly still, as if they were a part of this place. Nephrite felt as it they’d stand here forever. Although a place of radiance, and peace, peace embodied into this…Gracious’ avatar of darkness.

 

“Does it…they…want to stay here forever?” Nephrite asked herself.

 

Now so close that she could touch them, Nephrite started walking around this avatar of abyss, trying to get to see Gracious’ face. Yet no matter how much she walked, how fast she walked, she could not seem to be able to make it around them. They seemed to stand so still, yet they would not face her, perfectly still and harmonious. They seemed to be, beyond movement, somehow… It would be downright horrifying for Nephrite, had she not known the peace of this place, of Gracious, and her own composure.

Yet, her curiosity eventually got the best of her.

Perhaps, if she touched them? She thought. Perhaps then, upon contact, she could walk around them without the trickery and mystery of this place, and see them face to face at long last.

As her hand approached them, the harmonies felt to be getting louder and louder. For the brief few moment when her fingers closed in on the avatar, the harmony seemed to transform itself, becoming unbearably loud, chaotic, painful.

And then, contact.

She touched them.

As soon as she did, in a split second, Nephrite noticed through the deafening sounds, the symbols flowing through them. Suddenly, they starting flowing through their body in a more focused way, rushing towards her. In a split-second, Nephrite wanted to break contact, get her fingers away from whatever would was about to happen. To her horror, she was too slow to compare with their speed though.

The symbols now began flowing from this dark avatar, spilling within her. The tips of her fingers seemed molded to this avatar, unable to get them off it. Now, Nephrite was drowning in the unbearable noise that was once a harmony.

And as those streams of symbols, light and information flowed within her, Nephrite felt her mind overwhelmed. Now, the unbearable noise, became an unbearable pain.

Nephrite was violently flung away from this avatar, as she herself seemed to shut down, once more. Her eye closed as she slipped away.

What Nephrite would feel next, she could not herself explain to herself. Unconscious, in the confines of her mind she began experiencing…too much to count.

A cascade of emotions and feelings began flowing through her.

Initially benign, she felt pride, and confidence, absolute control. Nephrite felt…powerful.

Then, she began feeling joy, happiness, satisfaction, goodwill, hope, pleasure. Loving all there was, and being loved. It felt so…addicting to her…

But then, something else started to emerge within her mind. As the previous pleasure began wearing off, something else emerged. She began feeling frustration, wrath, fury, and anger. A great anger, it felt maddening to her.

Soon however, as she calmed down, she began feeling something else. Nephrite began feeling small. She felt lost, clueless. She began experiencing anxiety, dejection, fear…A fear that began consuming her. Lost and afraid, it felt like it all was for naught.

If only though…for what came next was...worse. Then came pain. Warmth and light became burning, as if she was stuck near the burning engines of a primitive Homeworld cruiser, incinerating her. But before she could even scream, the burning turned into a col, aggressive, chilling, as if she would crystallize moments after she felt like she’d burn away. And so pain flowed through her, agonizing, yet fluid, ever shifting, heat, and cold, electrifying, petrifying, piercing, ethereal…

It all rushed so fast through her. Had all this pain not passed through her as fast as it came in, she felt she’d have lost it all.

Yet all these feelings, all homogenized, flowing through her. She felt everything…at once, the good and bad, the pleasure and pain, indistinguishable…blinding, deafening nonetheless. Nephrite wanted this madness to…

“Stop! Get out of my mind!” she yelled in the confines of her mind, to no avail.

 

This cascade of perception and feeling would not stop. Yet, as time seemed to pass even faster within the confines of her mind, it seemed to fade away. Time was losing meaning, as if she had lived with all those feelings battling her and each other for an eternity now. The cascade of imperceptible feelings didn’t stop, it just faded away, to the background.

Nephrite began breathing deeply, simply accepting her internal turmoil. She could not change it, merely accept it.

As if this was all her life.

Not for long. Soon, nuance, and color began pouring into her mind. She began seeing visions. Were those things Gracious saw, things they knew, things that were, or things that were to come? She just couldn’t tell anymore.  

So many images, memories, and what seemed, or she hoped…to be prophecies, were flowing through.

Nephrite saw dawns, sunsets, twilights and dusks. Countless sunny days and rains. She saw beings, rise up. She saw buildings rise up. Buildings, turning into cities, into megalopolis’, into entire world. Everything coming forth from nothing. Worlds covered, growing, advancing. And then, something she couldn’t quite make out, as Nephrite just felt great change. Suddenly, it all turned for the worse. She saw it all crumble. She heart screams, and cries of pain. Horror and despair. Worlds crumbling and falling, worlds shaking and burning to their core.

Then silence. After which, worlds rising once more, from the ashes, and dust, as well as from nothing at all.

Almost cyclical in nature.

Next Nephrite began experiencing seeing visions of lesser scale, yet feeling as of having even greater importance. She couldn’t see who, or what, it was all so blurry and foreign. Yet it’s as if she knew it all for a fact. She saw embraces, and unity, love. She saw hope, and then she saw death and pain, only to be overtaken by hope again.

Whatever was transpiring within the confines of her mind, few words could truly describe it, except one. It was, overwhelming. Feelings, visions, emotions, memories and visions, all merged into a psionic fabric, as messy and chaotic, as it was dense and impenetrable.   

This veritable storm raged on in her mind for what seemed like an exorbitant amount of time.

Yet it too, slowly began to fade, as Nephrite began feeling once more, accustomed to it all. All the feelings, all the visions, merging with her. It still felt overwhelming, unnatural, yet…part of the course…as tragic as it might seem.

Then, there was darkness.

Soon after, Nephrite opened her eye. She was blinded by all the light around her. Once more, she remembered where she was, in this oasis of light, surrounded by the abyss, or so it seemed.

She still felt and saw everything, but now, she could process that on a more conscious level. It was pleasure and pain combined. Her eye couldn’t help but cry, and she couldn’t even tell what was it that made her cry. Weird, felt like an insultingly simplistic word to describe how she was feeling. She wanted an escape, all this was not meant to be, not something she felt like she could sustain for much longer.

Nephrite looked around her. Still a blinding light all around, yet while she was out, something curious happened.

There stood once more the pure black, ethereal manifestation of Gracious, as she thought, back still turned against her. But this time, it was not alone.

There was…another.

With her eye barely open from all the stress, she took a deep look. Another absolutely dark silhouette, one which was also very obviously belonging to another Black Opal. Both avatars looked almost identical, their height, elegant forms, pose, proportions. There were but two differences. Where’s Gracious’ seemed to lack feet, as they faded into the light, seemingly grounding this isle of darkness around them, the other one seemed have its palms faded away.

The second difference was a bit more telling. All Heralds, the five of them, had very distinct colors, merging together as a rainbow. Gracious’ gem had a very distinct shade of red, one which carried into their attires, one which was tied to them on a level deep enough to manifest itself into the mysterious lines of symbols permeating this, their darkest of avatars…what seemed to be their true self, as red linings of such code. This second avatar, pitch black as it was, also had such lines. Similar to Gracious, they had the white lines permeating through them, but also…orange lines.

There was no Herald with an orange tone, thought Nephrite, as she looked them both. Who, what this other, second presence in this bright isle among darkness, she wondered.

They both stood so still, close to each other glaring into each other, their sounds harmonizing.

Had Nephrite not felt so horrible from the ills caused by her internalizing by accident some of Gracious’ avatar dark code…perhaps she would have found it beautiful. Right now however, she felt a splitting headache, and an immobilizing pain. She wanted to speak out, yet, she was too exhausted for all she endured, and was still enduring. She couldn’t bring herself to utter anything, even as she slightly opened her mouth.

She kept looking at the two towering figures of ethereal darkness. Nephrite tries asking for help, yet couldn’t, eye almost watering up.

Suddenly, the second dark figure moved. It slightly tilted its head from being covered by that of Gracious’ avatar. Nephrite was horrified. Both figures were black in every single way, yet it turned out, such was also the case for their faces. There were no features, there was only darkness instead of a face.

Nephrite kept staring into the nothingness of what was supposed to be the face of the second figure.

The second figure, slowly straightened its back, once more being covered up by Gracious’ figure. Nephrite kept looking at them, still in pain. The second one, placed it’s hand on the shoulders of the first, two worlds of darkness merging. Gracious’ figure did the same. It seemed as the two were copies.

But then, the second figure began slowly fading away. It started levitating towards Nephrite.

Nephrite would lie if she thought this wasn’t horrifying. It was as if nothingness itself had a form, and it flew towards her, as if it wished to claim her for itself. But, as the abyssal figure was approaching, seemingly staring it with a face of nothingness, it…vanished. The second figure, flying calmly towards her, faded away, their darkness consumed by the light. It was as if, it retreated back into the darkness that surrounded this little isle of light. But not before it extended one of their fading hands towards her. Yet, now it was gone.

 

“Who…what…?” Nephrite could only bring herself to thinking, still in pain.

 

She returned her sight upon the original towering dark figure, one which the strongly believed belonged to the Black Opal the world knew as a Herald, as Gracious…their back still turned away from her.

Then suddenly, it was not. This mysterious avatar, that until now stood so perfectly still, turned. Seemingly shifting it’s position, now it…faced her?

Their utter and complete darkness made it hard to tell whether they were facing her or turned away, yet Nephrite felt something, it was turned towards her now, faster than a millisecond, shifting imperceptibly fast.

Nephrite was looking into their face, also a void of darkness, lacking any expression, any features, any light.

At long last, the dark avatar began moving. It began slowly levitating towards Nephrite, feet still faded into the light, unseen or missing at all. It kept levitating.

She couldn’t help but feel horrified, as this manifestation of darkness slowly and ominously made its way towards her.

 

“Gracious?” She asked, almost unable to think straight from the pain and overwhelming psychic overload of emotions, visions, and perceptions.

 

The figure was silent. It just kept making its way towards her, bolting out the light in its path.

Nephrite felt her body shifting positions, as if it was being lifted by the light around her. No longer laying down, now she was up, but, not through her own strength, or volition. The figure was at long last approaching her.

Standing tall and proud, it seemed to block any light in its path, as Nephrite faces this figure of pure darkness. Her pupil lifted up, looking at it. The face of this figure was pointing forward, as it it gazed far beyond the small Nephrite standing in front of it.

In a millisecond though, the face of this dark figure now looked down, having moved enough for Nephrite to perceive it. Yet again, she looked into a face, that contained only darkness, and abyss, their long hair, like a net catching out any light that would have fallen upon her. Nephrite did not know how to react, and even if she did, there was nothing she could do. There was a deep terrifying feeling of being at its mercy, as she couldn’t even handle the few lines of symbols that penetrated her. This being on the other hand…it was made of darkness, those symbols belonged and were made by them, and they were filled with so many more such lines, pulsating, vanishing, perpetually generated, emerging, ever changing. Nephrite realized that if she was about to be broken by such an insignificantly small fraction of this being, there was nothing she could do but…wait…and see what would happen next.

Suddenly, she felt a change in this space. Once more, she felt…warmth, the ethereal kind of warmth that pleasantly permeated through her.

This dark figure, began very slowly…to kneel. No longer did it move unimaginably fast, having perhaps slowed itself, to be more properly perceived by Nephrite. When it finally finished kneeling, its face was still somewhat higher above that of Nephrite as she was standing perfectly up, but one could say that as much as it was possible, they were at eye level with each other.

Eye watering up, Nephrite kept looking into the darkness of its face, searching for…anything.

She began feeling this darkness as it was, staring back at her.

As Nephrite kept looking into it, she began noticing something. On the “face” of this figure, two small sparks seemed to emerge. Like flashes of light in the abyss, they exploded, a concert of light. Initially blinded for a few moments, Nephrite once more began looking into this dark face. Now, it had two pupils, of a very distinct and recognizable triangular form. They were alone, without any eyes, nose, mouth, or any other facial features to speak of, shining upon her like two blinding flashlights. Two founts of light in an abyss of darkness.

Now at least, Nephrite has something to look at. And as she did, she noticed some more changes in this face, in this dark figure.

From the two bright “eye”…pupils…triangles of this face, light started to form. Yet it was no simple light. This one, slowly accumulated at the base of the each triangle-pupil. Then, it starting flowing down the pupils, and their face, as if this light became water. It looked as if this previously completely dark face was now…crying, light dripping down its face, onto the shining floor of this isle of light.  

It still did not say anything. Perhaps it couldn’t, or it didn’t need to, it mattered not.

While Nephrite looked in those crying eyes, she felt, for lack of better words, pity, mercy, compassion. This figure couldn’t speak, yet this much Nephrite could understand, seemingly connected with it, feeling what it was feeling. She was still confused and, in pain…

As this figure looked into Nephrite’s eye, kneeled, mute and crying as it was, it slowly began lifting its right arm.

Nephrite couldn’t help, but stare at it, as it was slowly yet elegantly moving.

The arm and palm of this figure, were now at the same level as Nephrite’s face.

Slowly, and ever so delicately, its hand began approaching her. Gently, this hand, dark as the abyss, moved aside Nephrite’s curls on the left side of her face. It gently caressed it, laying on her cheek, and back of her head.

And as it did, Nephrite began feeling peace, at long last. Unlike the first contact with this dark avatar, where upon first touching it she was deafened, overwhelmed and in pain, this time, she felt it all vanish.

The hand was warm, as it carefully held Nephrite’s face. Nephrite looked once more in those bright eyes, crying with light.

Now, her pain began to disappear. The cascade of emotions, of visions, feelings, memories, and everything else, began dissipating, freeing her very mind from it all.

And as she began feeling better, she took at look at the hand that was ever so gently holding her face. The symbols that were tearing her from inside, the ones that she absorbed during the initial contact with this avatar, began to emerge all over her skin and body, shining through. Now, they were making their way throughout her body, all the way to her face. And as they did that, all those mysterious symbols seemed to have been making her way through her skin, passing onto the hand, back into the darkness of this avatar. It was taking them all back, and as they left Nephrite, and once more flowed through the ethereal darkness of this avatar, they began vanishing into their darkness themselves.

Nephrite felt peace, she felt content, alleviation, as all pain stopped, and a wave of concord and peacefulness washed over her. Instead of the unbearable amount of information, emotions, feelings, visions and otherwise that she received upon first contact, Nephrite felt that this time, this avatar was giving her, another sort of gift. Now she felt only warmth and peace. She felt a sort of wave of light washing through her mind, clearing it of anything that was not belonging to her. Now, more than ever, her mind felt as if were becoming, free. As if her entire existence until now she lived with clouds eternally shadowing above her, and now, they were no more, blown away, letting her enjoy true light. It felt refreshing, exhilarating.

Now, feeling renewed, healed, and at peace, Nephrite could once more fully move and speak. And one more time, she asked this dark figure…

“Gracious? Is that…you?” As she looked with both pity and concern into this eternally dark face, with it’s blinding pupils crying out rivers of light.

 

The figure would, or could not speak. She still felt the warmth and light of their hand on her face though, and she was experiencing this warmth, the figure started to move once more.

Its head, infinitely dark as it was, slowly bowed in front of Nephrite. The river of light, began flowing directly from the blinding pupils onto the floor of this place, merging with it. It looked, and felt to Nephrite, as if it was bowing in regret, and apology for everything it made her endure.

 

“It’s alright…” She whispered, placing gently her own hands on their larger arm, trying to look into their pupils, as they were still staring down. She was still feeling their regret, as it felt they wouldn’t be willing to face her for all the pain they caused.

 

Still staring down with their head bowed, their hands once more began to slowly move. One last time, the back of their hand gently caressed her curls and cheek as it was being lifted off her cheek and back of her head. For a few moments, their pleasant warmth still persisted on her skin.

Slowly, this dark avatar began standing up, head still bowing. In a few moments, it stood tall above Nephrite. Their head at long last stood tall along with the rest of the body, rivers of light still flowing from their pupils, running down their face, falling on their chest and flowing all the way down to the floor.  

Their pupils were looking down on Nephrite. As she stood mesmerized in front of the towering dark figure, Nephrite placed her right palm on their left arm, her eye meeting their blinding triangular pupils. There was no pain, no symbols invading, no alarm as upon that first contact. Now, she only saw their utter darkness, only felt their warmth, and peace.

As she looked up at them once more, their stream of light stopped, as darkness once more overtook their face, and entire being. With the exception of their pupils, they were nothing but darkness.

The avatar began moving away from her, levitating slowly. Nephrite tried walking alongside, yet as her legs were moving, it still got farther and farther. The bizarre laws of this place seemed to apply once again, as they were moving independently of her own movement and intent.

Nephrite looked at them, as the avatar once more reached the middle of this isle of light…in this ocean of darkness. This time, it seemed they faced her though.

They once more lifted both their arms above their head. Standing tall, proud, large flocks still flowing beautifully through the light. An elegant shadowing figure.

As their hands were being lifted up, it seemed like the light all around them began to disappear. Nephrite looked around herself, and back at their pupils. Their being seemed to suck up all the light around them both, as if they were a black hole.

In a few moments, Nephrite once more felt herself standing on nothing but the void itself. Looking at the figure, she saw all light still converging to them, absorbed by them. First, their luxurious, long, undulating hair began melting and drowning back into the all consuming abyss. And then, the light disappeared further into them.

Their fingers, palms, arms, legs…their curves and form, it all started becoming one with the darkness now surrounding them both.

The last thing Nephrite saw of them were their pupils, still shining bright, gazing into her eye. Shortly after, they too dimmed and disappeared, as they became one with the abyss.

Nephrite couldn’t help but slowly, wave them goodbye.

It seemed as their avatar, was no more. Or was it now, everywhere? Was she alone once more? Nephrite began walking through the darkness. The warmth, feeling of peace, and enhanced regained clarity of mind gifted by them remained, yet she couldn’t see anything anywhere around her.

So she just kept walking. Nephrite was yet again listening into the harmonies of this place. They seemed to have become so much clearer now. As if, just beyond the darkness, countless beings were synchronizing, singing together in concord. Nephrite couldn’t understand them yet, there were just so many voices, each of them so complex.

 

“Is this…that beyond Gracious talked about?” She thought. “If that…being…was somehow Gracious, and it had to be them, it FELT like them…they did seem to…belong, as if they were part of it all? More than me at least that’s for sure…Now…how do I get out of here?”

 

Questions once more were being stirred into her mind. They were being mixed up by the harmonies around her, and the silent whispers stirring within the void. To whom did those whispers belong to? Who sang those harmonies? Were they precursors, or something else? Was this place more than just darkness? Was she blind to it all? As she kept thinking, there was a small spark of realization, as she recalled the conversation they had earlier that day, before entering the ancient city. Nephrite was uttering to herself.

 

“Their work is visible only in the dark…and they shed light upon the void….Was Gracious being…literal back at the city gate?! I swear, sometimes its hard to tell if they’re just being poetic or giving it to you straight. Kind of both I guess, that’s how the Heralds and Gracious are. Why do they have to be so…heraldy all the time?” Nephrite paused a bit, and then, she proceeded to ask assertively again.

“Gracious! I know you’re here somewhere!” she bluffed. “I could really use a hot pick-up right about now!”  

 

Nothing. She kept walking. Nephrite then noticed that, as dark as it may be around the, this darkness was otherworldly somehow. She still could see herself fully, as if she was glowing through it. She walked…

After several minutes, she heart whispers again. They were directed at her, she understood them this time. And the voice, was familiar…

 

“Commander…” She heart Gracious’ voice.

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Commander.” She heart their voice again more assertively.

 

“I hear you Gracious!” Nephrite replied with renewed vigor.

 

“This not your time…” she heart their whisper from the all encompassing void.

 

“It’s about damn time is what this is!” She shouted, confused.

 

“Nephrite…”

 

“That’s me…yeah.” Nephrite once more looked around her, confused. She heart their voice, yet couldn’t see them, perceive them. She looked into the darkness, trying to find Gracious. It had to be them.

 

“Please…” Nephrite heart their sorrowful voice.

 

“What?…” She asked, sharing in their sorrow herself at this point.

 

“You have to wake up Nephrite…”

 

“What do you mean? I’m wide awake!”

 

“I know you’re there…”

 

“I certainly am…somewhere…” she answered, becoming convinced that whatever was happening, Gracious could not hear her back.  

 

“If you hear me…”

 

“I do!” She shouted once, more, saddened yet determined.

 

“Don’t accept the callings. Don’t let the beyond tempt you. Don’t let them tempt you. Don’t let their peace tempt you. You have to fight it…”

 

“How? Gracious! How do I fight it?!” Ashe asked almost tearing up.

 

“You’re a warrior, a commander…after all…I know little, but I know who you are, you’re an unyielding, incorruptible force…”She heart once again their saddened voice, as it seemed to get further away. “Please, I believe…” as their voice dissipated into nothingness.

 

As their voice seemed to get further away, Nephrite began running towards where she last heart it from. Yet she heart if from everywhere, so she war running everywhere, and nowhere.

 

“This is pointless!” She shouted, stopping, as the began crying, filled with both grief and fury. “Gracious, please…Gracious?” She just barely mustered enough strength to quietly ask into the void.

 

She couldn’t hear them any longer.

 

“Is this….it?” She once more asked, kneeling, desperate. “How can I fight it…it’s everywhere, and I’m nowhere…I can’t even see it…”

 

And then, as she stood quietly, crying in the darkness, she once more heart the harmony, that ethereal music, and the whispers. And as she heart it all, fury once more overcame her. Still crying, she shouted again…

 

“You! All of you! I know you’re all here, somewhere!” she took a lengthy pause “…I cant’ see anything ahead of me, but are you all the ones who are blind?!” the whispers and harmony persisted. “Can’t you all see I don’t belong in here?! If you’re those all-wise precursors or whatever you are!”

 

The whispers and harmony persisted.

 

“Can you all just….shut up!!!”

 

Nephrite’s anger and fury seemed to merge once more with her grief. She tried taking her sword out of her gem, for whatever it was worth. She could not, this place operated by other laws.

 

“ Oh is that how it’s gonna be?! Not even gonna give me my blade so I can end it all quickly?” She asked, surprised herself at the turn of her own words. She continued…

“If I had my fleet, if if I had Caritas’ firepower at the tip of my fingers!…if I had my blade…I’d take on anything, anyone that would stand in my way out of this beyond, to my world and to Gracious!”

 

She listened further to the harmony and whispers.

 

“But I don’t! It’s just the good old me, my mind, and my fists! So what are you waiting for?! Show yourselves! Or are you scared of me, you lousy Precursors or whatever you are! Take your shot at me while my circumstances make it easy on you! Because I’ll tell you all something, you ethereal cacophony!…if I’ll see any force brave enough to show itself…that would want to oppose me, hold me away from what I want…from what I need… I will fight the way I’d expect you to fight me!”

 

Nephrite clenched her fists, continuing passionately, tears dripping down still.

 

“I will grant you no mercy! No relief, no quarters, no surrender! Maybe you all got too used to my Gracious’ kindness and patience up in here?!”

 

She paused, listening in to the whispers.

 

“Well, I am not them, I’m a whole ‘nother creation! You don’t deserve their best…only my worst! I’ve taken in more pain from nobility during my training than you’d know! I’ve tasted shards and dirt! I’ve destroyed xeno fleets for less! I’ve been made to command, endure and destroy! And to my last breath, I will be indomitable!”

 

The whispering and harmony went on.

 

“So unless any of you ethereal things is brave enough to show itself and give me the fight I seek!…” she sprung her arms, prepared to punch, if only she saw what exactly. “Then just shut up!”

 

Nephrite’s anger erupted. She punched with all her force into the void. Curiously enough, in the complete abyss, her fist hit something. Nephrite felt…something…cave in to her force. It was as if, she felt she made a crack in glass.

She felt a small tremor reverberating throughout the darkness. The whispers and harmony persisted, but she felt change…

 

“Nephrite ?….” She once more heart Gracious’ voice, coming from the darkness beyond.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Replied Nephrite feeling a combination of anger mixing up with her happiness and the sound of their voice.

 

Whatever she did, it worked. She kept punching through, giving it all she had.

 

“I am still here Gracious! And I am not going away!”

 

With renewed vigor, the kept on striking seemingly into the void. And as she did, she felt creating more and more cracks, though she could not see them.

 

“Keep pressing forth…” she heart Gracious’ whispers once more.

 

“Oh that’s the one thing I don’t need to be told!” She laughed invigorated as she kept on hitting with her full force.

 

Whatever she was hitting, it was hard. Her firsts began to feel pain. Yet in her fury, this pain brought her nothing more than pleasure and a rush, for Nephrite felt that through it all, no matter how hard whatever she was hitting was, it was breaking. Whatever barrier she was striking, it was brittle, and she would see it would shatter before her onslaught.

After a few more moments of striking, she heart something. With one last punch, she heart a noise, as if glass, shattered upon falling on the ground.  

 

“Huh?” Nephrite heart Gracious’ gasp.

 

As the barrier fell, shattered, broken before her, yet still unseen, Nephrite once more felt…warmth. She knew what it meant, and so she laughed, exhausted, but proud.

 

“Haha! Glint on that!…whatever you are!” She rejoiced.

 

“Hold on. You’ll be okay Nephrite.” Once more, she heart Gracious, whispering from beyond.

 

As she heart Gracious say that, Nephrite felt that same warmth, the one she came to associate with them, overtake them. At first seeming like a warm embrace, she felt speed and its force all over her body. She was accelerating.

 

“We shall synchronize more completely in the future, young one…” Nephrite heart the same serene alien voice she heart upon first entering this realm of darkness.

 

“Oh we will, we will! How about next time you show yourself? And if you’d like a fair shot at me, maybe I should tie my hands behind my back too, seeing as me being blinded by darkness wasn’t enough to keep me down!”

Nephrite’s face lit up with glee, as she felt herself being rapidly taken away from it all. Once more, she began seeing light, as the path ahead became brighter and brighter, combed by brilliant ways. It was as if she was moving towards the sun.

As she felt carried away into the light, Nephrite filled with bliss, and the long awaited release from this odd, mysterious, and overwhelmingly dark realm. She closed her eye, a smile on her face. A blinding flash.

Nephrite felt herself, her actual body, in the tangible world, beyond the…well, beyond.

She was being, carried?

Nephrite opened her eye. Lo and behold, upon opening it, her gaze met that of Gracious, carrying her outdoors, in their arms. They smiled profoundly, tears still flowing down their face.

 

“Welcome back Nephrite.” They said, seemingly unable to contain their tears.

 

“Heh, thanks.” She smiled in return, being partly blinded by the natural sunlight as she looked them in the eyes.

 

“I am…so….terribly sorry Nephrite!… for everything… All of this was not my intention…” Gracious erupted as their smile dissipated, tears slowly dripping on their face still.

 

“Whoa whoa, calm down Gracious.” Nephrite replied softly, gazing in their eyes.  

 

“I…can’t!” Gracious stumbled. “You threaded so close between existence and….” they couldn’t seem able to finish the sentence, eyes still tearing.

 

Nephrite was quiet, still looking into their eyes. Her mind was rested, yet her body felt exhausted, and her fists were still hurting. She took a deep breath, and so she relaxed. Gracious has been apparently carrying her for quite awhile. Towering, so much larger than her, she felt the warmth of their arms wrapping around her back and body, holding her close to their chest, as her head rested on their arm. She was on the same level as their gem. She wished to rest like this for a bit longer, giving into Gracious’ warmth, contrasted by the chilly breeze outside and the golden sun-rays.

 

“I’ve made it, haven’t I?” Nephrite gently smiled looking down, lifting then her eye to meet Gracious’ gaze once more.

 

“You did! Oh thank the light Nephrite! Never for a second have I doubted you’d make it!” Gracious said, as Nephrite felt them pressing her closer to their chest ever so gently.

 

“Thank you for…helping me return…Gracious…” Nephrite said as she seemed to give into their tighter embrace, placing her right hand over Gracious’ shoulder, holding onto their neck.

 

“No way I’d have left you there. And no way you’d have accepted it yourself.” Whispered Gracious. “Please forgive me Nephrite! This is all my fault! My ambitions, zealotry and foolishness almost cost…you…so very dearly” They went on, tears pouring a bit faster down their face.

 

Nephrite kept looking into their eyes, still dripping. For a second, it was as if she was staring once more in the brilliant crying eyes of what seemed to be their…avatar, in the beyond. Nephrite felt such a genuine sorrow in their words, that she couldn’t help but feel it herself. She placed her left hand on their chest, above their gem.

 

“There’s…nothing you have to ask for forgiveness Gracious.” She said softly. “I don’t think you intended for any of this to happen.” She continued as she looked at Gracious slowly nodding in refusal.

 

“No….I did not Nephrite. I merely thought you’d just be waiting for me in the temple, I didn’t plan for any of this. But this doesn’t free me of the responsibility…” They said softly, tears still dripping slowly.

 

“Everything is alright Gracious. I’m here, back, we both are, safe and sound. Thank you still, so much…for all you did…” Nephrite replied calmly, as she snuggled in their warmth.

 

“But…” Gracious stumbled tried to continue, before being interrupted.

 

“Can I ask you a favor Gracious?” She said gently looking into their eyes.

 

“Anything Nephrite.” They replied immediately in a soft tone.

 

“Shut up.” Nephrite said, smiling gently.

 

Gracious almost stopped in their track, looking down on her, still crying, and now veritably confused, eyes blinking as their mouth was slightly open. Nephrite just looked at them, as her smile slowly turned into a laugh. As she was still held up in their embrace, she extended both hands around their neck, hugging them tightly in return, placing her head on their chest under their own, relishing in their warmth. As she did, Nephrite felt their own embrace tightening gently around her.

 

“How come a gem as wise, powerful and enigmatic like you, can still be so kind, feel so soft and warm?…throughout it all.” Nephrite said spontaneously as she kept smiling, feeling their tears being soaked by her hair. There was a long pause, as she felt Gracious taking in a deep breath, contemplating.

 

“I really…don’t have an answer to that Nephrite.” Nephrite heart Gracious reply, laughing every so gently as the kept embracing her.

 

“I didn’t think I’d live to see the day Gracious”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The day where the second Herald of the Diamond Authority doesn’t have an answer.” She laughed herself, still in their embrace.

 

“Heheh, bound to happen someday Nephrite.” Smiled Gracious.

 

“Well, you said it yourself, we have plenty of time to discover the answers, even to such perplexing questions.” Nephrite kept giggling amused. Gracious began giggling themselves.

 

Gracious kept slowly walking with Nephrite in their embrace, offering her a lovely view as they were passing by the beautiful gardens and streams of this ancient pristine city, slowly drowning into sunset. And as Nephrite was quietly admiring the beauty of it all, she couldn’t help but ask Gracious in a coy, amused manner.

 

“Also…what about calling me “Commander”…my Herald?”

 

She looked up at Gracious, as they seemed to smile and blush ever so slightly, rolling their eyes.

 

“Well… what can I say, I only hoped you’d hear me calling and reaching to you out there. If you wish though, as I said, I can call you however you’d like, Nephrite.”

 

“You know what Gracious…I know I’m the Commander, you know that too. Kind of like you know you’re the Herald, and I know that too. I guess…that settles it, now, it’s fair!” She giggled a bit.

 

“Haha, glorious.” Gracious smiled.

 

“We’ll still call each other by your official titles in the presence of others though. right?”

 

“I mean, I don’t think there are many gems that could object to decisions taken either by a fleet commander, or by a Herald of the Diamond Authority…but I think it’s useful to remind the rest of them how to perceive us.”

 

“Fair enough Gracious. Otherwise, gossip travels faster than warp speed.” As she smiled in turn.

 

And so, Gracious still kept walking holding onto Nephrite tight in their embrace. It’s almost as if they forgot they were holding her at all, or maybe became comfortable with that. And Nephrite’s body felt plenty rested at this point, she didn’t feel like complaining about this arrangement in all frankness, though this was still highly unusual. As close as they became over the centuries, this never really happened before.

 

“Can I ask you another question Gracious?”

 

“Mmm, yes. Fire at will.” They smiled slightly.

 

“Why are you…carrying me exactly?” She asked cheekily.

 

Gracious tone became ever so slightly more sombre and concerned.

 

“Back in the temple, near the “Sieve of Quintessence”, something unplanned and quite dangerous happened. Either aided by my own unregulated psionic reverberations, or the calibrating mechanics of the temple itself, you seemed to have…harmonized to my own quintessence, enough to have your own quintessence taken away together with my own through the Sieve to a place you couldn’t have been fully prepared for…Bluntly put, you hitchhiked to the beyond through my own connection to it. As soon as I realized that, I immediately tried to get as much distance between you, the Sieve and the rest of the temple, trying to minimize the hold that the…beyond, might have exerted on you… Though, that’s by far not the only thing I did in my efforts…” As Gracious looked a bit worried down on Nephrite.

 

Nephrite didn’t quite expect such an answer. Yet it made sense. She herself looked at Gracious, then a bit down, somewhat concerned herself. Though, it seemed Gracious didn’t want to delve too deep in such thoughts.

 

“But now you’re safe and sound, you’ve desynched completely.”

 

“Good.” She breathed in relief.

 

“So…should I stop carrying you then?” Gracious themselves asked her in a coy manner, as they tried to lift her spirits back up.  

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth Gracious! I didn’t say that! You may continue.” She looked at them confidently as she laughed.  

 

“Yes Commander.” They replied with a benign carefree joy.

 

“Aaah…to be the Commander indeed.” Nephrite said relaxed. Gracious giggled quietly in reply.  

 

As Gracious still kept carrying Nephrite, they did not stop walking. Nephrite did notice however that their eyes wouldn’t wonder around. They knew where they were going, and it was not to the exit from this city.

 

“So, where are we going?” Asked Nephrite.

 

“Oh, we should arrive soon.” They smiled.

 

“Do you still have more revelations to show for today Gracious?” Nephrite went on amused.

 

“Goodness no! I think you’ve seen enough for today Nephrite. And I’ve certainly had enough worries for one day, thank you very much!”

 

“Oh thank the stars.” Nephrite smiled, as Gracious followed in turn.

 

Gracious walked near yet another collection of buildings, gardens and streams, slowly circling around the area. Nephrite was still in their embrace, feeling their warmth. As she looked up at them, Gracious kept looking forward, with a faint comforting smile. And so, Nephrite allowed herself to close her eye, relaxing, and just, being in the moment.

After several more minutes of such promenades, she felt as Gracious’ pace was slowing down, eventually coming to a full stop.

 

“We’re here.” They said calmly.

 

“Huh, where?” She asked, eye closed.

 

Once more, Nephrite opened her eye looking at their benign expression. The, she looked around her. The sight was mesmerizing.

They were standing at an edge.

Bellow then, there was what seemed to be like a greater park, perhaps even a forest. Various small xeno species flying around in the serenity of the alien flora. This forest/park, laying ahead seemed to have been taking its water from smaller streams sprawling from all around the city. They were themselves standing right near a few such streams, cascading into the forests down bellow. It was as if this place managed to blur the distinction between what it meant to be a metropolis, and what it meant to be a forest. The noises of the xeno creatures flying above the forest and this particular section of the city were…chaotic, yet felt so in place, beautiful in their own ways.

Far up ahead, they she looked at the horizon, as the forest bellow them seemed to have stretched almost up to it. And further beyond, slowly fading behind the curvature of the world, the saw more of the same city, beautiful buildings undulating, intertwining. And the sun, setting as it was slowly descending through the buildings far in the distance. It almost looked as if they were watching a sunset through grass blades.

 

“Breathtaking…” Nephrite uttered.

 

She slowly wiggled around in Gracious’ embrace, indicating that she’d wish to come down. Without uttering a single word, Gracious obliged, letting her down ever so carefully, looking themselves far ahead.

 

“This…oasis, has a few more such central arteries passing through it. I just thought, it would be a nice place to end the day on.” Gracious slowly said.

 

“It is… So many missions on hostile worlds, so much, fighting, and stress and pain…you’d almost forget how beautiful some alien worlds can get, with their xenos and all.”

 

“True…existence is as much a burden, as it is a gift…”

 

As Nephrite was standing in front of it all, taking in the sunlight, Gracious took a few more steps ahead. Now, they sat down, standing on the limit of this artery, as they called it, legs hanging at the edge. She heart them taking a few deep breaths, as they kept gazing at the horizon.

Slowly, Nephrite followed suite, walking herself up to the edge, overlooking more fully the splendor of the forest bellow, and of the sunset unfolding in front of her.

On a more entertaining note, at least now that Gracious fully sat on the ground, legs hanging bellow, Nephrite was just that little bit taller than Gracious’ own eye level.

 

“That was, quite a day.” Went Nephrite.

 

“Mhhm…” affirmed Gracious in reply.

 

“So, should I try to summarize it?” she smiled.

 

“You can certainly try. Light knows I’m done for today.” Gracious beamed in reply.

 

“Ok…let’s see… unknown alien world, mysterious settlement…”

 

“...predating anything built by Homeworld…” slightly interrupted Gracious

 

“...a language that doesn’t work like anything we’ve encountered both on Homeworld and in any other lesser species…”

 

“...learning it was monumentally painful…” they sighed

 

“...and…apparently I’ve found out that most of what I and all the other gems learned and were told is false…and that we were made by some Precursor, far before we were made…”

 

“...our entire existences are the result of an infinite number of infinitely unlikely causes and outcomes…” went on Gracious quietly.

 

“...and, and…there is a realm beyond our own, whatever that is…”

 

“...brutally short summary, but factually correct.”

 

Gracious took a small orange crystal out of their gem. Intricately decorated with precursor siblings, It was levitating above their fingers, seemingly kept up by their sheer will. Nephrite tilted her head a bit, as she was looking at Gracious fiddling with the mysterious crystal as it was flying through and between their elegantly moving fingers.

 

“And now, we finally have a key to the past Nephrite.” Gracious said, visibly excited.

 

“Would that crystal be that key Gracious?” Nephrite rolled her eye, then smiling confidently as she looked at Gracious.

 

“Well, it is a key in fact, you are correct.” As their face filled with glee. “Though the key I am talking about is less…corporeal than that.” They went on smiling gently, as they placed the crystal once more within their gem.

 

For a few seconds, there was silence between them.

 

“It’s like…I didn’t even know you before this day Gracious!” Nephrite smirked a little.

 

“The most important things others must know about me, I let be seen.”

 

“You mean to tell me that all of this isn’t important?!”

 

“Oh, it is! All of it has been consuming me in ways you couldn’t believe Nephrite. But…I there is one thing I’ve learned, that perhaps took me more time to realize than anything else...any psionic ability, any fighting technique, revelation, artefact, bit of knowledge…”

 

“Huh? And what would be…?” She asked Curious, as Gracious paused.

 

“I am more than my purpose… and you too Nephrite, are so much more than your purpose…”

 

“That’s something…we were never told, by anyone, not the Grand Admiral, not any trainer or noble…not even any of the Eternal Ones…”

 

“Tragically…” Sighed Gracious. “…I don’t think it’s something they know themselves…”

 

“So then, why won’t you and the other Heralds tell them?” Nephrite asked curious. “You’re a Herald, surely all gems around you would listen.”

 

“It’s not something they’d be willing to hear…not something…the Eternal Ones would wish me spreading around our empire…believe me, they made that sentiment known…”

 

“Why Gracious?”

 

“Would a Ruby gamble with her life by bravely and perhaps recklessly jumping headfirst at danger if she knew her life could be so much more than a short battle? Would an Emerald wish to govern worlds if she knew just how insignificant her “power” and “control” over entire worlds are in the eyes of time and the universe? ” As Gracious showed some air quotes.

 

“Mmmm….” Nephrite contemplated, perplexed. Gracious was once more taking in their cryptic ways, yet it all began making so much more sense now…

 

“Would a Peridot dedicate her existence to engineering and kindergartnerning is she knew there was more to life than the cold touch of alloys and rock formations… Would a….Dominus-Class Nephrite still consider herself a powerful commander, and lead Homeworld’s fleets with the same dedication and zeal if she knew just how little and insignificant our universe can make us…just how much more this world has to offer than that…”

Nephrite became quiet, processing the Gracious’ words.

 

“I…don’t know Gracious…”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“But can I ask you a thing then?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Would a Black Opal, still serve Homeworld and the Diamond Authority if they saw it all, if they claimed to have the fuller picture, that most other gems don’t have the wisdom or courage to think about…Why would you still be so…zealous in your servitude to Homeworld and the Eternal Ones, if you yourself know how little it all matters in the end Gracious?” Asked Nephrite with an expression of worry and concern.

 

“I…my siblings…have asked ourselves this question so often Nephrite.” As Gracious gave a tired smile.

 

“And?” She pressed curious.

 

“We all came to similar, if slightly varying answers.”

 

“What is yours Gracious? Shed some light on what keeps you going.”

 

“Heh, funny you should mention light Nephrite.” They smiled ever so gently. “Since before I emerged, since I received my gifts from the Eternal One, darkness was tied to me, and my siblings. Seeing it, knowing it, being it, designed, built, molded to our very quintessence…We learned to live with it, but darkness, true darkness…is a terrifying thing…”

 

“It is…” Sighed Nephrite, trying to comprehend how how much more literal Gracious might actually be this one time.   

 

“Yet, as we learned ourselves to revel in it, we also learned and decided together…that if we couldn’t escape from it, we would work towards a Homeworld that would one day be able to. And there are just so many ways to dispel darkness Nephrite, for all those around us…”

 

“Go on.”

 

“For all the darkness, burdens and pain we see around us, we also learned through it to see all the light, and color, and beauty and freedom that laid beyond. I suppose, we the Heralds just thought it would be a shame if others besides us couldn’t one day revel in that truest of freedoms. It will take a long time…but it is inevitable, and so we live, and serve Homeworld with that hope.” As Gracious smiled tiredly.

 

Nephrite’s eyes glimmered at those words. Gracious, continued, lighting up.

 

“Hope that little by little, bit by bit, shard by shard, gem by gem, we would use that darkness within us…to press forth, weaponize it against itself. And chip slowly away at the shadow looming over all around us, so that one day, all gems would awake in a world where they would be free…from their own insignificance, from their own chains, and clouds…and at long last, bask in the light and freedom. Be…who they are.”

 

“I see Gracious, I see!” Said Nephrite wondrous.

 

“To be perfectly honest Nephrite, I…couldn’t care less about my own self. But I be damned! Maybe I’m a bit stubborn, but I refuse to go away until it all gets better, for everyone.” Gracious paused for a bit, as they placed their palm on their forehead, smiling just a tiny bit. “It’s okay if that didn’t make sense Nephrite, it barely does for me as well.”

 

“Ok, now you’ve gone a bit far Gracious!” Replied Nephrite determined.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Not caring about yourself, your happiness, and light! The disrespect! How dare you, after sharing with me all you stand for, exclude yourself from the good you wish everyone else?!”

 

“Heh…for all the gifts and orders of the Eternal Ones, this wasn’t a skill or wish they expressed for us…or really anyone. Seeing ourselves as more than the…hammers and chisels of their grand vision…wasn’t a priority in their ambition of establishing a galactic dominion.” As Gracious scratched the back of their neck, looking tired.

 

“How lucky are you then Gracious!” She exclaimed with a smile proudly.

 

“How so?” They couldn’t help but smile themselves a bit, as if inspired by Nephrite’s own.

 

Nephrite walked a bit towards them, getting around their giant shoulder plates. She bumped their shoulder playfully with her first.

 

“You have a Dominus-Class Nephrite…and maybe I’ll be the one to finally force you to accept some well-deserved happiness, and love, and all this other sappy stuff!” Nephrite smiled.

 

“I’ve always believed in you and your capabilities, Nephrite. But could you really undertake such a monumental task? It’s a bit difficult…even for me…” Gracious asked with a faint smile.

 

“You clearly underestimate my abilities Gracious!” As she hugged them around their neck and head. “I have my ways!” she laughed. 

 

And as she hugged them, for a few seconds, she felt them standing completely still. Then, she felt warmth, as suddenly Gracious embraced her in turn.

 

“Oh no! I can feel all those sappy feelings of love and acceptance spilling over my dark rugged quintessence!” Gracious laughed as they kept hugging her.

 

“Nothing less than a total and complete victory will stop my onslaught!”

 

“Oh cruel fate!”

 

“I know no mercy!”

 

“But don’t underestimate a Black Opal, Commander! I will not tolerate such attacks lying down! For every offensive, I will retaliate with renewed force!” Gracious kept playing along as Nephrite felt their embrace become tighter yet more tender.

 

“Try me, oh Herald!” Nephrite replied as she tightened her own hug.

 

They both laughed for a few more moments as they kept hugging.

 

“I…needed that…and I never knew I did… Thanks Nephrite.” whispered Gracious, with a sense of relief audible in their voice, as they still kept hugging.

 

“It was about time someone finally put your dumb angst…out of its misery!” Nephrite closed her eyes with a confident smile, victorious.  

 

They laughed some more. In a few moments, they were both silent once more, living in the moment. Both stopped hugging, as Nephrite once more tall and proud near Gracious, both with faces filled with content.

 

“It feels like I’m discovering who you truly are Nephrite. And I revel in every second of it.” Gracious said as Nephrite saw them grinning with glee.

 

“Same Gracious, same!” She smiled. “Hmm…btw, now that you mentioned this, I have a couple more question.”

 

“Here we go again.” Gracious rolled their eyes smiling.

 

“You said you’d answer anything.” She looked amused.

 

“That I did, and a gem of my word is what I am.”

 

“You called down the thunder Gracious! But I’m tired too of all the madness that transpired today, so I’ll make it quick.”

 

“Haha, true.” They smiled. “Ok Nephrite, shoot.”

 

“Ok, I kind of forgot to ask this earlier. Back in that…beyond place, I saw a tall dark figure, Black Opal sized…and I can’t put it in words, but it…felt like…you. I asked that figure, if that was you. It didn’t really have a mouth, and all I kept hearing were whispers and a harmony. So…seeing as you have a mouth now…was that you?”

 

“Yes.” Gracious replied as they looked at the sunset.

  

“So that’s how your, quintessence looks like?!” She asked amazed.

 

“The design process for a Black Opal went far beyond that of our light construct you see before you. To put it shortly…”

 

“Of thank the light for that!” Nephrite interrupted laughing.

 

“Haha! To put it shortly, we’ve been designed with a purpose and form seemingly inspired by the Precursors. Among a wide array of psionic abilities, it makes us feel quite at home, even in the beyond.”

 

“Unbelievable…”

 

“So yes, for what it’s worth, even if there was still a lot of me you couldn’t perceive properly yet, you did get a small glimpse at a more unadulterated…unfiltered form of mine.”

 

“Fascinating! You looked….otherworldly Gracious!”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

 

“Good! You should actually accept compliments from time to time.” Nephrite smiled.

 

“Also, I did try speak to you Nephrite in there. You couldn’t hear me?”

 

“As I said, only harmony and whispers. Maybe it’s because I didn’t really belong there?”

 

“No Nephrite, thank the light you don’t! At least, like most of us, not yet. But, with time, I could teach you to understand them, their language, harmony and me.”

 

“You would?!”

 

“Oh course! You’ve shown yourself to be surprisingly capable in fact! And determined! Determination should at this point be perceived as the true cornerstone to psionics.”

 

“Thanks Gracious! Determination is one of my areas of expertise! Maybe someday but now…eh, where’s the hurry? I can hear you right here and now as it is.” She said confidently.

 

“Fair enough.” Gracious smiled in reciprocity.

 

“But it would be a better way to spend long transit periods aboard Caritas in a more…collaborative way.”

 

“It would be…nice.” Gracious nodded content.

 

“There was also…another figure, also shaped like a Black Opal…”

 

“You saw them too?!” Asked Gracious astonished.

 

“Yes. And it looked…almost like you Gracious! Except it had some orange accents, while yours are the same brilliant red as your gem.”

 

“Mhm.” Confirmed Gracious calmly.

 

“But, there is no Black Opal, no Herald with orange accents, not that I know of. Were they…a Herald too?”

 

“Not…quite…” Replied Gracious calmly with a slim smile as they looked forth at the sun.

 

“Then…who?”

 

“It’s a…long story…” Said Gracious tiredly as they took a slow, deep breath.

 

“Aren’t they all with you?” Nephrite asked a bit concerned as she was thinking of all the implications this second figure carried for Gracious.

 

“ Perhaps. I promise I’ll tell it to you…some other time. What I can say, is that I achieved a lot of closure this day.”

 

“That’s good Gracious.” Nephrite smiled subtly.

 

“In great part thanks to you Nephrite. Thank you.” Went on Gracious as they bowed their head in respect, smiling.

 

“You know me! And tell you what, if that damned angst returns for that “dark rugged quintessence” of yours, you can always count on me to put it in its place.”

 

“I am eternally grateful for that as well.” Gracious smiled humbled.

 

“Also…you know what this all means?!” Asked Nephrite bewildered and enthusiastically.

 

“What Nephrite?!”

 

“I’ve had a revelation to overshadow any you or I discovered previously today Gracious!”

 

“You have my undivided attention.” Gracious said with glimmering eyes.

 

“Will you be able to handle it Gracious?”

 

“Now I’m not sure!” They laughed. “But I’m listening!”

 

“You…” Nephrite started with suspense.

 

“Yes?!”

 

“Have….” She went on, with a cheeky smirk.

 

“Yeees?” As Gracious seemed to be torn by anticipation.

 

“Hair!!!”

 

Gracious suddenly opened their eyes widely as they blushed, with a shy and flustered face-expression.

 

“You have long, dense, beautiful hair!”

 

Gracious kept blushing, but now with a widening smile upon hearing Nephrite’s description.

 

“To think that I’ve been serving as your commander for almost 700 years! It took me almost 700 years before I found out your coif is actual, functional armor, and not just part of your primary design!”  

 

Gracious still blushed.

 

“And your garments too! They too are functional, complementary armor…and not over-imposed in your primary design?!”

 

Gracious scratched their head shyly with their eyes closed as they smirked benevolently, rarely having nothing to add.

 

“To imagine…you’ve been around for thousands of years! And yeah, only five Heralds exist…but all of you potentially hiding luscious hair underneath your armors, and no records of it anywhere! Oh!…” Nephrite laughed in a deeper tone indicating awe. “…you’re really good at keeping secrets Gracious, now I see that! But…you couldn’t hide it from me, hahaha!” She laughed with a confident grin.

 

“Oh, no gem finds out anything I wish to keep a secret, unless I will it.” Gracious smiled enticingly.

 

“So?!” Nephrite asked, her eye open wide as she smiled.

 

“So what Nephrite?” Gracious kept smiling tantalizingly.

 

“Are you gonna show me your hair Gracious? In THIS world! I must see it!” Her eye glimmered.

 

“Oh..I don’t know Nephrite. Where’s the rush?” Gracious replied placing their left hand nonchalantly near their mouth.

 

“Are you serious?! Come on Gracious!” Nephrite pleaded. “You can’t keep me from seeing it just as I found out about it!”

 

“A Herald will reveal all there is to be revealed…in due time.” They smirked.

 

“You are such a tease! Now..I truly know the extent of a Herald’s cruelty!” She dramatized lightheartedly.

 

“Have no worries Nephrite. Time is something we’ll both have plenty of.” As Gracious smirked.

 

“Oh cruel fate! When will you take pity upon this humble Commander?!” As Nephrite kept playfully overacting.  

 

Gracious began laughing, amused and charmed at Nephrite’s antics. Nephrite followed suite.

At long last, after a day that to her felt as tiring and messy, Nephrite at long last sat down herself near Gracious. Their collectively tired, stressed, yet somehow against all odds content gazes met briefly once more, after which they turned towards catching a glimpse at the last sun rays of the day.

 

“I almost…don’t want this day to end…” Uttered Gracious quietly.

 

“Familiar feeling.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“But, I would still welcome a new day with even greater vigor.”

“Oh and why is that Gracious?” She asked emphatically.

 

“I don’t know Nephrite. Just…an ethereal feeling, that no matter what challenges the future holds ahead, it can only get better from here for us.” Gracious smiled as they looked at her briefly.

 

“You know Gracious, you really don’t have to have psionic abilities to be able to tell that.” She laughed gently as she placed her hand on their shoulder.

 

“That only makes it all the more reassuring.” Said Gracious gazing at the horizons.  

 

“I guess it really does. The beauty of reinvigorated desires and ambitions, as the inevitability of glorious new days will shine upon them.”

 

“You can be so, poetic…Nephrite.” Said Gracious with a widening gentle smile.

 

“Just don’t let my crews know that Gracious. I won’t hear the end of it from them.” She giggled.

 

“As long as you’ll not deny me the honor and joy of listening to words you wouldn’t grace others with.” Gracious themselves giggled ever so slightly.

 

“Same Gracious…same…” Nephrite took a deep breath as the last light gave way to the night.

 

The sun set. But even as the darkness of night settles, the stars will eternally shine through.

For as the bright sun may never annul the cold shadows it casts during its reign, so are the nights bound to the gentle warm kindness of the stars, and the darkness that they will always shine through, in the end.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The trees were quiet, barely rustling as the light was making its way to the forest floor. Through the thick foliage, Nephrite was making her way, stepping ever so quietly and carefully. Her sword was drawn, as she hold it tightly in her grip, paying careful attention to her surroundings. She could not afford mistakes, as she would remember her days of training in preparation to enter in the service of the Herald and the Diamond Authority. During her training, mistakes were shun due to the strictness of the gems entrusted to train her unique custom made batch of Dominus Nephrites ordered and designed by the Order of Heralds. Not long after however, mistakes would be punished by forces much more apathetic, forces which cared little for her life, forces which neither sought to dominate her, nor to offer any mercy.

 

This is such a situation, or at least, as close as it could get. As such, there was temptation. Nephrite could just use the full capabilities of her perceptive apparatus, see the world around her in several spectrums, rendering an approach towards her from any direction hopelessly obvious. She could do that, but that would go against the purpose of the exercise. No, she wished to go at it in a more old-fashioned, yet nonetheless refined way. There would be no honour in slaying an enemy that never got its fair shot at her, which in Nephrite’s case, would be no attack at all since there is no approach her sensors couldn’t detect.

 

Thus, she would rely only on her most basic of perceptions. As most common gems, she would allow herself to perceive the world only in the restrictive visible light spectrum, hearing only frequencies audible to those lacking her specialized sensory capabilities. Then, methods much more delicate, such as the touch of the world around her, the warm and cold of her ambiance, and the ever evading shadows at the edges at one’s vision, seeing as she turned off her omnidirectional perception.

Nephrite kept walking quietly, her face betraying both a sense of confidence, and concentration.

 

There was silence. Then, a rustling of leaves from both her right and left. It was faint, but she knew what it meant.

 

Suddenly, two beast rushed her from both sides. Both of them incarnations of apex predatory instinct, seemingly inspired from the nightmarish creatures she encountered on a world now fallen under Blue Diamond’s dominion, creatures whose names are now buried in the extensive database Homeworld accumulated over the eons on all the organics they encountered during the still ongoing expansion of their civilization across the galaxy. Yet despite that, these creatures, their designs, Nephrite remembered them well. Lean elongated bodies, additional specialized appendages evolved both for stealthy movement and brutal evisceration, and integrated tools of further carnage attached across their back both to hold their prey tightly, as well as rip it apart. A less experienced gem would promptly begin retreating to a bastion or outpost at the mere sight of such nightmares, but not Nephrite, both because there was no such outpost, and because that was not her purpose here.

 

Having perceived this ambush in a millisecond, Nephrite already decided on her course of action, enacting it as quickly as she came to it, simple, brutal, beautiful.

She wouldn’t allow any beast the satisfaction of being the one to inflict first hit on her. So she quickly tensed up, jumping to her left, facing the ravenous mouth of the best coming from that that. Her sword already primed, Nephrite pierced through the skull of the beast, in a millisecond rendering a beast that until then thought itself as having the jump on her a mere cadaver. Yet this was just half the battle, for there was another such predator hurling towards her, and the momentum of her jump wasted on the first. Thus, holding tightly to the hilt of her sword, she used her other hand to affix herself more tightly to the corpse of the first beast. Then, using whatever momentum she had left, she rearranged her position on the back of freshly slain beast, preparing to use it as a meat-shield for the incoming onslaught.

 

The second beast approached in milliseconds, feeling like entire arduous moments to Nephrite. Already prepared, she used the body of the first beast to block the first strikes from the scythe like appendages placed on the back of the second one. And then, she tensed up her legs and back as the contorted the body of the already severely mangled first cadaver, orienting her sword, still pierced through its head to face the second best, cutting everything along its armored chest.

 

For exactly one second, Nephrite thought she was safe, as both beasts were slain. That was not the case, as it seems that the incision she left across the chest of the second one wasn’t fatal. Bodily fluids leaking over the forest floor, the second beast prepared for a second more desperate plunge at Nephrite. Now herself laying on the forest floor, she rapidly once more grasped her sword unsheathing it from the skull of the first beast, ready to face the second attack. The second beast was once again within the reach of her blade. Without wasting a moment, Nephrite fell to the ground as she pointed her blade upwards. As the beast missed her, running right above her, Nephrite tensed her arms, springing the blade once more straight through the chest of the second beast, this time making sure that its full length would penetrate it, thus ensuring that whatever organs were vital to its existence, they would be gravely wounded.

 

The sound of torn flesh, bone and ligaments was accompanied by a veritable rain of bodily fluids dripping over Nehrite’s eye, face and uniform. Still rolled down on the ground, Nephrite kept turning backwards, as she tensed her legs, placing her feet on the underbelly of the beast screeching in agony. With one last push, she straightened her legs as she and the best were moving with the same unified momentum, lifting the beast further up and hurtling it towards a tree standing behind her. Once more she could see the sky, yet this was no time to enjoy the gentle sunlight.

 

Nephrite quickly sprang herself back on her feet, looking at the second tortured beast, its body smashed against a tree, a trail of fluids tracing back to her uniform. Without wasting another moment, Nephrite hurled itself once more towards it. Before the more independent appendages of the beast attempted to grab on to her legs, she quickly lifted her blade and violently slammed it into the head of the second beast, putting it out of its misery for good.

 

Nephrite breathed in victory and relief.

 

“Combat Simulation: Complete”

 

Nephrite listened to the calm synthetic voice reverberating through the forest/arena, as the bodily fluids of the slain beasts on her body and the slain beasts themselves began melting into the ground, as if they haven’t been there at all.

 

“Apex predators from the northern continent of Ligvas 3…You’re spoiling me Caritas.” She smiled confidently, wiping the sweat from her face and she rested her elbow on her large blade still stuck in the ground.

 

“Was the simulation not fitting to your combat preferences Commander?” Asked the AI in a calm yet curiously inquisitive voice.

 

“It was good Caritas.” Nephrite uttered confidently. “You’re finally giving me something to work with these past few decades. I can only slay so many copies of quartz soldiers, other combat oriented gem types and lesser predators before I get bored and lose my edge.” As she huffed. “Keep it up.”

 

“Thank you Commander.” Replied the AI in a more cheerful tone. “Would you like a more detailed analysis of your performance Commander?”

 

“Eh…sure Caritas, in a bit. What matters is that if it were a real fight, I would most likely endure, and the beasts of Ligvas…well, they would most likely need to evolve some more.” Nephrite chuckled a bit amused by her own joke.

 

“Affirmative.” Went Caritas.

 

“That was indeed a very impressive display of skill Nephrite. Makes me glad you’re on our side.”

 

Startled, Nephrite grabbed her blade before realizing in about half a second that this was Gracious’ cheerful voice. She didn’t have her full sensory array enabled yet, but she was still perplexed as to how she didn’t perceive their approach until they spoke.

 

“Gah! Gracious! You startled me!”       

 

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Said Gracious in an apologetic tone, still smiling slightly.

 

“What if I lunged at you with my blade out?” Nephrite asked a bit concerned, still perplexed as to how they managed to sneak up on her, when the most faithful simulations of apex predators couldn’t.

 

“Well…” Gracious went on cheekily. “…take the blade out of the equation, then we can maybe take this idea further.” As they smiled.

 

“Hehe, oh you! And there I was thinking the simulated beasts were the ones hunting for me.” As she winked smiling.

 

Gracious just giggled as they looked down on her, then around.

 

“So, why are you here Gracious? Want to tag along in another combat simulation?” As she smiled.

 

“Perhaps another time, with pleasure.” They smiled. “But, not now.” As Gracious gathered themselves. “Remember how a week ago back in Ar’shi’kad I told you about a series of Psionic Reverberation Towers sprawled across this world?”

 

“Yes. I recall you telling me that you know where they are placed, but haven’t figured out yet how to summon them.”

 

“Well, this last detail changed.” Gracious said with a triumphant attitude.

 

“So, you figured it out?” As Nephrite looked at them proud, of herself and Gracious.

 

“Yes. And I thought I shouldn’t waste anymore time in summoning the one placed at the entrance of Ar’shi’kad.”

 

“Great!”

 

“And well, since this world doesn’t have too many theaters, operas or other entertainment venues, I thought I would make summoning a more public display.”

 

“That’s quite novel of you Gracious! You’re not that public of a gem, well, for one of the most public gems of our Empire anyway.” Nephrite smirked.

 

“Trust me Nephrite, considering the grandeur of this edifice, it would be quite difficult even for me to make its unveiling a private event.” As they rolled their eyes a bit smirking.

 

“Still! Look at you Gracious.” Nephrite said proudly. “I mean, I’m not a psionically gifted right hand of the Eternal Ones, but I see that since we arrived on this world you’ve made such great strides, at least I think so!”

 

“In great part, thanks to you, Nephrite.” As they smiled scratching the back of their head.

 

“Me? Don’t be modest Gracious, I didn’t do anything to help you understand the Precursors, your abilities, this world, or much of anything that you didn’t know already.”

 

“You did.” They smiled humbled as they slightly bowed their head. “In ways I can’t quite describe…let’s just say that thanks to you…I can see the world in ways…I couldn’t before.”

 

Nephrite just looked up at them, being unable to do much, but give a sincere gentle smile in return.

 

“It’s only fair Gracious. With you I sort of learned to look at darkness, in a different light.” As she almost blushed.

 

“You humble me Nephrite.” Gracious smirked lightly.

 

“Heh, us Admirals have that effect.” She joked. “But come on Gracious, you’re not here to pay me compliments.”

 

“Not initially at least.”

 

“So, any new directives for me or the fleet?”

 

“Not quite. More of an invitation.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“So many unpredictable variables have passed these past few months. And we still expect the newly formed Emerald to join us in a brief visit from Compelling’s own fleet stationed on the other side of this world...” As Gracious slowed down in their speech.

 

“Yes, the Emerald, right! Hmm…” Nodded Nephrite in affirmation, a barrage of thoughts and memories passing through her mind at the mere notion of such a class of gem nobility.

 

“In short, I wanted to ask if you’d care to witness this summoning as well?” Asked Gracious calmly, as if almost apologetic for their comment.

 

“Not wasting a single chance to impress me, and those around you I see!” As she quickly distracted herself from it all.

 

“Me? Wasting a chance to impress you? Why I never!” As Gracious placed in a signature fashion their palm dramatically and playfully on their chest. “I am Black Opal the Gracious, not the Humble after all.”

 

“Duly noted.” As Nephrite giggled. “Well, I’ll join you in a bit Gracious, have to check some statistics first.” She went on as she gestures her hands, summoning a holographic display in front of her, beginning to scroll through numbers and indicators.

 

“Of course. I shall wait for you at the cascade near the entrance of the recreation zone in such case. Take your time.” Gracious smiled.

 

Nephrite turned around looking at the flora around her and the display. “Oh this shouldn’t take long.” As she was looking at the indicators, she couldn’t help but mumble quietly. “Hmm, perhaps I should increase the difficulty? Maybe after a few more exercises… What do you think Gracious?”  

 

She turned around but Gracious was there no more. Gone as suddenly and quietly as they appeared.

 

“Caritas, did Gracious leave already?”

 

The AI of the grandiose vessel went silent for a bit.

 

“Caritas? You here buddy?”

 

“Their Iridescence is still waiting for you at the Cascade in the Palatial sector O4 Commander.”  

 

“Alright then…” Replied Nephrite slightly confused. “Good talk Caritas, good talk…” As she paused a bit. “Oh, almost forgot, while we’re gone, queue in your lower priority background tasks the research and generation of new combat environments more suited to the Ligvas fauna, maybe look at some other viable suitably challenging species as well.”

 

“Of course Commander.”

 

“Thanks Caritas.”

 

“You are welcome Commander.” Replied the AI slightly more cheerfully.

 

Nephrite finished looking at her combat simulation statistics for this past week, gesturing the holographic display to disappear after a few moments. She took a deep breath, and proceeded to walk through the simulated battlegrounds. As Nephrite was slowly walking out, the soil, vegetation, flora and fauna would all further dissipate, seeping back into the walls of the intricate arena, revealing the sterile yet intricately decorated walls and floors, curves and strokes that she came to understand these past few months were more than a mere aesthetic choice on Gracious’ part when commissioning the flagship. Symbols that now looked so in sync with this world ever since Gracious began introducing her to their work, the mysterious Precursors, and their own abilities.

 

She stepped out of the grand arena, as the sky simulated on its ceiling would itself dissipate and darken, leaving a dark room barely illuminated by the intricate hieroglyphs scattered everywhere throughout.

 

Yet to her content, this would not be where the greenery and lush flora would end aboard Caritas, quite the contrary.

 

When having commissioned the vessel, Gracious insisted on it having several open spaces, parks as they may be called, scattered through the ship, for the enjoyment and frankly empty leisurely weeks upon months that would be granted to all the crewmen, scientists and warriors hosted aboard during prolonged missions.

Naturally, the Herald didn’t forget about their own palatial sector of the vessel, having commissioned a particularly resplendent and luscious park spreading from the “center” of the sector outwards to all the apartments and amenities within. So, upon leaving the now desolate arena located at the edges of the palatial sector, Nephrite would be greeted by actual parks and gardens on her way to the recreational zone.

 

She would lie to herself if upon commencing her service to the Herald and the Diamond Authority, she didn’t consider all these luscious parks and streams intricately woven throughout it to be a waste of resources. After all, what use would vegetation and landscaping serve in combat, both in the vacuum of space and planet-sides? Not much compared to filling all such space with munitions, automaton storage and maintenance facilities, barracks. Yet, after centuries of service, although not denouncing that she still may hold such views, she did come to appreciate the serenity and peace granted by such seemingly wasteful ambiances. Perhaps, well actually, certainly at this point, it was clear that to Gracious, such peace was deemed just as important to the vessel carrying their standard, as would be its offensive and practical capabilities, a reality rather quickly understood both by her, and most of the personnel that ever witnessed this vessels communal spaces and parks.

 

Nephrite looked up, squinting her eye slightly at the sun-rays flowing through the ceiling of the palatial sector, true sun-rays. The warmth was pleasant, especially when combined with the quiet murmurs of streams flowing through the sector.

 

She kept walking. And as she did, a thought would cross her mind every time she would wonder this lush landscape aboard the vessel following the fleets arrival on this world, and her new perspective on Gracious’ work, and on themselves. How it all looked so very similar to Ar’shi’kad, with its own serene gardens and forests and streams sitting in the middle of a desert plateau; and just how much either the Gracious was tied to the Precursors, or their entire civilization was, without them even realizing it.    

 

Such thoughts quickly dissipated however as she approached the cascades near the entrance to the more serene and isolated sector containing the parks. Arguably a place where some of the most advanced technology of the Empire collided with some of the most naturalistic sensations, the cascades were a feat of pride still remembered by all the gems which built them. As carefully selected stones and boulders would be infused with the cutting edge hover and teleportation technology, taking in energy from the mainframe of the vessel, and teleporting water from the streams and basins of the palatial sectors up to themselves, almost touching the ceiling. They would gently hover above all the apartments and amenities overlooking this lush space, the boulders would themselves constitute the cascades, endlessly generating streams of water out of nothing…at least to a less inquisitive eye. And as Nephrite was calmly walking through lesser cascades up the the epicenter, the finally approached the central pool and cascades where Gracious would usually meditate, in the middle of this serene and elegant merger between nature and technology. A small ornately designed rocky island in the middle of a basin, surrounded by cascades from all sides, with only a few boulders sticking out of the water as a path towards it.

 

Nephrite quietly and carefully made her way through the path, careful not to slip in the basin. As she stepped on the small island itself, she saw Gracious, meditating as they usually do, sitting motionless in the lotus pose as water flowed over them. It was as if they were one with the cascades, the water flowing with such serenity that no single drop would even bounce off their coif or attire, as they stood still with their head bowed. She could see them through the cascades as they were almost transparent in Gracious’ stillness. Nonetheless, Nephrite approached them, standing tall, yet still dwarfed in height and size by the precursor-like being laying down in meditation.    

 

By this point, throughout all the centuries spent together and particularly after events which have only transpired but a few months ago, Nephrite and Gracious grew increasingly more used and delighted by each others’ presence. So in a more jovial manner, Nephrite approached them from the back, sticking her hand through the cascade, resting it on Gracious’ shoulder. They still kept quiet, though a slim smile formed on their lips.

 

“So tell me Gracious, did you run all the way from the arena up to here quickly enough for me not to notice, and then sat to mediate? Cause if you did, you’re much quicker and stealthier than anyone would ever give you credit for, your size notwithstanding.” Nephrite joked jovially.

 

“Whenever possible, I do like to take it slowly. My fate and purpose haste me enough as it is.” They remarked with a calm smile. “Yet I was present in the arena, true.”

 

“Buuut?…” Asked Nephrite with a cheeky smile already being rather familiar with Gracious’ mannerism and desire to saw intrigue around them.

 

“But was I actually there?” They snorted briefly with a slightly increased smirk.

 

“Unless you have some other Black Opal siblings that look and think and feel absolutely exactly like you…which the entirety of Homeworld knows is not the case, then…yes?”

 

“Or maybe, that was a mere presence of mine?”

 

“Hmm?” Hummed Nephrite curious, partly listening in to the serenity of the streams.

 

“A shadow, lingering at the corner of your conscience, standing before you in the light, as true to you as it is unknown to the rest of the world.”

 

“Did you somehow psionically project yourself to the arena all the way from here then?” Inquired Nephrite with a curious smile. “That would explain why I didn’t sense your approach…though it..erm…you, felt quite real.”

 

“As your mastery over the blade, the fleet and over your mind sharpens with the eons, so does my own ability over myself.” Gracious kept smiling humbly.

 

“Heh, thanks! And aww, and there you were thinking you weren’t advancing in unlocking your powers Gracious…but look at you now!”

 

“Thank you!” They enunciated slightly louder as they opened one of their eyes giving Nephrite a quick glance betraying content and cheerfulness.”Though I much rather prefer having you close to me in person.”

 

“I know.” She replied unabashedly and joyful. “Same.” Nephrite contemplated for a few brief moments before uttering: “I can only imagine how powerful your psionics truly are, if such feats already seem like pebble-play to you.”

 

“The gifts of a Herald aren’t meant for the exercise of unyielding power Nephrite, power is a futile resource when one deals not in gains of the material world, but in fate.”

 

“Now you speak like the Gracious I know! The real one.” Nephrite smirked as she bumped Gracious’ shoulder with her first, having them gently laugh.

 

“But you are of course correct.”

 

“I can only wonder how you’ll use such abilities, the mind shudders at the mere thought.” Went Nephrite both genuinely curious yet humorous in her tone.

 

“Oh, who says I don’t use them already? Perhaps for millennia now, shadows have been appearing at the periphery of sight of all gems throughout the fleet and throughout worlds comprising our civilization. Perhaps, even as we speak, gems throughout the settlement see my form and silhouette, timidly performing the Diamond Salute for someone they have never truly witnessed in the light. Are you even addressing me at this very moment Nephrite? Or perhaps, the one you see before you, is also a shadow as true as deceptive, and Gracious was never true entity, but rather an experience that may or may not choose to manifest itself before your consciousness, wondering through the emptiness of this world, and the beyond, seeking purpose and answers.” They monologued for a bit, proceeding to gently smirk afterwards.

 

Nephrite once again dumped their shoulder with their first, a bit harder yet not less playfully than the last time, laughing briefly herself.

 

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of this before! Tell me then, oh apparition, where could I find the entity that goes by the name of Gracious, in the light?” She went on playfully.

 

Gracious shrugged “Those who need it, find it.” As they giggled, followed by Nephrite.

 

“You know Gracious, if you weren’t such a fount of hope and benevolence, you would perhaps be the single most terrifying being I have ever encountered, which says a lot coming from me.”

 

“You’d be surprised Nephrite, but this isn’t the first time I’ve heart that!” They opened their eyes, turning their head and facing her.

 

“The other Heralds?”

 

“Haha, yes!” They laughed. “Also the eternal ones! Yellow Diamond herself once expressly inquired why I don’t use my gifts in a manner that would be more effective, if also more in line with the word “terrifying”.”

 

“Perhaps they expected and designed you to use your gifts more frequently, rather than rely on mere words to carry on their will…ey?”

 

“That would make my life far less…eventful.” As Gracious winked.

 

“Oooh, what a terrifying assertion!” Nephrite giggled.   

 

“Indeed! So, would you like to meditate with me a bit as well Nephrite? Who knows what other gifts we may unlock within your own quintessence!” Said Gracious joyful.

 

“An Admiral deals in fairness Gracious. An exercise in the arena with me, a meditation session with you.” Nephrite winked as well.

 

“Fair! As you always are.” Smiled Gracious.

 

Nephrite kept leaning on Gracious for a few more moments before uttering.

 

“So, are you going to summon this Precursor Resonance Tower today Gracious?”

 

Gracious began slowly getting up, careful not to disturb too much Nephrite’s own balance. For a few moments, they let the water of the cascades flow over their helmet and face, as if they were cooling themselves. Then, they took a few steps outside of the waterfall, uttering a quiet “Quite so.” As they smiled a bit as they held open their left palm as it was catching drops of water dripping off their coif. “Let’s go.”

 

“One step ahead of you.” Nephrite went joyously as she began stepping out of this tine island surrounded by the basin, walking carefully, yet quickly and gracefully over the stone-path uniting the small meditation island to the rest of this localized ecosystem within Caritas.  

  

Due to their sheer size, Gracious could step over several such walking stones as once, quickly joining Nephrite at their own calm pace.

Then, they both proceeded to walk through the rest of the recreational zone of the Palatial sector, this small forest carefully tended to by the colossal vessel within which it was seeded. Soon enough, they left the thicker foliage of the cascades, marching through the elegant gardens and parks. As they did, Nephrite couldn’t help but give Gracious a quick glance, which they immediately returned, proceeding to roll their eyes with a sublime smile afterwards.

 

“I have already arranged for gems willing to look at this summoning to be places in more more favorable positions to witness it.”

 

“Well, you’re quick.” Nephrite smiled as she was looking ahead pacing quicker to keep pace with Gracious.

 

“Of course, the Commander of my fleets gets more central seating.” As they giggled a bit.

 

“Why thank you.” Nephrite followed suite. “Though if they’re waiting, shouldn’t we pace a bit, quicker Gracious?”

 

“These past few days have been slower for the encampment and the gem contingents, they’re taking it slowly and taking their time themselves. I asked our generals to give the troops some leeway from their drills for now.”

 

“Fair enough. This plateau is placed so much above the continental forests, and is so desolate that no local life forms ever posed any real danger to us. And it’s not like Ar’shi’kad is a great threat. They can relax for now.”

 

“Quite so, Ar’shi’kad is indeed a place of peace, refuge and calm.” Quietly Gracious went on.

 

“True. Except for the fact that it is literally a continental-sized megapolis containing infrastructure, artifacts and weapons of a race so far beyond most gems that touching virtually anything without prior knowledge may very well sentence you.” Nephrite replied with a sarcastic smirk.

 

“Ar-shi-kad, as most creations of the Precursors, and even us the Heralds to a lesser extent, a mere mirrors of the world around us. They only give back that which they receive.”

 

“I get that the place itself would fight back if it were attacked…am I correct?” Nephrite looked curiously at Gracious as they nodded in agreement. “But if I were to hug an automaton, would they hug back?” As she joked.

 

“This proposition warrants further study.” Chucked Gracious.

 

“At least you return them Gracious, which is already good enough for my inquisitive nature.” She smiled.

 

“Returning hugs to you is unavoidable as the sun setting at the end of the day.” They joked a bit.

 

“I’m holding you to your words Gracious.”

 

“And I’m counting on that.” As they both giggled a bit.

 

In a few minutes, Nephrite and Gracious made their way to the edge of this recreation zone of the Palatial sector, where near the skylights and grand fenestra overlooking the lush jungles bellow, there was located a personal teleportation pad. Still a technology in its relative infancy, it was already incorporated across the colossal flagship as upon occasion, the vessel was too gargantuan to be crossed by foot, or even by internal cargo and personnel delivery systems.

 

As they both stepped on the teleportation pad, Nephrite’s giggled turned to a quiet confident smile, as Gracious’ own laughter was completely covered by a stoic and calm facial expression. The pad transported both of them to another sector of the ship, the hangars to be more accurate, both of them stepping out of the other pad.  

 

Immediately, the atmosphere surrounding them both changed. As Nephrite and Gracious were no longer just trusted friends and perhaps even companions to each-other, their official social status in the Empire of Homeworld taking predominance in the way in which they were perceived. No longer souls bound by loyalty and friendship, they were now the Admiral of this fleet, and the incarnation of the Eternal Ones will themselves, a being seemingly sharing only their vague form with other gems, beyond them in other respects…as it were.

 

At the mere sight of the Herald themselves, and of their Admiral and Commander, all the gem contingents present in the hangars performed the diamond salute, Gracious silently and slightly bowing their head in reply, proceeding to walk with Nephrite alongside them once more to their personal collection of ships. Since in the few months that they have been stationed on this world, the internal contingent of ships docked within Caritas were well maintained, and there were no offensive operations requiring them planned, there weren’t too many gems stationed within. Yet, enough of them to visibly transform the bustling sounds of the hangars in a rather awkward short silence, following which gems returned to their duties, but not without sometimes daring to glance in Gracious’ general direction, trying to get a better look at a being they were told to venerate, but never quite managed to properly observe.

 

Gracious’ and Nephrite’s glances once more met as they were silently making their way towards Char.

They stepped into the vehicle, once more, as during the past months, Gracious stretching themselves in the back, as Nephrite took a more commanding frontal position, ready to drive the elegant vehicle.

 

Char left the hangar, Nephrite taking again direct control over the personal transport. As Char was speeding down the ramp leading from Caritas, a small smile escaping, Nephrite feeling the light wind combine through her hair. She looked back at Gracious, as they also gave her a slim smile, shortly after reading some documents in the mysterious language of the Precursors.

 

The distance to the spot designated by Gracious for their summoning was short, in between the fleet and the walls guarding Ar’shi’kad. This time, Nephrite decided to take it slow, cruising gently under the arid sun of the plateau.

 

“So Gracious, reading how to summon the Resonator Tower?”

 

“Poetry.” Gracious formed a wide innocent smile as Nephrite looked back at them in content. “I should translate some of it later. My siblings would love to read it! Perhaps…you too Nephrite?”

 

“Do they have anything about conflict, and peace, combat and glory?” She smirked entertaining the thought.

 

“Oh yes! As different as our civilization might be from theirs, some things seem rather universal.”

 

“So they are.” Nephrite uttered calmly.

 

“Kind Warrior of Stars…” mumbled Gracious quietly.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“A poem…and…I can see you in it.” As they turned their head smiling and blushing the tiniest bit.

 

“Can you translate more of it?” Smiled Nephrite in curiosity.

 

“Not immediately, I would lose the beauty of the rhymes and lyrics…but, I could tell you what it is about…if you would like to listen to my ramblings?”

 

“Of course. Not everyday I hear lost poems that remind…of me.” She turned back to Gracious with her patented confident and gentle smile, promptly turning her attention back to driving Char.

 

“It is about a kind warrior, wondering the stars…”

 

“Naturally.” Nephrite rolled her eye smiling.

 

“A warrior who long lost the star from which they themselves were forged, yet still remembers the blinding light and crushing heat of their origins. A warrior who wonders the universe seeking meaning to their existence. A warrior who never sought combat, yet who, after experiencing so much combat in service of the stars they met along their search, forgot their own name, a regret kept only to themselves. And yet despite calling themselves a warrior and fighting with no reprieve, their actions ultimately carried nothing but benevolence as they sought to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.”

 

“Hmm…” Hummed Nephrite in contemplation.

 

“At a certain point, the warrior has to make a difficult choice… For they are ordered by a star to attack that which has no hope to protect itself against the warrior’s onslaught. A fight without honor, a fight without purpose, a fight without victor. So…the warrior refused.”

 

Nephrite looked back at Gracious, who looked her in the eye, continuing to talk with a tone betraying admiration.

 

“In their defiance, the warrior angered the star they came across. The star erupted, claiming it would take away all the gifts the warrior received in their defiance, and the warrior would be nothing more than the darkness that they wondered across since they can remember themselves.”

 

“What happens next?” Asked Nephrite in anticipation.

 

“The star was true to its word, and it tried taking away the gifts that the warrior received at their birth. Yet it couldn’t. All it did, was dim the light of the warrior, the light that was a beacon to the other stars across the millennia seeking their services. Now, no longer would their shine of glory and conquest illuminate across the emptiness of the void.”

 

“This seems like a sad fate for the warrior…denied the recognition of their efforts.” Mumbled Nephrite slightly worried.

 

“No no, just the opposite!” Gracious uttered reassuringly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“And as their blinding shine was taken away from them, the warrior experienced joy, for the first time since their creation. No longer would they burn as a star themselves, in a state of constant pain, beaconing other stars to use them as their servant. Now, they would finally be allowed to choose a colour of their own. Of course, at first they didn’t know which was their color, so they shined in all of them, yet didn’t burn, somewhat like a rainbow. In a display of irony, the warrior thanked the angry star for the “punishment” it chose to inflict upon it, for now it was more its own self than ever before.”

 

“Oh…!”

 

“And the star, not expecting to see the warrior happy as a result of its own insubordination, shouted at the warrior, demanding to know why was it not reduced to the darkness it was surrounded by.”

 

“And what did the warrior answer to the star?”

 

“The warrior said that…no force in this universe, not even stars such as the one it was created by, would every be allowed to take away from them something which was their own. Through their action, and refusal to use their power as a slave in service to those that only sought to use them, the warrior proclaimed to the universe that their power, was their own, and the universe itself was no longer allowed to even dare think they or any star were entitled to it. And as such, the giant star ever so furious and vengeful, was shockingly, helpless against this declaration.” Smirked Gracious slightly.

 

“How so? Isn’t it a star? Power manifest?”

 

“The star thought as much, as the warrior admitted to think similarly before themselves. But what was the star to do? It couldn’t punish the warrior anymore! It couldn’t take anything away from the warrior. What would could it do? Consume itself in order to propel itself vengeful towards the warrior, wasting all life it was harboring, all life that venerated it, and who’s veneration it became addicted to? It couldn’t do that. The star could only look at the warrior in sadness, spite and defeat. Yet, the warrior…in their new peace, had no quarrel with the star. They knew the star sought to use them, but in a way, they were grateful…”

 

“To the star?!”

 

“Yes…but no… To fate itself.”

 

“How so?” Nephrite gripped the with one hand the control panel and with the other the fuselage near her elbow in anticipation.

 

“You see, before that, never was the warrior made to fight a force of such passion, courage, conviction and honour as…themselves. The star, in its cruel and unreasonable demands, made the warrior question themselves, their mind confronting the reality of their own being and purpose in this universe. And tragically, the warrior realized that in order to continue its existence, it had to, kill itself…which it did! Since itself was a servant to the old stars, by killing that servant within themselves, they were reborn. Instead of shining like a star themselves, now they were free to be who they are! And now, no longer blinded by the burning light surrounding them since emergence, the warrior could finally begin to truly…see the world for themselves, and themselves decide what to do next. They were free to decide what fights…were truly worthy of the courage and honor they were made to bring forth.”

 

Listening to this story, a series of conflicting thoughts and memories whirled within her mind. It was as if Gracious read to her something she always knew, yet couldn’t put in words, not even now. She wished to cry a bit in relief, yet held the tears back, smiling widely as she slowed down Char to an almost running pace. Almost choking, the looked back at Gracious, who was smiling at her as she was smiling at them.

 

“I…like this one. And this warrior. I hope they are happy now.” As she rubbed an unformed tear from her eye trying to contain herself.

 

“Me too.” Gracious closed their eyes, their smile widening.

 

“Is this…the entire story?”

 

“No.” Gracious chucked gently. “This is a story of great complexity and beauty, spamming millennia. What you heart right now was just a chapter from the warrior’s life, summarized to an insultingly simple degree. There are countless such chapters explaining how the warrior came to be, how they learned to fight, who they became and what their purpose would be.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“Frankly, perhaps I did you a disservice by putting it in such simple terms.”

 

“No no, that’s nonsense! I loved it all. Thanks…Gracious.” She smiled humbled as she turned back facing the path ahead.

 

“You know Nephrite, usually me and the Heralds engage in translating works of the Precursors quite regularly…but most of the time, since we ourselves mastered their tongue, usually translate documents deemed useful by the Eternal Ones. Poetry and stories such as this, is not something they ever asked us to bring to our civilization.”

“What a shame…” Replied Nephrite contemplating it all.

 

“But, for a willing eye, and mind…perhaps…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you care to…read the full poem and story for yourself? Well, whatever fragments of it me and my siblings managed to recover…”

 

“I would…love that…yes.” She mumbled quietly yet joyful.

 

“I would lie if I said that if I had much time for such work, or…too many gems willing to read it. But, if you would love it, then I would love to bring you the pleasure of experiencing such works on your own, in their original glory.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well…of course!”

 

“You know you…don’t have to do this for me Gracious… You’re a Herald with arguably more important things to do, and…it’s not like I can give you anything in return for your effort.” Nephrite awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.  

 

Gracious began themselves looking slightly in the distance as they rolled their eyes placing their right palm to the back of their head.

 

“Knowing you are happy and at peace…is…plenty rewarding.”

 

“Thank you!” Exclaimed Nephrite slightly louder than even she expected.

 

“It’s nothing…really. I have yet to begin translating the works.” They uttered bashful.

 

“Still, the intention, already means more to me than you might imagine Gracious, believe me.”

 

“I do! Always.” Uttered Gracious gently.

 

They rode for a few more moments in silence before they began seeing ahead of them a large congress of gems with a few infantry transport vessels and frigates at the edges of the group.

 

“Well, that was a nice way to shorten this trip.” Went Nephrite with a slim calm smile.

 

“Hah, yes. Well, time to do what we Heralds to best.” Went Gracious confidently as Char was being slowed down at the edges of the crowd, beginning to gain the attention of all surrounding gems.

 

“Impress?” Joked Nephrite confidently.

 

“Unwillingly, yes!” Gracious gave her a confident smirk as she looked back at them one last time before their antics would be properly noticed by the crowd.

 

“Knock them dead Gracious.”

 

“I’d really…rather not do that.” They chucked a lit.

 

“Right! Well, good luck my Herald.” Nephrite rolled her eye joyful.

 

“Thank you Commander.” They said as once more their gentle smile game way to a dignified sage expression, the only one most gems lucky enough to even witness a Herald would see.    

 

Gracious left Char, straightening themselves up, standing proudly, shadowing over all the gems around them. Nephrite followed suite, standing just a few steps behind them.

 

As Gracious seemed to be making their way through the crowds of gems told to congregate in this area, they all seemed to turn towards them, stepping away from their path, leaving a large empty corridor in a play that just a few moments ago was congested. Nephrite couldn’t see Gracious’ face from behind, but they head was held tall and proud, as was hers, seeing nothing but a wave of Diamond Salutes in their path.

 

Yet, it seemed that this crowd from all over the fleet wasn’t just standing idly in the middle of a desert, as they all seemed to be standing on levitation platforms, constructs used for more civilian and engineering purposes, meant to support objects of both great weight, and volume. They seemed to be prepared to lift up to a more advantageous vantage point to see the Herald, thought Nephrite.  

 

Making their way further through the crows, Nephrite noticed another friendly familiar face. One of the Pyrope Generals recruited in Gracious’ fleet to coordinate with infantry during the various missions the fleet would receive from the Eternal Ones during the centuries. Perhaps just a few centimeters shorter than Nephrite, who herself was considered one of the greater gems in the fleet (not to include the Herald for obvious reasons), Pyrope HJ-93 in particular was a high brass, which made her appearance among gems she usually commands from above highly uncommon. Sporting a uniform colored in a grand white with but the slightest red undertones in it, she would proudly display her gemstone on her left shoulder, as the other was covered by deep red protective shoulder-pads. Her appearance was simple, but simple in a way which indicated pragmatism, not inelegance. And although Nephrite herself would command this particular Nephrite in grand battles past, telling her how to wield her armies, they both were on amical terms of mutual respect, and so Nephrite enjoying seeing her once more, now surrounded by her troops.

 

Pyrope walked with a quick pace in front of Gracious, quickly stopping, standing in their shadow, as she uttered with humility and pleasure.

 

“My Herald, it is such a great honor to once more see you among us, common gems!”

 

Nephrite caught up with Gracious, as all three of them would stand in the middle of crowds performing the diamond salute for them. Upon hearing such words, Gracious merely silently smiled, performing the diamond salute themselves.

 

“And Commander! Welcome!” Pyrope exlaimed cheerfully as her eyes met Nephrite.

 

Similarly to Gracious, Nephrite gave Pyrope a slight confident smile as she performed the diamond salute herself.

 

“Everything is prepared as you have instructed your Iridescence.” Uttered Pyrope, almost too timid to lift her gaze and face Gracious.

 

“Thank you General.” A kind smile from Gracious.

 

“Of course your Iridescence! Oh and Commander, your observation pod is prepared!”

 

“Thank you Pyrope.” Nephrite smiled at her as well.

 

“It is time.” Uttered Gracious in a calm way, yet one which seemed to have been heart by all the gems surrounding this large empty patch of desert.

 

“Yes your Iridescence! Again, it is such an honour to witness your craft in person!”

 

Gracious only slightly bowed their head and gave Pyrope a slim yet visible smile. Gracious is a gem of boundless knowledge and wisdom, that much Nephrite knew, and as much as they would be willing to talk to open minds, they were just as immaculate and elegant in their public appearances, preferring to illustrate their inherent grandeur through acts rather than words.

 

“You may disperse the congress to a safer observation distance General.”

 

“Of course your Iridescence!”

 

Pyrope placed her hand on the visor enhancements places above her eyes, signaling all gems nearby, fro, common infantry to the most elite of scientists employed in the service of the fleet to take proper positions on the levitation pads. Suddenly, this chaotic conglomeration of gems immediately snapped into position, like a well tuned machine, each gem taking position on the industrially sized hardware, slowly ascending.

 

“Your pad is right this way Commander!” Once more Pyrope went, as she and Nephrite began walking together at a place slower and more relaxed than that of the common gems surrounding them.

 

Their platform was somewhat smaller than the average ones, yet also must less occupied, as only a few other generals, elite bodyguards, captains and noble gems would be allowed to step on it. Nephrite’s position on it was central, a front row seat in the middle of the platform, with Pyrope and a few other Generals seated slightly behind her.

 

As the dozens of thousands of gems in this area all took their places on the levitation pads, they began to, well…levitate, ascending higher and higher. Some would hover a hundred or so meters over the ground, and others farther away departing by a few hundred meters over the ground. Together, all the pads would levitate in a form which vaguely resembled a grand coliseum, floating above the empty desolation of the plateau. Myriads of gems watching closely as Gracious would calmly step forth in the ground bellow, seemingly uninterested in the commotion above them. Despite having such great numbers of gems looking at them with utmost anticipation, Gracious seemed unfazed, walking with the same grace and elegance as they would with during a Homeworld Ball. After all, all gems were gathered there to see their grandeur and power, and as entertaining as this may seem, Gracious was not an entertainer, but a Herald, merely allowing common gems to witness their work. And their work was something which they would never haste needlessly.

 

“Commander? Permission to ask?” Uttered shyly Pyrope from behind Nephrite.

 

“Go ahead Pyrope.” Nephrite went on confidently as she was looking down on Gracious, focusing her perceptive apparatus to perceive them the same clarity as if she was right near them.

 

“The Herald asked us to account for a safe distance between us and…them. Is…what they’re about to do, dangerous? For us, or for them?” Pyrope went timidly, as if afraid this question would insult Nephrite.

 

“Only the Herald knows the answers to such questions Pyrope.”

 

“Right…you’re right Commander.”

 

“But…” interrupted Nephrite wishing to reassure one of her most trusted subordinated. “Rest assured, the Herald would never willingly and recklessly endanger any gem if they could help it.”

 

“Thank you Commander.” Uttered Pyrope humbly and reassured.  

 

“No worries. Also come now, cheer up, who knows what wonderful display we’re just about to witness.” Smiled Nephrite in anticipation herself.

 

“Oh it’s all so exciting Commander!”

 

Now both Pyrope and Nephrite turned their attention together with the entire contingent of gems available towards Gracious to see them at work.

 

As Gracious slowly marked over the desolate field, their brilliant red garment began glowing ever more brightly. They were truly taking their time. The sky was turning cloudy, covering in a great shadow the vast majority of the plateau, but particularly focusing above the coliseum and Gracious.

 

After walking for a few more minutes, Gracious seemed to have stopped, looking down, and then up at the sky. They kneeled, planting their right hand on the sand. The only thing everyone heart for a few minutes was but the wind of a cloudy day.

 

The wind became stronger.

As it did, Nephrite, and most gems looking in the same general direction noticed something. Far at the horizon, beneath the great walls encircling Ar’shi’kad, the ancient megalopolis itself began illuminating. In a few moments, it began glowing strong enough for it to project light up on the clouds above. A few of the central towers standing close to one another began glowing ever more intensely. And then…

 

“Huh?” Wondered Nephrite as she saw sparks of lightning circulating between some of those, tallest sky-piercing towers of Ar’shi’kad.

 

The lighting strikes between the towers became ever more intensive, as far as they were, until suddenly, it was as if the center of Ar’shi’kad itself directed a lightning towards the cloudy sky. And although the mast majority of gems were still focused on Gracious, the roar of such force of nature could not be ignored. Yet there was something weird about that lightning strike…it wasn’t a momentary discharge, it didn’t stop.

With gems focusing their attention either on Gracious, still firmly planted on the ground, illuminating themselves, and the discharge from that mysterious settlement in the distance, something rather unexpected happened.

 

Gracious began generating such lightning themselves, red and white psionic streams intertwined, singing a harmony of elegance and raw power. Some lightnings generated by Gracious would erupt much farther away from their body, hitting the ground at random a few dozen meters away from themselves. But for the most part, their hypnotizing and gently singing lightnings would erupt upwards. And they would rise tall, almost striking the very platforms gems would sit one, nearly one hundred meters off ground. It was as if Gracious was exhibiting, and generating psionic powers similar in intensity and power to those displayed by an entire Precursor megalopolis.

 

And then, Nephrite turned once more her gaze quickly back to Ar’shi’kad and it’s own discharge.  

 

Suddenly, it was as if the energy discharge from Ar’shi’kad…picked a target, turning from the skies. The lighting strike struck Gracious, in an uninterrupted flow of energy.

 

Nephrite, and all the surrounding gems gasped in shock. She looked down on Gracious, sounds of panic beginning to form throughout the audience, as it seemed that whatever struck gracious was as intense as a lightning, yet as persistent and fluid as a river. It did not stop. Nephrite focused more on Gracious to try and make sense of it all. Throughout the dense light, it seemed Gracious was unfazed by this all, as they themselves began shining ever brighter.

 

This shine extended throughout their body and skin, eventually reaching the arm they had planted into the sand. And then…

 

Hieroglyphs in the language of the precursors started being visible through the sand, extending from the point where Gracious touched the ground. It was as if this was no sand at all, but some sort of pool, now beginning to whirl with energy. After a few such blinding moments, the hieroglyphs seemed to coalesce in complex geometrical shapes and forms, mostly incredibly ornate circles and triangles, performing together a ballet of form and elegance.

 

The lightning strike stopped pouring from Ar’shi’kad, no longer intertwining its energy with that of Gracious. The symbols on the ground however seemed to accelerate in the intricate motions around each-other, spinning faster and faster, until the entire area surrounding gracious became one giant blur of light.

 

Lightnings form the sky stopped, yet new sparks of energy seemed to emerge from the bright blue on the ground itself. Now, small discharges would pass throughout the area, and Gracious seemed to be the focal point of all that energy, as lightning bolts would whirl around them. Hitting their feet, legs, brilliant garments, bounding throughout their shoulder-pads and coif, and throughout their now open palms, as they got up, and proceeded to once more slowly walk.

 

It was as if the lightning strikes, still surging all around Gracious, did not affect them, did not even bother them. Yet as they walked, and as the energy discharges would follow them, Gracious would leave darkened glassed sand around them, as it seemed that no matter how inoffensive those lightning strikes looked on Gracious, they were very real, true forces of nature, which thankfully seemed to focus only the Herald, and the occasional unlucky patch of sand. Those small discharges seemed to grow ever more violent as Gracious would keep walking to a new location nearby, still with the same stoic calm and patience. And still strikes would pierce through them and across their body, as whatever sort of energy was at first exerted by Ar’shi’kad and then this illuminated area, seemed to be attracted towards the Herald. Bright white strikes of lightning piercing Gracious, and bright red strikes generated by them in turn.

 

Nephrite took a quick glance around her, seeing how all the gems around her, from the most disciplined of guards to the most noble gems would be dumbfounded at this display by Gracious, a being that now seemed to be a beacon of Precursor power, a lightning rod of presumably psionic energy, as least so thought Nephrite.

 

Gracious kept walking unperturbed.

As they did, something caught Nephrite’s attention. There was…singing, an angelic melody, one which she couldn’t confuse. It was the resonance of Gracious back at the Sieve of Quintessence in Ar’shi’kad, a calm, beautiful and crystal clear sound resonating throughout the area. Nephrite turned around, looking at the gems around them, none of them seemed to hear any new sounds…

 

“Do you hear the music?” Nephrite asked Pyrope.

 

“Of the energy discharges?! Do you hear any music from them Commander?” Asked Pyrope with an expression of awe.

 

“Yes…” Lied Nephrite, apparently being so far the only one who could hear the more angelic psionic melody permeating through the levitating coliseum.

 

“We’ll try paying closer attention Commander.” Said Pyrope as she and several other noble gems behind Nephrite began nodding in agreement.

 

“The exposure to the beyond through Gracious, and my design…must have made me more…attuned to…it all…” Thought Nephrite, focusing back her attention at Gracious.

 

The lightning strikes stopped passing through them as Gracious left the initial illuminated zone of the first great discharge. Now only a few small sparks would be generated by their body as they kept walking.

 

As Gracious kept walking, they eventually stopped once more, several minutes later, around one click away from the initial zone of contact. Once more they knelt, planting their arm on the sand again.

 

Once more Ar’shi’kad itself began glowing in a brilliant light, as did Gracious, as it the entire megapolis was connected to Gracious.

 

A thundering roar of magnificent resonance and unfathomable violence. Ar’shi’kad projected another energy discharge into the cloudy skies. In a few moments, this one also struck Gracious kneeling on the desolate plain.

 

And again, as it happened around 10 minutes ago, symbols of the Precursors began emerging from bellow the barren lands, reflecting towards the surface like light from the bottom of a pool. The wind was gaining speed. The hieroglyphs once more started forming complex flowing shapes and revolving around Gracious. As previously, the ground beneath them became one giant bright spot, as Gracious levitated slightly above ground, lightning piercing through them.

 

Nephrite heart the psionic harmony changing. As beautiful as before, it became more complex, as if several more beings of unperceived form and unimaginable beauty joined in. At least, that is how it felt to her.

 

No gem around her dared to even comment as to what Gracious was doing bellow. No one knew what they were doing, not even Nephrite.

 

Gracious once more began walking. This time however, the energy discharges piercing through them were more intense than the first time. Now, in addition to randomly striking barren ground in their vicinity, the very footsteps Gracious was leaving behind would be dark glass, small hieroglyphs of the Precursors gently shining through. A Black Opal, now Gracious would leave a dark smoking trail behind them, still themselves a brilliant focus of that energy originating from Ar’shi’kad and the…their own power.

 

And as Gracious kept walking further and further from this levitating coliseum, and away from the first two patches of energized illuminating land, Nephrite, and as she thought, perhaps most gems, could see that the third location Gracious would choose would form a colossal triangle on the desert surface.

 

So it did, as Gracious left the second illuminated patch, with the occasional lightning strike generated by their body and hitting their vicinity.                    

  

Having reached a new third position, Gracious kneeled, again. It seemed as if the world just around them did not exist. Their face was not even visible anymore, their skin and garment shined too brightly.

 

The wind roared again through the crowds. Ar’shi’kad once more focused energy through itself, focusing it in its tallest spires and releasing it into the clouded tumultuous sky.

 

A flowing lightning strike struck Gracious for the third time, flowing through them, into the ground and spilling all around them violently. And for a third time, Precursor writing was emerging, shining brightly beneath the ground, twisting in intricate shapes as it began once more revolving underground around Gracious.

 

Again Gracious got up, almost too bright to be properly seen. Lightning passing through them as the ground beneath them shined aggressively with a calm bright blue hue. Gracious began walking, yet this one time, things became even more peculiar. As energy surged through them, they were no longer touching the ground itself. Now Gracious seemed to be walking on thin air, as frequent small lightning strikes would connect them to the ground bellow.

Nephrite couldn’t quite believe her eye. She knew of course of Gracious’ powers, even getting to witness them on multiple occasions. But it seemed like for everything Gracious showed and told her, there was another layer of intrigue just bellow, as it has been for the hundreds of years she served them for.

 

Gracious kept walking…or rather, levitate…arriving shortly to the incenter of this triangle of psionic concentrations. And as they were, Nephrite noticed that lightning from all three areas under Gracious’ influence began shooting lightning at them. It was as if Gracious became a lightning rod. Now finally, they arrived at the center of it all, a static form surrounded by blowing storms of wind and energy.

 

This time, at the center of this hot zone, instead of kneeling down, Gracious straightened their back proudly, their head turning up, as Nephrite saw their eyes glowing as it they were headlights, up to the sky.

 

Again Ar’shi’kad focused psionic energy within its towers, firing another discharge at the sky, which once again hit Gracious, levitating in the middle of it all.

 

“Are they…rising?”

 

Nephrite heart the mumbles of nobility and generals behind her. First time the ethereal transmission she came to associate with the Precursors and Gracious was interrupted.

 

And it seemed that Gracious, indeed was rising. Seemingly assaulted by a psionic onslaught from all sides, they stood tall as it seemed the lightning strikes were lifting them higher and higher up. As Nephrite, and arguably all the dozens of thousands of gems present were looking at Gracious, wielding such destructive force in such close vicinity to them all, she noticed something…as if a…

 

“Crystal?!” Nephrite mumbled in awe as it seemed that as Gracious was rising higher and higher through all the energy flowing around them, a crystal of incalculable size was rising from beneath the sands. And as it was rising together with gracious, no sand and stone was being disturbed around it, the crystal appearing to emerge from water, rather than sand…with Gracious, a brilliant ornament on top.

 

Then, something else seemed to emerge in a similar fashion to the crystal. Soaring towers, three of them, all from the three spots Gracious originally performed their… “craft” on, rising simultaneously with the crystal. The crystal itself seemed to be somehow levitating, captures in between the three towering talon-like towers, without any actual physical contact between them.

 

With Gracious still focused, levitating a few meters above the crystal…Nephrite and the surrounding gems got to witness the incredible proportions of the structure rising as if out of light and sand. It became apparent that the crystal itself was easily the size of a Destroyer vessel, whilst the towers surrounding it were easily the size of Carriers. To Nephrite, still petty and insignificant in comparison with Caritas and some of the other Super-Carriers under her command, yet nonetheless impressive. An intact crystal of such size, is something she never before witnessed, not even in Ar’shi’kad…though of course there was the possibility that Gracious never came around to showing her such artifacts within the ancient megapolis.

 

Now through the dark stormy skies, the entire levitating coliseum was illuminated both by Gracious and the energy they would wield, and by the calm radiance of the gigantic crystal…this…Psionic Resonance Tower, as Nephrite came to understand now.

 

The structure now measured several hundred meters in height, having finally fully emerged. The psionic discharge from Ar’shi’kad stopped, as Gracious, still levitating above the centerpiece crystal, seemed to be nearing this summoning process. Now it seemed that discharge from the three spires stopped as well.

 

Gracious was hovering, a bright concentration of psionic energy. And as Nephrite looked at them, still too brilliant to properly look at, for a second she thought that instead of a blinding white she saw what could only be described as their…form from the beyond…at least to her. For but a fraction of a second, it was as if Gracious white tone turned to the purest black, only their triangular pupils shining through it all. Of course, it seemed no one else noticed that.

 

As she looked up at them, Gracious seemed to have taken a few steps on this air, following which they, elegantly vaulted in the direction of Nephrite and of the majority of the gems witnessing this summoning process. Depiste having vaulted, for a few moments seemed almost stuck in the air, but, only for a few moments.

 

Gracious, still blindingly bright, proceeded to fall to the ground, with an unnaturally quick speed.

 

The ground rumbled and thundered violently following the impact.

 

A large cloud of dust formed at the impact site. Gems from all over gasped, wondering if the Herald was okay, but…too afraid to approach a dust and sand cloud so densely penetrated by psionic discharges.

 

The cloud cleared up, Gracious standing once more tall and proud. Their garment shining in it’s usual splendid bright red, still discharging the occasional red psi-lightning, their skin bright like the sun, no pupils yet visible due to the light. As they rose up, still clearly overcharged, Gracious quickly and rather dramatically formed a T-pose, their palms oriented upwards.

 

Gracious discharged a psionic pulse, quickly spreading through all the gems gathered in the coliseum and general vicinity. In appearance a simple residual wave, Nephrite noted that for a moment, upon impacting this wave emanating from Gracious, both her and all gems around….struggled to maintain their light-construct form, briefly glitching in and out of reality itself. It was not painful, to her surprise, yet still a sensation far too…alien.

 

Still overcharged and in their assertive pose, Gracious seemed to focus all the excess energy, discharging it into the colossal crystal levitating above them, thunderous waves of psi-energy emanating from their palms as one last time, the audience was blinded by the power they seemed to wield so very casually, being…perhaps gifted by Gracious to the Psionic Resonance Tower.

 

A few last small red psi-lightnings circulating through Gracious’ body, their shoulder-pads, coif, limbs, even eyes and nose. They seemed to have become once more “safe” for those around them. A last literal spark in their eyes, and their skin returned to its usual bright grey, their pupils and features once more visible.

 

With a silent glorious smile and closed eyes, Gracious bowed elegantly to the audience, still in awe after having witnessed such feats of pure power, psionic mastery, and perhaps heraldry.

 

A few painfully quiet seconds went by. Then, the audience began exclaiming their admiration at Gracious’ feat. Most likely, few understand what they actually did, it seemed only Gracious themselves, the other Heralds and the Eternal Ones only knew, yet they could recognize their inherent power and its uniquely intense display for all willing to see.

 

Now they opened their eyes and straightened themselves back up, Nephrite hearing one last angelic ethereal resonance from Gracious, and then…only the gently glow and crystal vibrations of the newly emerged Tower.

 

Still deafened by the cheering of the audience, Gracious began elegantly stepping towards the exit from underneath the great levitating coliseum, leaving black glassed and smoking sand in stead of their footsteps, clearly still psionically winded up.

 

In awe herself, Nephrite used her technopathy, ordering the platform she was seated on to descend more rapidly, in order to catch up to Gracious and assess both their spectacle and their collective next actions, as there were still things that needed to be discussed.

 

In about thirty seconds, her platform fully descended, the only one as the remainder of this levitating coliseum were very slowly descending in comparison. And it descended just in time for Gracious to talk up to Nephrite’s platform facing her and the other noble gems and high brass under their command.

 

A confident smirk escaping from their face in an unprecedented display, Gracious looked over scanning the noble gems, still cheering for them. Nephrite sneaked them a similar confident smirk in return, unseen by all other nobility standing behind her.  

 

“ ** _ ** _Non Nobis Dominium Ex Adamantem Et Antecessoris!_**_** ” They proudly proclaimed in an archaic forgotten tongue, yet with an infectious passion and intoxicating conviction, bowing one last time fervidly, seen by the entire crowd, and heart by the entire crowd.

 

Looking Nephrite in the eye, Gracious seemed to have invited her to proceed further on with their day, as at this point, even when surrounded by nobility all around, there seemed to be no true need for words between them two.

 

Gracious didn’t seem to kin on indulging more gems in frivolous chatter where they would say things they already knew, so they wished to carry on with their duty, cheers of the audience still audible in the background.

 

“Oh, before I forget.” Gracious stopped after a single step, looking back at the nobility. “General Pyrope HJ-93…” As they looked in the eyes of the general, visibly overwhelmed by such focus of attention from the Herald themselves.

 

“Y..yes! Your Iridescence!?” She proclaimed awaiting Gracious’ words.

 

“You and your loyal colleagues and attaches were about to ask me if you could utilize the coliseum for our traditional Homeworld Fire Games festivities.” Gracious paused looking as Pyrope and several other generals, nobility and elite soldiers looked in disbelief and even shame at Gracious apparently expression something they lacked the courage to assert to them. “You have my permission to proceed reinforcing the coliseum with semi-permanent structures for this purpose…but closer to the main fleet, and away from the Psionic Resonance Tower.”

 

“Thank…thank you your Iridescence!” Proclaimed Pyrope with the nobility behind her and Nephrite being visibly joyful at this point.

 

“But I must warn you all…” Gracious spoke as their last words seemed to be psionically charged, reaching every mind as far as the fleet itself.

 

“This structure wields immeasurable forces, and is to be left unperturbed.” Gracious continued in a voice that was both calm, yet so loud as to make the entire audience simmer down from cheering and gossiping. Gracious was an incredibly powerful psionic after all, making themselves heart by large conglomerations of gems was something habitual for them.  

 

“Of course Your Iridescence! We will make certain that no gem or organic life-form will perturb the…Resonance Tower!” Went Pyrope with the other Garnet and Hessonite Generals performing the Diamond Salute for Gracious.

 

“Thank you. And may the games bring you all joy and glory!” Once more uttered Gracious with gratitude and a smile on their face, and in their psionic voice, heart by everyone with a mind, essentially.

 

“Yes your Brilliance!” Went simultaneously all the noble gems and high command.

 

“Unfortunately I will be unable to attend them as other pressing matters demand my attention.”

 

“Of course your Iridescence!” Pyrope uttered.

 

“You are all dismissed for the remainder of this lunar cycle. Enjoy the festivities.” They smiled looking at the nobility and then at the audience, as they and Nephrite saw the noble and military gems relax and chatter a bit.

 

Gracious paused continuing shortly after: “Commander?” As they calmly went asking Nephrite to join them on their way back to Caritas and the fleet.

 

“Yes my Herald!” Asserted Nephrite proudly as she stepped off the platform joining Gracious as they both began walking towards the small group of parked transport frigates and carriers, as that was where their personal transport, Char was located.

 

As they were leaving the coliseum, the sound was still filled with the roaring of the crows, mixed with the resonant music emanated by the gargantuan crystal.

 

Nephrite still walked a few steps behind Gracious, both due to societal protocols, and the fact that Gracious still seemed to emanate an unnatural amount of heat, distorting air around them.

 

They left the arena for now, walking alone towards Char in an otherwise empty arid area, with roars in the background.

 

“That was…quite…something Gracious.”

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Gracious smiled, turning their head looking at Nephrite over their shoulders, stopping to allow her to fully catch up.

 

Their charring heat still dissipating, Nephrite caught up to them, yet still kept a few steps distance between them, as both understood why.

 

“Was this tower always here Gracious? Just…waiting to be summoned?” Wondered Nephrite.

 

“This tower has always been here…on this world…but calling it here was the feat.”

 

“And why would then the tower appear here, if it was not built here?” She wondered.

 

“I just asked it nicely.” Gracious smirked gently.

 

“Heh, oh you!” Nephrite grinned, wanting to bump Gracious playfully with her first. As she did that, for a millisecond she forgot of the power still emanating from Gracious, as a few bright red lightning strikes erupted from their garment, striking sand nearby. “Whoa!” She gasped evading a small strike that would’ve hit close to where her foot stood.

 

“Oh! I am so sorry Nephrite!” Gracious stopped a bit in their track. They closed their eyes for a few seconds, as small lightning strikes were bursting through their attire and skin, following which it seemed that Gracious discharged all the excess energy into the ground bellow, once more turning the sand they were walking on into darkened glass, a few Precursor symbols visible through it. “What you saw back there isn’t something I had too many occasions to…practice for. Still a few kinks to iron out.” They giggled a bit continuing: “It’s safe to bump me now.”

 

“Right!” The laughed as the hit playfully Gracious’ leg with her first. “That one’s for almost hitting me with some sort psionic lightning.” As she hit them once more much gentler. “This one’s for making it alive out of this ordeal.”

 

“Hah, fair enough.” Gracious smiled looking down on her. “Thank you.”

 

“Honestly Gracious, I didn’t even think any gem could handle whatever you handled back there. Does it hurt? Are you alright?” She asked with audible concern.

 

As they walked, Gracious took a deep breath uttering:

 

“Whatever answer I would give…I would most likely lie. I did what was needed of me, a tiny fraction of what I was conceived and trained to withstand.” As they walked a few dozen meters quietly in contemplation. “But…thanks for asking Nephrite, that means a lot to me.” As they smiled looking down on her briefly.

 

“Of course Gracious.” As she replied with an uncharacteristically gentle smile in turn.

 

They approached Char, as Gracious passed their palm over the smooth reflective curves of the vehicle, as the chassis molded to allow them to enter it. They sat on their chair, as it also shaped under their body, slumping back as Gracious seemed to wish to rest.

 

“Could you please drive us back to Caritas Nephrite?” They asked with a tired tone resting their head on the soft furniture, closing their eyes as the sun was showing up from behind the now dissipating clouds.

 

“Yes Gracious, you rest for now.” She kindly smiled as she sat in Char’s front seat, the vehicle’s chassis melting back into its original position.

 

“Thank you.” Gracious exhaled in exhaustion and relief.

 

Nephrite touched the control panel, as Char’s engines roared with a deep and powerful tone, its graviton plating illuminating the sand bellow in red hues.

 

“Mind if I take the scenic route back to Caritas Gracious?”

 

“Not at all…” Gracious exhaled. “I’d love that.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

Nephrite began piloting the luxurious personal transport, driving carefully through the few vessels stationed outside of the coliseum and tower, beginning to make her way to the edge of the plateau, overlooking the lush jungles bellow.

 

“You know Nephrite, a fun thought just came to mind…”

 

“Hmm?” She went curiously.

 

“I’m recalling the time in my life when I felt…alright…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“ Almost 4000 years ago, back on Homeworld itself. It was a splendid dawn, the sky golden, orange and pink. There was one minute, when my consciousness was fully formed, but not my form. In complete darkness, my quintessence was synchronized to the entire universe, I felt every form of life as myself, gem or organic, past and present. My world was dark, yet felt so bright and hopeful. And then…I emerged… I think…that was the only minute of my entire existence when I could proudly proclaim that I felt…alright.” Gracious began laughing briefly with audible exhaustion in their tone.

 

“Gracious, it’s hard to break it to you…but that doesn’t seem like a fun thought to me at all…” She replied concerned, looking at the scenery to her right.

 

“Ugh…I know…you’re right.” They exhaled. “Another one then?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Having you close to me, being there for me…I would say this feeling comes pretty close to that first, “alright”.” They giggled a bit. “ I would say it even…beats it. Thanks, Nephrite.”

 

“Of course Gracious, always.” She smiled humbled. “But…you’re growing soft, you know that, right?” She giggled cheekily.

 

“Soft? Please Nephrite! Did you see me wield my untapped psionic power as if it was nothing? For all the gems present there, that may be the greatest display of raw psionic energy that they will ever witness in this expansive cold universe….To me?!…That was just another workday.” Gracious flaunted dramatically in the back seat, smiling.  

 

“Hmm, I see Gracious, I see!” Nephrite went dramatically herself. “May I respectfully raise a counterpoint?”

 

“Of course.” They proclaimed proudly.

 

“Naaah! You’re still a big softie!” She laughed.

 

“Nooo! That’s impossible!” Gracious played along dramatically placing their palm on their forehead.

 

“Look within you Herald, you know it to be true!”

 

“Oh no! Could it be?!” They once more flaunted with a playful overacting. “But you know something…Admiral?” They asked cheekily.

 

“What?” Nephrite smiled looking at the horizon.

 

“It takes a softie…to know a softie!”

 

Nephrite gasped in a dramatic playful overreaction herself. “Ugh! How…DARE you accuse me of such Herald?”

 

“It’s even easier to spot a softie when you’re a psionically overcharged softie! I can see right through your facade Admiral!” As they giggled.

 

“Preposterous! I am the pillar of your fleets, the Commander! I am nothing if not pure fortitude mixed with cunning and covered in a layer of elegance!”

 

“Pfff….that’s just what a softie would say.”

 

“Hey! Gracious! I was the one accusing you of being a softie first! No fair!”

 

“All is fair for peace and war Nephrite!” They smiled cheekily.

 

“I call in a ceasefire then.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I see your game Gracious! So if I get this right, either we both are softies, or none of us is. Right?” She proclaimed playfully.

 

“Oh no! Our fate has been sealed! Now we both are softies regardless! Actions carry their consequences Commander!”

 

“How tragic!”  

 

“Conflict makes even the most powerful into softies.” Said Gracious in a stoic tone, clearly still playing around.  

 

“The price of war.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

For a few brief moments there was a small silence as they both giggled quietly, as if only for themselves, after which they both burst into laughter.

 

“Ah, that I enjoy.” Smiled Gracious as they calmed a bit, looking around at the views from the edge of the plateau themselves.

 

“Agree.” Went Nephrite as she closed her eye for a few seconds, reveling in one of the unspoken luxuries she had. The ability to just, well…be a softie sometimes. 700 years after her first century of ruthless training and discipline, and such tomfoolery felt as pleasant as always, especially in Gracious’ company.

 

After a few more minutes of silent high-speed cruising over the barren fields, the silhouette of Caritas and the fleet was ever growing, until Caritas itself began overshadowing Char as it was speeding along the length of the unfathomably large flagship.

 

They were almost home.  

 

Nephrite drove Char up one of the ramps connecting to the hangars within Caritas. As she did, she and Gracious both looked back as they saw the transport ships and frigates returning from the coliseum and towers as well, presumably carrying a large majority of the gems which witnessed the summoning of the Resonance Tower themselves.

 

“Beats being crowded in an attack frigate.” Sighed Nephrite as the shadow and chill of Caritas would cover Char entering the hangars.

 

“Agree. Though some seemed to have preferred walking the distance, in good company.” Gracious smiled gently.

 

“Wise choice.” Nephrite followed suite.

 

As Char climbed up the ramp, Nephrite slowly cruised it into Gracious’ private collection of vessels, parking it and turning it off.

 

With a tired, quiet, yet content and satisfied expression, Gracious exited Char, stretching themselves for a bit, as did Nephrite. Both proceeded to walk up to the internal teleportation pad, wishing to return to the comfort and quiet of the palatial sector aboard Caritas. Nephrite still had a few more issues she wished to discuss with Gracious, though at the moment she barely herself remembered that, wishing to rest a bit as well.

 

At long last, they did both teleport to the palatial sector, walking slowly through the calm gardens, listening to the murmurs of the streams passing through them, as the parks were bathed in the arid light of this world, tamed by the great fenesters of the vessel.

 

Instead of going back to their apartments, Gracious chose a rather random spot in the park, sitting on the soft grass right near a passing stream, overlooking through the fenesters the plateau and the great jungles stretching all the way to the horizon. Once more it seemed they took the lotus pose, meditating. In a moment of peace, Nephrite sat near them at the edge of the stream, placing her legs in the passing water. Not quite a meditation session, but relaxing nonetheless.

 

“Well…it seems that the easy part is behind us.” Uttered Gracious with a calm yet humorous expression.

 

“Peh, you mean to tell me that summoning that Tower was the easy part Gracious?” Asked Nephrite intrigued. “Weren’t you Gracious, just an hour ago, engulfed in psionic energy, looking like the lightning rod in an upper-atmospheric lightning farm of a gas-giant?”

 

“Heh, I suppose I was.” They mumbled cheekily. “But now that it is said and done, it’s time to discuss something which to some degree, might feel for you as the psionic flow felt for me…” They went on a bit more quiet and awkwardly.

 

“Yeah Gracious, perhaps its time…” Nephrite replied being certain of the topic Gracious would initiate.

 

Gracious took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Emerald LR-934 will soon arrive aboard Caritas, from my sibling’s fleet stationed on the other side of this world. It even seems that she might run a bit late, and will arrive tomorrow…which frankly, is no issue to us at all I feel.” They went calmly.

 

“Yes Gracious…I recall you mentioned the possibility of an Emerald visiting our fleet a few days ago.” Nephrite sighed in contemplation.

 

“And as she will arrive, I will leave you alone in charge to meet up with Compelling over to their fleet.” Gracious looked down on Nephrite with a hint of sadness.

 

“What’s wrong Gracious? I…thought you’d be more excited to see one of your siblings once more…”

 

“Oh I am! I do miss them all greatly, and will enjoy once more embracing Compelling and catching up to them, both on matters of the Order of Heralds, and as siblings.”

 

“I am glad to hear that Gracious, I really am.” Replied Nephrite with a hint of sadness herself, before continuing. “So, what is the problem then?”

 

“The problem is…well…to put it mildly…we have to have a small chat about LR-934… And right now…I wished I used my time whilst still here more wisely, and had more time for this…but nonetheless…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I see a cloud of memories, of pain, and tears, and confusion, hovering over your mind Nephrite…a cloud that…as cruel as it might be for me to say, I’d rather have us dispel, together if possible, through words and actions, rather than me entering your mind and simply…blowing it away…only for it to re-emerge later, stronger.”

 

“Hmm…I see what you’re trying to get at Gracious…I think you’re right…But first, could you please answer me a question or two?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What exactly…is an Emerald doing here in the first place? They’re Planetary Governors…and this world is untouched by Homeworld…to the point that the Order of Heralds, that means you and your siblings, took it out of the public star maps.”

 

“She came here to learn…at least, that’s what she’s been telling herself and everyone around her.”

 

Nephrite hummed calmly as she kept listening to Gracious.

 

“To be completely honest with you Nephrite, her presence here, on this world itself, is an unaccounted variable that has been slightly vexing me…one that I know is vexing you as well…”

 

“It is…”

 

“She should not be here, but nonetheless she is. In a display of both great foolishness and arrogance, with a spark of curiosity and enthusiasm.”

 

“Mmm…go on…”

 

“She is incredibly young Nephrite, not even half a century world, practically having just emerged on a world belonging to Blue Diamond, that was coincidentally under Compelling’s supervision and guidance at the moment.”

 

“Hmm, I see…young…yes…” She hummed in a slightly displeased tone.

 

“Apparently impressed by their capabilities, she sought Compelling’s tutelage, or most likely approval, boarding their flagship as it departed to this world, only making her presence known to Compelling when in the warp space, too late to turn back…”

 

“Gracious, I don’t know the full extent of your capabilities, but I know they’re incredible…and I know as much that…the other Heralds’ are similarly impressive. Didn’t Compelling…sense her presence before the departure?” She asked with a tired, curious, yet somewhat annoyed expression at the way in which an Emerald made her way here.

 

“They did…” Gracious expelled heavily continuing; “Though they hoped she would have revealed herself sooner. Either way, Compelling is not a punitive being, and although I personally think such games on their part are a great gamble, I understand why they did this…”

 

“Why Gracious? Pray do tell…” As Nephrite looked exhausted at the setting sun.

 

“As with most gems meeting paths with Compelling, they saw great imperfections within her, yet also potential…so they decided it was wise to let her come. Even though she might think she had the wits to join a Herald, Compelling allowed her presence in order to try and show her some realities of life, that may not be experienced by a Planetary Governor during their rule over a world in the name of the Eternal Ones.”

 

“Of course not…usually they live safe lives, safe from tears, and sweat…and struggle and disappointment.” As she looked somber at the sunset.

 

“Usually yes, since the Eternal Ones and the Order of Heralds usually make sure a world is under the full dominion of Homeworld before being trusted to them for governance.”

 

“Whatever the cost for that might be…” Said Nephrite with a bit of spite as she blew air away at one of her curls, remembering the many battles and efforts she witnessed and participated in as a Commander during such efforts to secure worlds for Homeworld.

 

“Correct…” Sighed Gracious.

 

Nephrite’s past experiences with Emeralds were never ideal, to put it incredibly lightly, and so, perhaps even without fully admitting it to herself, she did not held them in the highest of regards.

 

“Gracious…what do you want to hear from me?” She looked at Gracious with an expression of anger, frustration, which soon turned into sadness.

 

“I…” As Gracious took a deep breath, looking down at her with…pity.

 

“Congratulate her? For the luxuriant decadent lifestyle that she will experience throughout her life? For not being punished for a violation of conduct that would logically happen where she to insult gems of such status and power as you Heralds?” As she mumbled a bit; “The Eternal Ones perhaps would punish, but you Heralds are not about punishment…I know…”

 

“Nephrite…”

 

“What Gracious, what?” She asked irritated and sorrowful.

 

“Do you truly think me or Compelling are to be blamed? Both for the way we lead, and are?”

 

“No Gracious…of course not…” As she looked up at their own saddened face, her anger simmering down.

 

“And…do you think your wrath is well justified at this…particular Emerald?”

 

“No…It’s not….not this one…” She looked away at the sunset almost tearing up.

 

“I know the pain and doubts that linger in our mind Nephrite…”

 

“Of course you do, with your abilities, you always do…” As she kept looking away, on the verge of tears.

 

“I could tell you Nephrite the answer to your troubles…but that wouldn’t work. An answer given to a problem unknown is no answer at all…it would only feel like I…insult you… So first, tell me Nephrite.” Went Gracious gently. “What is causing you so much pain?”

 

“Don’t you already know?…” She scoffed sadly with a hint of grumpiness.

 

“I know everything Nephrite…but it doesn’t matter. This is not about what I know, this is about what you feel…”

 

“So you really want to know it from me, huh?” She sighed.

 

“I do…”

 

“Can you promise me something then Gracious?”

 

“Of course…”

 

“Can you promise me not to feel disappointed…or angry at me…? I know….weird thing to ask…” As she placed her left hand behind her neck.

 

“I am never disappointed or angry at you Nephrite, know that. I have nothing but admiration, pride and respect for you.” They went calmly.  

 

“Thanks Gracious.” As she looked up at them again, locking their gazes for a few seconds, turning back to look at the sunset shortly. “Alright then…” She sighed, a few moments of silence.

 

“Take your time.”

 

“Ugh…here it comes… You’re right Gracious. My anger, is not meant for this Emerald, not entirely…”

 

“Mhm…” They hummed patiently.

 

“Maybe LR-934 isn’t at fault at all…but…it’s a shame to admit…”

 

“Have no shame, I am here to support and understand…”

 

“Right…Well, I can’t help but see in her a mirror of how I was treated before by Emeralds…and the fate that would befall them…and then me…”

 

“Mmmm…”

 

“LR-487, and LR-496…and LR 497…one thousand and twenty years ago…on the atmospheric ringed colony of Potentia.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“You already know, that I emerged on Potentia…ordered and produced, limited edition, at the request of the Diamond Authority, and the Order of Heralds….me and just a dozen or so other Nephrites and other gems.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“And I remember, when I emerged, I knew I was made to command fleets, and to a certain extent how…but I didn’t know for who… To tell me and my…sisters about the gems we’d be sworn to serve…we had…them….those three Emeralds, and a few other noble gems.”

 

Nephrite once more looked up at Gracious, their eyes looking at her with an expression of serenity and understanding.

 

“And, they didn’t waste time. I haven’t been around for as much as a full day….one day Gracious, not half a century! And we already began our training in preparation for our service…for about two centuries…”

 

“Mmhm…”

 

“For more than two centuries, since the very first day we emerged, we were told about the greatness of the Eternal Ones, and of their right hands, the Heralds, that we were made to serve… How incredible, and powerful, and perfect…and noble and generous you all were… How truly lucky we all were to have the chance to live, and command fleets, and fight, and most likely die…for you, the Eternal Ones and the Heralds…And how blessed we would all be when one day, the all-wise Heralds would make their way to Potentia in the older pre-warp drive ships at the time, to claim us and your new fleets and flagships in your own service for the glory of the Eternal Ones and Homeworld…”

 

Gracious kept humming gently in understanding and as to show that she had their full attention.

 

“For more than two centuries, every day, we would train…barely enough time for sleep, a little extra if you happened to get poofed and needed time to reform. I remember, even talking to my sisters was a violation worthy of punishment…And you know Gracious, on a random note…They had the gull to think we all became such skilled technopaths because of their rigorous regiments of making us control flying garbage! It was because me and my sisters had goals, and ambitions, and we wanted to make The Eternal Ones and Heralds proud of their investment….but also…because we wanted to talk, yet could not!

We learned technopathy with an accelerated pace because we were so alone in words. Without those noble gems ever suspecting it…we transformed the entire orbital ring-world colony into our private communication channel. Me and my sisters could talk from anywhere on it, just by touching the same metal and crystal world we were being trained on…the base itself…our communication device…so that we were no longer alone. And want to hear a thought that would’ve made me seem like a traitor at the time Gracious?” Nephrite gave them the smallest smile through the forming tears

 

“I am listening…” They said, understanding seeping through their voice.

 

“We talked to each other…about how incompetent our “noble” trainers were! Not all, just those three Emeralds!” She giggled just a bit almost chocking. “Gems who never repaired or built ANYTHING in their lives, who never defeated anyone in honourable combat, taking the credit for the effort put in by me, my sisters, and the engineers, experts, and captains and generals and vice admirals, and elite fighters they tasked to oversee us, as they were the ones who actually provided us with the training, instructions and knowledge we needed to get up on track. I swear Gracious, if you were to contact them right now and ask them to name four space combat fleet formations, they couldn’t! If I were to give them control over one of Cartias’ batteries, they couldn’t hit the broad side of a planet…” She chucked just a tiny bit, quickly turning somber once more. “We reserved our respect to the gems that actually taught us, even now as us Dominus Class Nephrites were designed to command over our past teachers…”

 

“I understand…”

 

“But there was ONE thing those noble gems and Emeralds were good at Gracious? Would you like to know what?”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“They were really good at punishing us! And…” As she started crying a bit, placing her left hand underneath her eye, feeling the tears flowing. “And…they were really good at finding reasons to punish us!” Tears flowing down her cheek.

 

Nephrite extended her hand, placing it on Gracious’ leg.

 

“Can I…can I rest a bit with you Gracious?” She asked.

 

“Of course.” They uttered gently and quietly.

 

Nephrite took her legs out of the murmuring stream. Next, she laid, placing her arms and head on Gracious’ leg, firm yet soft as it felt, their warmth, so very soothing. And so she laid on Gracious, curled in a fetal position, as her watering eye would wonder either at the beauty of the sunset, or up at Gracious, looking down at her with understanding and compassion, the likes she perhaps wishes she had a millennia sooner.

 

“For more than two centuries, for every little thing we did that they did not fully like or even fully understand, we would get punished! Punished in ways…well… When I fight the enemies of Homeworld, creatures that want us dead, we and they fight with honor, so even when I win, I give them either a swift and painless death, or the chance to retreat and get to live another day…because not even enemies…deserved the cruelty, the likes of those gems would dish out on the “prized” future Commanders of the fleets of their most beloved Heralds.”

 

Gracious quietly placed their hand on her shoulder, as she was comforted by their warmth and presence.

 

“You looked at one of them tired because you were tired, punished for weakness! You looked at them happy because you succeeded an exercise, punished for arrogance! You looked at them with a stoic face, punished for rebellious callousness! And when they punished, me and my sisters all hoped that it would be painful enough to poof us quickly, and not drag on, because we ran out of tears… For more than two centuries Gracious! We would be happy when they left from the orbital station back planet-side, we had time to focus on actual training.” Nephrite wept. “Tell me Gracious, can you feel the pain I felt, do you know that pain?!”

 

“I do…I do…” They sighed looking down at Nephrite with pity.

 

“And you know what our choice was? We took it all…we survived, we became strong, or…we broke…” She looked up at them with a distinct morbid sadness. “Not all my sisters made it Gracious…their crushed gems still orbit Potentia to this day! Thrown out of the orbital colony as if they were trash, not even a warrior’s funeral! They did not deserve this!”

 

Gracious began themselves shedding tears, as they fell over Nephrite’s hair and body.

 

“No, they didn’t…”

 

“Do you know THIS pain Gracious?! Tell me! Because sometimes when I go to sleep, I see their smiles and then, hear the last cries of my sisters that died for nothing more…than to fuel the ego of nobles!”

 

“I…I know your pain Nephrite, you are not alone, seeing the smiles of those dear, knowing that you’ll never see them again…” They began quietly weeping too, placing their second hand on Nephrite, embracing her gently.

 

Briefly, Nephrite remembered as Gracious was weeping back when in Ar’shi’kad, in the beyond, they themselves embraced a dark figure that looked like another Black Opal, one that…wasn’t a Herald…just like her sisters gone, are not Commanders. It didn’t take much thinking for her to understand that Gracious did know her pain, very intimately.

 

“For more than two centuries, we were told we would carry Homeworld to glory and victory, and for more than two centuries, none of us has ever felt victorious…”

 

She felt Gracious’ warmth around her, silent yet very much present for her, as she continued.

 

“Sometimes, when those noble gems and Emeralds felt particularly pleased and proud…they would take part in sparring sessions with us, to see whether they, well…the actual warrior gems and generals, taught us well. You know since when they started testing us Gracious?!”

 

“Mmmm?” Gracious murmured, still embracing her.

 

“I was two weeks after my emergence, I barely had a couple of training session with the Citrine and Alexandrite elite warriors tasked to train us. I just learned how to hold up a sword and a basic stance. You know how LR-487 fought me?! She used her sword’s lightning hilt on me! In retrospect, compared to your psionic energy, her energy based melee weapons were a joke, a lousy parody in form…but still enough to defeat a worthless enemy such as I was back when I barely emerged. She thought that the best way to test the melee combat proficiency of a gem, was to defeat her before that gem ever had the change to run up to her on the arena.” As she was referring to herself. “That was not a fight, it was a farce! My defeat carried no meaning, only pain. Nor I, nor any of my sisters passed that first test.”

 

“And you know what Gracious? We kept training, we always did. In about a year, we felt like we had enough experience to take the Emeralds on…of course…they still wouldn’t engage us in melee combat…”

 

“Dishonorable and cowardly…” Gracious replied quietly, yet with a hint of righteous anger at listening to Nephrite’s story.

 

“Exactly! And, throughout the second year, something very curious happened…”

 

“Hmm?” They hummed inquisitively.

 

“Their lightning strikes…we…sort of…became used to them. Slow and painful, but we did. In the start, it took longer to poof us, and longer…and longer…until only the pain remained. And then, the pain diminished, test after test. It felt like the more they desired to dominate us, the less they would be able to subdue us.”

 

“Hardship…can do that…” Went on Gracious almost whispering, as Nephrite another one of their tears falling upon them.

 

“They can, and they did.” Said Nephrite looking up as Gracious wept above her, letting herself tears accumulate at the bottom of her eye. “And now, I’m getting to the fun part!”

 

“Peh…fun…” They whispered in disgust and sorrow as they would embrace her.

 

“Mhm.” She hummed agreeing herself to their wordless assertion. “But you know what Gracious?!”

 

“Yes…”

 

“We all got stronger, experienced, skilled. Eventually, through failure, and pain, and tears, we could handle everything they’d throw at us. Eventually, we could withstand their strikes, and their blows. Eventually, we would make the Emeralds take up defensive stances and step back when fighting us! We could have followed their example, use technopathy to control the security turrets in the training arenas, use the advantages we already had within, but we knew that would disqualify us, and so we were forced into their rules. We fought with persistence Gracious, we fought with skill, and with honor!”

 

“I know, it’s…who you are…” As they adjusted their around her shoulder, wrapping her more snugly near their abdomen.

 

“You know it! And…” Nephrite briefly stopped talking as she wiped tears off her eye. “And one day, the Emeralds had a bad day. I’d like to think, their worst day yet!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I defeated them Gracious. I remember the moment as if it just happened. I take on their flimsy lightning, I attack, ruthless like an organic beast that knows no fear! As I hurl towards them…I see fear in their eyes, for the first time. Until that point, they hurled thunders at us in contempt, reminding us of our place. But they stayed motionless, unchanging. Me and my sisters Gracious? we moved, we changed, because if we stayed still, we’d be no more! And, I remember that fight…I…felt rage Gracious, rage the likes of which I never felt before. And you know what…it felt good… Is that…is that bad, Gracious? That it felt so good, to feel such wrath?” She wondered, teary eye, looking up at them as though, despite recalling a story of strength, it felt as if admitting her anger made her week.

 

“No.” They immediately went reassuring her. “Those who deal in arrogance, and cruelty, and vengeance, invite the universe itself to repay them in kind. The righteous anger you felt, you were that force Nephrite, through you, the universe echoed back.” They continued with a cold stoic face.

 

“Thanks.” She took a few deep breaths curling in Gracious’ warm embrace, as if recovering from that same wrath. If Gracious, a Herald, being of such composure would take her side, then Nephrite, felt justified, a blissful sensation at the moment. “And yet I still retained my honor. I did not go for the final blow. I disarmed her, using only a short blade and my bare hand! And I held my blade to her head, at my mercy, a mercy I was willing to grant, even to her.”

 

“You…were always a gem of great valor and honour Nephrite.” They said quietly, almost whispering, as if not wishing to cut her off too much.

 

“Thanks Gracious…” She whispered, almost choking in anticipation of what she would say next. “And you know what happened next?” She asked having forgotten in the passion of the moment that Gracious has already seen it all within her.

 

“What?” They nonetheless asked with genuine curiosity audible in their voice.

 

“I was punished Gracious! That’s that happened! The other two, LR-496 and 497, jumped out of the spectator seats. One second they were gleefully laughing, and the next…I felt the cold metal of their blades striking me! One blade impaled through my abdomen, the other sliced deeply into my back, as if I was timber struck with an axe! And then they turned on the current in their blades! I endured, and didn’t poof immediately… You know what they said to me Gracious?! Before I poofed crying in pain!” She erupted crying now, fury and sadness intertwined.

 

Gracious merely moved gently adjusting her in their embrace, as they listened.

 

“They said… ** _ ** _Learn your place!_**_**  …Gracious!” As tears once more began overflowing at the bottom of her eye, beginning to overflow on her cheeks and hair. “That was how they rewarded the strength they sought to cultivate! I was slaughtered…my victory deprived of joy, as my body convulsed in pain in front of my worried sisters and snickering noble gems! I thought I could take pain…I thought I could accept defeat…But I couldn’t handle my honest victory being ripped from my grasp as I experienced both at the same time!” She shouted in desperation as if reliving it all once more.

 

“No one could…”

 

Gracious only bowed around her, tightening their embrace as Nephrite was using their enormous hands, garment and sleeves as a blanket of sorts. She felt the warmth of their garments, the comfort of laying on their legs, yet it was all too little to drown out her reemerging sorrow.

 

“The next day, as I reformed in the barracks, surrounded by my sisters, we all understood one thing. That to those Emeralds, our worth was only measured in the way in which we could make them feel worthy. Training us for the glorious service of the all-wise Heralds…we all knew it didn’t matter to them, not as much as they proclaimed. As month by month, year by year, decade by decade passed by, me and my sisters, we became smarter, more agile, skillful and cunning. But nothing would make them feel pride and joy in us. Not all knowledge of fleet formations and control, or vessels, weapon systems, navigation, of combat, tactics and strategy… Nooo…” She paused in contemplation and quiet anger.

“The only time we would see them smile, would be when we failed, which they made sure would be much more often…than would be had we been on a level field.”

 

“How…utterly deplorable of them…”

 

“And, I’ve been telling all this to lead up to a question. May I….Gracious?”

 

“Of course…”

 

“Do you think me or any my sisters were at fault?! Do you think we deserved all this torturous pain, and injustice, and humiliation?! Please tell me!” As she cried wiping her eye with Gracious’ sleeves. “I need to hear this from you! Because…because…during every single punishment, every single time we would get beaten or poofed, we were told that it was all in YOUR name, of the Heralds we would serve! That it was YOUR will for them to discipline us, and that we should be grateful for it!”

 

“Nephrite…” Gracious began shedding a few tears once more, as Nephrite looked them up in the eyes, crying herself.

 

“I think I know the answer Gracious, and I know that what I ask is silly…but please, can I hear the answer…from you…”

 

“It’s not silly, it’s not silly…” A few of their tears falling on her hair. “No Nephrite, no…that was not our will, not our plan for you, not for or or any of your sisters, not by me or any of my siblings…”

 

Gracious moved a bit, placing Nephrite more carefully in the middle of their lotus pose, sharing with her in as much warmth and comfort as they could.

 

“Had me and my siblings only known before our long departure from Homeworld what those…not yet governing Emeralds planned to do with you all, in our name no less!…they would have…” as they paused, as their tone suddenly became calm, yet cold and ruthless. “They saw wrath, MY wrath Nephrite!”

 

“Huh?” She chocked, still crying, looking up in Gracious’ eyes, tears still lingering on their cheeks, yet eyes back with only their pupils as gleaming white triangles.

 

Gracious’ voice began sounding like an array of crystals stirred by a storm, as if divine beings would sing in anger and sadness as they would speak.

 

“The very first moment I felt all your presences as I approached Potentia, I knew what happened Nephrite. I have felt every cut inflicted on you as if it was inflicted on me, every insult as if it was hurled at me, the shame, and pain, and commiseration, and defeat and desperation. Can I ask you a question Nephrite?”

 

She took her breath still crying as she looked at Gracious, eye wide open.

 

“Yes.” A small huff and exhale.

 

“Do you remember the moment our eyes first met? When I first arrived…the first smile I ever gave you?”

 

“I remember it Gracious, I…remember…” She uttered, her crying slowly calming down as she shared in Gracious’ warmth.

 

“That, was the smile of someone who knew all you’ve been through, of someone who wished to protect you from such pain and suffering as much as possible…That!…was the smile of someone who let their actions, for the first time in their life, be guided by righteous fury and retribution. Retribution the likes of which, to this day, those Emeralds pray to never experience again! The retribution of a Herald!”

 

“You mean you…?” Nephrite asked through her tears, a rare time where she once more felt…pity?…for THOSE Emeralds?

 

“I mean what I said Nephrite. Call it my…moment of weakness. I remember it like it happened yesterday. When I first gave you your apartments in this very Palatial sector.” They said as Nephrite saw Gracious turn their head, looking in the direction of her apartments. “As you were experiencing one of the most drastic transitions of your life…me and my siblings were on the orbital colony…and we made sure that the suffering inflicted upon you all, in OUR names no less!…would not be endorsed, excused, tolerated, or forgiven.”

 

“You…punished them Gracious?” Nephrite opened her eye wide, wiping tears as the looked up at them in surprise, awe and confusion.

 

“Yes.” They uttered, quietly, yet briefly and confidently. “Because you are right Nephrite, not even an enemy deserved the cruelty those directed towards you all. I…made them know their own cruelty. And you know what they told us Nephrite? Something that makes me burst with fury to this day.”

 

“W..what, Gracious?” She asked, witnessing Gracious in a rare moment of righteous indignation.

 

“They apologized!”

 

“Huh? They did?!”

 

“But not for the unjust pain and humiliation and suffering they brought to you and your sisters! No… They apologized to us, to the Heralds, because they feared…that they broke our “precious custom-made tools”…before we got to use them ourselves.” Gracious uttered, an expression of utter bitterness on their face, as their voice psionically resonated like crystals singing in animus. “And I remember how they begged and pleaded…”

 

Nephrite’s tears almost dried up, as she looked up at Gracious, seeing them furious for what felt like the first time in their life, afraid to even think what would a being as benevolent as them do to someone if even they felt their fury justified.

 

“They begged us to take you all back from the Order of Heralds, so that we never saw THEIR “failure” again. They begged us for another chance at training a new “good” custom batch of Dominus Class Nephrite Commanders for us. Then, when they were explained their fault, in a desperate disingenuous plea, they asked we show mercy to them, by showing mercy to their “work”…”

 

“How…did you reply to them Gracious?”

 

“They wished to hand you to us so that we could show you the mercy they promised you all those centuries, without having to show none themselves. In the end, I made sure they…truly understood.”

 

Nephrite’s gaze met theirs, the sun almost set, as their black eyes became more tunes with their surrounding, and their brilliant white pupils became more gleaming in contrast.

 

“True grace and compassion, Nephrite, must tend to the wounds of the silenced and unjustly forsaken. Indiscriminate grace isn’t grace…it’s apathy.”

 

“At least…they didn’t lie when they called you wise…heh…” She took a deep breath, one of her hands holding Gracious’ as the other was wiping her eye.

 

Gracious’ eyes turned back to their normal state, as their dark eyes turned white once more, and their shining pupils turned back to black, as Nephrite noticed but a few mysterious Precursor hieroglyphs within their pupils.

 

“I…am not wise Nephrite. I am an eternal fool facing the infinite darkness, one of the lucky few to know they are fools.”

 

Nephrite once more breathed deeply, whispering; “Heh…Gracious…If you are a fool… you’re the wisest fool there is…”

 

Gracious moved their hands slowly, as they moved apart the curls blocking out Nephrite’s eye, looking her quietly in the eye. Through their sadness, they gave her a slim sincere smile, gratitude for her kind words, as they turned sorrowful once more.

 

“I always liked to think that time is the ultimate equalizer. Time heals wounds, sweeps the death off of battlefields, brings life back. And that after all is said and done, time will help forget, and move on. But…some things, are very difficult to forget, very difficult to be left forgotten…”

 

“They are…”

 

“And this…is why I was such a fool, and why I am so sorry…Nephrite…” They looked down on Nephrite in apology and sorrow.

 

“Why?” She whispered quietly gazing into their eyes, confused, sad, yet curious.

 

“When you first joined me, as the commander of my forces, I knew and saw all you’ve been through. And, I tried to do everything in my power to help you forget all that pain, short of actually meddling with your very quintessence…for…obvious reasons…”

 

“Mmmm…right…” She confirmed understanding just how much power Gracious indeed can hold over those around them, and remembering just how truly kind Gracious has been with her since day one, as even despite the centuries where she would lead their fleets into battles and colonization missions, she still felt more at peace than during her formative training centuries.

 

“I thought, with time, gentleness and persistence, I could help you forget…as all my siblings tried to help your sisters forget themselves. But…you never forgot…”

 

“You were always kind Gracious…but no…”

 

“Of course not, how could you?” They whispered. “That was foolish and cruel of me to assume that…”

 

“Not…”

 

“Through and through Nephrite, you still are a commander, and a warrior, forged in metal, fire, pain and honor. You’re a warrior…and I tried to help you the way..I tried to help myself long ago.”

 

“Mmmm?” She hummed in curiosity.

 

“We can be one with it all, see the world from a perspective others will never witness. I thought I could help you, the same way I tried to help myself…heal my own pain. Looking at myself right now, that didn’t really work, did it?” As Gracious gave her a brief tired smirk.

 

“Heh…” She smirked briefly in reply with understanding and support.

 

“And now I see what I always saw at the edge of my mind…You didn’t need to forget that old wound Nephrite, and you couldn’t.”

 

“No…I couldn’t.”

 

“But you can use it Nephrite. You can understand this wound, know it’s place in shaping you as you are. And…as you will come to terms with who you were, are, and wish to be…only then it will heal. Not from ignorance, but through understanding, and kindness towards yourself. Kindness, that you always deserved, and always will deserve.”

 

Nephrite smiled at the mention of such words, a weird feeling of both being happy, and wishing to cry in relief.

 

“Stop using psionics to make me cry Gracious.” She smiled as her eyes watered up a bit once more.

 

“Heh…” They smiled kindly over her, still cuddling her whilst in their lotus pose.

 

“You know Gracious, I know my worth! I’m am powerful, and smart, and I try my best to be fair. But…heh…am I weak if I allow myself to cry?” As she cackled gently, wiping tears from her eye.

 

“You’re stronger than ever before for that.”

 

“Hah. Maybe I am…” The smiled gazing at Gracious’ eyes.

 

“That also means another thing…” They smirked.

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“You’re embracing your inner softie Nephrite.” The smirked with an expression of humour, but also kindness.

 

“Oh you… Come on Gracious!” She laughed a bit as she lifted her hand, slapping gently Gracious on their chest, resting her hand on their chest closer to their gem.

 

“Your inner softie needs hugs too Nephrite. And the powerful Nephrite on the outside can give the best hugs to the inner softie one.” They joked quietly, almost whispering, as they placed one of their hands on their chest, covering Nephrite’s own hand in warmth.

 

“I think, Admiral Nephrite can handle that.” She smirked wiping the last of her tears.

 

“Oh, I know Admiral Nephrite. She can handle anything the universe throws at her.” Gracious laughed a bit.  

 

“Alright then.”

 

The two of them giggled a bit as Nephrite rearranged herself in Gracious’ embrace, looking hopeful and contemplating at the horizon. Some thoughts were still stirring within.

The sun set over the horizon. Slowly, the stars would begin revealing themselves. Through the colossally large force fields acting as windows at the time, they felt the outsize breeze, as if, they were not on a ship the size of an entire settlement, but rather actually living on that world, their palace wherever they’d go.  

 

“You know Gracious, a thought came to mind…maybe…one you’ve been trying to hint at…”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“In regards to this, new Emerald. I…don’t know her, at all…But, this gives me hope…”

 

“It does now?” They asked as if they new where she was heading.

 

“I was…much younger than half a century by the time I was treated worse than an enemy of Homeworld…but, just because that was my experience, it doesn’t mean I should make it so for others…”

 

“You never did Nephrite. I know you’re an Admiral and Commander, and actual combat is not foreign to you…and still, honorable as you are, your strength was reserved only for the right time and place.”

 

“Exactly. Still, yeah, I will always think me and my sisters deserved better…from the hands of those Emeralds and nobles…” As she mumbled a bit; “Our actual teachers treated us well.”

 

“You all did…and…it is my hope…the actual Heralds treat you the way you deserved all along.” Gracious puffed a bit, with both understanding and a hint of amusement.

 

“They do, they do.” She smiled looking at the stars. “Big softies, you’d love them.” She smiled.

 

“Heh, perhaps.”

 

“And well…I’m thinking, as crazy it may be…when this new Emerald will arrive tomorrow…maybe…just maybe…I could be a teacher of sorts.” She exhaled gazing at the sky.

 

“Being the change you want to see.”

 

“Do you think I could show her a better way Gracious?” Nephrite asked with genuine curiosity, perhaps but a small hint of anxiety.

 

“My sibling, Compelling…has been gifted with the ability to peer into what will be. Perhaps, that was the intention, they work in mysterious ways…”

 

“Even by the standards of Heralds?” She jabbed jokingly, ever so gently and reassuring.

 

“Me and my siblings have a great deal in common. But also a great gift, unique to each one of us. Clairvoyance, is theirs.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Fate is as much arrived at, as it is carved…and even Compelling knows that.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I, can’t tell whether that is in fact what will happen. May I be very candid for a bit Nephrite?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I doubt things will be ideal with that Emerald. I know her. She will not arrive here, and immediately recognize you for the tactical admiral, skilled fighter, and equitable leader that you are. You might not impress her out of the ways in which the other Emeralds briefly groomed her to admire.”

 

“That’s…fair.”

 

“But, there is always a chance Nephrite.”

 

Nephrite looked up, as Gracious was themselves looking at the stars, after which they looked down on her with a smile betraying hope.

 

“I think I already mentioned this but, our entire civilization, our very lives, are mere chance, in an uncaring world. And to some degree, there is beauty in that. Chance may dictate the new to replace the old…and it may also dictate one emerge from darkness.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“The universe is dark and empty, our lives surrounded by the void of uncertainty…and there is beauty in that. It is the ultimate canvas, waiting for a kind hand to bring forth purpose and form.”

 

“Yes…true…” She hummed.

 

“Perhaps tomorrow, yours will be that kind hand.” As Gracious smiled on her. “You’ll never know, if you won’t take that most beautiful, and terrifying thing…”

 

“You?” She laughed as she hit them gently with her first on their chest.

 

“You are…such a conqueror Admiral!” Gracious laughed with a joie de vie and serenity, their voice resonating like chiming crystals in a choir of festivity. Yet they continued. “A leap of faith, Nephrite.” As their long laughter simmered down, meeting eyes with Nephrite.

 

“That too.” She smiled.

 

“Whatever happens, you have my faith.”  

 

“Thanks Gracious.”

 

Gracious wiggled around a bit from their pose. It seemed that they were unmoved for these past few hours. And as they moved, their slithered their arms underneath a now relaxed Nephrite, who, didn’t quite mind that much. Following which, they began standing up, with her still in their embrace.

Slowly yet surely, they began pacing through the gardens, quiet as a whisper, only the murmurs of the streams and leaves rustling in the trees. Nephrite laid relaxed in their arms, listening to it all, more at peace, than she once was. Gracious appeared to walk her to her apartments within the palatial sector, an adobe of peace and elegance, overlooking both the lush gardens, and the horizons of this world from a vantage.

 

“Had enough of me for one day Gracious? Or perhaps, not quite?” She asked cheekily.

 

“Questions beyond even the reach, of a Herald. Though perhaps you already know the answer.” They snickered a bit still carrying her in their warm embrace.

 

“It’s been quite a day.” Nephrite exhaled smiling as she was sinking in their arms.

 

“Yes.” Gracious nodded calmly with a wide yet gently smile.

 

“Thanks for, the talk Gracious. Not easy to admit, but…I needed that.”

 

“Of course Nephrite. I’ll always be there if you need someone, to listen.”

 

“And…thanks for not destroying me and dozens of thousands of other gems in a psionic storm…that was very nice of you as well.” She snickered cheekily.

 

Gracious giggled a bit, content.

 

They approached the entrance to her apartments, their gates sealed, with intricate illuminating patterns of beaming gold and verdant green. Once more, symbols that after the months spent on this world, were understood to be of Precursor origins, more then mere decorative evolving lines and patterns as she had thought for centuries.

 

Gracious let her down ever so gently.

 

“Tomorrow will be a new day, trial and gift. But now we rest.”

 

“Until tomorrow then Gracious.” Nephrite said as she passed her hand through the curls near her cheeks setting them in place.

 

“Good night…and good faith.”

 

Then, Gracious just gazed calmly into her eye, a serene smile on their face, as through the darkness gently lit by the moons and stars, they proceeded to pace as quiet as a whisper, presumably to their own apartments. The brilliant red of their garments, shining through the dark as it reflected against the lush foliage, and the intricate patterns on the floors and walls near Nephrite’s residence.

 

The entrance to her apartments melted through the ground, just long enough for Nephrite to slowly walk through, the gentle fire emanated by a few levitating automatons following her as she climbed the floors to her bathing and sleeping chambers.

 

Nephrite fazed out her Admiral uniform, armor and accessories, only her bare form illuminated by the moons and stars. Feeling the dust of such a long day, she walked underneath levitating waterfall stones as they activated in her presence. And for a few minutes, with no sounds but those of the trees rustling outside and water pouring over her, she stood, letting the water take away the dirt, and traces of tears she shed. As she asked, the water stopped pouring, the rocks settling back into the basin. Only a few minutes later would another automaton be called to help dry off her long hair.

 

A deep sigh of relief, she walked to her sleeping chambers proper and clean.

There, the space was lovingly decorated by relics, artifacts, gifts, weapons, art and tablets, yet only those gifted to her by Gracious and her sisters, as those were the only ones that would carry true meaning, beauty and worth for her. Nephrite sat disrobed at the edge of her bed, looking a bit in curiosity at her own body.

Strong, agile, nimble and flexible, there were no traces of injuries, no bruises, burns, cuts and lesions anywhere to be seen, even if there is no spot on her skin where she wouldn’t remember experiencing pain at some point in her life.

She endured, and more than that, she changed, even if her form is the same as in the days she emerged…she changed.

She knew more, of her duties, and abilities, and surroundings, of her own thoughts and feelings, difficult as it may be to confront them sometimes. Less so since she knew that, she isn’t alone in that task.

 

Nephrite glanced one last time out of the partly open windows of her chamber, overlooking it all. The pleasant sounds of the parks within the palatial sector, and beyond Caritas, the beautiful lush forests of this world spamming to the horizon itself.

 

One last look, as she laid on her back, enveloping herself in the bed’s warmth. Not quite the same warmth as the one she recently became so very used to, but, good enough and soothing nonetheless. She turned her eye away from the brightness of the night sky, and let her fatigue, thoughts, new-gained faith, hope and clarity, carry her till morning.

 

********* **

****

A realization of light, dim, yet sublime in its sincerity.

Dreams dispelled as dust taken away by a storm. Dreams that she saw before, and moments that she didn’t. Some Nephrite liked, some she would rather not remember. Fragments of crystals, and the sound of drawn blades, but also hugs. And she saw the blinding light of combat, and soothing shadows enveloping her. Gem she wished to forget, and others she would rather not let go. Visions stirred up in a barrage of thoughts, unrecognizable individually. If Nephrite remembered them just a few seconds ago, now they were gone.

 

She slowly opened her eye, partly covering it with her hands as she seemed to face the dawn. Feeling the sheets in disarray, and her body contorted and spread all over, it felt as if a battle of some sorts happened in her bed. Yet she felt rested.

 

Nephrite relaxed all her muscles, giving into a joy that was so rare and valuable, even for one of the highest ranking military officers of their entire empire, or perhaps, valuable precisely to such gems. The joy of waking up together with the sunrise, no battles waiting ahead, no parades of war or victory, just peace and relaxation. Now that truly felt good.

 

Laying contorted on her stomach, a hand hugging the pillows, Nephrite slowly turned on her back, stretching through the disorderly sheets, as a new day arrived. She rested in the bed for a few more minutes, getting her thoughts in order. And now, she was ready.

 

Nephrite threw the sheets off her, getting up and stretching in the shower of a new dawn’s sun-rays. Glorious.

She proceeded to calmly walk out of her sleeping chambers, as automatons would emerge to rearrange her bed and bring her possessions to order. Still relaxed, Nephrite walked once more back to the bathing chambers, the basin feeling with water as she entered. Without wasting a beat, she dived in the cold water of its deeper end, in contrast with the warmth of her bed. She felt refreshed, taking an odd sort of comfort from the contrast, if she wasn’t made to experience stillness and sameness.

Emerging out of the dive, Nephrite took a deep breath, proceeding to walk in another smaller pool where steaming warm water would poor on her from a few levitating cascades. Resting for a few moments under this shower, she passed her hands through her disorderly hair, combing it a bit with her fingers.

Though of course she would tend to it and herself more properly in a few minutes, as she left the pools, and a few automatons swirled around her, helping her dry herself and her hair off, combing her hair from the back as she would tend to it herself.

 

Now dried up and refreshed, she once more stretched looking at the bright horizons. The Admiral was ready for a few day and whatever it will bring.

 

“Still a few details left…” Nephrite snickered a bit to herself, as she began fazing in her attire. A first layer of comfortable and flexible epidermal cover, an environmental protective layer, nanoscale fortified epiarmour, and further reinforcements to regions most likely to encounter damage during fights. An attire and armor that was as complex, fortified and advanced, as it was simplistic and elegant.

 

A last finishing touch, as Nephrite fazed in the finishing touch, her insignia. A bright crystal in her chest, jewelry encapsulating her ideals of simplicity and elegance. It served many functions, some of which more benign, as a communicator for instance. But more importantly, a display of her struggles and honor. Such an ornament wouldn’t even be given to most Admirals, but only to those that would guide and command the fleets under the direct jurisdiction of the Order of Heralds and the Diamond Authority, particularly White Diamond’s, the most resplendent of the Eternal Ones.

 

“An insignia does not an Admiral make. But most gems don’t know that, so…we remind them.” The smiled a bit, polishing the grandiose stone.

 

Nephrite walked a bit more through her apartments, now illuminated by the gentle morning. Numerous rooms, fitting every task and leisure she might wish to partake in the privacy of her adobe. Descending from the penthouse where her wardrobe, baths and bedroom were located, she arrived in a comparatively smaller room. There, she had stored a few objects not meant to remain there for long, gifts, weapons, messages and recordings meant for those who were close to her. Passing her hands along elegant swords, spears and other more exotic weapons, her hand stopped on the hilt of a great sword. Ordered by her on a secretive research world during one of Gracious’ missions on it on behalf of the Eternal Ones.

 

She picked up the large blade, lifting it to her eye level, admiring the craftsmanship of the hilt, the precision of the blade, and shine of its body, the crystal clinking sound heart upon gently touching it. A deadly weapons, as much meant to kill, as made to impress with its beauty and magnificence.

Perk of being such a high ranking gem herself, she would be able to commission from worlds over Homeworld such objects, not only for needs related to military, diplomatic and exploratory missions, but for the pure sake of artistic satisfaction, and gifting. On a more positive note, also a great occasion to give gems all over their empire the chance to reveal the beauty within them through the marvels they would craft.

Nephrite ordered it for one of her sisters, the Commander of the fleet stationed on the other side of this world, who was herself serving under the First Herald of the Diamond Authority, Black Opal the Compelling.

It seemed that the fate of the Dominus Class Nephrite Commanders was tied to the order of Heralds, for for all the wonders and beauty they would witness, as well for all the power and conflict they would witness.

 

One last loving gaze at the balanced weapon, in remembrance of her dear sister, and Nephrite sheathed the blade, fixating it to the armor around her waist, as she proceeded to take a few more steps, to a desk where she had several messages for her sisters. Of her missions, and experiences, struggles and joys. Quite a few things happened in the past few decades, more so even the past few months, and…even yesterday.

Usually, Nephrite wasn’t a gem of pointless chatter, at least, not when those dear to her, so she wrote a few more important things on a small holopearl addressed to her sister, as well an expression of longing, to catch up on things she wouldn’t even write. She took the small holo pearl from the desk, leaving the room, as the lights within dimmed.

Nephrite proceeded to walk a bit more through her apartments, a kind smile on her face. Maybe some other time, she would have stayed in a few more, enjoyed what pleasures her home had to offer, but for now, she was feeling pretty good of the experiences she would have outside.

She went down all the floors of her apartments, exiting them at the ground floor, meeting the beautiful gardens and flowing streams outside. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled quietly, as if only meant to be heart by herself.

 

“Now, to find that terrifying giant softie of mine.” She snickered a bit referring to Gracious.

 

Nephrite proceeded to take a bit of a promenade through the lush parks, heading in the general direction of Gracious’ own apartments in the palatial sector, as perhaps that’s where they would be. And even if not, the park was so nice this time of day. So she kept walking, as small gardening automatons would hover around, taking care of the flora according to each plant’s individual needs.

 

Though she, as the vast majority of gems do not have the honor of having emerged on Homeworld, the cradle of their civilization, the Heralds did. More than that, they were, with the exception of the Eternal Ones, according to records and legends, some of the very first gems by them. And Gracious, to Nephrite’s awe, could spend an eternity telling her about the Homeworld that once was, and will never be seen by other gems again. They told Nephrite stories of colourful mountains, and forests, rivers and plain…and how they tried to save some of the Homeworld they knew, seeding life original from it throughout new worlds and even void colonial-stations. These lush parks aboard Caritas and the other flagships of the Heralds were precisely such reminders of the Homeworld that once was, which is why it seemed, at least Gracious, love spending time in them. They were, as Gracious themselves put it, “a frame of their youth and innocence gone”.

 

And as she was walking through these forests essentially, Nephrite began seeing through the foliage Gracious’ own palace. Her own apartments were already luxurious by any meaning of the word and Homeworld standards, yet Gracious’, was on another level.

 

Rising tall, walls of silver and gold alloys, interwoven in ways with denoted both mathematical elegance and natural beauty. Cascades flowing over the walls of the building into the forest. And all over, carved with great care, Precursor hieroglyphs, changing and evolving in a dance underneath the allows, as if the walls were water for them to swim through. Their adobe seemed to encapsulate Gracious rather well. Simplicity and beauty for an untrained aye…and for a trained eye such as hers, ever-evolving complexity…and beauty.

 

Nephrite emerged out of the park alleys, approaching their palace, unguarded, towering, basking in the morning light. As she came close to the impressive palace aboard Caritas, she wished to knock. On a silly note, she was curious as to how their adobe looked on the inside. Hers were spacious, elegant and simple, theirs…only Gracious knew. Oh, the wonders sealed inside, locked away from the rest of the universe, nephrite wondered.

 

A fleet commander who crushed countless enemy fleets and fortifications, she could barely bring herself to knock on the grand doors of this alien looking edifice of great beauty. A fear of waking Gracious up, of perturbing their meditations or work within.

 

“Ugh…so much for being a conqueror. You win this time…door…” She said as she couldn’t bring herself to knock on it. “Caritas?” She addressed the AI of the flagship.

 

“Yes Commander.” Their calm voice immediately replied, as if it could emanate from any surface nearby.

 

“Where is Gracious?”

 

A few moments of silence. After which, the grand door to their palace projected forth a holo-display, with an overall map of the palatial sector.

 

“The Herald instructed me to tell you that you find them here.” Went Caritas on as a Precursor symbol appeared on the map, Gracious in all certainty.

 

“Thanks Caritas.”

 

“You are welcome Commander.” The disembodies voice replied gleefully as the holo-display fazed out.

 

Once more, Nephrite began tracking through the lush park. It would be a quick walk, Gracious didn’t seem too keen on meeting Nephrite too far away from their palace, or make her track throughout the entire colossal vessel.

 

As she was walking through the park, she did feel a warm wind through the rustling leaves, a very familiar warmth, that of a right path. Emerging from the park in a few minutes, she saw the edge of the ship’s hull, as the gargantuan windows letting light into the palatial sector were bending from being the roof itself, to coming the edge of the vessel. There were some rather imposing stars to descend from at the edge of the park, to another small tranquil pasture bellow.

 

There, she saw Gracious from above as she was descending the stars. They were once more meditating, motionless, mysterious symbols, as if made of solid light, flowing from their hands upwards, dissipating into the air in a small display of psionic mastery.

 

Nephrite walked up to them, stopping as arm’s reach, as she looked herself far into the horizon, unsure for a moment if it was even worth breaking their concentration and peace, both their peaces. Yet, the day had just begun, so she turned the cog.

“Good morning to you too Gracious.” Nephrite smirked, gazing at the jungles down bellow.

 

Gracious rapidly opened their eyes, head twitching ever so slightly, as the symbols which just now were flowing like water through the air turned into a psionic lightning strike, red and white sparks weaving between themselves as they escaped upwards through their palms. About 10 meters in height, the lightning was still too little to even reach the curvature of the glass.

 

“Oh!” They shacked their head looking at Nephrite, her eye wide open. She would lie is she wouldn’t think that Gracious displaying such raw power from a mere interruption of their meditation wasn’t intimidating.

 

“Are you…alright Gracious?” She asked worried.

 

“Yes yes.” As the breathed deeply slightly faster. “My apologies Nephrite. You weren’t…touched by it, were you?” They asked referring to their lightning strike, their breath calming down.

 

“No, I’m fine.” She answered trying to reassure them.

 

“Good. And…good morning to you too Nephrite.” They turned their head turning to look at Nephrite, smiling calmly.

 

“So, I know it’s odd to ask but…what were you doing?” Ashe asked with a curious gaze.

 

“Conversing with Compelling, and my other siblings beyond.” As Gracious’ breath caught up to them.

 

“Your siblings beyond…through the beyond?” She asked them with a cheeky smirk.

 

“Astute observation. Now, you’re thinking with psionics, Nephrite.” They answered with a similarly cheeky smile.

 

“ Of course I am! Oh you Heralds, with your psionic gifts, leaving talented, skillful and competent communication engineers and officers without work.” She joked giggling.

 

Gracious followed suite, letting off a calm laugh as they gazed her in the eye, looking next at the horizon.

 

“Did you even go back to your palace Gracious? You know…sleep in a comfy bed? You Heralds sleep, right?” Nephrite jested with a hint of care and concern.

 

“To answer in order, yes, very large and comfortable, and yes. Of Course Nephrite.” They replied joyfully, placing their palm on their chest in a dramatic playful fashion. “A Herald’s body and mind may be able to endure incomprehensible pain and trials, but our beauty…that needs rest. Perhaps, unlike yours.” As they winked cheekily at Nephrite.

 

“Oh you!” Flustered, and slightly blushing, Nephrite quickly recovered her usual confident grin, hitting playfully Gracious’ arm with her fist.

 

“So, Emerald will arrive shortly, and as she arrives, I will depart for Temperantia and Compelling.” Gracious went calmly.

 

“Yes. You must be missing them Gracious.”

 

“Deeply. And…I see I am not alone. You’re longing for your sister now leading Compelling’s forces as well.” A slim gentle smile on their face.

 

“Gracious!” She went in a dramatic playful tone. “I thought you promised me upon starting my service that you wouldn’t be reading my mind! You know, privacy of thought and all!” She went hitting their arm playfully again.

 

“I am nothing, if not a gem of my word Nephrite.” They smiled confidently, as they looked down to her hip, the elegant weapon holstered to it, and her first, clutching a data-pearl. “You’re just making this really easy for me, I don’t even get to train my psionics.” They uttered in a playful and dramatic tone of lamentation. Then, they giggled gently.

 

“Right.” She giggled in turn, grasping carefully the hilt of the sword.

 

“I do remember this particular blade. Oh, they joy you had when the forge-master Bismuth of BR-I handed it to you.” They smiled.

 

“Yes. Her hands and skill are a gift to Homeworld.” She reminisced in delight.

 

“I also recall you saying how you wished to gift it to your sister…along with some other similarly elegant weapons for the rest.”

 

“Right! Do you think she’ll like it? I even got her name engraved on the hilt! With love to her, from her older sister, so that she remembered we would all be there for her!” She swooned enthusiastically with a widening smile.

 

“I think she’ll love it.” They relied with a reassuring smile. “So, you finally wish to hand it to her I assume?”

 

“Well…not in person. I kind of hoped, you’d give it to her once you’ll be there.” As she scratched the back of her neck a bit shy.”

 

“Oh, I thought you’d like to see her in person.” Gracious wondered.

 

“I do, I do. But, you know…” She hummed.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I planned to do this as both our fleets were being resupplied, staffed and ready to head for this world. I was so caught up in my work that I forgot to do this back then. Ugh…” She scuffed with a small hint of regret.

 

“Hmm…managing hundreds of vessels can be…overwhelming.” The uttered in understanding.

 

“I know right! Ugh, it would take me a day to just begin listing the tiny ways in which this process can get infuriating.”

 

“And I believe you, believe me!” Gracious went in support.

 

“Thanks Gracious. And there are a few more things.”

 

“You have my attention.”

 

“Now that a new Emerald is visiting, I do you have to be present and make sure that things run smoothly around her.”

 

“Wise.”

 

“And, I wrote a bit of an apology to my sister for being so late to that, and…other things I’m still not comfortable enough to admit in person right now. Also some exploits.” As she blushed a bit.

 

“I understand.” Gracious smiled with understanding. “Though you are taking this very closely…I am certain she would understand. And…its not like the love of a sibling depends on expensive gifts to begin with.” They smirked.  

 

“I know, I know.” She rolled her eyes still slightly blushing. “She still deserves something nice though. So, will you deliver the sword and my messages to her for me Gracious?” She asked with a joyful, if a bit awkward smile.

 

Gracious expanded their open palm towards, gazing at Nephrite with a gentle smile, as if asking without using words for her to place the lovingly crafted weapon and data-pear on it.

 

Immediately, Nephrite disconnected the holster of the blade attached to her hip, as both the nano-alloys integrating the holster to her armor and uniform, having previously fused into a unitary object, separated once more. She placed both the data-pearl and sword on their palm, the great-sword looking more like a slightly larger dagger in the hands of the towering Herald.

 

“I will see to it that she receives both.” They smiled.

 

“ And before I forget…don’t read through my ramblings on the data-pearl, alright Gracious?” She smirked confidently looking them in the eyes.

 

“Oh?” They went playfully. “Did you perhaps mention me through those diaries.” As they went dramatically. “No doubt praising my grace, beauty, and unrivalled modesty!” They giggled.

 

“Gracious!” She spelled their name dramatically a bit slower, in reply to their cheeky provocation. Though they did guess actually, the part of writing about them as well to be precise.

 

Gracious laughed joyously, as they did during such banters, Nephrite following suite.

 

“Some secrets, shall be beyond even the reach of the Order of Heralds. You have my word.” Gracious said confidently with a reassuring smile.

 

Once more she smiled, hitting their arms with their firsts affectionately.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The weapon and data-pearl began levitating slightly above their palm, as Gracious’ gem absorbed them to its dimension for safekeeping.

 

Gracious began standing up, once more towering over Nephrite. As they gazed at the horizon, they uttered quietly.

 

“She is almost here.”

 

Nephrite used her technokinesis, tapping into Caritas’ and the fleets communication and navigation arrays, indeed sensing a fast approaching personal vessel from the direction of the First Herald’s fleet. It identified itself as that of an Emerald, and already received permission to board. Still several thousand clicks away, but on a rapid approach.

 

“Alright! Time to welcome the newbie.”  

 

They looked at each other smiling for a few moments as they proceeded to walk through the parks towards the teleportation pad leading once more towards the hangars.

 

“Not going to lie, I’m somewhat excited for this Gracious.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“It’s as if, I may get to have a fresh start with an Emerald. Not one that would just give me the access to the resources I need for my fleet, or those that trained me. A new one!”

 

“Exactly.” They smiled as the looked up ahead.

 

“And I bet you already sense and know what she’s actually like.” She smirked, looking up at them.

 

“Hmm, perhaps.” They smirked just a bit, looking forward.

 

“Anything I should know about our new guest?”

 

“Let’s see. Joined Compelling’s fleet without authorization, implying both an independent spirit and disregard for protocol and safety. Known initial stance of distrust for authority figures which out to be under her own authority should she begin her acting duties as planetary governor…”

 

“So only the Heralds and Eternal Ones are beyond her distrust.”

 

“Yes…but not for long. She is an Emerald Nephrite. She knows she is meant to rule a world in the name of the Eternal Ones. Ultimately, she wishes to achieve the high expectations of her purpose and impress, but she is yet to find the right path.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Compelling sees hope for her future, I see potential in her soul.”

 

“That’s rather reassuring.” She smiled looking up at them, their hazes meeting again.

 

“It is.” They smiled. “But the future is not a path set, but one carved…through strong will and persistence.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Of which you have both.”

 

“Right!” Nephrite smiled confidently.

 

“Ultimately Nephrite…short of using my powers in ways I would rather not, I can’t make her immediately respect and understand you. It will be up to you, to get to her.”

 

“I understand.”

 

After many minutes of promenade, they finally reached the teleportation pad at the edge edge of the gardens in the palatial sector. Before stepping on it, several meters away, overlooking the lush jungles of this world, Gracious stopped.

 

“There are a few important things you must remember though Nephrite.”

 

“Hmm?” She hummed curiously.

 

“This is not the same Emerald as the ones long ago on Potentia back when you emerged.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But she is still an Emerald, with a measure of her worth and place in our empire. Yet, even without herself knowing it, she seeking her true place, worth, and appreciation the likes of which her co-serials might now know how to express.”

 

“Also yes.”

 

“But also you, are no longer the same Nephrite, more than one thousand years ago on Potentia. Injured and dishonored, you endured and thrived. No longer are you yourself uncertain of your strength, authority, and worth.”

 

“Right!”

 

“You are a Dominus Class Nephrite of the Order of Heralds and of White Diamond’s Court, an Admiral in the Armadas of the Empire of Homeworld, Commander of the fleet belonging to the Second Herald of the Diamond Authority.”

 

“Yes!” She said proudly with renewed peace of mind.

 

“Your presence irreplaceable, your authority undoubted, your judgement unquestioned.” Gracious went, their voice resonating like a crystal, empowering and inspiring.

 

Nephrite nodded, her dignity and worth reinvigorated, as if these were ever diminished.

 

“But of course, you know all that.” They looked down on her with a gentle smile.

 

“Pff, of course, don’t you or anyone doubt it Gracious.” She replied looking back at them with a confident smile.

 

“One last thing you don’t know though.” They smirked.

 

“What?” She asked curiously.

 

“Your Admiral uniform is incomplete Nephrite.” As they still smirked in their calm remark.

 

“Right!” She proclaimed, proceeding to faze in the rest of her uniform, her gauntlets, remaining chest and back armored plating, shoulder-pads and cape. “Thanks for reminding Gracious. For a moment there, my appearance was slightly less commanding than I actually am.” She smirked with her standard sass and confidence.

 

“That’s impossible.” They joked reassuringly. “Being commanding is as much sewn into your quintessence as your technopathy, and my psionics and darkness itself are into my own quintessence.” They grinned briefly.

 

“Correct answer.”

 

Gracious smiled as they finally stepped on the teleportation pad, followed by Nephrite.

 

“Good faith, Admiral.”

 

They descended upon the hangars, as all gems present there were already in preparation for the vessel that was about to land in its designated spot. Information did seem to circulate incredibly quickly aboard Caritas.

 

At the mere sight of the Herald and Admiral Commander of the fleet, all gems currently not involved in some crucial maintenance or engineering work immediately stopped both in their tracks, and their chatter, as Gracious and Nephrite were slowly making their way to the landing zone designated for the Emerald’s ship.

 

Though, there were indeed curious looks throughout the crows as the two of them kept walking. After all, having even one of them present for the landing of a vessel would be considered a great honor and privilege, not to mention both of them.

 

Silent, yet with an understanding beyond words, they stopped at the edge of the safe-zone in the designated hangar, several meters between them and all the other gem soldiers, staff, and the odd few noble gems that wished to be present as well. Both their faces stoic, and patient.

 

In a more amusing note, it seemed that the crowds standing right behind Gracious were mesmerized by the flows of brilliant red waves and sparks of light as they were undulating throughout their garment. As if they were some predator warning others not to test them, or perhaps by the contrary, communicating and attracting others of its own kind through such mesmerizing language of light.

 

Another one or two more minutes of patient waiting, and it seemed that the sky overlooked through this particular hangar entrance began being overshadowed, little by little, as a small orb in the sky grew larger and larger, until the sleek sharp edges of an Emerald’s personal transport vessel. Comfortable, quick, with light armor and offensive capabilities, it was a ship that caught the eyes of gems with its multitude of alloy facets, colored in emerald-green, would play with the light making this ship look as if it were a solitary large light-green crystal.

 

A powerful roar of its engines as the ship stopped mid-air briefly before entering the hangar, as it turned 180 degrees beginning to land with it’s back facing the crowds, no doubt in order to make take off easier later on.

 

As it was landing, it seemed that the more classical air ran by the engines of the landing vessel would make some gems try their hardest to keep their balance. Gracious and Nephrite thought would both stand perfectly still, only Nephrite’s hair and their capes fluttering.

 

Touchdown.

 

The roars of the engines calmed down, as the hatch at the ship opened.

And as it did, there she stood, Emerald LR-934. A look betraying royalty, a slender and elegant attire, complimented by a chest-piece of armor that looked as it if was made out of emerald itself. Crystal-like boots rising along almost the entire length of her legs, a distinct clinking sound as she slowly descended from her transport’s ramp. A sharp crown of golden alloys on her head, accentuating her actual gem placed on her forehead. Her hair rising and falling down aggressively over her back, as a few curls would spike back upwards again. Only slightly taller than Nephrite, yet still dwarfed by Gracious in comparison, it was still as if her entire presence declared a regal air around her, demanding tribute in the form of the admiration of those around her.

 

All the noble gems, generals, spec-ops, engineers, soldiers and personnel would continue performing the diamond salute they initiated for Gracious and Nephrite, as the crowd would part, respectfully leaving a path for their Herald, Admiral and new guest to leave peacefully.

 

As Emerald descended, Gracious interrupted the solemn silence declaring;

 

“Welcome aboard Caritas Emerald. Your presence humbles us.” The smiled solemnly.

 

“Thank you your Iridescence! You are too kind.” She proclaimed audibly and proudly with a reinforced Diamond Salute.

 

“I would also like to formally introduce you to Admiral Nephrite Dominus, Commander of the Second Fleet of the Order of Heralds.”

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Admiral Nephrite.” As Emerald kept the Diamond Salute for a few more moments, giving Nephrite a confident smirk, the kind she usually herself specializes in, at least when alone with Gracious.

 

Nephrite gave her a confident smile in return, hopeful of what will come next.

 

“Let us proceed.” Went Gracious with a calm yet resonating voice as they turned their back, proceeding to walk slowly.

 

As per protocol, Nephrite walked alongside them, as Emerald joined in from the other side of Gracious. The gems gathered all around would slowly begin dispersing as the three would make their way through the gathered crowds, still looking at and following them, as they all knew that the Herald would depart soon as well, and wished to witness it all. Still, in their whispers and chatter, they created enough background noise for Gracious, Nephrite and the Emerald to carry a conversation in relative privacy.

 

“Before we continue, I do have to say that we are aware of the circumstances that brought you to this world, and to us Emerald.” Said Gracious in their usual solemn and portentous voice, no doubts in sights as they spoke in regard to the implication of her very presence on this world.

 

“Of course, your Iridescence.” The Emerald replied, this time sounding truly humbled as she bowed her head deeply..

 

“Personally, I admire independence and initiative Emerald. Upon commencing your true service to the Eternal Ones, such qualities will serve you well.” They went calmly, glancing briefly in Emerald’s direction.

“Yes, your Iridescence! The First Herald did mention that about you!” She went a bit more joyously.

 

“Unfortunately, fate did not offer you the best chance to display such qualities, as this untamed world leaves little space for them.”

 

“I understand, your Iridescence.” Emerald went with a tone betraying respect.

 

As they kept walking, the three were entering Gracious’ private collection of ships and vehicles aboard Caritas, heaving towards their own private transport frigate, only a few of the more elite nobles, generals, spec-ops gems and chief engineers still following them. The rest of the attendees, didn’t have either the authority, or even courage to proceed further to the Herald’s personal hangars and collection.

 

Walking through the hangars, the three of them arrives at the ship Gracious would use to get to their sibling’s twin fleet.

 

As with Char and Caritas itself, this transport vessel seeped with the esthetic unique to the Order of Heralds, descriptive of the heralds themselves. Only a few pointy ends to the extremities of the vessel, it otherwise an elegant piece of design, looking like a construct of reflective liquid metal, with no visible elements which would perturb the smooth undulations of the vessel. Yet Nephrite knew this vessel very intimately, and it would be a mistake to mistake it for a defenseless ornament.

With an armor fitting of being deployed to the hottest of conflict zones, force fields to match, and an impressive array of weapons equally equipped to dish death both in the air and over the planet-side, to some degree, it was a mirror of Gracious themselves.

Elegant beyond doubt, but simmering with a power and capability as impressive, as it would be unforgiving to not recognized.

 

Gracious stopped, turning back and facing Nephrite and the Emerald as they stood forming a small triangle, other nobles aligned and awaiting just beyond ear-shot.

 

“Usually, it would be my pleasure and honour to tutor you, share with you the expertise and knowledge of the Order of Heralds, and answer any questions you might have in regards to well, everything of concern to you.” Went Gracious with a barely visible smile. “But for now, I cannot, as I must convene with the First Herald on matters of utmost urgency.”

 

“I understand, your Iridescence.” The Emerald replied.

 

“Upon finishing our mission on this world however, it would be my pleasure.” As Gracious gave a calm smile.

 

“You have my gratitude, your Iridescence.”

 

“In the meantime, should you wish to, I have selected a series of archival records, essays and translation of the Order for you to study at your leisure. You merely have to ask Caritas, and they will provide you with all you require.”

 

“Thank you!” Once more Emerald replied.

 

“Which reminds me. Caritas?” As they addressed the ship’s AI.

 

“Yes Herald.” The AI went joyfully.

 

“Please prepare an apartment for Emerald LR-934 in the palatial sector, and for her pilots.”

 

“Of course Herald, at once.”

 

“Thank you your Iridescence. You truly are kind!” Went Emerald bowing her head with a smile of confidence and gratefulness.

 

Gracious looked down upon her, a solemn contemplative look in her direction. They hummed a bit thinking, as their stern gaze met Nephrite’s, and then looking once more at Emerald.  

 

“I will be forthright with you Emerald. This world hosts a wealth of knowledge and power beyond the comprehension of most gems, and it is as beautiful, as it is unforgiving.”

 

“I understand, of course your Iridescence.” She replied somewhat more serious.

 

“Thus, structures such the Psionic Resonance Tower, and the settlement you see at the horizon, are beyond limits. They are not to be perturbed.

 

Emerald hummed in agreement once more bowing her head. “As is a similar tower summoned by the First Herald, I understand, your Iridescence.”

 

“Precisely. This world is not forgiving of mistakes Emerald. Which is why, even though this fleet appreciates ingenuity and initiative, it still operates on notions of trust and strict discipline during deployment.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“This brings us back to Admiral Nephrite.” Went Gracious sternly.

 

Both Nephrite and as she saw, the Emerald looked surprised at this assertion.

 

“As the Commander of this fleet, my right hand and confidante, her judgement and authority is to be unquestioned.”

 

“Of course…” Emerald mumbled a bit less confidently.

 

“Even by you, Emerald. Do I make myself clear?” Gracious completed their thought, dispelling any potential misunderstandings which may be caused by a conflict between Nephrite’s authority, and Emerald’s social status.

 

Emerald gave Gracious a look of uncertainty, as if, somewhat unwilling to submit to Nephrite’s authority…it was quickly met by Gracious’ calm, stern and razor-sharp gaze, leaving no doubts to their intention, as Emerald’s face softened and humbled once more.

 

“Yes, your Iridescence.”

 

Nephrite’s face remained as impartial as it could, stoic and dignified, unwilling to show any emotion which might betray her relationship with Gracious and thus provoke Emerald…though she did greatly appreciate the fact that Gracious took time to expressly reaffirm her authority even with Emerald in the picture.

 

Gracious face slightly lightened up as they continued.

 

“As I will be gone and unable to tutor you for the moment, you may as well feel free to shadow the Admiral in her management of the fleet. Observing and taking cues from her approach towards leadership may be a valuable lesson in and of itself.”

 

Emerald gave Nephrite a genuinely surprised look, as they went on with their usual smile and gentle attitude.

 

“You are here to learn Emerald, if I am correct.” They went with a slim smile.

 

“Yes, your Iridescence.” She went calmly bowing her head.

 

“My first lesson to you for now. Do not deny yourself the insight and wisdom of those around you. For it is a fount of strength and joy. And the Admiral is a living example of such.” As their face lightened up with an expression of content.

 

“Hmmm…” Went Emerald in contemplation.

 

“But also because in the end…” went Gracious as their expression which once more became stern and rarely ominous “…a leader unable to experience doubts, shackled by their shame, will sit chained to their throne, confident to their word, as their world burns to ashes around them.”

 

Humbled and having perhaps taken insight from Gracious’ words, Emerald once more bowed her head in respect. It seemed Gracious struck a chord with her.

It was a rather sharp turn in the tone of their message, as Gracious seemed to have rather directly dispelled the proposition that a leader’s choices and judgement is inherently superior, without need for reconsideration and advice. A bit of setting Emerald in her place, sort of speaking. A lesson they expressed in a rather…”Heraldy” way, in Nephrite’s opinion, not that she minded that at all.

 

“Your wisdom is unparalleled, your Iridescence.” Emerald went humbled.

 

“Still.” As Gracious seemed to light up once more. “Do not be discouraged Emerald, and…do try to enjoy yourself whilst here. All the amenities aboard Caritas will be at your disposal, and Fire Festival Games will commence ten days from now, if you seek some more entertainment and cultural re-connection to our roots and Empire.”

 

“Thank you, your Iridescence.” Emerald answered more cheerful as doubts seemed to clear a way.

  

“I take my leave. May the stars watch over you.” Smiled Gracious resonantly, bowing their head as they performed they diamond salute.

 

Both Nephrite, Emerald, and the entire attache nobles and brass performed it in return, as Gracious proceed to walk up the ramp to their own private transport vessel.

 

The vessel seemed completely dark inside, a darkness that was not penetrated even by the dense lighting of the hangars. And as Gracious walked it, only the shine of their garment would penetrate that immaterial darkness of sorts, they too disappearing into it. The doors of the large personal transport vessel sealed up and looked as it they had melted through the vehicle, its hull now a singular piece with no seams, joints, or any others signs of disunity and structural jointing.

 

A deep yet permeating humming, as the transport turned on its engines and anti-grav plating, the floors of the hangar underneath the ship being illuminated by a very familiar shade of red, even as the vehicle itself didn’t have any light emanating from it.

 

Nephrite, the Emerald and the entourage all stood and watched patiently as the ship would take its leave out of the hangar, moving through the air in a way which seemed to not even perturb the air, as Caritas itself. A few moments of stillness in the air having barely left the hangars and then, it was as if the mirrors and metal liquefied and stretched as the ship suddenly and rapidly accelerated. One moment it was there, and the other, it was gone, not a single gust of wind or dust left behind it, silent, yet still very much present.

 

As Gracious was gone, the force fields separating their hangars from the outside of Caritas activated once more.

 

Nephrite turned back away from both the Emerald the take-off zone, facing the entourage of nobles and high command following them, giving them a brief firm smile, and declaring with an confident, yet friendly tone.

 

“You are all dismissed until further orders. Take a breather guys.”

 

“Yes Commander!” As Nephrite saw smiles throughout their faces, as all of them no doubt wished to enjoy themselves and begin preparations for the games.

 

The nobles began heading towards the exits and teleportation pads leading to other internal parks and residence areas within Caritas. Nephrite breathed a short sigh of relief, closing her eyes ever so slightly.

 

As she opened her eye, she saw something rather, curious.

Right beside the small crowd of leaving nobles, stood Gracious, looking her in the eye with a gentle smile. Judging by the fact that no noble stopped immediately and frantically started performing the diamond salute, Nephrite quickly understood that this was a psionic manifestation, meant only for her mind.

 

“Good luck Nephrite, take care, and enjoy yourself.” Went Gracious, or rather, their manifestation, as they began waving her with an enthusiastic joyful grin on their face, eyes closed as they blushed a bit and their smile widened.

 

Nephrite knew only she could see them, and there was no point in words, so, she gave Gracious a similar enthusiastic growing smile and slight blush, gently and quickly waving a goodbye seen by no one else.

 

She blinked, and Gracious was gone. This time it seemed, for good.

 

Nephrite once more turned back to face Emerald, as she turned to face her in turn.

 

“So, you’re the Commander here ey?” Went Emerald with a cheeky tone.

 

“In the light.” Nephrite smiled confidently in turn.

 

“You do kind of remind me of the First Herald’s fleet Commander.”

 

“Perhaps. After all, we’re co-serials, emerged at trained besides each-other.” Nephrite went herself proudly and cheekily.

 

“Right!” Emerald gave a brief snicker. “Uniforms and hair are slightly different, but I can see it.”

 

Nephrite smiled once more continuing; “Well, welcome again Emerald.”

 

“Heh, thanks.” Emerald gave a pleasant smirk.

 

Both of them proceeded to walk towards a teleportation pad headed to one of the more central recreational and habitation zones, essentially a series of small parks interwoven between living quarters and barracks, with access to amenities such as shooting ranges, arenas, recuperation facilities and the like.

 

“So, the Herald told so themselves, you’re their right hand and confidante, that means, you’re quite the authority here, right?” Emerald smiled.

 

“Second only to the Herald themselves, yes.” Nephrite went with a hint of pride and accomplishment.

 

“Just like in the First Herald’s fleet. They also seemed to invest a lot of trust in their commander.”

 

“Part of the duty.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“So tell me, out of curiosity…They’re still Heralds, second only to the Eternal Ones. Do they…ever make you Commanders follow their whims, or do chores for them?” Emerald asked in a cheeky joking tone.

 

“Not really. Unless you’d count managing entire fleets and leading them into battles and colonization missions, chores.” Nephrite smirked in reply.

 

Emerald gave off a joyful laugh as she went on; “Hah, you’re a fun one! The other commander was a bit stiffer.”

 

“Oh I can do that too, it’s in our gems. Don’t need to usually. This fleet is so well trained and disciplined, I barely have to raise my voice to get stuff done around here.” Nephrite went confidently and reassuringly. “Come on, we’ll talk some more through the park in sector C.”

 

“Giving me orders already, eh Admiral?” Emerald replied in her already typical cheeky bravado.

 

“Oh you don’t even know the half of it.” Nephrite looked at her with her own confident smirk, yet still very much benevolent and joyful.

 

“Well….what if I’ll disobey your orders Admiral, what will you do then?” Emerald smirked.

 

“You’re not here for me to order you around Emerald, but…to learn.” She joked alluding to the reasons she gave for being on this world in the first place.

 

“That’s the gist of it.” Emerald smiled.

 

“But, if you want to know what happens if you disobey my direct orders, if there will ever be a situation dire enough for me to give you such orders…well then…” Nephrite paused dramatically and humorously.

 

“Yeah?” Emerald smirked.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to try me Emerald, and see what happens.” Nephrite smirked cheekily in reply, her slightly deeper tone betraying both friendliness, but also confidence and an unshakable certainty in her resolve.

 

Emerald looked at Nephrite, her eyes widened in surprise at such confident assertions. Nephrite gave a bit of a huff, gently tapping the Emerald’s back.

 

“I’m just messing around you know.” As Nephrite gave emerald a truly friendly look.

 

“Pff, I know.” Emerald smirked again.

 

“Come on.” Nephrite nodded her head towards the teleportation pad in a welcoming tone.

 

They both stepped on the teleportation pad as they were taken away to one of the other parks aboard on sector C.

 

It was peaceful there. The mission on this world so far proved to be surprisingly simple. No military action, no attacks, no need to establish permanent colonies, not even local fauna attacks, only the establishment of mere temporary support encampments. Gems were still kept busy, but most of the work was rather mundane, implicated more the researchers, scientists and engineers present within the fleet. Yet even they, had little to do, only ever so often getting requests from the Herald to catalogue and analyse various objects, in ways in which few could understand their actual properties and uses.

 

Most of the work seemed to be on the shoulders of the Heralds, as after all, this mission was initiated independently by the Order of Heralds. With the exception of Nephrite herself, it seemed that no other gems had even the slightest clue as to the true intentions of Gracious on this world. Performing simple maintenance and basic studies on their orders, whilst only the Heralds truly knew the knowledge, power and history of this world. Nephrite saw the ways in which these circumstances pressed on Gracious, and the labour they performed, even if basically no gems were around to witness it.

 

Yet here in this particular park, there was peace. Small groups of gems scattered all around as they would enjoy their days throughout this missions. Quartz soldiers training around and chatting, Bixbites gathered telling war stories and anecdotes, even Beryls out of bureaucratic and documentation tasks to perform, flying around and enjoying their time. Caritas was a vessel of incomprehensible proportions, Nephrite didn’t quite have the time to note all the gem types present in a single one of it’s multiple recreational parks. But it seemed that peace and tranquility was rather rampant, which greatly pleased her, seeing troops and scientists and specialists so often pushed to their limits just…enjoying themselves.

 

And as they both walked through the park calmly, gems of course would take the time to stop, bow and perform the diamond salute for them. Though Nephrite didn’t feel like taking more of their leisure time away than she had to.

 

“You know Admiral, by all the legends and records of the Herald’s work, I really expected all their servants to be…much more busy in general, you know…” Emerald wondered as they walked through the park.

 

“Hmm, usually, they are.” Remarked Nephrite tranquil.

 

“The stories circulating around Homeworld Admiral!” Exclaimed Emerald somewhat thrilled. “The Heralds and their armies, colonizing worlds, aiding worlds under peril, administering some of the most contested dominions of Homeworld, before being entrusted to us Emeralds of course…all in the name of the Eternal Ones!”

 

“Quite so.”

 

“Well yeah, who am I talking to, you’ve probably lived and breathed all these stories.”

 

“Hah, yeah.” Nephrite smiled.

 

“And…the one chance in my entire existence that I get to witness their great work and see their missions…it’s…nothing…” Emerald sighed.

 

“The work of the Order of Heralds is much more secretive than you could imagine Emerald. The stories are true, but their true work, which really changes our Empire…is mostly unseen, hidden from public eyes.”

 

“I guess you’d know that, heh. You’re the right hand of one of the 5 Heralds after all.”

 

“Trust me Emerald, even as their right hand, I often struggle to understand their work, and the depth of their expertise, knowledge and power.”

 

“Fair enough, who could understand it…perhaps except the Eternal Ones who they themselves serve.”

 

“That is our reality. But we do our best to serve regardless, for we serve a cause greater than we could know. There’s beauty and honor in such duty.” Replied Nephrite with a slim calm smile.

 

“The other Admiral said the same you know.” Smiled Emerald.

 

Nephrite looked far off in the distance for a moment, a bit of longing in her eye. She took a deep breath continuing.

 

“Still Emerald, the ways in which you were told of the work of the Heralds and their fleets are not all they’re cranked up to be by Homeworld hyperlinks and nobles. For every story of glory, hundreds and thousands may be shattered and injured. Enough such missions, and I suppose, everyone would appreciate the calm life experienced across most of the Empire, and rarely, now, here, on this world.”

 

Emerald hummed in contemplation, a small hint of disappointment in her tone.

 

“But don’t you ever…miss the glory of battles Admiral? Being victorious, your enemies crushed, and victory parades, and worlds throw petals at your feet in admiration.” She asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Those moments are…quite nice.” Nephrite looked slightly up at her with a slim smile. “But once you’ve had enough such parades thrown in the honour of you and your forces, you get to learn their true price. And that price means time, and stress, and pain, and shards…too many shards to be carried on parade grounds with pride…”

 

“Hmmm…each of them having served their purpose in the plan of the Eternal Ones.” As Emerald added, trying to cancel Nephrite’s guilt, or possibly…hers.

 

“Perhaps… Still, if no gems have to be shattered for such glory and victory, I will do all in my power to make it so. And the Heralds will as well, all of them.”

 

“You seem rather sure in that Admiral.” Emerald remarked in curiosity once more.

 

“Every word from experience. We are here to serve the Eternal Ones and their glorious Empire. And without gems, without us, there’s not much left of it to serve at the end of the day.” Nephrite looked calmly at the Emerald, noticing slim tones of doubts within Emerald. Was she, not quite getting to her, as she wished she would?

 

“Is that not secondary Admiral? Are we not here to serve the Eternal Ones’ glorious plan? Even if it asks for such sacrifices, are they not worth it, if they deem it so? To serve your place in the grand plan, is that not the highest honor one could have, in this world or not?”

 

“The ambitions of the Eternal Ones are not to be questioned, and they never will be. We all served, serve, and will serve them and the Empire…” Went Nephrite in contemplation, seeing the world through Emerald’s prism. “But the Empire is still us.”

 

“Is it? Tell me Admiral, how many gem could you name, how many do you remember? Well, besides the Eternal Ones, the Heralds, us Emeralds and the sort. I bet, not that many gems beyond that thresh-hold.”

 

Nephrite hummed thinking. She did actually know a multitude of gems, hundreds and thousands of them, still not even fractions of their civilization, and not all of them doing things as worthy as to be carved on orbital spires and temples across their civilization.

 

“No Admiral. The Empire of Homeworld is the the Empire of Homeworld, glorious project of the Eternal Ones, and we are gems, servants of the Eternal Ones and their plans. If any of us were to fall, the Empire would still exist, no matter what. And so, we each have our places, our roles, and we fulfill them to the best of our abilities, for as long as we can endure.

 

“ _ _Endure?__ ” Nephrite thought to herself. Those were some rather bold assertions coming from a type of gems that rarely have to endure any hardships at all to speak of, thought Nephrite. Their greatest inconveniences may be perhaps having to wait a little longer on the construction of their Gubernatorial Palaces, or not have a world quite as populated under their command as to fill ballrooms with nobility.

A deep breath. Perhaps Nephrite took a wrong approach, perhaps she was already being too harsh and misunderstanding of the true intentions of Emerald’s words.

 

Nephrite knew what she needed to know, so she wouldn’t try to waste too much time on debates like these, coming from positions of infallibility. If Emerald was to change their views, perhaps understand the meaning of Nephrite’s words, she would have to do so on her own pace.

 

“You know Emerald, my Herald has actually written a plethora of works on exactly such matters, as did the other Heralds. Their works shared with and analyzed by scholars, legalists, philosophers and other nobles pondering such questions themselves, accessible via public archival repositories across our Empire.” She smiled a bit. “I suppose, there are points to be made regardless of the direction such argument might head in.”

 

“Eh, maybe.”

 

“If you wish to test your beliefs, the library and galactic hyperlink of Caritas are at your disposal.”

 

“I know, I know. The First Herald told me that themselves as well.” As she referred to Compelling. “But you know, I’ll have so much time to read up on such works once I’ll get a world of my own. For now, I really wanted to see some action beyond that, learn of the things the Heralds wrote about, by seeing them!” Emerald said enthusiastically

 

“Fair enough.” Nephrite smiled. “So you’re here because you really wished to witness such feats?”

 

“Mostly! I mean, gotta burn time somehow until the Pearls I commissioned will gestate.” Emerald jokingly hit Nephrite with her elbow.

 

Talking about Pearls was a topic Nephrite didn’t want to touch with a telekinesis beam. Too much to unpack especially with a gem that would feel entitled to them. For starters, even the mortality rate of such civilian servants was a little too high to her liking, considering that most of them were built to be elegant servants, not warriors. Dark thoughts began forming, there a need to avoid this topic, and so Nephrite pressed on with her own topic.

 

“Shame you didn’t arrive one day sooner then. Yesterday, my Herald performed a great feat of psionics…” Nephrite went on smiling as she was interrupted.

 

“Yes! Summoning the Resonance Tower, as the First Herald called it! They did that on their side of the world as well, and I got to witness it. That was, quite something!” Emerald beamed.

 

“It was.” Nephrite smiled in turn.

 

“Oh the power the Heralds must be wielding! Truly, they are second only to the Eternal Ones!” The exclaimed enthusiastically, seemingly enamored at the thought of such power.

 

“Quite so.” Nephrite smiled politely.

 

“Honestly Admiral, when I saw that I could only think about the fact that in essence, even if all the gems around the First Herald were to attack them at the same time, they’d still all be at their mercy. The restraint the Heralds must have to not use their psionic abilities as liberally as they are entitled to!”

 

“Hmm, I never quite thought about it this way! Fair point!” Replied Nephrite with her best facade of confidence and hint of admiration.

 

To be perfectly honest, she was indeed perfectly aware of just how powerful the Heralds all were, that any gem was in theory at their mercy. But…as far as she knew from her own sisters, and from her experience and relationship with Gracious, she never really had to consider their power through such a lens. The Heralds seemed extremely repulsed to the idea of using their powers in order to punish anyone.

Even at her lowest, after having completed more than two centuries of training, and being given to Gracious and their Order, thoroughly aware of their capabilities, and frankly, most fearful of them, never did Gracious ever used their powers in such ways. Never did they make her feel like she was at their mercy.  

As far as she knew, though perfectly capable, and upon occasion using their gifts in order to protect their forces and those around them, the Heralds, and particularly Gracious, preferred thinking of their powers as a gift, an eternal exercise, a tool to be perpetually improved and harnessed, but never quite used to its full extent.

 

“If only I had such powers…Not to insult the Heralds of course! They are simply splendid and their wisdom beyond question!” Emerald quickly having interrupting herself.

 

“Of course…” Went Nephrite patiently, fighting against her instinct to roll her eye.

 

“Well, let’s say wouldn’t let regular armies take glory and credit for victories as often as they do, if I were to be present on the battlefield.” Emerald went, betraying a thirst for power, and on a sadder more pathetic note, a desire for recognition, just as Gracious had told Nephrite.

 

Although true, Nephrite knew the Heralds usually wouldn’t use their powers on battlefields for fear of collateral damage. Though once surprised at this notion herself, Gracious did explain to her that the Heralds still had a great deal of training of training ahead, if their powers were to be used as effectively, as without proper focus and discipline, their abilities are as powerful, as they are indiscriminate.

 

“You would save us all a lot of hassle and unnecessary waste of gems, I’ll give you that Emerald.” Nephrite smiled with a calm confidence.

 

“Hah, you bet! I would be the only one on the battlefield! All you Admiral would have to do as Commander would be to prepare the victory parades as I bring glory to the Eternal Ones.” Continued Emerald rather enthusiastically. “Pretty easy service ey?” As Emerald winked cheekily in her direction.

 

“You think you could handle it Emerald?” Replied Nephrite with a slim cheeky smile of curiosity. “Not to rein in on your ambitions, but I’ll let you in on a bit of secret related to the Heralds. If you wish to hear it of course.” As her cheeky smile continued.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Their powers, great as they are, do take a great deal of focus, concentration and discipline.” Nephrite went calmly.

 

“Oh of course I know that Admiral, not that great of a secret. The First Herald told me that much themselves. But, you know, details.” Emerald smirked. “Where there is power, its use finds a way.”

 

“So it does…so it does.” Hummed Nephrite calmly.

 

“Well, I may never get to experience such power, that seems to be only for the Heralds and of course the Eternal Ones to enjoy. But soon, I shall have my world to govern in their name. Not this one of course, the First Herald made that much clear. Not that there is much of interest on this world or that many subjects to lead.” Said Emerald in contemplation.

 

“ _ _You don’t even know the half of it.__ ” Thought Nephrite to herself as she gave the Emerald a slim smile, recalling briefly just the sort of artifacts and possibilities left behind by the Precursors here, and the potential this world has for advancing their Empire, as she was told by Gracious themselves.  

 

“But when I will inevitably do! I will put my power to good use. The world entrusted to me by the Eternal Ones, will be a beacon of prosperity across our Empire!” Proclaimed Emerald with pride and joy.

 

“I do wish you a smooth successful governance when you will get it, eventually. May it and the gems on it prosper.” Smiled Nephrite in encouragement.

 

“Thank you Admiral!” Went Emerald in a tone of pride yet gratitude. “So, one question still.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What exactly are we doing here?” As Emerald looked around the park, the few odd gems they would pass by giving them the diamond salute.

 

“The fleet is currently disengaged from any major operations, with the overwhelming majority of the staff, crew, garrisons and squadrons on low alert. To be perfectly honest, the most exciting things planned until the Fire Games are basic maintenance procedures across our fleet, the assembly of a more structural and spacious coliseum for the games themselves, and the odd arena activated for gems to spar in preparation.”

 

“So…” Emerald thought in contemplation.

 

“So, you’re stuck here with us during some rather boring times.” Nephrite smirked a bit.

 

“Ugh…we’re on a world that was hidden from the star maps by the Order of Heralds, and even on this side of this world, it’s all boredom. It’s all, rather odd.”

 

“It’s not as bad really.” Nephrite smiled reassuringly. “At least for most of us. For example, listen, wanna hear an example of a luxury that you might not get to appreciate when you’ll become Governor?”

 

“Test me.” Emerald smirked.

 

“Waking up on your own terms.” Cackled Nephrite joyously.

 

“Are you serious?!” Emerald laughed a bit.

 

“So serious, you would not believe!” Nephrite joined in with a gentle laugh. “No sudden evacuation missions, raids, bombings, I could just go on and on!”

 

“Never really thought this would be a luxury.” She smiled in reply.

 

“Want another one?” Smirked Nephrite.

 

“I’m kind of afraid to say yes, but alright.” She snickered.

 

“Taking baths…just because you feel like it. Not because you’re covered in ash, mud, dust…or some of the more unpleasant and innumerable types of organic…eh…byproducts.”

 

“Now it sounds like you’re here trying to convince me to go back from whence I came!” Emerald laughed a bit.

 

“No no, now you get to stay, and by the time you’ll finally become a governor, who knows…you may look at things differently. That’s sort of why you’re here too.” Nephrite smiled calmly as they kept walking.

 

“Whatever did I get myself into.” Emerald rolled her eyes amused.

 

“Tell me about it. I emerged into it.” She smirked.

 

“Alright alright! You convinced me! Let’s see what else you’ll be able to show me, that the other commander couldn’t.”

 

“Grand.”

 

“So…the Second Herald did tell me that I could shadow you around…”

 

“That they did.”

 

“Since I have nothing better to do…”

 

“Like studying the texts the texts they prepared for you?” Nephrite rolled her eye amused.

 

“Well, that too…but…you know!”

 

“Yeah, in its own time.” Nephrite smiled.

 

“So…I really hope you at least get to do something interesting!” Emerald got a bit closer to her as they walked.

 

“Well…I was about to head down to the Engineering bays, check up on some maintenance works.” Nephrite contemplated, unsure if what would impress an Emerald. “You know, force-field generators and the like.”

 

“Is that any fun?”

 

“That’s up to you to decide! As Admiral and Commander of this fleet, I only know that it’s NOT fun to have your fleet attacked without those generators in full working order.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“So, I’m heading there to check up on our crews and staff there. A completely unplanned visit, nothing too serious.”

 

“Hmmm…” Hummed Emerald in contemplation.

 

“It’s also pretty fun to see them scramble to salute me as their Admiral and Commander in unscheduled visits. Keeps them on their toes.” Emerald smirked.

 

“Okay, that does sound pretty fun! Let’s go!” Emerald giggled a bit.

 

“I knew you’d come around.” Nephrite smiled as the tapped Emerald’s back

joyfully.  

 

The two of them proceeded to walk back around through the park to the teleportation pad. Once more Nephrite saw a bit of amused joy in Emerald’s eyes as a lot of the same gems that they passed near the first time would once against stand up from the grass, or interrupt their chattering and play-fights to once more salute them.

 

Once on the the teleportation pad itself, the two of them were taken to another sector of the settlement-sized vessel that Nephrite wished to visit, namely, one if it’s multiple engineering bays.

 

Self contained sectors of the vessel, they would be internal hubs dedicated to all maters pertaining to, well, engineering. Everything from the manufacture of weapons and vehicles of war aboard Caritas, munitions, test sites for such creations, the improvement and repairs of existing hardware aboard Caritas and the fleet itself. Factually, these engineering bays were limited in their potential only by the availability of raw materials, experts to operate within, and the size of the creations stored inside. Though, that usually was a non-issue. Caritas was a vessel of incomprehensibly large proportions, and thus even such bays had plenty of space to manufacture some rather grand machinations withing…perhaps upwards to the size of actual destroyers.

 

Though for this purpose Homeworld would use actual orbital bays, and Caritas its actual hangars for basic maintenance and repairs.

 

For the past week or so however, the engineering bays of Caritas were indeed engaged in the maintenance and testing of several of the force-field generations of some of the fleets most capable vessels. Transported from those other carriers, and dreadnoughts, they would be put to the test within Caritas’ engineering bays, to make sure that when the fleet will once more inevitably be in open space, it will be able to easily handle both the debris of some of the more exotic orbits they might come across, as well as actual enemy fire. Usually, the fuselage and hulls of the fleet would be strong enough by themselves but, extra protections truly never hurt.

 

And so, as they descended one such engineering bay, Nephrite and Emerald proceeded to walk calmly through the teams of Peridots, and Rhodonites, Amazonites and the likes. Still no impending wars or planned military action, there was still a sense of calm among all these gem contingents, even as they worked, calmly tending to machines of war and high-end systems.

 

Thus, Nephrite didn’t feel quite as guilty walking through them unannounced.

Indeed, she and Emerald shared a few giggles as they would pass through all these engineers, seeing as how the few Peridots would almost bump into them, carrying various machinery with their telekinesis beams, immediately stopping to salute the most esteemed guests.

 

Though, Nephrite did notice a small shade of regret in Emerald’s eyes as the was the one the crew would address first. This was quite natural in the end, Nephrite was the Commander of the fleet, the admiral, her actions and orders having touched every single gems on this fleet. Of course, she would be noticed first. And even though Emerald, due to being such an incredibly esteemed guest would also get a very respectful salutation, Nephrite couldn’t help but observe Emerald’s ever small doubts, even though most of the time she would still joyfully accept the commendations of all other gems, and get to giggle a bit with Nephrite as some of them would scramble shocked to salute them both.

 

And so they walked slowly through the complex, though it was not a very picturesque place, as the bays were incredibly sterile, minimalist and functional in their designs.

 

Eventually, the reached one such force-field generator taken from one of the Dreadnoughts landed rather closely to Caritas itself.

A device of rather, ancient design, analogues of which were used by Homeworld since the very beginning/ Considering her recent revelations as pertaining to the Precursors and how just much they inherited from them, Nephrite wasn’t as surprised by such thoughts no more. Still, Homeworld didn’t’ stay still. Force-field generators were there since the start of the stellar armada, but they kept improving ever since, becoming more powerful, energy efficient, compact, easier to build and operate. Homeworld, though an empire of inheritors, as phrased by Gracious, would still move forward and progress. And such generators would be proof.

 

Incredibly complicated, yet elegant from a certain distance devices, even at this point they were brought down to the size of personal transport vessels, which was quite a feat, since the shields they generated would protects ships and carriers by magnitudes larger.

 

At the current moment, a few Rhodonite engineers would calibrate and check up these great devices, levitating on personal graviton stations as to bring their tools to whichever section of the device required their attention.

 

Nephrite and Emerald walked up to the still-imposing device, leaving behind themselves only saluting personnel. Small sparks would rise from across the generator as the engineers would tend to it. Nephrite and Emerald respectively stopped right before entering the very area where the shield was enclosed, separated from the rest of the bay by large reinforced windows and shields, for safety reasons.  

 

Yet, even as such, the Rhodonites working from the other side of this barrier did notice their Commander and her esteemed guest, most of them having stopped briefly from their work to salute them.

 

“Commander!” Went the Rhodonites as they saluted Nephrite enthusiastically, honored by her presence. “Your Luminescence!” they went on as they began facing Emerald, saluting her with a similar discipline, if not a slightly more stoic voice.

 

Nephrite and Emerald walked through a small energy barrier acting as a door between this maintenance space and the wider bay, as Nephrite would joyously walk through them approaching the devise, still stopping at a sensible dozen or so meters.

 

“I am so sorry Commander! We…were not you expecting your visit! Though it does honor us greatly!”

 

“Unscheduled visit OH-95U.” Nephrite smiled.

 

“Oh! Does the fleet require this generator back in order immediately Commander?” Wondered the Rhodonite curiously. “We, have yet to finish assessing its readiness.” She shyly replied.

 

“No OH-95U, don’t worry.” Smiled Nephrite reassuringly as she placed her arm gently on the Rhodonite’s shoulder. “I am just showing our dear guest some of our daily operations.”

 

“Of course! I see!” Rhodonite and the rest of her colleagues and co-serials proceeded to immediately perform the diamond salute once more for them both, facing Emerald. “It is such an honour to have your light fall upon our humble laboratory, oh Luminous one!” Went Rhodonite bowing in respect, a few small holo-displays hovering near her.

 

Emerald keep looking down on her, an expression of solemn pride on her face. She began walking through the Rhodonites as they were all patiently saluting her, followed closely by Nephrite, emanating reassuring and comforting smiles to them, putting them at ease, well, as much as possible when so close to a Planetary Governor gem.

 

And as she was walking through the contingent of Rhodonites, stopping to salute her, Emerald noticed something, that apparently didn’t quite make her feel alright.

 

There, one of the Rhodonites would keep working on the generator, holding some rather sensible instruments as the would operate and test the machinery encased within, exposed conductors and synthetic crystals surging with energy. Nephrite and Emerald still approached her toiling on the generator.

 

“Ah Commander! And…your Luminescence! What a tremendous pleasure to have you here!” Went this particular Rhodonite, as she very briefly turned her head to look at them, immediately turning back to the machinery, hands to preoccupied to even perform the diamond salute.

 

Nephrite was quite relaxed at this point.

 

“Good day to you as well OH-97I.” Nephrite went calmly, unwilling to approach further the Rhodonite dealing with the sensible apparatus.

 

Emerald however, seemed a bit distraught, at the sight of such a gem, too preoccupied to face her.

 

“Is this…the way you address an Emerald? Too preoccupied to follow proper protocols of conduct?” Emerald asked with a face filling with contempt.

 

“A…thousand apologies my Emerald!” OH-97I immediately exclaimed, still turned back away from Nephrite and Emerald, working. “This device is in a rather unstable state as I test it, it requires my full attention. Again, a thousand apologies!” She went toiling away, with a pronounced anxiety and apologetic tone.

 

“It’s alright OH-97I, you may proceed.” Went Nephrite calmly understanding of the situation.

 

“What are you talking about Admiral, don’t you see what this all means?” Asked Emerald, indignation in her tone.

 

“Rhodonite OH-97I is performing a very sensible task Emerald…” Nephrite tried to deescalate the situation, before being interrupted.

 

“Important enough to disrespect me, us both?!” Emerald said with infuriated. She turned back to the Rhodonite. “You, address me according to protocol. Least you be deemed to hold the order of Homeworld in contempt.” She continued, contempt in her own tone.

 

“Uuuh…” Went Rhodonite, sweat beginning to flow on her neck. “Of course my Emerald, a thousand apologies!”

 

The Rhodonite, with visible worries and regret, began turning around to face Nephrite and Emerald, preparing to form the diamond salute. But, just after one millisecond of having it formed, the machines behind her began illuminating and sparking aggressively, a clear sound of tension and instability emanated by them. One large spark came from one of the synthetic crystals coupled within.

 

“Ah!” Rhodonite went panicking, as she immediately turned back to tend to the machine, in a display which seemed to infuriate Emerald further. “Sorry sorry sorry! I am so sorry my Emerald, Commander!”

 

“All I hear are excuses, and no amends!” Went Emerald discontent.

 

Nephrite, and all the other Rhodonites working on generator stood behind Emerald, witnessing with worry the display unfolding before them.

 

“Disregard of imperial protocol, must be penalized.” Went Emerald, a look of disgust in her eyes.

 

Immediately, Nephrite recognized that look. She remembered it all too well. That was the look the Emeralds back on Potential would give her, as they were about to punish her, usually with their own electric shocks emanating from their hands.

 

“Please forgive me Emerald!” The Rhodonite pleaded. “I know that what I did in unacceptable, but if I am to not complete this procedure, the generator might short-circuit and overload.” She said with anxiety and apology as she kept tinkering, refined limb enhancers continuing to operate the machine.

 

“No piece, is to forget its place, in the order of the Eternal Ones.” Continued Emerald in disgust.

 

A few sparks began circulating through her right hand, as Emerald extended it, preparing to discharge a “disciplinary discharge” in that Rhodonite.

 

This time, Nephrite would not stand for it.

 

A small spark escaped from Emerald’s arm, reaching Rhodonite as she hissed in pain, trying to contain both herself, the delicate work she performed through her additional limb enhancers, and the machine itself. It stung, a rather great discomfort, but it didn’t hurt. And that’s because, the entire punishment wasn’t dealt.

 

As Emerald prepared to discharge, Nephrite immediately rushed and grabbed the Emerald’s hand with her own, absorbing in her body most of the discharge, barely anything escaping to “punish” the Rhodonite.

 

At this point, Nephrite herself was rather angry. But she was good at keeping a calm and composed face, even as her body was permeated by this small lightning. Her body got used to such treatment centuries ago. At this point, even getting hit by a full scale lightning wouldn’t have bothered her that much. Unlike Gracious’ abilities, this one shock from Emerald was a simple attack, an ability imbued in her just like the hydrokinesis in a Lapidot, or the incineration inflicted by Rubys…no higher psionics involved, just raw programmed abilities.

 

This particular lightning felt…cold.

Nephrite gave Emerald a cold calm look, small sparks passing through her curls and all over her body. She wasn’t hurting, not anymore, but she was disappointed in Emerald.

 

“What are you doing Admiral?!” Shouted Emerald, both angry at not having been able to punish such disrespect properly, and surprised at how Nephrite herself apparently didn’t even mind the shock that much, though it was meant to cause enough pain to poof a gem.

 

“We are taking our leave.” She replied calmly, yet in a cold calculating tone, calmly yet firmly lowering Emerald’s hand.

 

“She disrespected you too you know! Are you tolerating disrespect from every clod like this Admiral?” Went Emerald with indignation.

 

“Finish your work OH-97I. Once done, you’re all discharged for the remainder of the day.” Nephrite addressed the Rhodonites tending to the generator, seemingly ignoring Emerald’s assertion all together.

 

“Y…yes Commander!” Proclaimed OH-97I, still slightly twitching as she was making sure the small shock wouldn’t make her additional work limb-enhancer act up.

 

Nephrite began walking towards the exit of this contained laboratory, making sure with her body language and tone that Emerald would follow suite. As she was exiting, she stopped briefly telling the Rhodonite coordinating this maintenance procedure;

 

“Have a good remainder of the day OH-95U.” With warmer more understanding tone.

 

“Thank you…Commander.” Went the Rhodonite, similarly worries, yet more at peace after hearing from Nephrite and seeing that her colleague was, for the most part, unharmed, by an Emerald no less.

 

And so, Nephrite, followed closely by an angry Emerald, left the laboratory, once against walking through the large engineering bay.

 

“What was that Admiral?!” Asked Emerald in surprise and indignation.

 

“I should be asking you the same question Emerald.” Nephrite went calmly, yet confidently, an expression of disappointment and even disgust in her eye.

 

“She disobeyed protocols Admiral.” Continued Emerald, no longer shouting, but still greatly displeased.

 

“She was physically incapable of obeying them Emerald.” Nephrite replied calmly, still disappointed though.

 

“But she was!” Emerald erupted briefly once more.

 

“What can you tell me about the device she was working on, Emerald?” Nephrite asked.

 

“Force-field generator, you made that clear. No excuse in my eyes.”

 

“Do you know, why, these machines are usually installed usually in the geometric center of any vessel?” Nephrite continued, still calm as she was determined.

 

“How am I supposed to know?” Rebutted Emerald.

 

“They are installed in the centers of vessels, in order to keep them safe from any sort of disruptions, and to be as far away as possible from enemy penetrations.”

 

“How does that relate to that clod’s insubordination and disrespect?”

 

“If a force-field generator is damaged, or perturbed in unpredictable ways, it may fluctuate and potentially cause force-field rippled that would break our light constructs.” Continued Nephrite referring to their bodies. “Such a disruption could cause an entire vessel to have its crew temporarily disabled, long enough for the ship to be destroyed by the actual enemy. Mismanagement of such a generator would be to essentially do the enemy’s work for them.”

 

“Still, I see no relation to that Rhodonite. If you have something to say Admiral say it now.”

 

“That Rhodonite was working on this generator, being, quite obviously, too preoccupied keeping it from overcharging to afford any time for formalities.” She went rolling her eye in disappointment and rebuke. “She was too busy to salute you, because she was making sure we and most gems in this bay wouldn’t poof in a rather unpleasant way.”

 

“If she was good at her job, she could have managed both, we both know that.” Emerald countered.

 

“No, no she couldn’t. No gem could. Sometimes, practicality takes precedent over formality.”

 

“You speak as if your entire authority isn’t based on the subordination of these gems. You know I’d have done you a favor by punishing her, keep her in line for you, Admiral.”

 

“No. I did us all a favor by absorbing that punishment for her. So she could keep working on it, so that again…we all wouldn’t be disintegrated. I am fine by the way, thank you for asking.” Nephrite rolled her eye, frowning her eyebrows slightly.

 

Emerald seemed to have completely ignore the fact the she discharged a debilitating amount of electrical energy into Nephrite, with the only side effect being a rather angry Nephrite. Nephrite was used to receiving no apologies for such acts, from Emeralds that is, yet despite that, she would have still appreciated an apology herself seeing as to how she both explained the logic of her action saving them all, and as to how she is the Commander of this fleet, its highest authority, second only to Gracious themselves.

 

“You know our entire civilization is based in a certain order of things, right?” Asked Emerald, most of her anger gone, now her tone one of disappointment.

 

“I know.” Went Nephrite calmly and confidently once more.

 

“So…I was doing what is needed to keep this order intact. To keep the plan of the Eternal Ones unperturbed. Do you understand that?”

 

“There is a time and a place for punishments Emeralds. This time, the circumstances did not justify your actions in any way shape or form.”

 

“Our civilization depends on this discipline and order. And this order starts from the lowest grunt, to the highest of nobles. It starts from acts, such as the punishment I was about to discharge. Perhaps you lack the perspective, Admiral, or just how much my actions help secure our civilization in the long term.”

 

“And…you would be willing to be disintegrated by an overcharged force-field generator to prove your point, Emerald?” As Nephrite raised her eyebrow looking slightly up at Emerald. “If so, we could return to the generator this instant.” She continued, cutting viciously through Emerald’s rhetoric.

 

Emerald looked around a bit, seeing as to how Nephrite was standing by her point, leaving less and less practical value to her own arguments. Nephrite continued…

 

“You will soon be the Governor of an entire world Emerald. And then, you will just have to know what matters more, the principle, or the result. This is a consideration that I face ceaselessly for over seven centuries now. Judging by my service record, I think it’s safe to say I form my considerations wisely. In this situation…you must face the facts Emerald.”

 

“What do you mean Admiral?” Asked Emerald distrustful.

 

“That Rhodonite did the right thing by continuing her work on the generator, thus ensuring we would all be safe. I, did the right thing by absorbing her punishment and making sure she would be able to carry on with her duty thus…again…ensuring our safety. All our acts justified here, and now, as they would be in any such situation. Was your intention to punish…truly justifiable Emerald?”

 

Emerald seemed to have reached a bit of dilemma, thinking.

 

“I reinforce the ultimate order of our civilization Admiral. Maybe this time you’re technically right. But my actions secure their discipline and obedience. And yours Admiral…”

 

“Secured our very lives.” Nephrite immediately rebutted her without a doubt in her tone.

 

“Well…how was I supposed to know that back then?!” Asked Emerald in an anger mixed with curiosity and confusion.

 

“You couldn’t…but you must. And the sooner you’ll learn how to distinguish between such situations, the better.”

 

“So what, I’m supposed to know every single situation where I’m NOT supposed to punish gems for insubordination and disrespect.”

 

“You can’t know every single situation Emerald. Not even all the legalists of Homeworld can make a convenient list for you. You have to…learn it…”

 

“So what am I to do then? If I can’t know every exception.”

 

“It is the principle, which you will learn, with time. Is the punishment justified, will it cause more harm than good? Too many questions for me to even bring up right now in such a casual form. The library of Caritas and the hyperlink is filled to the brim with essays and documents on such topics Emerald. Personally, I had the luxury of both having access to such texts, and learning from experience.”

 

“Well, I am not going to get too much experience like you on galactic missions in the name of the Heralds and Eternal Ones Admiral. I’ll be stuck on my world!”

 

“But you can still always learn, no matter where you are. And even this moment, was a moment of learning…Was it not?”

 

Emerald kept walking looking down in contemplation, with a hum of slight confusion and indignation.

 

“The cruel reality is that in this world Emerald, we either learn, or are unlucky to live long enough for our mistakes to catch up. Thankfully, they didn’t catch up with us this time.”

 

“So what am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Wanna return to that Rhodonite and apologize?” Nephrite replied immediately.

 

“She is the one who should be sorry.” Said Emerald with a hint of doubt.

 

“She was sorry, even when she didn’t have to be.” Replied Nephrite, with sorrow in her tone, really trying to get to Emerald.

 

“Maybe…I…need to think.”

 

“Alright.” She said calmly. “You want to stick around some more, finish the tour of this place?”

 

“No, I need to rest, and think.” Went Emerald, disappointment and frustration in her tone. “Cartim….Carum….What’s the name of this ship, you know, the mind of this ship.”

 

“Caritas?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes Commander!” Replied the AI.

 

“Show me the way to my apartments.” Emerald addressed the intelligence.

 

Immediately, a security automaton patrolling through the engineering bay diverted its course, facing both Emerald and Nephrite.

 

“Of course Emerald, follow me.” Replied the automaton with Caritas’ tone.

 

“Take it easy Emerald.” Went Nephrite, worried about her.

 

“Yeah…yeah…” Emerald mumbled in contemplation as she walked away.

 

As Emerald began following the levitating security automaton on Caritas’ behalf, Nephrite took a deep breath. Tired emotionally in a way she rarely was ever since she entered into Gracious’ service.

 

After a few minutes, as Emerald turned on a corridor heading presumably to her apartments in the palatial sector, Nephrite thought she needed to take a few precautions.

 

“Caritas?”

 

“Yes Commander?”

 

“Keep an eye on Emerald for me please.”

 

“Of course Commander.”

 

“Tell me if she will take any other hmmm…disciplinary actions on other gems…”

 

“I will report to you anything our of order Commander.”

 

“Thanks Caritas.”

 

“You are welcome Commander.” Went the intelligence with a tone of gratitude.

 

Once again, Nephrite sighed. This time, this day, she wasn’t sure if she got to Emerald. She thought she did all the right things, trying to be friendly and welcoming, but also fair when the situation called for it. And this was such a situation. She couldn’t allow an innocent engineer to be punished for such a petty reason, that she wouldn’t have even bothered to acknowledge on an ordinary day. She didn’t regret her actions, and Emerald’s indignation didn’t seem to make her feel bad about herself. But this is her, of course it wouldn’t. She dealt with much worse things in her life, and would not shed tears for a noble who didn’t get their way in punishing loyal servants of Homeworld. Yet, now she herself needed to think.

 

The rest of her day was uneventful. Nephrite took a promenade through the end of this engineering bay, as well as a neighbouring one, specialized in the production and research of siege munitions.

 

“Pf, at least…no one here to risk blowing it all up.” She thought to herself as she finished the inspection, though it took most of the day.

 

For the most part, the day was uneventful. Well, except that part where Gracious departed, and Emerald arrived, and almost disabled the entire engineering bay. But besides that, a quiet day.

 

For a brief moment, Nephrite almost missed the feeling of being too busy with actual life or death situations, to forget about thinking about such petty situations as those that arrived today. In her mind, she knew she did everything mind, and should not be the least worried about an offended self-indulging noble, an Emerald no less. Yet, there was a bit of regret, at least, when it came to the Emerald’s reaction. It seemed Nephrite couldn’t quite get to her today, or…perhaps she did, as even at this very moment, Emerald is contemplating, and perhaps reassessing her priorities and moral values.  

  

There is still some hope.

 

Having finished her tour across the engineering bays, and gone a bit outside of Caritas itself on Char in order to look over the the construction works of a more solid coliseum for the games, Nephrite ended up returning back to the palatial sector, as the sun was setting.

 

As Nephrite was walking through the serene parks of the palatial sector, she passed near the apartment where she knew Emerald was housed.

Curiously, this wasn’t the biggest one. As Admiral and Commander, Nephrite herself had the largest residential complex in this sector, with only Gracious’ actual palace being larger, even by the standards of their over-towering stature. Emerald was thus given a “standard” complex, which by Homeworld standards was luxurious and abundant in its own right.

 

Still, Nephrite couldn’t help but slightly entertain herself at the thought of Emerald finding out that hers isn’t the grandest residence on Caritas, particularly overshadowed by hers. Would this too, perhaps ignite her volatile nature?

 

“Eh, what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Huffed Nephrite tired, yet slightly amused at her own joke.

 

After a calm promenade, passing near the spot where Gracious was meditating just early this morning, Nephrite stopped to glance at the starry horizon.

 

Perhaps they would have had some message of encouragement or enlightenment for her.

 

“I mean, that’s Gracious, of course they would. The giant softie.” Nephrite smiled a bit snickering to herself, missing them already.

 

She could contact them, right now in fact, even through her Admiral insignia as it had a direct line to Gracious. But this one was to be used in cases of emergency, where immediate communication would be imperative. Gracious still expressly allowed Nephrite to use it more liberally, but she could never quite bring herself to it, giving preference to actually having them near her in person.

 

“Eh, they need some rest too. Besides, more stories for me to tell when they’ll return.” One last smile at the starry night.

 

Nephrite reached her apartments, once more going through her nightly routine. Disrobing, stretching, bathing, catching up on her personal diaries and Admiral log.

 

At the end of this day, with delicate sheets defined only by her resting body and moonlight, laying on her back as she moved curls away from her eye, she still had a positive premonition. For a first day with an Emerald on more or less equal terms, that wasn’t quite as bad…well…if you discount the electric shock that would have poofed her had she not been so abused during her training. Yet, she didn’t feel it, not earlier today, not now, and she rested assured, well, partly assured, in knowing that she wasn’t the intended target. She would still rather Emerald not use her powers like that on anyone, naturally. Perhaps tomorrow she could try a new approach, both spend some more enjoyable time with Emerald, and advance in her tutoring, if she could call it that.

 

“Tomorrow’s a new day. New challenge. New gift.” She smiled briefly before letting dreams take her, as she was basking in the light of the moons.

 

***

 

A new day, once more.

Feeling rested, Nephrite got up, once more stretching in the light of the rising sun. The warmth felt exhilarating.

 

As during the past few months where she got to experience an abundance of free time, Nephrite got to spend some of her time just, taking care of herself. There were no urgent matters to attend to, not even an Emerald to welcome anymore or a Gracious to say goodbye to.

 

Thus, she spent a good hour or so alone in the bathing chamber. Swimming in the cold basin, and then spending some calm time, dwelling in her thoughts as warm water would pour on her from the levitating cascades. A bit of a vacation she felt rather deserving of.

 

Emerging from the bathing chambers, she dried up, and again proceeded to dry off and comb her lush dense hair. A feeling similar in tone to that of up-keeping weapons, taking care of her own condition and aesthetics were nonetheless a welcome change, for however long she could afford so much time to it.

 

More relaxed, this day Nephrite even made time to go through her personal weapons collections. War trophies, gifts from various nobles, orders from various blacksmiths and experts across Homeworld. The most dear of such weapons and gifts she would have proudly exposed in her sleeping chambers, those from Gracious, her sisters, and even a few of the other Heralds. The others were kept in her armory storage, too many for her to store in any elegant fashion in her most private domain. You could almost arm a insurrection with so many weapons as she had stored just in one of the few personal armories in her residence complex. With a bit of confidence and reminiscence of battles and missions past, she would unsheathe a few of the weapons at random, admiring their handy work and elegance. Though she would still much rather prefer her personal weapons generated by her very gem. Balanced, sharp, light and effective, they did correspond to her personal approach to melee fights.

 

A calm morning, yet still a day ahead Nephrite tapped into Caritas using her technopathy, instantly seeing all relevant personnel and activities performed across the vessel and the fleet.

 

Still nude, laying on a chaise lounge as she would bask in this morning’s sun in one of the living rooms in her residence, her mind was curiously wondering towards finding an activity for this free day, that both she and the Emerald could take some pleasure and enjoyment in. Yesterday wasn’t exactly ideal, and, though not petty by nature, Nephrite would still be glad to hear an apology for the lightning she had to absorb and threats to her crews. Anyhow, mind cleared up, she kept looking through her entire fleet’s reading and security streams, trying to find something that could still bring both enjoyment, and perhaps a more educational experience. It was unfortunately rather apparent that she wasn’t her to explore Gracious’ libraries aboard Caritas, and thus a new approach was required.

 

   “Hmm…fighter pilot simulations…noo…isolated…can’t see opponent…very technical….she doesn’t strike me for an expert pilot…” she kept humming thinking out loud; “shooting ranges…hard no…half that stuff could take out the entire place if an inexperienced hand were to handle those things…maybe…..tactical fleet-engagement and planetary wide operational simulations…nooo…ugh….most fun….well, fun for me stuff doesn’t seem, like it would be too fun for her.” she kept humming as her fingers were playing with a few curls near her face.

 

“Not gonna organize a brass meeting and bother everyone just so she could look at us planning for hypothetical scenarios… The reality is…my duties are either too mundane, too intellectually demanding, or outright too dangerous for me to risk her impressionable mind and….attitude… Ugh, if Gracious was here they’d have something planned for her, some grand metaphorically rich activity, some spiritual experience, a trans or a psionics demonstration…” as she smirked a bit “or maybe they’d just drown her in philosophy and documents. They can do that too.” she snickered a bit before once more contemplating.

 

As she was browsing through her fleet’s activities, she did notice a fee things that stirred her curiosity. It seemed that Pyrope HJ-93 and few other generals and lieutenants planned a day of supervision for the assembly of the coliseum, and that other generals have actually planned and reserved several training arenas across both Caritas and other carriers and dreadnoughts across the fleet. Perhaps something curious could come out of that. No doubt, they would use them to supervise the various gems that wished to participate in the Fire Games, act as trainers and tutors, as those generals that had trained her so long ago back on Potentia.

 

Still tapped into her entire fleet with her technopathy, she did notice that just a few minutes ago, a training arena located relatively closely to the palatial sector was being reserved by a Garnet general, SN-4Q.

 

“This could be fun.” Smiled Nephrite slightly thinking. This would be another lovely chance to bond. Watching and helping tutor various gems as they would gather from all sectors and occupations withing the fleet, trying to sharpen their physical skills and compete in honourable sparring fights and other various competitions.

 

“Not exactly planetary securing operations, but still.” She smirked.

 

Immediately, she brought up a holo-screen as she began addressing a message to the Garnet general, informing her that both she and Emerald might visit her today. No structure, no serious war-exercises, just some good old fashioned sparring and tutoring, for the fun of it. After all, the fleet was mostly relaxing.

 

As soon as she sent the message, well, a few moments later, the general sent an enthusiastic reply, stating that both of them would be welcome should they decide to come to her humble supervisions and training exercises.

 

Now that that was settled, Nephrite thought that at least now she had a reason for today to leave her residential complex.

 

She put on her garments, armors, protective layers, chest-plates, and all the other decorative elements of her attire such as her cape and shoulder-pads, finishing it all by fazing in her Admiral insignia on her chest.

 

Now, a new day could truly begin.

 

She began going down through the floors of her estates, as automatons would emerge proceeding to tidy everything up behind her. Felt nice to have automatons do what she was made to do during her centuries of training. Plus, not like she had the time, passion and desire to insult the little kind levitating machines.

 

As she exited her estates, Nephrite began heaving through the parks. Her technopathy still engaged, she could see virtually everything across her fleets. Emerald still seemed to be in her own apartments. So that would be where she would be heading.

 

Passing through the tranquil parks interwoven with the murmurs of streams, she took a few deep breaths, living in the moment, short as it was. Several minutes later, she arrived in front of Emerald’s apartments.

 

There, she once again focused slightly as she prepared to call out Emerald on one of the holo-screens she knew she had nearby at the moment. After writing through them that she was outside, all Nephrite had to do, was wait.

 

She summoned a security automaton patrolling the parks, using it as a bit of a temporary chair. Rather crude solution, but, simple questions, simple solutions. After a few minutes, Emerald opened the large door to her apartments.

 

It seemed she spent quite a bit of her time yesterday contemplating the events that happened. Her face still betrayed a turbulence in her mind, though she did seem much more calm.

 

“Good morning Emerald.” Smiled Nephrite, enthusiastic for a new day nonetheless.

 

“Hmm, oh, yes, good morning Admiral.” Emerald replied in a half-tone.

 

“So, I hope you had a restful night.” One more slim smile.

 

“Eh, as much as possible.” Mumbled Emerald. “You really were serious about that whole “bathing whenever you feel like it” thing were you?” She remarked as one eye widened and the other frowned in curiosity.   

 

“Quite so.” Nephrite smirked a bit.

 

“So…why are you here then Admiral?” Replied Emerald somewhat apathetic.

 

“It’s a new day. I thought, perhaps yesterday was not the best so, I’m here to try again. I suppose you may have also been rather tired from having to traverse this world coming here.”

 

“Yeah…” Sighed Emerald.

 

“So, what do you say, you coming?” Nephrite smiled, trying her best to inspire Emerald.

 

“Where? Are we doing anything today?” Wondered Emerald.

 

“Well…” Nephrite wanted to say before being interrupted.

 

“Because back on the fleet of the First Herald, their Commander also tried various stuff. Let me guess, tactics and strategy lessons and councils, battleship simulations, artillery practice, maybe some wilder-bests melee practice?”

 

“ _ _Oh, that last one would have been fun!__ ” Thought Nephrite for herself, immediately discarding the thought seeing as Emerald wasn’t that enthusiastic at their mention.

 

Nonetheless, she continued, this time out loud.

 

“Hmm, well, actually I did consider some activities of the sort.” Nephrite went in a curious tone.

 

“That much figures. You know, did anyone ever tell you you’re a lot like that other Commander?”

 

“We’re co-serials, both Dominus Nephrites, emerged next to each-other, trained and cared for each-other.” SMiled Nephrite reminiscing her sister, and just how much perhaps they share.

 

“Makes sense.” Continued Emerald. “You know Admiral, I know those things sound interesting, and they kind of are. But, not for me. The other Admiral also found out about this as the weeks marched. She did try a lot of ideas.” Remarked Emerald, with a bit of a slim smile.

 

“We are resourceful like that by design.” Smirked Nephrite. “But no, I have another idea, perhaps, one that the other, Admiral, didn’t propose.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Since the Fire Games will begin soon, a lot of gems with free time in their schedules are taking their time to practice their martial art skills through various training centers and arenas across the fleet. I figured, perhaps we could come down and look at such practice sessions. There’s an arena very close to the palatial sector within Caritas, and they agreed to allow us to witness the training.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“I mean, can they refuse us? You’re the Admiral, and I’m…well, I’m me!” Remarked Emerald, a small smirk.

 

“Fair point.” Huffed Nephrite amused. “So, you want to come down, take a look?”

 

“Watch gems fight?”

 

“Well, not entirely, but for the most part! Honorable combat, a crucible of skill, forging mutual respect, appreciation and unity throughout our troops for a few thousand years now. Hence why they are called the “Fire Games”.” Nephrite said with enthusiasm. She did take a liking to such sort of competitions and exercises.

 

“You know what? Sure! Why not! I mean, I’ve tried everything else, seen the jungles and…organic nature of this world…what better things do I have planned for today, heh.” Emerald smirked, her mood slightly lighting up.

 

“Well, you could always access the library of the palatial sector and the hyperlink, catch up on the knowledge and wisdom the Second Herald wished to share.” Smirked Nephrite.

 

“Too late! You booked me for this training observation. No turning back.” Laughed Emerald.

 

“Alright then!” enthusiasm audible in Nephrite’s voice.

 

One brilliant beam of light surging through Emerald’s body, and she looked as if she was renewed, her attires shining as if just polished.

 

“Good trick.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Smirked Emerald. “Figures why we Emeralds always look so radiant.”

And so, the two of them began walking through the park to a neighboring teleportation pad. Although such transport methods would sometimes take out the pleasure of promenades, at least, the parks of the palatial sector itself were a joyful place to pass through every single time. They did have this primordial feeling to them, as if calling out to the past of gem-kind, whatever such past was.

 

After several more minutes of such walks, they reached it, setting course for another one of Caritas’ habitation zones, another fully self sufficient complex equipped with residences, regeneration facilities, parks, entertainment, and among such, an arena. Nothing as fancy compared to the one within the palatial sector, with its intricate architecture so reminiscent of the Precursors and their civilization…or was it…civilizations? Nephrite would have to ask Gracious to explain to her the concept of Precursor in more detail. Anyhow, this one was still a large arena, capable to hold several thousand gems when in use.

 

As Nephrite and Emerald walked through Caritas, gems habitually interrupting whatever they were busy with to salute tham, to their but particularly Emerald’s amusement, they had finally reached it, the arena, located at the edge of such a park in one of Caritas’ habitation sectors.

 

Having walked in, a rather curious, though not unexpected sight met them. Several groups of gems, spread throughout the arena, sparring with each-other. No matches of great severity or stakes, nothing that would end in shattering or other sorts of traumas. Though everyone was clearly very invested in their own exercises and sparring matches, there was no animosity in anyone’s eyes. Just, a desire to improve, to train, and perhaps even to bond with their fellow colleagues and friends. And after every fights, gems would bow to each-other, and often proceed to laugh and jokingly berrate each-other as they would be given advice by superior gems pertaining to their techniques, following which they would climb back the audience seating in the arena, and perhaps spend some more time there, looking at their other colleagues training. Others would use such exercises to settle scores…but, they were all servants of Homeworld, stationed on the same fleet, so there was rarely any true animosity, perhaps some small lost bets, or professional disagreements.

 

Seeing various bureaucratic, technocratic or generally non-combatant types of gems engage in such fights over petty protocol disagreements, was admittedly a rather entertaining, if not endearing sight for Nephrite to watch.

 

And as Nephrite and Emerald were descending down the auditorium stairs of the arena, all gems seemed to once more stop in their tracks, performing the diamond salute for them.

 

“I…that…doesn’t qualify as the end of this round soldiers.” Went the Garnet general a bit confused, seeing as how the gems she was tutoring began bowing, to the new arrivals standing above and behind her.

 

A few moments of uncertainty, and the doubtful general turned back, observing the slim smiles of the guests she was expecting for today.

 

“Oh, Commander! Your Luminescence!” Garnet bowed performing the diamond salute in tandem with all the other soldiers and various gems present through the arena, and even those randomly occupying seats throughout.

 

“Hello General.” Went Nephrite with a joyful calm smile as she and Emerald were making their way to her through the stairs, as Nephrite gestured all the other gems that they were dismissed for the moment.

 

“It is…such a pleasure and honor to see you both in the light! During our humble exercises no less!” the general proclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“The pleasure is ours! But come now General, we know each-other for a few centuries now, no need to be so stiff.” She smiled. “We’re here to unwind…admire the skill and enthusiasm of all gems present here.” Went Nephrite louder as to be heart by the gems down bellow, still taking a breather as they rested, looking up at them.

 

“Of course Commander! Right.” as Garnet smiled moving aside a bit. “Please, sit down, relax.”

 

As Nephrite and Emerald made their way through the rows, Nephrite sat close to Garnet, with Emerald sitting right above then, as perhaps to have a better vantage point, or some new protocol Nephrite frankly didn’t have the time these past few decades to familiarize herself with.

 

“So, when do the fights begin?” Asked Emerald smiling, as both Garnet and Nephrite adjusted their torsos as to both look in relative comfort to the arena bellow, and Emerald above.

 

“Oh, well, they already began not so long ago, your Luminosity.” As Garnet addressed Emerald with respect.

 

Nephrite know this Garnet General as a strong leader that often lead assaults from the battlegrounds themselves. Proud, stoic, filled with valor, she was much more humble with gems above her, though Nephrite knew her to be rather admired by the warriors under her command as well, both for her simplicity and no-nonsense attitude, as well as for her fairness, not cruelty, which Nephrite herself valued a lot in the military leaders and nobles under her own command.

 

They relaxed a bit on the seats, as several pairs of gems passed and trained in front of Garnet, each bowing and allowing other fights to be reviewed. After a certain while, it seemed the air got a bit too quiet, if one was to disregard the huffs and puffs of sparring gems.

 

“Was anyone poofed already?” Asked Emerald, a slim smile filled with a genuine, non-malevolent sort of curiosity.

 

“No no, your Luminescence.” Went Garnet humbled. “The point of these sparring matches are not to break anyone’s light construct. On the contrary, that is a disqualifying offense.” She went calmly.

 

“Then explain to me General, what…is the point of these fights?” Emerald continued curiously.

 

“Every gem organizing such games has their own answers your Luminosity.” Blushed Garnet awkwardly. “Team building, trust, honing our martial skills, letting the soldiers bond, which, in my humble opinion, is an undervalued element for an effective combat force. Some attend such games and training to settle disputes.” Garnet slipped a widening smile.

 

“What, kind of disputes?” Continued Emerald with interest.

 

“Oh Garnet, like those Zircons, around 60 years ago, back on Frigoria-3!” Nephrite contributed amused herself.

 

“Right! May I tell the story to our esteemed guest?” Garnet began giggling.

 

“Of course.” Went Nephrite calmly.  

 

“Sure.” Replied Emerald.

 

“So back on Frigoria-3, after a successful operation of securing a stronghold on a mountain range rich in a particular element abundant on that world, and having established successful mining and gem cultivation operations there, a few of the nobles entrusted to overtake that world on behalf of the future Governor, but after the Second Herald would leave having secured the world. And as they came to inspect the operations across the mountain ranges, they already began conflicting with each-other as to how to distribute some of the mineral wealth of those particular mountains as per the indications of their Governor. It got messy.” Garnet gigged.

 

“As it often does with them.” Nephrite bumped Garnet’s elbow with her own, the two of them smirking.

 

“They each wished to impress their Lord Governor with how much they would be able to produce with such mineral wealth, so they, competed with each-other for their Governor’s approval…” As Garnet began to whisper rather loudly; “though both were on the same team effectively.”

 

“And that’s where the two Zircons came in.” Nephrite began giggling in anticipation.

 

“Right! So then, the two nobles each call their most trusted Zircons with their entourages so that they could come to some fair accords of distributing that mineral wealth…again…same team.”

 

“So what next?” Asked Emerald intrigued and a bit amused herself.

 

“Next, your Luminosity, the two legal teams, of the two nobles, of the same Governor, managed to draft an agreement as to how to share the wealth of that mountain range, at least, before others were secured by our fleet. It seemed like they worked it out in the end. But then, the two Zircons, approach our dear Commander with a request. Because apparently the final agreement was phrased in an incorrect fashion.”

 

“Is that true Admiral?” Went Emerald curious.

 

“Yes.” Nephrite giggled. “Their disputes got too out of control for their own legal system to deal with them before their Governor arrived, so the two Zircons leading the legal teams came to an agreement to settle this, personally. You may continue Garnet.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you! So, they come to us, as that stronghold was coincidentally holding some Fire Games of their own, asking us, to allow them two to settle their dispute on the arena.”

 

“Did you allow them Admiral?” Went Emerald.

 

“Usually, considering the nature of our operations, I would have given them the boot, taking up the time and resources of Homeworld’s Armadas for such petty arguments.” Nephrite said sternly, before cracking a cheeky smile; “Buuut…since the arena was already built, and games had already started, we gave them permission to resolve their small personal squabble there. Not even the Herald seemed to mind! Though, they had matters far too pressing to attend them.” as she continued. “General?” asked Nephrite, as if to allow Garnet to continue her recalling of the event.

 

“We had quite a grand laugh back then!” Garnet began laughing even now. “Do you remember their screams Commander?”

 

“Yes!” Nephrite kept giggling.

 

Garnet began dramatically impersonating the words those Zircons back then would say, or, what she remembered of them;

 

“ _ _The fact that there is no comma on the second row of subsection 2:3:9 completely invalidates the need to…!__ Or!” she went on taking a deep breath; “ _ _If the Peridot that first assessed you hadn’t dropped you on your gem upon emergence, you’d know that intended meaning takes precedence over grammatical correctness!__ ”  As she and Nephrite kept laughing with Emerald smiling widely behind them.

 

“So, was that fight between them any good?” Emerald asked cheekily.

 

“No! No it was not!” Garnet laughed. “Those two made, incredibly poor combatants! They were basically trying to sucker punch each-other whist running from each-other, at the same time.”

 

“It was like watching two defective vacuuming automatons bumping into each-other.” Nephrite laughed as well.

 

“That sounds too bad…to not be fun.” Emerald joined them in.

 

They all giggled for a few more minutes, after which, Garnet continued.

 

“Especially considering that in the very next few days, our forces secured another similar mountain range, rendering their entire dispute pointless.” As she giggled some more, Nephrite patting her on her back as she laughed as well.

 

“The only thing they ended up exercising, was futility.” Giggled Nephrite.

 

“So, then, did that Governor secure anymore resources?” Asked Emerald with genuine curiosity.

 

“Not quite, no actually.” Replied Nephrite calming down. “She, would already be entitled to the resources of that entire world. All that squabbling happened because the nobles in her court wished to obtain more of her favour, by getting to manage her resources, in ways which each thought would make the Governor happier.”

 

“In a poetic sort of way, the only ones who actually got something out of that fight, were the actual Zircons, if memory serves correctly.” Smiled Garnet.

 

“How General?” Inquired Emerald.

 

“Well, they…became friends after that. Realizing just how petty the nobles they served were, I think they agreed to be on much more amicable terms, especially if every conflict would be so pointless so shortly after escalating.”

 

“That…was their reward?” Emerald hummed curious, perhaps a little disappointed.

 

“Well, they did get receive some nice habitation units from their masters. But, for the most part, yes. I recall they’d have their hands across each-others shoulders not long after, laughing over this entire debacle. I think…those games and that fight helped a bit still.” Said Garnet calmly, yet still smiling.

 

“Hmm?” Went Emerald.

 

“I mean, they faced their worst fears, themselves, literally!” She snickered. “

 

“Good one.” Smirked Emerald.

 

“Thank you! And, it’s hard to explain, but the crucible of conflict, even as pathetic as theirs, helped them understand each-other, how strong-willed each was, and how much richer their service would be, if their relation was more based on mutual respect, rather than dry texts and accords.”

 

“You phrased it rather well Garnet.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“Today I am a poet!” Garnet laughed a bit. “So yes, I suppose, they captured rather well some spirit of those games. They let steam out, learned mutual respect, sharpened their skills…though that last part is arguable.” As she smiled. “Excuse me your Luminescence.” Garnet addressed emerald as the turned back facing the gems she was tutoring.

 

“NS57G, fists up! A gem exposed is a gem cracked! And KI723, stance….wide! This is no ballet! Plant yourself and hold your ground properly!”

 

“Yes General” Two of the gems sparring on the arena exclaimed, respect in their voices.

 

“Take it from the top you two! One more round! Fists clenched, stance wide, don’t stay in one place, movement keeps you alive. Remember that! Now, go!”

 

“Yes General!” Once more they shouted, as they walked away a few meters from each-other, stances on the ready, as they began training in some traditional weapons-free martial forms.

 

Garnet once more turned to face Nephrite and Emerald behind them more comfortably.

 

“Newbies.” Smiled Nephrite calmly.

 

“Tell me about it Commander.” Smirked Garnet.

 

“Aren’t those two warriors?” Inquired Emerald curious.

 

“They’re fighter pilots, your Luminescence. Some of the best superiority-fighter pilots the Order of Heralds has in store. Not so much outside their vehicles. But they try their best to learn!”

 

“Since that is the point of such games…” Hummed Emerald, as if reaffirming it for herself.

“Quite so.” Nephrite replied calmly, as all three of them would proceed to look over the arena at the various groups of sparring partners.

 

“And, do any of the more, noble gems, take part in such games?” Wondered Emerald.

 

“No one is barred from entry your Luminescence.” Smiled Garnet. “As long as one follows the rules and spirit of the games, everyone is welcome.”

 

“Did, any of the five Heralds ever participate?” Emerald inquired.

 

“No…” uttered Garnet worried. “no..no no…at least we…never had our Herald participate, in my six centuries of service, as far as I know.”

 

“The Heralds are…quite literally, levels above everyone, except the Eternal Ones themselves. They fight only on battlefields, and only in the most dire of situations. Though they do often attend these games as spectators.” Went Nephrite.

 

“Fights in which our most radiant Herald participated are prohibitively rare, more, stuff of legend. Mostly because their power disables any recording devices…only a great carnage, and charred remains of enemies are left as proof they ever walked on a battlefield.” Mumbled Garnet.

 

“How about…other Emeralds?” Wondered Emerald herself.

 

“Not…that I know of.” Hummed Garnet. “I mean, Homeworld has hundreds of worlds under it’s dominion, some of them have yet to establish proper permanent communication channels with Homeworld’s seat of power. Perhaps? I suppose, that would be a rather unique sight to behold on an arena.” She wondered herself.

 

“It would, wouldn’t it?” Asked Emerald with a cheeky smirk.

 

“Are you having something in mind, Emerald?” Inquired Nephrite, a bit of worry in her mind, as Garnet herself looked perplexed.  

 

“Well, I am thinking, if such is the case, perhaps I could, break the mold.” Emerald thought.

 

“Your Luminescence? Would you consider signing up for the Fire Games?” Asked Garnet in awe.

 

“Not sure yet. But perhaps!” Replied Emerald, greatly intrigued.

 

By this point, Nephrite began having a bad feeling about this. Yet, she suppressed it.

 

“Do you know, the rules and protocol of the Fire Games Emerald?” Asked Nephrite cautious.

 

Garnet stood by both their sides, her eyes wide open, as if surprised Nephrite even dared ask Emerald such question, in such casual tone nonetheless.

In her turn Nephrite, dealt with plenty of Emeralds during her training and proper service as Gracious’ Commander to simply not sweat it anymore.

 

“I mean, is there that much to know Admiral?” Emerald smirked, a look of naive contempt and superiority in her eyes.

 

Both Nephrite, and Garnet glanced at each-other her in the eye, having recognized such hubris as rather dangerous, yet, Nephrite managed to notice her friend considered herself far too out of her league to properly object to a future Planetary Governor.

 

“Yes Emerald.” Replied Nephrite calmly, as Garnet looked somewhat relieved.

 

“Oh please, can’t be that much. Besides, they are about camaraderie, respect, admiration, and the glory of combat.” These seem to come, rather naturally, especially to someone like me.” She smiled.

 

“Emerald, such games are tradition, and everyone is truly welcome to attend, but everyone must also be fully familiarized with the proper conduct as to avoid…tragic incidents.”

 

“Hmm…” Emerald pondered.

 

“Otherwise, how would the games differ from an actual all-out melee brawl?” Continued Nephrite with concern in her eye, trying to get the point to Emerald. “It is as much about glory and respect, as it is about honor, fairness, and safety.”

 

“Alright, you raise a good point Admiral. Then, perhaps a training session, to get the hang of things?” As Emerald pondered optimistically.

 

“Fair enough.” As Nephrite took a bit of a breath in relief. “Would you like a training session right now Emerald?”

 

“Might as well, we are all here. Perhaps the General could even be the referee.” She smirked.

 

“Oh course your Luminescence!” Went Garnet.

 

“Hmm, we need a sparring partner, do you have any adequate warrior on standby here Garnet?” Said Nephrite, pondering as she was looking through the gems both seated throughout the arena and actually sparring on it.

 

“Oh, I think I have a decent sparring partner! Though the call goes to her Luminescence, of course.”

 

“Surprise me.” Smiled Emerald.

 

“DV-60!” Exclaimed Garnet across the arena.

 

“Yes General!” Replied a rather vigorous-looking Jasper.

 

The Jasper soldier immediately jumped out of the audience seating, having had her chat with a few other Jaspers interrupted. Climbing down to the arena itself, he began running towards the three of them. Once virtually bellow them, she proclaimed with a soldier’s discipline.

 

“Commander! General! Your Luminosity!” As the Jasper warrior bowed performing the diamond salute, and stood awaiting orders.

 

“DV-60 is a highly effective melee combatant your Luminosity. Her skill and strength matched only by her loyalty and tenacity.

 

“Hmm, this one may do.” Contemplated Emerald, as her doubts began dissipating whilst she was standing up.

 

“Splendid.” Garnet addressed Emerald proudly, turning back to the Jasper bellow. “DV-60, right now I will need you to help us introduce her Luminosity here to some of the basics of the Fire Games.”

 

“Of Course General!” Jasper proclaimed, reinforcing her salute.

 

“You will help us demonstrate a few basic stances to her Luminosity.”

 

“Yes General!”

 

“Stances?” Inquired Emerald, a slight hint of disappointment mixed with curiosity.

 

“Warriors emerge as much as they are trained. The importance of practice of training and mastery of basics is not to be underestimated.” Said Nephrite stoically.    

 

“I see.” Hummed Emerald. “Alright then.”

 

Emerald jumped into the arena, as all the gems occupying it would take notice, dispersing much farther away from Emerald and Jasper as they prepared.

 

“We commence when you are ready your Luminosity.” Said Garnet.

 

“I’m ready.”

“Splendid! DV-60, we take it from the top!” Garnet proclaimed, briefly turning to Nephrite whispering with a small smile; “We take it from here Commander.”

 

Nephrite gave her friend a kind smile in return, as she would then turn back to face the arena, Emerald facing and glancing curiously both at Garnet and the Jasper warrior next to her.

 

For next hour or so, things seemed to be working out rather well. As Nephrite allowed herself some reprieve, Garnet began instructing in tangent with Jasper. The General would list out names for various stances, poses, and simple kicks and punches, while Jasper would demonstrate them, for the Emerald to try and emulate them.

 

The process was, rather slow. Emerald was not an experienced fighter, but also, Garnet was quite the perfectionist, as, ever so gently and shyly at first, she would insist that the basic elements be learned to a sufficiently adequate basic understand before proceeding further. Even for such basic training sessions, it seemed Garnet would be willing to spend entire months, analyzing every little detail before moving to the next elements.

 

Jasper seemed quite natural in this element. Every new pose executed with an accuracy available either to machines or to those possessing great experience. Although rather intimidating in her looks, Nephrite could see her timid as she would sometimes turn her head ever so briefly to look at her partner, and how she was following her examples. It seemed that even a soldier who, as Nephrite knew by tapping into Caritas’ record, had a few hundred years of battle experience behind them, still felt timid in the presence of a noble of such high caliber. Gems involved in the military such as the Garnet General, or even the Commander herself, Jasper could deal with. There was a code of discipline, there was protocol, and thus predictability. But a future Planetary Governor, no battle could prepare her for the heavy atmosphere of such a terribly mundane training session.

 

As the first hour was beginning to tick into the second, and Garnet was barely getting to the most basic of kicks, it seemed that Emerald was becoming exhausted. Not physically, at least Nephrite hoped so, unless standing up for so long was unusual to the Emerald. No, it seemed this was an exhaustion caused more by boredom.

 

Eventually, Emerald broke the post, looking at Garnet in confusion as Jasper would immediately regain a basic stance awaiting timidly further order.

 

“Ugh…does it have to take so long? All this…is just poses and stances.” Emerald went confused. “I’ll be standing so still when I’ll be commission statues later down the road.” She smirked.

 

“We’re making progress!” Went Garnet reassuringly.

 

“It is slow, General.”

 

“We’re not in any hurry Emerald. As long as you develop solid basics. That is why we are here.” Went Nephrite with a gentle reassuring confidence.

 

“But these basics, are a bit…too basic. Surely there is more to it all, I wish to see some more advanced exercises.” Emerald said intrigued.

 

“Well…of course…your Luminosity! DV-60…” She addressed Jasper.

 

“Yes General!”

 

Garnet names a rather complex name for a chain of stances and hits specific for more advanced melee fighters.

Immediately it seemed that Jasper was unleashed. As she took a solid low-stance, she began performing ever more complex body movements, jumps, air-kicks, vaults and even back-flips.

It seemed Emerald was impressed at such display of skill.

 

“Bravo soldier!” She addressed Jasper as she was taking her breath from a last vault.

 

“Thank you, your Luminosity.” Jasper merely gave a slim humble smile as she turned towards Emerald, elegantly performing the diamond salute. Such display of grace from a warrior of a constitutions betraying such raw force.   

 

“This General! This, is what I want to learn!” As Emerald pointed towards Jasper.

 

Garnet hummed for a bit.

 

“Well, with an accelerated training regiment, you should be able to perform such routine in approximately…3 years.” Garnet went rather enthusiastic.

 

“I…don’t have that sort of time General. How long did it take this warrior to learn it?”

 

“Approximately four, though she is rather gifted.” Hummed Garnet.

 

“Well…” she smirked. “I am another class of gems, perhaps, I could master it faster.”

 

“We are in no hurry Emerald. If you wish to learn it, we can all take the time to start and help you…and later…no one will stop you from continuing to sharpen your skills once receiving the world you will govern.” Went Nephrite calmly.

 

“Ugh…once again with patience and time Admiral.” Emerald looks rather worried and disappointed. “I can do it.”

“No one doubts your abilities Emerald.” Nephrite gave a supporting smile. “But most things worth having, take time. And time, is something we have in spades.” As she continued to try and encourage her.

 

“Admiral, may I have a word, more privately?” Asked Emerald.

 

Immediately, Nephrite jumped into the arena, as Jasper retreated back to the edge of the arena close to Garnet, as to allow them to talk without feeling preyed upon.

 

“Yes Emerald.” Nephrite said calmly and quietly wishing to support.

 

“Admiral…I appreciate the support, I do. But, perhaps I didn’t quite make myself clear…”

 

“What do you mean?” Nephrite asked intrigued.

 

“I am, not like these gems, I am, not even like you to be completely fair.” As Emerald went quietly, almost whispering.

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

“And well, if such a common warrior can possess such mastery and grace, I am more than capable.”  

 

“We know you are.” As Nephrite gently placed her hand on Emerald’s shoulder.

 

“So then, why do you and the General wish to hold me back?” She asked, a rather genuine sorrow in her eyes.

 

“Emerald, I am sorry.” Replied Nephrite gently. “But we are not. We wish you only success and are willing to support you.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Of course.” Nephrite gave another gentle smile. “Personally, I am thrilled you take such initiative.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I am, not sure. But, I can see how much greater such training would make you. The technique, skill, and the patience and discipline and force of will that come with them. This is all wonderful Emerald, and you have my support.” Nephrite tried to encourage her, giving a genuine heartfelt smile.

 

“But see Admiral, here’s the difference between me and…you all…”

 

“Hmm?…”

 

“I am already great. I am imbued with power and energy from the Eternal Ones. Time should be a non-issue for me.”

 

“Perhaps, but Emerald, at least from my very personal experience, such things do take time.”

 

“Hmm…” Emerald went doubtful.

 

“And there is no shame in that. Great things take time for everyone. I mean, look even at the Heralds.” Nephrite tried to lead a point.

 

“What about the Heralds, Admiral?” Emerald became intrigued.

 

“With the exception of the Eternal Ones, according to legends they are the most ancient gems of Homeworld. And even to this day, the Heralds don’t consider themselves above training, and improvement, and I am telling you this as the Second Herald’s right hand. Perfection is unnatural Emerald, and even the Heralds know that and strive for it.” Nephrite continued quietly and gently, almost whispering.

 

“Peh, as if that could make them any more glorious than they already are…” Emerald rebutted.

 

“It could, and it did. I am in the service Second Herald for close to a millennium, and believe me Emerald, through practice, their powers became so much greater and more elegant.”

 

“I will be a planetary Governor admiral. I don’t have time to waste.”

 

“You mean to say that the Heralds themselves have time?” Nephrite tried to steer the conversation. “One can emerge great Emerald, and one can also become greater too, these concepts are not conflicting with each-other.”

 

“Well, no…ugh…of course they are incredibly busy, carrying out the true will of the Eternal Ones, that’s now what I meant…ugh… As to the greatness…maybe…but…you know, I don’t have to, but I can prove you that am already worth more, without needing years for training basic stances.”

 

“What do you mean Emerald?” Asked Nephrite quietly.

 

Emerald turned to face Garnet and Jasper standing close to her, as she addressed them both.

 

“General, I consider myself ready for an actual sparring round.” She went solemnly with a cold calm.

 

Garnet and Jasper took a brief look at each-other.

 

“Would you like one…right now, your Luminescence?” Went Garnet barely containing her anxiety.

 

“Yes.”

 

“As you wish your Luminescence.”

 

“Emerald, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. We believe in you either-way.” Nephrite tried one last time to show her support for this young future leader.

 

“You don’t understand Admiral, I do.” Went Emerald quietly yet firmly. “If you could please vacate the arena.”

 

Nephrite gave Emerald one last rather saddened glance, as she walked quietly to the edge of the arena, jumping over the barrier onto the elevated stage.

 

“DV-60, position.” Garnet went calmly yet audibly.

 

“Yes General.” Replied Jasper, as she approached Emerald, bowing, and then proceeding to take a battle-ready stance.

 

Emerald took a dignified upright position, proud, her hands behind her back. Nephrite noted some anxiety in Jasper’s and Garnet’s eyes.

 

“Whenever you are ready soldier.” Went Emerald calmly.

 

“You may commence the sparring exercise….now!” Exclaimed Garnet.

 

As Emerald and Garnet seemed to walk around each-other for a few moments, Garnet quickly turned towards Nephrite sitting next to her now.

 

“What happened Commander?” Garnet asked worried.

 

“It’s a…long story…” Sighed Nephrite slightly tired and worried herself.

 

“I can’t predict how this exercise will go Commander. But if DV-60 will start dominating I will stop the sparring.”

 

“Of course.” Went Nephrite calm.

 

The two of them proceeded to look over the arena.

Now the fight seemed to truly begin.

 

Jasper, having dissipated the initial doubt from her face, went on the offensive.

 

Like a tornado, she began rushing towards Emerald performing a series of spinning kicks as she advanced, making sure that whatever happened the first hit would be hers. Emerald seemed to be on the offensive, continuously retreating, taking her hands from behind her back as she needed them free to keep her balance.

Although technically considered a strategy of little valor, constant retreat was allowed, though still frowned upon, especially by audiences.

 

Nephrite and Garnet kept looking carefully at the fight.

 

During the entire thing, it seemed Jasper had the initiative. With a calm face betraying only relentlessness, she would hurl towards the noble gem, not even breaking a sweat.

 

A few minutes of trying to evade strikes and kicks, and it seemed Emerald’s face was beginning to betray worry…and sweat, that too. At this point, she would only slowly step back.

 

“At least her hands are raised.” Whispered Garnet to Nephrite as both kept watching captivated.

 

And indeed, Emerald’s main preoccupation seemed having her hands raised and fists clenches as she would be busy absorbing hits upon hits, Jasper jumping and performing spinning kicks that would strike her face had her hands not been raised.

 

A few more moments passed, and Nephrite noted a tone of anger on Emerald’s previously panicking face.

 

“Gah!” Emerald shouted.

 

She tried going on the offensive now, trying her best to hit as well as evade Jasper. Her attempts to trike with her fists were, somewhat passable, although brutally simplistic. On the other hand (pun not intended), her leg kicks, displayed even poorer technique.

 

At a certain point, it seemed to Nephrite’s and Garnet’s curiosity, that Jasper decided to take it easier on Emerald, the intensity of her attacks slowing. And it wasn’t because she was tired either, there was still no sweat on her face.

 

Yet even on a fuller offensive, it seemed Emerald could do little against Jasper, who would just use the kinetic energy of each of Emerald’s hits to disrupt her balance, without losing any herself. At this point, she wasn’t even attacking, only slowly walking towards an Emerald that was doing her best to both step back, and penetrate her defenses.

 

The fury in Emerald’s eyes seemed only to grow, each failed strike only compounding her quite visible anger.

 

“I think I’ll stop the fight in a few moments…” Whispered Garnet.

 

“Good call…” Whispered Nephrite in reply, as both kept looking onto the arena.

 

Yet, it seemed that the general was already a bit too late.

One last failed strike, as Jasper caught Emerald’s hand , disrupting her center of gravity and pulling her towards herself, then stepping back and letting the Emerald fumble forwards trying to regain her balance.

 

“Enough games!” Emerald shouted. As soon as she regained her balance, she unleashed a small lightning strike upon Jasper.

 

Nephrite wasn’t sure is this was an instinctual reaction, or a deliberate attack, a punishment, one so familiar to her.

 

Both she and Garnet looked with worry on the arena, as Jasper was struck down, laying on the ground, trying to recover but having to spend most of her force merely to maintain her light construct from dissipating, small lightning sparks coursing through her.

 

“The exercise is over! Halt!” Shouted Garnet from the audience seats.

 

“Over?! When I am winning General? Not yet.” Replied Emerald, spite in her voice.

 

Emerald slowly walked up to Jasper, struggling to stand on her knees after receiving the shock. As she approached Jasper, Emerald quietly leaned over her, passing her hand over her cheeks, as Nephrite and Emerald saw the fearful look on the Jasper. And as Emerald passed gently with her palm over Jasper’s face, she gently help her chin up.

 

“Don’t forget soldier…I am beyond you.” Emerald said quietly, yet audible for Nephrite’s enhanced senses.

 

Once more Emerald passed her hand over Jasper’s cheek, stopping her palm at the middle of her face. A huff, and then, she proceeded to tip the stationary Jasper over, slowly walking away, but not before dispensing another lightning shock to her.

 

Jasper was now curled on the floor of the arena, barely maintaining her physical form.

 

Nephrite recognized that feeling Jasper just now experienced. That was how she reacted when she was first shocked by another Emerald, oh so long ago. Righteous anger surged through her, as she couldn’t stand looking at someone going through even a modicum of what she experienced. Especially since this Jasper was simple, she could not absorb this punishment and become stronger from it, unlike her.

Nephrite jumped into the arena, wishing to fully stop this fight, as she was facing a rather bold and confident Emerald. She was followed by Garnet as she also jumped into the arena, walking towards Jasper to help her up.

 

“Emerald, that was uncalled for.” She said confidently with a frowned expression.

 

“It was, I put her in her place Admiral, she was getting cocky with me.” Emerald replied, a bit of disgust in her voice.

 

“Her place?” Went Nephrite, recalling hearing these words so often herself. “This was a training Emerald! That Jasper is not your enemy, and she did not break any protocols and rules in this fight!”   

 

“I am sorry, did you see the same fight I experienced!…Admiral? Clearly she was violating protocol by attacking me so ruthlessly.”

 

“No, no she was not Emerald. She fought fairly, and even began offering you ground, even if unasked.”

 

“Fairly?! Did you see how she tried to humiliate me?” Shouted Emerald, a bit of desperation also mixed in her tone now.

 

“Yes Emerald, honestly, and with honor.” Nephrite took a deep breath, looking both sad and disappointed at Emerald; “Unlike you…”

 

“What do you mean Admiral?!”

 

“She fought fairly. Never went for the gem, her technique was impeccable…and she never used her abilities on you…”

 

“I was forced to use my abilities Admiral! Her arrogance left me no choice!”

 

“No choice Emerald, truly…no choice?” Went Nephrite with sarcasm and disappointment in her tone. “You could have simply asked for a reprieve…you could have simply called off the fight…it seems to me that you offer no choices Emerald, only submission.”

 

“That is the purpose of my creation Admiral. To submit worlds to my will. A soldier is no exception.”

 

“You know she had choices too right? She could have refused to help you learn basics in the first place, for instance.”

 

“She received an order from the General…” Emerald rebutted slightly annoyed.

 

“This entire endeavor is meant to be an exercise of skill, comradeship and sportsmanship. For star’s sake Emerald, she could have also used her abilities on you! But didn’t!” Replied Nephrite annoyed, yet also worried and empathetically worried for Emerald and Jasper.

 

“Peh, as if a common foot-soldier has abilities…” Emerald scoffed.

 

“Yes, yes she does. Do you know what a Jasper’s abilities are?”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“Strength. Not as visible as your energy attacks, Jaspers are known for their resilience and sheer brute force. She could have knocked you back into a wall with a simple back-kick. She could have shattered your gem with her bare knuckles.”

 

Emerald exhaled, looking to the sides in silent annoyance.

 

“Perhaps you just didn’t understand the amount of sheer restraint that she showed during this fight.”

 

“Restraint…when attacking me…” Scoffed Emerald once more.

 

“It was a sparring match Emerald. What was she supposed to do? Stand still while you tried to hit her and knock her off balance…” Nephrite tried calmly to bring Emerald back to her senses.

 

“Well…” Emerald slightly turned her head, as if unwilling to face Nephrite anymore.

 

“Emerald, there was…no glory, or honour in what you did…”

 

“Huh?!” Emerald hummed once more in sheer surprise.

 

“The honorable thing to do right now, would be to go help your sparring partner up, and apologize.”

 

“I…..” Emerald mumbled, a slight regret visible on her face. “You…have no idea what you’re asking of me Admiral. It seems it is you, who didn’t learn.” She replied, scorn painted on her face.

 

“Then explain Emerald. Help me understand.” Went Nephrite, pity in her tone.

 

“You’ve…all…” Emerald sighed. “…lost touch with your places and roles in the Empire. I don’t think I can help you. Just like…the other commander….”

 

“Emerald…” Nephrite went quietly, still trying to reach her.

 

“I…I need to think, okay?!” She burst, anger barely covering over what seemed to be shame and regret.

 

“I can listen, if you need to.” Nephrite placed her hand gently on Emerald’s shoulder.

 

Slowly, yet surely, Emerald reached with her other hand, shuffling Nephrite’s hand off of her shoulder.

 

“I need to think…alone!” Emerald frowned looking down.  

 

Emerald proceeded to storm out of the arena, climbing over the edge and rising through the audience seats, disappearing out of sight.

 

Nephrite, would not chase her, deciding that perhaps space was what Emerald needed to process things through.

 

She turned back towards Garnet and Jasper, helping the latter up, letting her rest and recover in the spectator seats.

 

“What…happened Commander?” Garnet asked worried.

 

“Ugh…long story general…” Nephrite let out a long sigh. “DV-60, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’ll be…fine…Commander.” Said Jasper seemingly exhausted, now sweating.

 

“Get some rest, alright? You’ve earned it.” Nephrite said gently.

 

“Yes, Commander. Thank you.” Jasper exhaled deeply.

 

Jasper proceeded to lie on her back on the seats, resting and taking her breath. She will be fine, Nephrite knew.

 

“I’ll, look over her Commander.” Went Garnet.

 

“Thanks Garnet.” Said Nephrite with gratitude yet sorrow in her tone.

 

“What, are you doing to now?” Garnet asked, sitting near Jasper.

 

“I will think things over. My approach seems to have been, ineffective.”

 

“You tried your best Commander.”

 

“Thank you Garnet. Still, not enough…” Nephrite sighed. “Will you keep tutoring today?”

 

“I don’t know…I’ll make sure DV-60 is alright and recovering. Then I’ll see…”

 

“Fair enough. Dismissed, friend.”

 

“Yes Commander.” Replied Garnet gently.

 

Emerald proceeded herself to make her way out of the arena. Once more, with her technopathy, should could track down Emerald wherever she was, as long as she was in any of the fleet’s vessels present on this world. Yet she opted against that. Both because she thought that it was up to Emerald alone to sort through her thoughts, and because, well, Nephrite herself was not in the mood to deal with it once again.

 

“ _ _Time may help.__ ” She thought, as she began wondering through the part of this residential area.

 

The remainder of the day was rather boring for her.

Nephrite would just proceed to take Char up for a high speed promenade across the plateau, sinking deeper and deeper in her own thoughts.

 

Was she at fault for this? Did she, do something wrong?

She didn’t do something right, since this was the second day that Emerald stormed out away from her. But, in all her honesty, Nephrite still didn’t think she did something wrong. All the times Emerald was angered and frustrated, it all reminded her all so much of her own youth and previous experience with other Emeralds.

 

All she did those two days was, well, protect gems that were in the same position towards Emerald as she was so long ago.

 

In a ponderous moment, Nephrite could only think of how much she could have used a helping hand back when she was being trained herself… Someone to defer her punishment, to protect her, to present the reason of the powerless side, to that of the powerful. Now that she was the admiral that she was designed and destined to become, a gem of true power, every time she saw such injustice, she couldn’t help but feel an obligation to step in.

 

“Gracious did say this wouldn’t be easy…” She hummed as she proceeded to accelerate Char, almost wishing to drown out her own voice in the sounds of the vehicle’s roaring engines and antigrav plates.

 

“...and it’s not like I was trying to make her love or adore me! Just…you know! Not be so self-centered and malevolent…. Not like having a gem not bow to you immediately would have our entire civilization fall apart….Would it?!” she exclaimed to herself genuinely curious, before promptly rebutting herself, as if ashamed and disappointed at herself for even considering such argument; “No!”

 

Nephrite looked a bit at the dashboard and the stretching desert ahead. The Psionic Resonance Tower and freshly emerging coliseum were beginning to dafe away beneath storm clouds.

 

“And I’m talking to myself, of course…” She frowned. “No Char, I’m not calling Gracious over this.” She scoffed taking a look at the dashboard.

 

“They’re out there doing heraldy things with their sibling, hopefully enjoying themselves, or at least, doing something interesting…peh…interesting…” she thought recalling just how much Emerald has this as a requirement for her enjoyment.

 

“But you know what? I’m not a kindergarten engineer Char! For crack’s sake!” As she blew some curls off her face “I’m an Admiral! And I too need to rest, and have fun! And yes, it’s sad, I wished I could have gotten to her…but maybe that’s the problem, you know…” She talked almost as if Gracious was sitting in the passenger seat

 

“I try to get to her like a fleet commander would. Expecting noticeable and immediate results. Not even my training went so smoothly…not like I could brush off their lightning attacks from the first time either…” As Nephrite rolled her eye a bit. “Which I’d still appreciate an apology for by the way.”

 

Nephrite suddenly opened her eye a bit further in a fit of sudden realization.

 

“Gracious said it was pointless to try to get to me like a Herald…and now…I’m trying to do the same mistake with her… Peh…The giant terrifying softie of mine!” As she frowned a bit in her conversation. “Always needs to be…heraldy! Can’t even tell me advice directly to my face, noooo, I have to figure all their cheekily placed wisdom bits all by myself!”

 

Nephrite smirked a bit.

 

“Which I usually do to be fair, so that faith is not completely misplaced.” As she grinned confidently looking at the road ahead.

 

“Okay Gracious okay, I see your point. I can’t get to her like an Admiral.” She rolled her eye again. “Buuut…it’s not like I know how to get to her like a Planetary Governor either….can’t be as easy as throwing some fancy ball…is it?!” She wondered looking to the side. “Nooo…” she nodded her head in a naive feat of somewhat childish disapproval. “That sounds too easy. And I would literally rather battle some wild alien beasts…than have to listen to that forsaken repetitive boring traditional tune again!” Nephrite scoffed again.

 

“A few balls organized by the Order were enough…for the remainder of my existence. And it’s not like even they enjoyed them too much either.” As she shivered in disapproval at the very thought of those Imperial balls. Ugh, the boredom and repetitiveness of it all. “And designing gems solely for that purpose…the poor gems… Hope they at least designed them to enjoy themselves. Cause I wasn’t, and I won’t pick up their slack.” She snickered a bit.

 

“Alright so…back on track… I…and my fleet, are not in active deployment…I mean…we are, but nothing is happening. So I get to relax too. I am trained to both plan for contingencies, but have the authority to decide how to deal with them as they arise….so that’s what I’ll be doing. I…will get to enjoy some peace at long last. If Emerald will ever want to have a talk with me, seek some advice or share her burdens, I will listen. But I won’t try to go after her anymore. Let her think things over by herself…and enjoy herself…very important skill for a planetary governor to master!” She smirked. Of course she knew that it was more than that. As gems meant to control entire worlds, Emeralds were designed to be natural leaders, able to manage an entire planet and coordinate its entire efforts, as if the planet was a unitary unit, a cell, in the body of Homeworld. That took true dedication and training. But of course, Nephrite liked getting a bit of a laugh in.             

 

The engines and grav plating of Char kept roaring pleasantly and calmly as Nephrite was cruising at the speed of superiority fighters just slightly above ground.

 

“Yeah, I do deserve some rest too, thanks Char, good talk.” She smiled fully aware of how silly her antics would look to anyone else, with the exception of Gracious perhaps, they’d probably join her antics as well. “But if you tell anyone about this chat I had here, I will return you to that R&D World and replace you!”

 

The engine kept roaring as she kept having a bit of fun.

 

“Irreplaceable? Peh, you think too highly of yourself! You’re fancy! But just because you can fit Gracious, that doesn’t make you irreplaceable.” She giggled a bit. “Relax. I’m just mocking about you know.”

 

Nephrite blushed a bit, not even the chilling sunset breeze being enough to erase the blushing.

 

“Alright, good enough for a little joyride.” Nephrite looked out, seeing at the horizon the tall mysterious walls of Ar’shi’kad, as beautiful as it was unknowable and ancient. “When Gracious returns, we definitely need to go Ar’shi’kad some more, that place really is something. But for now, I need some rest.” As she scoffed a bit, content with her small chat with herself.  

 

As she returned back on Caritas, having had a slow lovely promenade through the parks of the palatial sector, she once more reached her residential complex.

 

Nephrite already had a few months since on this world, where she experienced some genuine peace and serenity, away from it all. Yet, every night to herself still felt like the first.

 

Once more shedding all her uniforms, armors and accessories, she stepped bare into the bathing chambers, filling up a small basin with steaming hot water, as more of it would poor over her from a small levitating cascade.

 

“Damn straight I bathe whenever I desire. Just try and stop me.” She mumbled relaxed as she sunk her mouth bellow water level, looking up ahead at the parks and starry skies outside her residence and palatial sector respectively.

 

At the end of the day, Nephrite did find some small measure of solace.

There was still a bit of regret for that poor Jasper, but…at the very least, most regret she had towards Emerald had dissipated, as Nephrite decided to unwind herself, and solve any issues in the order of their emergence.

 

After all, after so many grueling campaigns leading fleets, she did get to learn thoroughly the lesson that it was impossible to be fully prepared for anything. There was a bit of peace in knowing that, it meant she could live a bit more in the “now”, rather than be tortured by the “was” and “will be”.

 

Nephrite spent about an hour of so in the bathing chambers, proceeding next to dry herself off with the aid of some automatons, as she would head to the bedroom chambers. As she walked through the large halls and room, she would gently pass her hands through the various relics, gifts, weapons and artifacts gifted to her by her sisters and Gracious, proceeding to go to her bed.

 

Perhaps, she herself learned, or rather, remembered a certain approach to life.

Doesn’t mean she wouldn’t step up again to try and stand for what’s right, after everything she’s been through, she couldn’t imagine herself acting any other way. But, it didn’t mean she would have to take so personally failings that are not entirely her own. She was not Emerald, she was herself, and sometimes, doing everything in your powers, should be enough. Time after all, was an effective equalizer, for one who would be willing to put in the work when required.  

 

“ _ _Homeworld didn’t emerge in one day…neither did I…__ ” she thought to herself.

 

A new day tomorrow, and who knows what is in store for her. But for now, Nephrite had peace and warmth, and that was good enough.

 

***

 

 

The next few days carried on the spirit of that night.

Nephrite got to live for a short while the way in which she wished to reward herself.

 

The mornings were slow, the days themselves filled with activities which, although routine to some extent, brought her enjoyment. And the nights, well…they were calm.

 

There was of course the lingering thought of Emerald, and the sort of gem she was or, was becoming. Nephrite did not fully forget about her, though, after noticing how Emerald didn’t wish to talk to her while in the parks of the palatial sector, she kept to her thoughts of allowing her to think things through.

 

Only occasionally would Nephrite use her telepathy, to make sure that Emerald is okay. To her surprise, for around three days, Emerald was surprisingly keeping to herself. There have been no incidents of conflagrations between her or any random gems, she was just…minding her business it seemed.

 

Only having small promenades through the park, studying in the Herald’s library, and accessing the hyperlink, no doubt to get in touch to gems much closer to her.

 

Nephrite was uncertain of what to make of this. Still worries for her, and her company apparently not desired by Emerald, she was content on letting her be and work things out.

 

In the end, perhaps even the sole fact that Emerald seemed genuinely engaged by the wisdom contained in Gracious’ library, was a rather reassuring sign. It meant that, whether she would change or not, Emerald was actively trying to rationalize her actions, for better or worse…though no doubt not without the input of other Emeralds of nobles through the hyperlink.

 

In all honesty, Nephrite still wished for Emerald to understand the realities of their world through more than the lenses of her social status and rigid hierarchy. Of course, no one would cancel out the hierarchy, and take away her power and prestige, but…power over others should not have to equal using that power solely because it is available. Perhaps, Emerald would let go…perhaps she would become somewhat more aware of the importance of considering the circumstances and gems around her…dare Nephrite think…become somewhat more humbled.

 

Just for herself, Nephrite did consider how across Homeworld, Emerald’s behaviour was more of a norm, rather than exception. Which is to say, since her very emergence Emeralds and such were rather strict and ruthless in the ways in which they would enforce and manifest their authority…at least, those that never got to have their world under siege and rescued by Homeworld’s Armadas, or those that never got to meet or be tutored by a Herald. It seemed that a lack of hardship…as cruel as it may be to consider this idea, only gave such planetary governors a positive reinforcement of their attitudes without provoking any need for change or evolution. Of course, Nephirte would not be the one to wish any gem hardships, she experienced plenty on her own to not wish them…yet, the possibility of them creating more well balanced and reasonable leaders was…proven by experience.

 

Even to look at the Heralds for instance. Nephrite was very close to Gracious, but she also had limited interactions with a few of the others.

The Heralds are…a very curious bunch. Each of them as unique as they are similar to each-other. All of them were incredibly ancient, dating back to the beginning of their civilization itself, all of them simply exuding an air of uncompromising power and wisdom, regardless of the attires and presentation of their choosing. As far as she knew, at least from Gracious, all of them with somewhat varying philosophies and approaches. All of them, the right hands of the Eternal Ones, and White Diamond herself, her most priced and powerful servants.

And yet, from centuries of service under Gracious’ banner, and from limited interactions with the other Heralds and stories from her sisters, it seemed that the Heralds were unburdened of most of Homeworld’s rigid outlooks on the hierarchies within the Empire. Of course, being so powerful would as much be a reason to be unperturbed by the hierarchy…as much as it would also be a reason to wish to aggressively perpetuate it…which the Heralds did not.

On every world, after every war, colonization or mission of any other nature, the Heralds would leave behind them nothing but a desire for a more kind and just society, no matter the images of power, superiority and elitism they inevitably/involuntarily exuded.

How…they managed to remain, or perhaps become so kind was a though that vexed Nephrite slightly.

 

Gracious themselves…they were very secretive of their past…it seemed to be something they wished to leave behind, even if legends do nothing but paint them as some of Homeworld’s most powerful gems second only to the eternal ones.

Well, the part of Gracious’ past being a secret wasn’t completely true…they did leave hints to Nephrite as to the fact that their past…was not as pleasant as that of the average planetary governor of this era. Something had happened, something that affected all Heralds…that made them perceive the world in such different colors than the rest of Homeworld’s high nobility. Something that could not be described as good. But exactly what…was a mystery…still…

 

Nephrite could only guess that whatever the Heralds lived through, was substantial and grave enough for them to be both the powerful yet kind beings that they are. All of them now lived lives of unparalleled luxury and prestige…of unquestioned power and authority…yet all of them despite it all were so…simple, in the kindest meaning of the word.

 

A feeling of back when she contacted Gracious’ quintessence reemerged, that most unadulterated essence of theirs…filled with both bliss and pleasure, hatred, pain, fear and hope…a lot of hope. That…quintessence could be best described in one word, very familiar to her by now…it was…”beyond”. Best not to think much about that, her head was splitting even when trying to recall it. Even remembering the feeling caused by experiencing their memories was painful. Best…not do that too much…for now at least…

 

Back to Emerald, it seemed once more, the same conclusion came to mind. There were no instructions to create a good leader…and…there was no universal definition of what good meant, making such thoughts an exercise in futility.

 

Still, life went on, and such thought would not linger for too long in Nephrite’ mind, as she decided to enjoy herself.

 

Which she did.

 

Dedicating time for herself, catching up on readings she planned for so many years, on diaries and reports, stories and legends. Dedicating time to some further arena simulations, keeping her reaction and wits as sharp as her blade.

 

Nephrite finally felt more free to rekindle her other friendships she had with many of her fleet’s most notable figures, captains, pilots and warriors.

 

She would venture out with them to look at the progress of the emerging Coliseum in preparation for the Fire Games. She would chat with them aboard their own carriers and dreadnoughts, destroyers and frigates. She would wonder above the jungles of this world in superiority fighters on joyrides, or in Char.

 

And in a few more days, perhaps the Coliseum would be prepared for the games. She toyed with the idea of participating, but…an Admiral tested in fire like her…that would be borderline cheating.  

 

There is a lot to be said about what Nephrite was doing, but there is one point that needs to be explicitly said. She herself…was having fun.

 

And every night, upon returning to her residential complex in the palatial sector, she would always hesitate just a bit before deciding not to perturb Emerald, following which she would lay be the side of murmuring streams, the starlight reaching her through the foliage of the parks. A pleasure as simple as it was blissful.

 

These last few days passed as quickly as they were eventful and joyful. Soon enough, well…soon by the scale of her life, she would once more have to lead her fleets valiantly through the cold emptiness of space, and planet-surface. But now, she just…lived.

 

 

***

 


	3. Chapter 3

***

One day this soon however, this peace was perturbed. A little too soon for her taste.

 

Nephrite, in her confidence and thirst for life, once more entered the arena of the palatial sector, wishing to indulge in some more training simulations against enemies the likes of which most gems would never witness. Such “entertainment” as she was aware herself, wasn’t exactly something that was found “relaxing” by most gems, but, of well…they were not her. In a way, even when she was solitary warrior fighting unimaginable bests, she still had the sensation of being an Admiral commanding fleets. Having to scout, pay attention to her surroundings, react, think on her feet, and improvise. It was as if she was a fleet of her own, a force not to be trifled with. Perhaps the stakes are a bit lower, but the exhilaration is the same.

 

Anyway, to cut a long story short(er).

Another few simulated beasts slain, Nephrite having disposed of them in a way that could only be described as…mercifully quick. Victorious, she leaned back on a tree, taking a deep breath.

 

“Commander?” Went Caritas, calmly.

 

“Yes Caritas. Wanted to congratulate me on my time?” Nephrite smirked as she wiped sweat off her brow.

 

“Congratulations Commander!” Said the kind-sounding AI. “But no.”

 

“Eh…what happened Caritas?”

 

“Emerald is in the hangars and activating her transport vessel as we speak.” Said the AI sternly. “You wished me to keep you informed should anything out of the ordinary happen to her. Does that count Commander?” It asked politely.

 

“Yes Caritas…that counts…” Nephrite said as she frowned in contemplation… “Thanks…”

 

“You are welcome Commander! Glad to be of service!” Went the AI cheerfully.

 

“I must have not paid enough attention…” She mumbled thinking of the fact that she was too caught up in her exercise to not notice such movement with her technopathy across Caritas (the vessel).

 

Nephrite once again too a deep breath. She commanded a levitating cascade and a few other automatons to come to her. As she was walking, she basically took a quick shower under the cascade following her, after which the other automatons began drying off her hair and grooming it properly. Usually she would love doing that herself, but, there was no time.

 

As she left the arena in a hurry, Nephrite tapped in more conscious and determined into the fleet’s systems and Caritas itself.

 

Through a single though, just as she did so often before, she emitted a signal commanding all essential personnel and brass to assemble up on the Commander’s Bridge. Supporting personnel would also be ordered to come upon availability, which shouldn’t be a problem at this moment.

 

Unfortunately, at this moment, it was a bit late to do much, as it seemed that Emerald and her ship already slowly left the premises of the hangars, slowly levitating near the ship, as if still in contemplation. Nephrite would not take such few seconds of hesitation for granted.

 

Emerald’s ship did not clear to leave, and was not scheduled to…yet it seems, none of the permanent presence at the control center warned Nephrite. Why would they? As effective and disciplined they all were, that same discipline acted to their detriment, as they would not dare question the actions of a superior of such status as an Emerald.

 

Nephrite rushed onto the closest teleportation pad, fazing directly to the Commander bridge. There, from across the entire vessel and teleportation pads placed all throughout for quick internal movement, crew, staff and high ranking officers would pour in, taking their assigned positions, at a speed a level of preparedness that would be just what Nephrite would expect of them.

 

Perhaps…she didn’t need to summon them all, perhaps she could handle it herself… But, she would rather not take any chances, or let her crews grow soft.

 

The sunset was in full swing, bridge washed fully in orange, and red tones.

 

She proceeded further into the heart of the bridge, greeted by gems quickly performing the diamond salute then proceeding to return to their posts. Nephrite sat down in her Commander’s chair, as both it and herself were connected to the entirety of the fleet. Holodisplays would emerge around her, as Nephrite would use Caritas itself to establish a direct line of communication with Emerald’s vessel.

 

The Commander’s bridge was rather enormous in itself, yet Nephrite would still not raise her voice, as with her technopathy she would make herself heart from the stations of all relevant crew.

 

Emerald appeared on the video feed of a large holodisplay in front of Nephrite.

 

“Aaaah, Admiral!” Replied Emerald with a proud bashful face. “What a pleasure to have you present.”

 

“Emerald…What happened, your takeoff wasn’t sanctioned, are you alright?” Nephrite asked with a stern yet worried voice.

 

“I…am great Admiral! Better, even!” She replied enthusiastically, her ship distancing itself slowly more and more from Caritas and the fleet itself.

 

“Are you, leaving Emerald?”

 

“Well…somewhat, but no!” She replied happy.

 

Nephrite noticed that Emerald’s vessel began moving towards the Psionic Resonance Tower.

With a cold calm face, she immediately began using her technopathy to begin carving an access to Emerald’s vessel. This will take a bit, considering that her vessel is not originally part of her fleet, and not physically connected to it either.

 

“What are you doing then Emerald?” Nephrite asked, still worried about Emerald, as she still kept penetrating the systems of her ships discretely.

 

“I…have contemplated for quite a bit Admiral. And have reached a few conclusions for myself!” Emerald continued joyously.

 

“Like…what?” Went Nephrite curious.

 

“Well, it may insult you Admiral.” Emerald blushed a bit, quickly regaining her confidence.

 

“What are you thinking Emerald?” Concern audible in her voice.

 

“I’ve read up on some texts from the Second Herald’s library. Very enlightening staff, their And, I consider that what you and I did for the first few days, was not ideal.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“You see Admiral, I appreciate you trying to introduce me to your realities, I truly do! But in the end…they are yours to experience, not mine.” Went Emerald in contemplation, her ship steering ever so gently yet surely towards the tower.

 

“I see…” Hummed Nephrite, getting closer and closer to gaining full control over Emerald’s vessel. Emerald’s conclusion wasn’t unwelcome, yet, Nephrite still had her reservations.

 

“So, I’ve decided to follow same of the Herald’s texts, and take life more fully under my control. Shape my reality for myself, if you wish.”

 

“Admirable…” Nephrite hummed with uncertainty. “And, what exactly are you doing?”

 

“I, Admiral! Will prove my worth, my way!” Emerald proclaimed ecstatic, continuing; “And, I will not allow you, to hold me back….anymore..” with a small hint of regret visible on her own face.

 

“And, does your worth…have anything to do with the Resonance Tower Emerald? You are awfully close to it.” Said Nephrite worried.

 

All crew spread throughout the deck could not really hear Nephrite and her conversation. Yet, most were intrigued as they could see her and Emerald’s expressions as they conversed.

 

“Yes, Admiral! It does. As the Heralds themselves proved their unquestionable power and authority, as with their displays over such Towers, so will I.” Emerald went determined.

 

Immediately, Nephrite opened her eye in shock. Of course, she was aware that whatever Emerald planned to do would be related to the tower, yet…perhaps not to the extent of taking control over them.

 

“Emerald, are…you sure you know how to display authority over such technology?” Nephrite tried to dissuade her. Both her and Emerald saw the Heralds summon them, in feats of raw psionic power that could be rivaled only by the Eternal Ones. Attempting to meddle with such power, even with the power of an Emerald…did not seem feasible or wise to her.

 

“I know, what I need to know Admiral.” Emerald went sternly. “The First Herald themselves explained to me how this structure works.” As she looked away, slightly in doubt. “But, if it will give you a measure of comfort…in essence, these towers are sentient, and taking control over them should be no more different than submitting someone to your authority.

 

Nephrite immediately remembered the few words Gracious told her after they themselves summoned the tower…and how they seemingly “asked it nicely”. If Nephrite’s intuition was right…then what this means is that trying to assert your will over them…in the way in which Emerald tried to assert her power over other gems…would not count as “asking it nicely”.

 

Besides, there was the fact that just like her, Emerald had a mere psionic sensibility…a far cry from the Herald’s complete mastery over psionics.

 

“This sounds highly dangerous Emerald, are you certain this is the course of action you wish to follow?”

 

Emerald’s ship drifted ever closer to the tower, now gracefully hovering only a few meters away from the centerpiece colossal crystal at the center of the tower.

 

“Dangerous…to someone with your worldview and perspective Admiral.” Emerald frowned, as if disappointed at Nephrite. “To me, this sounds like something well within my glory and power.”

 

“You don’t have to do this Emerald.” Replied Nephrite with genuine concern on her face. Concern both for Emerald, and the wider fleet and gems. “You don’t have to prove your power…to prove your worth.”

 

“Bold words for someone who does not know my burdens…Admiral…” Went Emerald in dissent.

 

“Listen Emerald, this is not the time or place, but I do know your burdens, perhaps in another light, but I do. What you wish to accomplish here, will not help, believe me.”

 

“And what do you know?!” Asked Emerald scornful at this point.

 

“I know that much…whenever one tries to dominate the other through sheer force, there will be opposition. Whatever desire for supremacy you shall express in bad faith, as silly as it may sound…the world itself will return it back, tenfold.” As Nephrite still tried to get to her. She already had full control over Emerald’s ship, but…she still hoped she could still get to her, convince her…both not to measure her worth in such superficial metrics…and endanger both herself and everyone else in the process.

 

Emerald took a deep breath, a slight anger with a greater measure of disappointment.

 

“You just cannot comprehend the full picture Admiral.”

 

“Emerald!” Nephrite said assertively, compassion still intertwined in her tone. “What I am asking you right now is not an order, but a plea from someone who well…wishes to be your friend. Please, turn back, and do not perturb the tower. The desire for worth you seek to fulfill, will not be met here.” As she looked Emerald in her eyes, as they rolled in dissent and slight regret. “The Second Herald warned everyone not to perturb it, they warned you directly. This tower is beyond us at the moment, its power may bring about our collective peril. So…please turn back. If not for me, then at least for the safety of the fleet, and in respect of the Herald’s own authority and expertise.”

 

Nephrite zoomed in on Emerald’s vessel levitating so close to the crystal. It seems some of it’s later doors opened, as Emerald herself stood at arm’s reach away from the crystal. As she standing tall against the psionic emanations, the crystal’s light enveloped her, her hair beginning to flow as if through water.

Emerald’s voice became humbled…as she would whisper.

 

“You don’t understand Admiral. I have to do it. But you will understand, as will the Herald.”

 

As Nephrite would look at Emerald, far away as she was, yet zoomed in as if they were next to each other. Nephrite noticed a lightning beginning to course through Emerald’s body, as she began approaching the crystal ever more, captivated by it’s beauty, and singing glow.

 

As the lightning fully formed, it began surging through Emerald’s body all the way to her hands, erupting outwards.

It reached the crystal.

 

Nephrite dropped off her chair bowing in pain, as she heart the psionic reverberations of the tower. It was as if it screamed in anger, and agony. All this, from a spark so small compared to that of Gracious’ untapped power.

 

Through her pain, Nephrite got up, focusing once more on Emerald, as she herself seemed to have been downed by the crystal’s scream, laying on her ship’s floor, yet still trying to assert herself over the crystals.

 

It seemed that, whatever the crystal emanated, only psionically sensible gems would be affected.  

 

“ _ _Plea time over, now is the time to act!__ ” Thought Nephrite as she kept looking at Emerald.

 

With full control already discretely established over Emerald’s vessel, Nephrite immediately began rocking her ship left. Emerald, weakened as she was, was flung inside her vessel, as Nephrite rapidly closed its door, in a rather foolish attempt to minimize both her own pain, and her impact upon the crystal.

 

Then, as Nephrite controlled Emerald’s vessel, she ordered it to return to Caritas at once. She shall deal with Emerald later.

 

“Send a welcoming party to the hangars. Make sure Emerald leaves her vessel…and is in a stable condition.” Ordered Nephrite confidently.

 

“Yes Commander!” Confirmed the one of the high ranking officers responsible for incoming vessels.

 

In the meantime, as Emerald’s vessel was speeding back to Caritas, Nephrite kept looking at the crystal.

 

Whatever Emerald did, Nephrite would not know, but she knew one thing…it didn’t look good.

 

The crystal, for so many days now emitting barely the faintest of sounds, a most delicate singing, a harmony…began emanating a new kind of sounds, and it seemed again that only she and Emerald presumably, as psionically sensible gems, could hear them. Sounds of anger, a storm rising, she noticed as the crystal began turning from a calm blue hue, to a much more intense red.

 

Perpetually linked to Caritas and her entire fleet’s instruments, Nephrite and the responsible officers began noting increasingly more sporadic readings coming from the tower. Sveral indicators and metrics, seemingly unrelated began fluctuating violently as the crystal began turning red.

 

A few moments later, as the crying of the crystal began getting louder and louder, ever so slightly, and officer exclaimed.

 

“Commander! The Resonance Tower! It’s…” They began explaining.

 

“Overloading…” Nephrite interrupted them immediately, a calm yet frowned face looking directly at the crystal.

 

“What should we do Commander?!” The same officer erupted, almost in a panic.

 

Such contingency was truly unplanned for…and knowledge about psionics and technology of this mysterious Precursor civilization wasn’t exactly….mainstream.

 

In a second, stretched to an unbearable degree for Nephrite’s perception and responsibility, she began assessing the situation.

 

She could not know what was about to happen, only that again, it was not good. Most gems across her fleet, tens of thousands, were scattered outside of their ships, hanging out near Caritas, the Coliseum under construction, and all around, reaching all the way to the desert, stopping just a kilometer or so away from the tower itself.

As Nephrite began zooming in on random groups of gems, it seemed that none of them were in a panic. None of them knew that what was happening to the Tower, was unplanned. Perhaps they even confused the Crystal’s emerging red hues for that of Gracious, as a great fraction of gems scattered outside would turn towards the crying crystal, unable to hear its ominous sounds, yet mesmerized by its colors.

After all, they would logically have nothing to fear. Their command would never put them any danger without warning or time to prepare, so whatever was happening, they all must have rationalized was part of a plan.

 

In that very same brief yet so very long second, Nephrite kept hearing the weeping of the crystal growing louder and louder, ever so slightly.

 

She could only call it overloading due to her limited knowledge of psionics, but this term would suffice. The crystal became unstable…and she realized that now, it was only a matter of time before it erupted. And that the consequences of such an event would be as devastating, as they are unpredictable.

 

In this very spam of a second as she was assessing the situating, Nephrite immediately used her technopathy to channel into tvery communication channel across the entire fleet. Virtually no communication device was untouched, as she would go on to proclaim;

 

“This is Commander Nephrite Dominus, addressing all gems. Evacuate immediately to the nearest vessel. This is not an exercise. I repeat. Evacuate immediately to your nearest vessels. This is not an exercise.” She said with a commanding voice. There was no panic in her voice, there never was. Yet her warning was stern nonetheless, leaving no room for doubt.

 

Nephrite rarely during her service would address her fleets in such ways, yet through the rare occasions she would, all crew members, soldiers and personnel came to understand that her orders are not to be disobeyed.

 

Immediately, all gems outside that Nephrite could lay her eyes on would immediately begin dashing to their nearest vessels. There was a sense of dread everyone, yet still, no panic. Most of them got used to worse through their own services.

 

Once more, with full control over her fleet, Nephrite tapped into every vessel equipped with force-field generators, preparing to engage her all at her command. She would not take any chances with whatever this crystal would throw at them.

 

The dread was growing.

 

As gems kept rushing into their vessels, Nephrite came to a horrifying realization. Her contingents were too thinly spread out across the entire plateau to make it to their ships in a timely manner. On the other side, the weeping of the red crystal would become louder and louder, and only she could hear it.

 

Many gems would not make it to the safety of their vessels before the tower would overcharge.

 

And as the weeping became louder and louder, Nephrite was left with no choice, but to make that most dreaded call.

 

“All ships, seal off your hulls and engage force-fields ASAP!” She commanded sternly.

 

She herself, now fully tapped into Caritas and the rest of her fleet, would begin, in conjuncture with all captains that were fortunate enough to be in their vessels, to seal off all the vessels, leaving any unfortunate gems too far away from the fleet itself stranded outside, many thousand of small shadows permeating through the red glow of the gigantic weeping crystal.

 

Force-fields would begin to be engaged. There was no telling if they would help again what would come, yet they all engaged.

 

All this happens in mere seconds, barely stretching to a minute or so.

 

On Caritas itself, Nephrite also began engaging it’s multitude of force-fields and defensive arrays. There was no time for the fleet to take off, to evacuate, all that was left was to brace for what would come next.

 

Nephrite knew Caritas well. This vessel was unique by all standards. As such, not only was it equipped with multiple force-fields to cover the entirety of the colossal vessel, but also with experimental defensive technology, available only to the Order of Heralds.

 

At this moment, she only hoped that whatever technology the Heralds commissioned aboard their vessels, would be able to protect them from what was to come. That perhaps, having recently found out that such experimental tech was inspired by ancient Precursor tech, technology of power and efficiency untapped before, would protect them.

 

In her long service, throughout even the most heated of battles, Caritas never got as much as a scratch. But all damage that it ever received and deflected, was damage that was expected, known, studied and prepared for. Whatever would happen due to this Resonance Tower, was unaccounted for. Precursor tech fueled their civilization, that much Nephrite knew…but she also knew with absolute certainty that Homeworld didn’t yet fully integrate and understand it to its fullest extent. She didn’t know what to expect…and that, was a rather scary thought.

 

Luck and fate…weren’t exactly Nephrite’s favorite consorts.

 

 The hope would be that this flagship would endure…even in such dire times.

 

At this point, Nephrite’s mind would be overwhelmed by a cacophony of sounds.

 

Gems, unaware crews, would panic outside the vessels they were locked out of, unable to comprehend the dangers that was coming. Most would be in an even more stressful situation, as many more thousands gems would hopelessly run across kilometers of bare desert, hoping to make it in time to their fleet.

 

It was all too late for them.

 

The fleet was sealed. All force-fields were engaged. All experimental Precursor-inspired defensive tech would be engaged as well.

 

In another split second decision, Nephrite became awfully aware of the intensity of the discharge that was coming. Using her technopathy she could read metrics beyond other gems’ perception. This time, she couldn’t get accurate numbers, but…she felt it…In one last effort to secure Caritas and perhaps any vessels around them, she diverted power from all the systems that were deemed by her as superfluous…going as far as to sap the generators of most of the vessels withing the hangars. And all that extra power was immediately redirected towards Caritas’ defensive systems.

 

The weeping of the crystal grew louder and louder, as darker and darker red began bleeding through it.

 

Nephrite tried covering her ears from the insufferable deafening sound that would pierce all the way through her very mind, and quintessence. She could not escape it.

 

And then…

 

DISCHARGE.

 

A bright flash, as the Psionic Reconance Tower discharged some sort of psionic energy pulse. The wave rippled all throughout the plateau, enveloping the entire fleet.

 

Nephrite, as all gems around her have been suppressed by it, as the wave passed through them, even with all the shielding Caritas possessed. For a solid second, all of them have lost their light constructs, their gems hovering in the air in the stead of their bodies. Then, their bodies “returned” to them all, as for the next few seconds, they al struggled maintaining their light constructs, glitching and resonating in and out of this reality.

 

To say that this feeling was unpleasant, was an understatement.

It felt as if…thousands of hands be pulling Nephrite’s body apart in different directions, beyond this very world. Yet, in a few seconds, the pulling stopped, as Nephrite’s light construct stabilized.

 

“Uuuuughhh…..” Nephrite groaned, as her mind seemed to return to normal from that previous insufferable headache. It was slow, her head was still splitting…but she was slowly getting better.

 

During the discharge Caritas itself blacked out and began flickering all around. It itself seemed to return to normal operational capability…and a more workable lighting.

 

“Status report! Is everyone alright?” She inquired setting her own headache aside.

 

As soon as she asked, Nephrite, tapped into the fleet, began assessing herself the condition of those on the commander bridge. Gems here were shaken up, just like her, yet…alright. And as she was seeing that, Nephrite would hear disgruntled voices affirm that they are operational condition, checking both on Nephrite and on each-other.

 

Nephrite would reply and nod to a few that would have eye contact with her as she would scan the large open halls of the command bridge. Eventually, in a few seconds, everyone seemed to be back on their feet, ready for further orders.

 

“Give me a feed on the situation bellow.” Ordered Nephrite.

 

Immediately, a few large holo displays would appear bellow her, as she sunk just a bit in her chair dealing with the remaining headache. Much greater screens with the same feed would be displayed across the entire bridge, so as everyone could assess the situation.

 

The crystal contained by the Psionic Resonance Towers seemed to have reverted back from its bleeding red color. Yet, it was not normal, a much deeper and more intense blue shine, Nephrite could still hear its humming. It was not weeping, but it sounded…aggressive, determined, unrelenting…it was an odd feeling.

 

Nephrite didn’t have much time to dwell on it as she continued assessing the situation using both her technopathy and the data streamed to her by all the remaining officers.

 

Caritas was almost out of energy. It’s generators were almost dried up by the attack, barely enough to preserve the operational status of the main systems and internal near-range coms. The shields had no more power to run. It seemed that whatever reverse engineered Precursor tech the Order of Heralds commissioned for their flagships, it left them easy picking further down the road.

 

Caritas needed time to recover to its full capabilities, and a lot of it.

 

Next, Nephrite began looking bown bellow and far ahead of Caritas and the entire fleet, at the condition of all gems unfortunate enough to not have been inside of any vessel during the discharge, easily dozens of thousands worth of gems.

 

Something was…off…

 

Just like gems aboard Caritas’ command bridge, gem outside seemed to have experienced some sort of temporary disruption to their light constructs. Yet they didn’t recover, not in the same way that they did aboard Caritas.

 

Glitching in and out of reality…all gems outside would begin standing upright, tall and proud.

 

“They’re not…themselves…” Uttered Nephrite, loud enough to be heart to a fee officers in her close vicinity.

 

“What do you mean Commander?” Asked a concerned high-ranking officer nearby.

 

Nephrite was still trying to put it together. All gems outside began facing Caritas, looking at it with blank beaming bright eyes, shining as lanterns in the night sky. A light show of sorts. But, this was not the weirdest thing.

 

They were all…”greyscaled”. Homeworld had an incredibly wide range of gems available to its forced. Coloration as diverse as the purpose of the gems. Now, they were all gray.   

 

“They’re…suppressed…whatever happened to them, something…is not right…” Uttered Nephrite, more for herself as she kept looking at them.

 

All the crews present in the commander bridge would looked shocked on the video-feeds down bellow, seeing their fellow gems turned into…something else.

 

Nephrite didn’t know what happened.

 

“Psionics…it had to be psionics…” She uttered once more.

 

“Uh….Commander!? What is going on?” Asked one of the much younger and less experienced officers on the bridge. Their sentiment seemed to begin being echoed all around.

 

“Remain calm. Stand by your stations and await further instructions.” Said Nephrite confidently, using technopathy to make herself heart crystal clear for everyone in the large halls. She would not allow discord to spread through her ranks, and it seemd indeed that her stern voice put everyone back in their place, and perhaps provided them with a measure of calm, as they would receive orders from their Commander, that through thick and thin kept the fleet going.  

 

In all honesty, she had little idea what was going on. And unawareness was not a good recipe for her own tranquility. But she had to remain calm, panic was of no use to anyone.

 

And well, she had no answers…but she knew someone who had to. And she had a direct line of communication to them.

 

In touch with the communicator built within her insignia, Nephrite could contact Gracious at any time. Now seemed like the right time. On an odd note, she could communicate with them through it without uttering a single sound, as she would translate her voice directly in the communication device. To an outside gem, it looked as if she was contemplating, looking stern through the video feeds and metrics displayed on many displays before her.  

 

“ _ _Gracious. Nephrite here. We have a bit of a situation. The Psionic Resonance Tower has been disturbed. Following what I can only call a psionic discharge, it appears that the vast majority of gems directly affected by the pulse have been…corrupted in some form. You’re the psionic Gracious, so forgive my crassness…but I think they are possessed…by the Tower itself? None are attempting to contact back the fleet, they’re all…standing scattered on the plateau…facing Caritas…. Gracious?__ ” Nephrite transmitted the message.

 

A few moments of deafening silence. No reply from Gracious.  

 

“Coms! Status!” Nephrite demanded a report from the communication officers as she herself began assessing the situation.

 

Another few torturous moments flew by.

 

“Long range systems suppressed Commander! We’re alone!” Replied a senior officer hastily, as Nephrite was reaching that conclusion herself.

 

“ _ _Gracios! I don’t know if you can hear me…but if you can read me, coms, psionics or otherwise….we need help in figuring this out… This is all unprecedented… your very…area of expertise, sort of saying. We need help.__ ” She uttered privately in her own communicator, worried, yet preserving her stern looks, unwilling to induce panic or worry in any crew member. This last message, she was almost certain would not reach them, yet she still uttered, a relentless attitude…or perhaps a comforting mechanism.  

 

There was little time for this however.

 

Control panels and emerging holo displays across most of the commander bridge turned red. Caritas was under attack.

“IMPACT IMINENT. ACTIVE DEFENSE SYSTEMS: ENGAGED.” they would all blink around Nephrite and the commander bridge.

 

But this was not a standard engagement in the voids of space. Something much more sinister and unexpected fired at Caritas…their own forces.

 

A Paries series dreadnought in Caritas’ line of sight fired an artillery volley at the flagship.

 

As per standard procedure, sharpened by centuries of combat, gems through the command bridge braced, all stoic and prepared, as the automated active defense systems of Caritas engaged, destroying incoming fire before it reached its target.

 

A brilliant firework, super-heated plasma and heated projectile remains raining down in a display of beautiful fiery death.

 

Caritas was safe, for now. But…its systems were still mostly drained from the initial pulse from the resonance towers. Its generators working to their full capacity to restore the most critical systems to full working order. It produced enough power to keep the defense systems running…but barely.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Shouted Nephrite in anger as she witnessed a dreadnought of her own fleet attack its flagship.

 

“Fire from Parias 32HA Commander!”

 

“I know…” Nephrite mumbled frustrated, only for herself to hear. She proceeded to order much more confidently. “Open channel to Parias 32HA’s commander bridge, now!” As she ordered a direct communication channel with their own ship that fired at them.

 

The holo displays in front of Nephrite, and the great ones acting as centerpieces for the bridge lit up.

 

All gems looked towards them, confusion and a bit of dread in their eyes, as they saw what was happening. The gems inside of Parias 32HA…were also “greyscaled”, possessed by the Resonance Tower. Their Captain, and entire crew, as during any other engagement, all stood at their posts, commanding the dreadnought as it fired upon Caritas.

 

Seeing the possessed Captain and crew, brought a certain feeling within Nephrite. First, a bit of Gratitude for the fact that whatever experiment tech Caritas had installed, it protected them fully against the Resonance Tower discharge. That feeling of gratitude shifted to indignation, concern and disappointment at the realization that Caritas and the gems aboard seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the discharge. Even with their force-fields on, it seemed that all other vessels and their personnel and warriors were greyscaled (referring to their possession by the Resonance Tower).  

 

As the video feed from Parias 32HA was on, Nephrite looked with curiosity and concern into the eyes of its Captain. Instead of her usual light-lime colors, the Captain had her colors erased, her eyes beaming lanterns, looking emptily into their own video feed. All Nephrite could hear from the dreadnoughts command bridge feed, was the same ominous humming as the one hummed gently by the Resonance Tower.

 

It was too late for the crew of Parias 32HA it seemed. As much as Nephrite cared about them, which she did greatly, she had to face the reality that for now, that ship, was their enemy.  

 

Nephrite looked at several holo displays showing a 360 degree view around Caritas. Several dreadnoughts and destroyers began firing at Caritas. Yet Caritas was a vessel of it’s own class. Even weakened as it was, it could still defend itself from a such a simultaneous attack. But Nephrite would rather not push the odds…a colossal metropolis-sized vessel against its accompanying fleet was a rather even fight, but, not in a sustainable fashion.

 

In a split second, as is in her very nature, Nephrite proceeded to give the next orders. From centuries of combat, her crews developed a rigid discipline. She would not even have to name the officers or section responsible for a particular task. All she had was to announce the order, and it would be taken out by the responsible officers and crews.

 

“Batteries, target the offensive systems of all ships in your line of sight. Disable them ASAP!” She ordered sternly.

 

Highly unusual order, firing upon your own vessels, the crews were not naive. They both understood enough of what has happened, and trusted their Commander with their very lives. Their order was not to destroy vessels of the fleet, but merely to render them inoffensive for them. Their reply came quickly.

 

“Yes Commander!” Shouts echoed through the command bridge as the respective officers would begin training Caritas’ weapon systems all around the flagship.

 

As Caritas’ automated defense systems would continue defending it from enemy barrages, its more offensive weaponry of “lesser caliber” (still enormous by any metric) would begin disabling all ships around them. The projectiles fired were the latest of Homeworld tech, able to render even their own force-fields useless.

 

This procedure of securing Caritas would take some time, but it was essentially done.

 

Nephrite contemplated a bit on the course of her actions. The situation was still highly precarious.

 

As long as she was concerned, Caritas was alone in this. Most of the fleet and gems turned against it.

 

Her objective was brutally simple. She had to protect Caritas, and hold. That meant that she had to send out fighters over to the other side of the world with a distress call, and hope that help would arrive soon enough.

 

Right now, hope was a dreaded word for her. Nothing poetic about it, it merely meant that she was a servant to the circumstances she was thrust in Yet Nephrite would not lose composure…that is simply not who she is.

 

As Commander, she still had access to all of her fleet’s systems. She could not allow the situation to get more out of hand.

 

“Initiate Imprimatur Protocols across the fleet! Granting authority…now!” She ordered as she gave the command bridge authority over their own fleet currently being disabled.

 

“Yes Commander.” Confirmed her officers.

 

Nephrite would make sure that all ships excluding Caritas would get sealed off. She had to make sure that no more hard could be done by those poor possessed gems, and no more harm would come to them that it needed to. The fleet’s vessels would be sealed off, no gems in, no gems out.

 

There were enough possessed gems on the grounds around Caritas as it was. She didn’t need any more pouring out of the fleet’s vessels, or worse, taking control of the fighters, tanks, artillery platforms and all other war machines stored within the fleet’s ships.

 

A few tense minutes had passed. Her fleet sealed off from the rest of the universe, the thundering batteries of the surrounding vessels, designed for orbital bombardment rather than ship to ship combat…have been silenced. A deep sigh of relief.

 

This was only the beginning of the nightmare, but now, Nephrite had some time to think. She acted quickly, and managed to secure her forces…for now.  

 

Communications were still caught off, Caritas was still alone on this side of the world.

 

For now, Caritas had a few precious moments to recharge it’s energy supplies and regain some greater capabilities. Nephrite decided to dedicate some of the new incoming energy towards reengaging the internal generators of Caritas’ own stored contingents of superiority fighters. Other greater ships stored within Caritas would have to sit this one out this time.

 

Caritas had a veritable air force stored within its contingents. Not enough time to re-engage them all.

 

Nephrite needed at least 5 escadrilles worth of air superiority fighters to work around this peculiar situation. And by peculiar…Nephrite was meaning frustrating, infuriating, saddening and disconcerting.    

 

Caritas itself could not yet take off. The discharge made sure that the engines of the colossal vessel wouldn’t have enough juice for that for…quite a while. It was much wiser to invest the energy it would generate toward making sure that Nephrite had more options to work with, rather than wait a few days as easy picking whilst Caritas’ engines are back in full working order.    

 

A few minutes had gone by.

 

Nephrite was contemplating and drawing battle plans for the entirety of her forces using technopathy. Usually she had little use for words, as she would rather had her mind directly guide her forces with a precision words couldn’t allow for.

 

Another wave of red flickering warning holo displays. Another barrage of fire, this time, from vessels beyond Caritas’ direct line of fire and sight.

 

Caritas could handle this fire as well. Another rain of fireworks pouring all over the plateau and fleet as Caritas would intercept incoming fire as soon as it would leave enemy batteries.

 

“Mobilize the fighters.” Nephrite ordered sternly, the control center for fighters engaging to it’s full capacity, as hundreds of gems all over the command bridge would coordinate the fighters available. “Secure Caritas from further bombardment, disable all enemy batteries.”

 

“Yes Commander.” Replied the officers and brass responsible for operating Caritas’ internal fighter contingents.

 

At least, she would take a bit of comfort in knowing that her forces were disciplined and would carry out her orders regardless. “Yes Commander”….is a rather melodious sound for Nephrite.

 

In the darkness of the night, contingents of fighters would take off from Caritas’ hangars.

 

And as they did, as per nephrite’s instruction, they all began swarming their own fleet, targeting the few hundred vessels given in this “small exploratory mission”, disabling any weapons they still had which would pose any credible threat for Caritas, even beyond its line of sight and fire.

 

Nephrite would sit in her chair, her mind tapped into everything that was going on. She would pay attention both to her forces securing their position, and simultaneously draw plans and consider their next move.

 

To her brief amusement, it seemed that the possessed gems scattered all over the plateau would attempt to use all ranged weapons they had on their hands, trying to take out Caritas’ fighters. Most of those weapons were anti-infantry…and were wielded by gems whose minds….waren’t that well-polished due to the possession. The threat towards the highly agile and well protected superiority fighters fighting under the cover of darkness was…minimal, if not nonexistent.

 

“Prepare another squadron.” ordered Nephrite. “Sent it to these coordinates…” she said as she was sending the control center coordinates for the twin-fleet of the First Herald stationed on the other side of this world. “…and make sure they alert Temperatia and the Heralds as to our current status.”

 

“Yes Commander.”

 

Nephrite would upload a message for Gracious and their sibling trying to explain the situation, making sure it would be encrypted and only be opened by Gracious’ communicators. Not even the fighters carrying it would have access. It was in essence…the same pleas of help from earlier.

 

The situation Caritas was was…stable…not not exactly desirable. Myriads of gems were still possessed, both inside the fleet’s vessels and scattered over the plateau. They posed no credibly threat to Caritas in this condition, but Nephrite would rather not take any chances. She had to be proactive.

 

And well…who if not the Heralds, and Gracious in particular, would be better suited to this incident involving the power and technology of the Precursors and the power of psionics. If they were to be alerted, Nephrite believed that…no matter how dire the situation is, its conclusion would only be a matter of time.

 

In a few minutes, the escort of fighters carrying both recordings and reports of what is transpiring within Nephrite’s fleet, as well as her encrypted message for the Heralds, has departed.

 

But waiting…was not the only thing Nephrite could do.

 

With the exception of Caritas, great and well populated as it was, the plateau was riddled with ships filled to the brim with hostile gems, as were the plateau itself.

 

Nephrite began summoning the generals and high brass lucky enough to have been aboard Caritas at the time of the discharge. There were not many of them. Only 4 high ranking Generals to command the infantry forces stored within Caritas. A few friendly faces at least.

 

She would have to begin drawing a plan, and assign tasks to her generals.

 

Once more, the way in which Nephrite operated her forces most of the time, would be beyond the ways of her enemies, and even beyond the comprehension of most gems.

 

Her mind, the equivalent of a super-computer, and even beyond that. She would draft battle plans, issue instructions, guidelines, warnings and issue any other order or new information using solely her mind. To her subordinates, it looked as if their Commander would immediately draft complex plans on topographic holograms before their very eyes… But to Nephrite, this all came as easy and naturally as…counting pebbles, or playing with her hair.

 

In a minute or so, she had decided the next course of action, and issues the relevant orders and instructions to her generals.

 

As it stood at this moment, Caritas was contained in itself, they needed to break-out. Essentially, they needed to neutralize the gems gathered outside of the vessel throughout the plateau. Giving orders of dispatching of her own forces was tragic but necessary, they had to be neutralized, and it was foolish from her point of view to just wait around in Caritas.

 

Victory and survival does not come to the indecisive and cowardly.

 

The plans of breaking out were set. Not all gems aboard Caritas would be warriors. A great factions of them would be engineers, scientists, mechanics, caretakers, command personnel, and many other necessary functions. Yet, it still had armies worth of warriors within its confines. Infantry gems with ranged capabilities, melee brawlers, war machine operators, cybernetically enhanced special purpose operators, special ops.

 

Nephrite was still the commander of a Herald’s forces, and their forces would be both numerous, powerful, and exotic by technological and capability metrics. Nephrite and her generals had under their command even experimental special ops equipped with active camouflage abilities granted by their gems, rendering any enemies they would face…blind prey. Not to mention all other manner of long range combatants and melee brawlers in the truest sense of the word.

 

A few minutes passed as the generals would gather all the forces, prepare all mechanized troops, special ops and the rest, being ready to engage in a coordinated multi-prong assault against those countless myriads of gems possessed outside Caritas. They goal would not be to shatter them.

 

Nephrite was neither foolish, nor cruel. Her goals would be to just neutralize them. Safely poof them and contain them so that they could not be of any harm both to free gems, or themselves. This is the initial reason why she decided to deploy ground troops in the first place.

The superiority fighters had plenty of capabilities to deal with all contingents of infantry gems outside, but their weaponry was deemed by Nephrite as excessive for this task. Bombing raids and direct fire from her superiority fighters would tear through the plateau, shattering any gems in their way, this would not do.

 

To her discomfort in admitting, this particular solution required a case by case approach, where’s enemy gems, though a threat, would merely be neutralized one by one, not swept out in a disproportionate strike.

 

Not the most comfortable of tasks for her ground troops…much more used to attacking fortified positions, sieges and infiltration operations…attacking their fellow gems on open fields wasn’t something they…got a lot of practice for in the past. Homeworld was still, by universal standards, a highly unified civilization. Meaning it was entirely unified, acting as one, there were no dissidents or splintered factions, unlike other civilizations they encountered through the galaxy.

 

So…developing infantry weapons to counter their very own forces wasn’t exactly one of the top concerns for Homeworld’s weapons experts.

 

But her armies would still manage this procedure. They were all still incredibly capable…the best of the best. Whilst their enemies, though also gems of incredible qualification and expertise, were possessed, and arguably not in full possession of their mental faculties.  

 

If her generals were clever, which they were, this operation would merely be a matter of time, with little risk to actual gem lives.

 

And so…it began.

 

With one last order from Nephrite, the ready troops began deploying all across Caritas’ hull’s length.

 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t an assault with days to prepare for, so the methods would still be ruthlessly simple, yet effective. It was…almost a full frontal assault. As infantry would proceed to clear out the crowds behind mechanized support. Still, their aim was not to kill, but to disable.

 

Snipers and warriors wouldn’t exactly hold dramatically every possessed gem’s hands sorrowfully and regrettably as they are put out of their misery. The firepower and methods used by the deployed troops would be more appropriately described as “grievously wounding”, their fellow possessed gems. Neutralizing them in ways considered rather brutish and painful by gem standards…but…right now…they weren’t exactly gems and well…as long as the gem is intact, they would recover, gems are resilient beings this way. And Nephrite gave very precise orders not to harm their actual gemstones.

 

All a matter of time now. As troops would be advancing, using hulls of locked vessels as if they were creating conditions more akin to urban combat, advancing “street by street” against enemy combatants through corridors created by the fleet’s vessels.

 

Surprisingly, the possessed gems would put up quite a bit of a fight, yet they lacked the coordination to make their efforts more than…a slow slaughter.

 

Still time, time was the question, as granting them merciful disabling blows was requiring precision and refinement from her forces, which they were providing.

 

Nephrite slumped back in her chair, closing her eye just a bit trying to regain her full composure. These past few hours were not particularly easy or lighthearted.

 

“Commander?” Went Caritas itself, the AI sounding rather worried.

 

“Yes…Caritas…” Relied Nephrite with a tired breath, still carefully following the progress of her ground troops.

 

“Emerald has fully recovered…” went the AI.

 

“Good…” went Nephrite again with a tired tone, expecting a follow up from the AI.

 

“And she is heading towards the command bridge right now. She requested an audience with you.”

 

“Let me guess Caritas…” went Nephrite as she pressed her fingers against her temples in slight frustration. “…she is not happy, or rather, furious?…” as she gave off another tired sigh.

 

“You are correct Commander!” Went the AI with surprise in its tone.

 

“Ugh…I need her present here and now…about as much as I need sand underneath my attire…” She groaned quietly, dissatisfied of the talk she knew was coming.

 

“Does that mean that…you would not like to see her right now, Commander?” Asked the AI curious.

 

“Yes…Caritas…” She replied tired.

 

“Should I lock her out of the command bridge, Commander?”

 

“No Caritas. I’d rather she take out any grievances with me, rather than on some other poor gem passing by….uuugh…I so hoped this could have all been avoided Caritas. It’s as if I am not entitled to a calm day, every calm day being just advance pay for another pebble-storm like this…of frustration and…regret…” Nephrite complained quietly to Caritas,.

 

“I understand, Commander. For what it’s worth, you have my commiseration.” Went the AI worried.

 

“Thanks Caritas.”

 

“You are welcome.” Replied the AI, no cheerfulness in their tone this time.

 

Nephrite truly didn’t want to face Emerald right now. It was the middle of the night, her fleet in shambles, battling one another in order to secure whatever gems and forces have not been corrupted and possessed by the Resonance Tower. It was still a theory that this is what happened, but it’s the strongest one she had.

 

And now Emerald was on her way as well, as if Nephrite’s attention wasn’t already stretched. Compiling to the need to survey the operations of her generals, air and ground forces, there was now the lingering thought of having…failed Emerald, in a way. Fail to make her understand that her value, and that of other gems, is more than their social status, to make her understand well…just the basic fact that life itself is not a hierarchy of adoration, authority and fear. Fail to…well…become her friend…it seemed.

 

Such thoughts though, angstful and regrettable as they were, were quickly drowned by the ever present realization that this entire mess…was sort of Emerald’s fault.

 

Couldn’t Emerald have just taken a break from all that? Just enjoy herself! Visit some trauma physicians aboard Caritas and get a massage, swim in a pool or a stream…just…relax!

 

Nope, she had to prove her worth. Which, regrettable as explained above, was still somewhat understandable.

 

Messing with technology that the Heralds explicitly forbade tempering with…now THAT…was somewhat infuriating to Nephrite. Dozens of thousands of gems understood that…and the one that should have truly understand that…didn’t. And Nephrite really doubted that Emerald knew how to fix that.  

 

Having once more inquired her generals the status of their ground forces, and receiving confirmations of progress and overall success on the battles raging bellow, Nephrite allowed herself a few moments to take her breath, and prepare for what was to come…mentally that is.

 

On the opposite side of the commander bridge, the large frontal doors have melted in, opening. Emerald stormed in, as officers would perform the diamond salute for her, even in the middle of such unique circumstances.

Nephrite took a deep breath. Standing in her chair, she was turned away from the entrance, overlooking the battles bellow, status of her air forces and Caritas. But she could her the sound of Emerald’s long elegant boots, her heels against the floor sounding like two crystal glasses clinking every half a second. Nephrite could feel her indignation…but…her guilt had already been thrown to the back of her mind, as it was busy with more pressing matters…she couldn’t care less.

 

“Admiral!” Nephrite yelled, anger in her tone as she headed towards Nephrite.

 

“Yes, Emerald.” Went Nephrite calmly, frowning a little as most of her attention was still focused on her focused.

 

“Turn…and face me Admiral!”

 

“I am in the middle of something Emerald…I don’t know if you’re aware of the situation on our hands…” Nephrite replied, almost emotionless.

 

“Face me…NOW…Admiral.” Emerald once more insisted assertively.

 

For a brief second Nephrite frowned her face, rapidly turning back to her standard calm. She turned her chair towards Emerald, still approaching her.

 

Emerald stopped about five meters away from Nephrite.

 

Even in the middle of the such battles outside, as most officers had tasks assigned to them, a few were peeking looks at the situation escalating in the middle of the command bridge.

 

“You have some of my attention Emerald. Make it count.” Went Nephrite, cold, still unwilling to display too much emotion at this juncture.

 

“What?!” Replied Emerald, apparently surprised and angered by Nephrite’s audacity in her address.

 

“Unless you are here to apologize, and offer your help, we have little to discuss Emerald.”

 

“How…DA…” Went Emerald, promptly interrupted by Nephrite.

 

“Is this not your fault?”

 

“Listen to your…!”

 

“No, you, listen to me.” Nephrite went calmly, yet it was as if a thunderstorm was brewing in her voice. “With the exception of Caritas, my entire fleet on this world is compromised. All because you!…couldn’t just reign in your emotions. Your shame and ambition Emerald…may cost us the lives of thousands of gems! Do you understand that Emerald?!” Nephrite continued. There was no anger in her voice…but she was assertive.

 

As much as she had wished to make friends and amends with Emerald, her fleet was hers for centuries, ever loyal, dedicated and tireless. It was not hard to choose between the potential friendship with a high ranking noble…and the very real affection and compassion towards all her struggling forces.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Admiral!”

 

Nephrite got out of her chair, beginning to walk closer towards the colossal windows in the command bridge. She could overlook the entire plateau, her entire fleet present on this world, looking as far as the Resonance Tower and Ar’shi’kad itself. Nephrite kept looking at the battles raging near and far.

 

“I don’t? Come then Emerald, enlighten me.”

 

Emerald began slowly walking towards Nephrite, approaching the window herself, and presumably finally seeing the picture outside. The night was dark, but the plateau was illuminated by the stars, moons of this world…oh…and the heated combat and ominous shine of the crystal of the Resonance Tower.

 

“You…ruined everything Amiral! Everything was under control until you interfered!” Emerald rebutted.

 

“Really? If my memory serves, you were knocked down by the pulse of the crystal immediately after trying to do…whatever you tried to do with it…”

 

“Whatever?!” Emerald interrupted.

 

“Yes!” Nephrite interrupted Emerald’s interruption. “You endangered yourself, and my entire fleet! Against my advice and the direct indication of the Herald. Me taking control of your ship…spared you the fate of the gems down bellow.”

 

“You just don’t understand Admiral!” Emerald erupted.

 

“I understand alright. You let your ambitions take hold of you, you overestimated your capabilities. And YOUR hubris, has taken my fleet to the brink of destruction! In my centuries of service, never have I seen such brazen disregard of authority, and common sense!” Nephrite rebutted immediately, unwilling to tolerate such selfish attitude from a gem that played with the life of her fleet and forces.

 

“Disregard for authority…Admiral?!” Exclaimed Emerald.

 

Emerald drew her sword from within her gem, the blade crackling with with energy, ready to be unleashed.

 

Nephrite turned to face her. A slim frown, her face was stoic, as she stood proud before Emerald, hands behind her back, even in the face of an armed gem that invoked…quite the unpleasant déjà vu.

 

Nephrite took a visible glance at the drawn blade, then lifted her eye looking into Emerald’s.

 

“Emerald, what are you trying to tell me?” Nephrite’s voice was calm, yet determined. There was no fear in her eyes, for she was both experienced, and ready for whatever was about to happen. Though right now she only wished to understand, she was not foolish.

 

“Since the first day I came here Admiral…I had my authority undermined! By the other commander, by you, by everyone else! I will not stand for it…no longer…” Emerald went determined, her voice quieter yet more assertive. She grasped the hilt of her blade, pointing it towards Nephrite.

 

“Consider your actions, very carefully Emerald.” Said Nephrite calmly, still hands behind her back, as she looked defiantly in Emerald’s eyes.

 

Some officers that had direct line of sight at what was happening between Nephrite and Emerald were taking peeks, fear in their eyes.

 

“I have! You have not!” Erupted Emerald. “No one here does!”

 

“Emerald.” Nephrite tried snapping her into her senses.

 

“Silence!” Emerald took a deep breath continuing in a much more ominous tone. “You have not learned who you are dealing with, and just how much I tolerated your disrespect, and disloyalty.”

 

“You…truly think that?” Inquired Nephrite, more curious than angry or afraid.

 

“I will put you…in your place Admiral.” Said Emerald. Her eyes displaying uncertainty for a second, then, displaying what could only be described as a willingness to eviscerate. Blade still pointing at Nephrite.

 

Nephrite recognized such words of so well. Oh how often did other Emeralds “put her in her place” when she was but training. Her mind briefly reviewed her past. Then, it switched to its most pure instinct and training, as she uttered.

 

“Try me…” As Nephrite lifted her head defiantly, eye partly closed. She was stoic, still like a statue, tall and proud.

 

“Gaah!” Emerald erupted, tears forming down her eyes.

 

Around ten meters away from Nephrite, Emerald began rushing her. As she run, she poised her blade, preparing for a wide strike.

Time turned almost still for Nephrite. She could see Emerald, and could anticipate every one of her potential moves. She did not feel threatened, as much as she felt insulted and disappointed in Emerald.

One deep breath.

The blade drew close, almost reaching her.

Nephrite acted.

As soon as the blade was about to hit her, Nepgrite immediately stepped out of the path of Emerald’s charge, tilted outwards from the arm which held the blade. A few delicate movements, and using her momentum, Nephrite immediately took hold of Emerald’s armed hand. Nephrite was now at Emerald’s back, as she used her second hand to immediately grad Emerald’s other.

 

Nephrite tightened her grip as she held the wrist of Emerald’s armed hand. She had enough strength to crush the bone and exoskeletons of beasts magnitudes larger than she was, so there was little effort required on her part to cause enough pain in Emerald’s wrist to make her drop her weapon in agony.

 

As the blade hit the ground, Emerald screamed in pain and anger, tears still flowing down her face.

 

Both of Emerald’s hands behind her back, Nephrite used the remaining momentum to push them both towards a nearby column within the commander bridge. She pinned Emerald to it, her face hugging the column. Nephrite herself was close enough to whisper to her.

 

“You think I am weak?!” Replied Emerald through gritted teeth, rather obviously unable to fully articulate since her mouth had so little free space pressed against the column.

 

Nephrite immediately noticed sparks of lightning circulating through Emerald’s body. She still held both of her hands, and thus knew what was coming.

 

In the next second, Emerald began discharging a lightning bolt into Nephrite.

It was all so, painfully familiar to Nephrite. Oh, how often did she get punished with such shocks during her training? She lost count. Worlds experience as many lightnings as she did. And every shock, only made the next one weaker, and more insignificant in Nephrite’s eye. Every such attack that she suffered only made her stronger.

This attack was no different. It simply…did not phase Nephrite. Her grip on Emerald was just as strong as she kept her immobilized. Creating a loop, Emerald now got to experience her own punishment, as her own lightning strike would surge through her as well.

 

Emerald screamed in pain. Both of them looked as if they were lightning rods. The discharge ended.

 

“H…how?” Uttered Emerald, trying to recover from her own shock, both her and Nephrite steaming and electrifying the air around themselves. “You were supposed to shed your light construct…”

 

“The more I endured, the less pain mattered. And I endured…a lot.” She said calmly, still keeping Emerald immobilized.

 

“Let me go!” Emerald one more began preparing a lightning strike, quickly halting herself. It seemed she was learning, at last.

 

As Emerald kept struggling, she began lifting her legs up the pillar attempting to propel herself in the opposite direction, freeing herself from Nephrite’s grasp. It should be noted, there was not a single second where Nephrite didn’t feel control over this situation. This was all so beneath her, this fight could barely count as training. Emerald’s efforts to free herself would eventually only make her more vulnerable.

 

As Emerald pushed her legs against the column into Nephrite, Nephrite allowed her to gain some momentum with that push. Only, instead of Emerald using it to free herself, Nephrite overtook it. As they were in the air for a split second, Nephrite grasped Emerald with increased strength, rotating their bodies and landing. Now, Nephrite was on top of Emerald, as the latter struggled, pinned against the floor, her face resting flat against it.

 

Emerald kept struggling, Nephrite kept keeping her contained. Emerald looked at her blade, laying so close to her, and Nephrite noticed that.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Nephrite went assertively, as she grasped Emerald’s arms more vigorously, almost up to the point of disjointing them. It would take her more force of will to keep Emerald intact, than it would take physical force to break her.

 

“Release me this instant!” Emerald screamed, trying pointless to wiggle.

 

“Calm down Emerald, then, I will release you.”

 

“You must!”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you forget who I am?!” As Emerald kept screaming and moving frantically trying to escape Nephrite’s hold.

 

“The better question is…Do YOU know who you’re even supposed to be…Emerald?” Rebutted Nephrite, calm, as always.

 

“What sort of question is this?! Release me now! I will have you shattered!”

 

“I’ve heart that before, and I’m still here.”

 

“I’ll have all your forces shattered! Every one, for every act of insubordination!”

 

In all fairness, Nephrite did not expect this reply to anger her, yet it did. Threat to her own being she could tolerate, she faced plenty of those, she endured and will endure. But threats to gems under her command, gems that didn’t wrong Emerald in any way. Gems that were now endangered because of her actions…that was the last straw.

 

Nephrite immediately began moving. She rearranged Emerald to lay on her back. Quickly and seamlessly, she grasped both Emerald’s hands with her single left hand, as they were extended above Emerald’s head. Sitting atop of Emerald, full control over the situation, Nephrite took her dagger out of her gem, holding it to Emerald’s neck.

 

She didn’t have to, but she wished to see Emerald’s eyes.

 

“What forces?” As Nephrite squinted her eye in disapproval looking at Emerald. “Do you know what even happened to my fleet, my forces…after you meddled with the Resonance Tower?! Do you?!” Dagger still pressed against Emerald’s neck.

 

Any single movement would slit her neck open, so Emerald truly had to learn on the spot how to keep her composure.

 

Nephrite saw for the first time, fear in Emerald’s eyes. There was still a anger, and the tears that flowed since the beginning of this “fight”.

 

“What?” Emerald asked as calmly as she could, on the brink of tears, horror in her eyes as Nephrite held her life in the balance.

 

“Are you blind? What part of you having brought my fleet to the brink of destruction did you not understand?!”

 

“Destruction?” Emerald began weeping, though Nephrite was unsure if this was because she was fearful for her own life, or those of her forces.

 

“Yes! You meddling with the Resonance Tower! Why do you think I am furious?! What did you think this achieved?! You brought neigh doom to the fleet!”  

 

“I…didn’t mean for anything damaging to happen!” Emerald burst in tears. “I just…”

 

“What?”

 

“I wanted to help you all find your places. Can’t you see?”

 

“What?!” Nephrite turned furious, her blade inching ever closer to Emerald’s neck. Again that most hated phrase that she heart so often, of finding your place, of knowing your place. How often she heart it before experiencing torment and pain in her past. How dare a gem that caused such harm to her fleet hide behind such seemingly noble words.

 

“I did! Your place too! I promise!”

 

Emerald seemed to have lost her composure, giving in to crying. It wasn’t a cry of anger, not even of pleading for one’s own life…well…not entirely. This cry was more filled with regret, agony, and perhaps apology.

 

Nephrite felt she could have struck Emerald then and there. Yet, she saw her watering eyes, and heart her fear. As much satisfaction she would have from taking revenge upon an Emerald, for all the horrors she and her sisters endured, and for all the horrors her fleet is enduring right now…this…was not the path, it never was for her. She would not strike down a defenseless enemy, especially not one that showed genuine regret for their actions…in their own way.

 

In all honesty, right now, Emerald was more pathetic than anything. In a twisted and odd way, yet one which came somewhat naturally as well, Nephrite felt sorry for her. She didn’t have to, but, still wished to do well by her. For a split second, perhaps Nephrite saw in her the same confusion that once tormented her as well.

 

Emerald stopped struggling, now fully crying, as Nephrite kept her at her mercy. It was as if Emerald had forfeited the claim to her own life.

 

“Look at me…Emerald.” Said Nephrite, serious and unshakable.

 

A few moments had passed, Emerald had to recuperate any sort of composure, wait for tears to drip further down so she could actually look up at Nephrite. Eventually, she did look up.

 

As she did, Nephrite freed Emerald of her grasp. Emeralds hands were still above her head, unable to come down. Next, Nephrite put her dagger back in her gem. Emerald was no threat, not anymore.

 

“Now and forever, know this Emerald…” Went Nephrite calmly, as she began standing up, freeing Emerald of her burden and choke-hold. The shadow of Nephrite’s figure would envelop Emerald’s face.

 

“I found it, I know my place.” Said Nephrite calmly, her glance locked with Emerald’s.

 

Nephrite walked a bit, reaching the blade that Emerald had dropped during the conflagration, taking it. Then, she slowly proceeded to walk towards Emerald. Nephrite returned to Emerald, still rivers flowing down her face, now compounded with the terror of seeing Nephrite armed with the same blade she attacked her with in blind fury. Nephrite was no vengeful gem though. She leaned down, extending her hand to Emerald, still on the floor, crying on her back.

 

“Now, you must find yours…” As Nephrite took a deep breath, her hand still extended.

 

“My…place…” Emerald sniffed. Tears still pouring, her tone betrayed contemplation.    

 

A few moments had gone by. Emerald looked around, shame and regret on her face. Eventually, she took Nephrite’s hand, being helped back on her two feet.

 

“Why did you attack me Emerald? I am not your enemy.”

 

“I….I don’t know…”

 

“And why did you threaten to shatter my forces?”

 

 “I was told this was right…maybe not….Sorry…” Emerald chocked, not being able to express herself fluently.

 

Nephrite exhaled fatigued. It didn’t want a genius to know that Emerald’s thoughts and actions, were not entirely her own.

 

Next, she extended Emerald the hilt of her blade, a sign of truce, an end to hostility. Emerald slowly took her blade back, still poring tears as some fell over it. She proceeded to take the weapon back within her gem.

 

The worst of Emerald’s wrath seemed have to have been dissipated by now, replaced by regret and contemplation. Nephrite began once more approaching the windows overlooking the plateau, her fleet, Resonance Tower, and battles bellow.

 

“Full attention to your stations. We’re not done yet.” Nephrite ordered using Technopathy as to make her voice audible to the officers across the command bridge.

 

“Yes Commander.” Echoed the voices of officers throughout the command bridge, promptly returning to managing the combat outside. This show was over, and Nephrite didn’t want them to witness anymore of Emerald, not in her more vulnerable moments.  

 

Nephrite looked at Emerald, still standing still, somewhat in shock, tears flowing down her face. She gently waved her arm, inviting Emerald to approach her.

 

Emerald kept quiet, yet visibly ashamed and humbled, as she approached Nephrite more and more. Perhaps now, she could see finally the myriads of possessed gems, and whatever forced Nephrite hard aboard Caritas, neutralizing them one by one, slowly, but steadily.

 

“Oh my stars…” Emerald quietly mumbled as the looked over the battles bellow.

 

“So, you didn’t quite come here initially to thank me for your timely evacuation...I suppose.” Nephrite sighed, with a slight hint of regret and fatigue.

 

“Thanks…I think…” Emerald sighed. “I didn’t mean for this. Do you even know what I tried to do, Admiral?” Asked Emerald thoughtful, yet more calm.

 

“No. But you are about to tell me.”

 

“I studied that tower. The Heralds didn’t tell much of it…but I figured this much. This Tower…can affect gems, in ways limited basically by…our imagination…”

 

“Mhm…” Nodded Nephrite, still a bit of disappointment stirring within her.  

 

“And well, what I wanted to do… Was to give you a..gift!”

 

“Curious…..” Nephrite sighed. Emerald’s words were…painful to hear. She tried keeping her composure.  

 

“I wanted to make the crystal grant your armies with strength…and respect! Can’t you see? …what I mean to achieve…”

 

For a split second, Nephrite felt a bit of gratitude for such intentions. The fire-show bellow immediately snapped her out of it.

 

“Did it…work out…Emerald?”

 

“You interrupted the process…” Emerald replied quietly. It was as if she said that more to comfort herself, rather than rebut Nephrite.

 

“Again, I saved you. You were disabled long before you could do anything, or complete…the process.”

 

Emerald stood quiet for a few moments, a quick glance at her in acknowledgement of the fact that she was actually saved by her. “It could have been great…. Your armies could have been great…” Emerald quietly protested, angst and sorrow in her tone.

 

“My forces were already great Emerald. They were already experienced, skillful, and loyal. And now…I fear and worry for them.”

 

“I…am not apologizing…for striving towards perfection. That is my purpose.” Continued Emerald, heavy doubt in her voice.

 

“Then at least, apologize for the consequences of your actions.” Nephrite interrupted sternly, yet gently.

 

“Well…”

 

“What is it that you don’t you understand Emerald? The fleet is possessed. Gems are not themselves, their mind not their own anymore. And who knows what horrors those poor possessed gems are experiencing. Their body a vessel as their mind looks hopelessly as they try to slaughter and are slaughtered by their own. We try to contain the situation, store them safely and hopefully figure this out down the line. Want to hear what bothers me?” Asked Nephrite, no anger or scorn, just righteous indignation.

 

“Tell me…”

 

“I don’t know if my forces will make it! What if they are corrupted and possessed like that perpetually? What if even the Heralds or Eternal Ones can’t fix it?! Will the Eternal Ones force me to shatter my own forces?! That for centuries did nothing than serve my fleet, the Herald and the Eternal Ones’ glory and will! You’re telling me it’s not your fault…Tell me then…what is…THEIR fault in all of this? Is it their fault that now…they may never again fit in the Great Plan of the Eternal Ones?”

 

Nephrite placed her Hands on Emerald’s shoulder, bringing her closer to the window as to witness the battles bellow. She looked into Emerald’s eyes with determination.

 

“I do not care if this is not what you intended Emerald! But tell me…can you see the consequences of your actions? Countless innocent gems…their very minds and lives hanging by a thread. A significant fraction of my fleet fleet brought to this world, brought near submission, by itself. Can you see the consequences, of your actions?”

 

“Yes…” Replied Emerald, regret in her voice.

 

“You didn’t know how to operate the Resonance Tower. As far as I’m concerned, only the Heralds do. And they made that painfully clear. You may not care about my ramblings…but the Second Herald warned you personally. And I can bet that the First Herald…with their ability to pierce through the veil of time…also warned you.”

 

“Pierce through…time?” Asked Emerald confused and shocked at such assertion.

 

“For all your praise towards them, you are so far from grasping their power. I am too don’t get me wrong! But I don’t hide it.”

 

“If they…” Emerald began opening her eyes, perhaps in a realization of sorts.

 

“Back to my fleet Emerald. No ifs and buts….” Nephrite gave off a tired sigh… “I want to know only one thing…”

 

“And, what is that?”

 

“Do you…understand what you have done?…” Regret audible in Nephrite’s voice.

 

“Again. I tried to make it great! I tried to grant YOU a gift!” Emerald erupted. Sorrow and regret were audible, but there was still some unshakable pride of sorts.

 

“I appreciate gifts Emerald. But not at the cost of innocents. Not coming from a desire to impress…or prove some worth…using unknown metrics…”

 

“I meant what’s best…”

 

“We all do…I will not blame you for that…”

 

“Then what?…are you blaming me for…Admiral?” Emerald clenched her fists, as she asked Nephrite, her face betraying desperation and confusion.

 

“I could point again at the window…”

 

“Right, I get that…” Emerald looked down in a bit of shame.

 

“Why are you like this Emerald?” Regret in Nephrite’s voice. “You’re a future planetary governor…your mind capable of ruling entire worlds…”

 

Emerald looked down, both at the raging combat bellow…and perhaps are the floor itself.

 

“...yet…why is your mind so closed?” As Nephrite finished her thought.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You will rule a world. That is your destiny! You are destined for adoration, made to embody authority…yet why does every single one of your actions betray such insecurity…and hubris…”

 

“Elaborate…” Emerald looked at Nephrite, sadness and grief in her look.  

 

“By all metrics, you are great… Design, power, status, capability…yet, I sense and see nothing but weakness in you Emerald. And I’m not even a Herald to know that. When in the engineering bay, you couldn’t accept not being adored immediately, even if it literally meant our survival…in the arena…you could not accept being bested…even if the entire point of the exercise was not domination, but sportsmanship, skill and self-improvement. Why?…” Nephrite asked with fatigue and worry…

 

“You want to know why?!” Burst Emerald, as if about to cry once more.

 

Nephrite knew that look. She felt pity for Emerald, and despite everything, still wished to help. She was unsure if it would ever work, but well…trying is what they both do now it seems.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Because no one, NO ONE, knows the burden I will face!” A few tears began flowing over Emerald’s face. “Keeping an entire world in check and more than that…prosper! This is no duel in the arena Admiral, this is no simple battle! This is an entire world worth of gems and resources!”

 

Nephrite hummed listening.

 

“My metrics of success aren’t those you might know Admiral. Mere success and accomplishment isn’t enough for me…I must be…extraordinary! And…I don’t know if you’ve noticed…this isn’t exactly easy.”

 

Nephrite kept looking at Emerald, listening in. She would’ve liked to have more time for such talks, it was obvious Emerald needed that…but now wasn’t exactly the best opportunity. Yet, she listened.

 

“Since I emerged! Telling me how great I am, how much I will achieve! How blessed I am! And since I emerged, I knew all I needed to know about planetary governance, and all information related to that came to me like a…” as Emerald snapped her fingers. “But I never got to do anything with it! All these nobles, countless praise, without me actually having achieved anything…at all! You know how that makes me feel?!”

 

“Undeserving?…” Uttered Nephrite quietly.

 

“Yes! At least, I think! I don’t know! Am I great of emergence…or yet to be great?! The lines are blurred Admiral!”

 

“I can see….why…”

 

“Can you?! Because I’ve been paying close attention Admiral, I saw the way YOU are treated! Everyone respects you, everyone follows your orders blindly! Even now…you have sent thousands of gems to fights against thousands more…other gems…and they all do that without a flinch!” Emerald went on, still teary.

 

“Right now, I am not exactly thrilled to have to give out such orders.” Went Nephrite with a deadly calm.

 

“Yes…Yet, they still follow! And you…you are not like me!” Emerald proceeded to tell something Nephrite was already rather aware of, at least from a more superficial point of view.

 

“You are a mere commander. Responsible for carrying out the will of the Heralds and Eternal Ones. You were not meant to be adored and respected, but blindly obeyed! Yet they adore and respect you. I…” Emerald took a deep pause, tear flowing on her cheeks. “I…was made to be adored, respected…that’s what they all told me…and I’m only obeyed…well, most of the time…”

 

“This can all be changed Emerald…no course is set indefinitely…”

 

“What if it is?! What is this…is what I am meant to be?! Meant to achieve such ambitions only through fear and hate…”

 

“Does it…have to be like that?” Asked Nephrite with a curious tone, wishing to get Emerald perhaps to open up further, or even reach some conclusion, by herself.

 

“I don’t know I don’t know!” Emerald erupted. “Even me not knowing this! I am supposed to just…know!”

 

Nephrite still kept listening.

 

“I don’t know what to do! When I try to do something it backfires! I want to be respected and loved…but if I want that…all I get is fear and obedience! I’ve seen the looks on that Jasper Admiral…and on those Rhodonites…I know fear when I see it…that much I know…”

 

“Emerald…can I ask you a question?” Nephrite went calmly.

 

Nephrite nodded in agreement, looking up at the sky.

 

“Being loved and respected is not something out of the ordinary. Dare I say it, lots of gems wish for that. Do you…Emerald, wish to be loved and respected?”

 

“Of course I do…that is…what I know…”

 

“But is it by your own will that you wish that…or not…?” As Nephrite tried to gently steer the conversation.

 

“That’s what…other Emeralds told me. I am…literally them.”

 

“You don’t have to follow their words as gospel…you know that right?”

 

“Why are you making me doubt everything Admiral?! Just like the other Commander! What am I supposed to wish for…if not to be loved and respected! To be feared and obeyed?! Those work you know…but…they’re…” Emerald gasped for air, still letting tears flow.

 

“Not…quite the same…”

 

“Yes, and they backfire too…Do you…know how those first two actually feel?”

 

“I…think so…But, not exactly the way you might think…”

 

“Do they, feel nice?” Emerald went as tears still kept flowing, eyes turned in Nephrite’s direction.

 

“They…do…” Nephrite gave Emerald a slim smile, filled with comfort and compassion.

 

“I want to feel that too…you know…”

 

“I understand…And you can. But, you really have to find your own way. Can I tell you something very honest, and very intimate Emerald?”

 

Emerald looked at her, nodding in agreement.

 

“The way in which you behaved those first few days, the way you behaved here upon entering this bridge…it was all very familiar for me. When I was being trained to become Commander in the service of the Heralds themselves, I had three Emeralds that took it upon themselves to hand me and my co-serials to the Heralds, and oversee our training. They behaved…similarly to how you were behaving with those gems…Rhodonites and Jasper and such… They would punish me for the slightest perceived slight…not once truly substantiated…they were cruel…there was no forgiveness in them… They wished nothing else other than greatness and adoration…and in the end, they got neither… They were either feared, or hated. In my case, at first I feared them…and later…I hated them.”

 

“ And…you saw them…in me? A gem that provoked either fear or hatred…”

 

“Yes…” Nephrite replied sorrowfully. She wished to be comforting, but truth…it’s just unwise to run the from truth forever, it had to be faced.

 

“So then…what hope is there for me?!” As Emerald kept crying looking far ahead.

 

“There is always hope. Gems, we as much endure…as we can also change. I changed in so many ways…and so many gems around me changed, you would not even believe me if I told you who I am talking about. No one is beyond change…for better or worse…”

 

“And…how will I know if it will be for better…and not worse?…” Emerald turned looking at Nephrite, tears still flowing.

 

“I don’t have the answer for that Emerald, no one does. Either you will feel it yourself…or the universe will make it known to you, in its own ways…”

 

“Like you…let me know earlier, as I attacked you…” Emerald sniffed, trying to crack a very slim smile, realization passing through her. Nephrite quietly nodded in agreement, as it seemed that Emerald was sort of figuring it out for herself. “You’re saying all that with such certainty…” Emerald sniffed a bit.

 

“Certainty in uncertainty…is all you have sometimes…” Nephrite exhaled tired.

 

“So then…how can I be certain that this change will bring me…what I wish…if that is actually what I wish…”

 

“You won’t. But the Second Herald used to tell me a simple truth.”

 

“Which is?” Sniffed Emerald, saddened yet curious.

 

“The effort that you put forth, will be that, which is given back to you…tenfold. As you give, you shall receive.”

 

“Wise…” Emerald sniffed.

 

“Their words, not mine.” Nephrite smiled very slightly, approaching Emerald, once more placing her hand on her shoulder.

 

“And what about…all THIS?” As Emerald began pointing her hand throughout the dark nightmarish landscape and battles raging outside.

 

“I can’t explain how your powers work on that Tower Emerald. I know the Heralds can. But perhaps…whatever you did to that Tower…it didn’t manifest what you hoped…but something darker…that would be bursting outside of your consciousness regardless.”

 

“This…from within me?! This is nothing of what I hoped or wished! You’re right Admiral! Those gems outside…are not themselves. I wanted respect…and they’re all mindless slaves! I didn’t want that!” Emerald pleaded with Nephrite. It was as if Nephrite was deemed a judge in Emerald’s eyes, as she was seeking absolution from Nephrite.

 

“You did not…expressly. But perhaps, you were made to believe that this…is how loyalty is meant to look…” As Nephrite looked down bellow. “And the Tower didn’t act maliciously…as much as it tried to reverberate your truest, intentions, at least as you perceived them.”

 

“And what if now I want to fix it? What if I want those gems to return under their own…control!” Emerald lit up. “My true intention!”

 

“Emerald…I think that is a noble thought. But…right now, it is best left just that…a thought…” Hummed Nephrite in contemplation.

 

“Doesn’t this change…have to begin sometime! Why not now Admiral?!”

 

“Because we still don’t know how that Tower works Emerald. I agree with you! I really do! But what if we missed something? What if the execution is botched…like earlier today…”

 

“But I can learn!” Emerald pleaded once more.

 

“I know. But part of that would also be…you have to realize when things are not under your control Emerald. We can’t control everything, and right now…it is unwise to once again think that we can master the Tower.”

 

“Then what are we to do?” Inquired Emerald, curious and somewhat skeptical, a few tears still on her face.

 

“I have sent for the Second Herald to return. They are all psionic beings, and they can sort this out.”

 

“You want them to find out about this?!” Again Emerald went surprised.

 

“If everything went according to plan, they should know already.”

 

“But this is a failure! We can fix it Admiral, right now!”

 

“No Emerald…we cannot. What we can do right now is contain it. We have to act methodically, and be aware of our limitations.”

 

“But what if we have the power? Here, now!”

 

“Emerald, you not wishing to let go, unwilling to admit failure and again…wishing to dominate through sheer power, may have started this debacle in the first place. Gems enslaved, remember?”

 

“Yes..” Hummed Emerald humbled. “But…I…thought you wanted to help them Admiral.”

 

“I do. And we will, very soon.”

 

“Hmmm...”

 

“Listen Emerald. Feeling powerless...is frightening.”

 

“It is…”

 

 “Letting go...that is also terrifying. But both are necessary. If you never feel limited by your capabilities, you may...end up overextended, unaware of your mistakes until it is too late, just like now. If you can’t let go...you will not heal the rift...you’ll merely exhaust yourself for a last cause. Let go, what is done here, is done. We can’t turn back time. We have to admit our mistakes, and do what is in our power to contain them, and trust...in those that may fix it. And know that they trust in us, so we must trust in them.” Nephrite looked Emerald in the eyes, a comforting smile. At this point, she had genuinely shed her preconception of other Emeralds and the pain they had caused in the past, seeing…potential in this Emerald, to mend and grow.

 

“Admit mistakes? That is all so…exceptional, unprecedented. I…was never taught that…” Emerald contemplated.

 

“Well…aren’t Emeralds made to be, exceptional?” Nephrite smiled gently.

 

“Admit mistakes and…make it better… Huh…I…wish for that.” Emerald looked Nephrite in the eyes, a slim humbled smile, her eyes a bit shy to face Nephrite fully still.

 

“That is a start.” Nephrite smiled in return, her grip on Emerald’s shoulder more gentle.

 

“And…” Emerald blushed a bit placing her hand behind her back. “I know you are not a planetary governor but…do you think I…can, or even should…admit mistakes?” An awkward modest smile.

 

“Emerald, you’re a natural leader. Why should you be afraid of admitting mistakes?…if that will only lead to you making things…better, greater.” As Nephrite kept her gently understanding smile.

 

“Heh…” Emerald exhaled a bit relieved.

 

“You know, as the Herald said before they left, those that don’t admit to their mistakes, only end up hurting themselves in the end. There’s no shame in recognizing your faults…so you can truly begin working on them.”

 

“That…makes an awful lot of sense.” Emerald smirked a bit.

 

“I’m glad you see that.” Said Nephrite with kindness and content.

 

“You’re pretty good at this, Admiral.” Another smirk from Emerald.

 

“All it took was me having my blade at your neck to force a conversation on equal terms, ey.” Nephrite laughed a bit as she bumped Emerald’s shoulder with her fist.

 

Emerald looked at Nephrite, still happy, though a hint of fright in her eyes. Nephrite’s methods were rather, impressionable.

 

“I’m just mocking about, you know that right?” As Nephrite enveloped her arm around Emerald’s neck as a sign of friendship.

 

“Yes.” Emerald smiled. “It’s just a lot to process for me. As in, my entire purpose, how to know what I truly wish to achieve, and how go do about it.” She blushed a bit, still in contemplation of well…herself it seemed.

 

“Comes with the territory. You’ll get the hang of it, with time.”

 

Emerald proceeded to hug Nephrite in a rather sudden burst of joy, mixed with sadness, humility and appreciation.

 

“Thank you!”

 

At first slightly surprised, Nephrite returned the hug herself with great relief and joy.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Nephrite grinned happily.

 

“I think…I think…you may have taught me a great lesson this day. You have my gratitude Admiral.”

 

“I did have good teachers myself.” As Nephrite still kept hugging.

 

Emerald relaxed her hug, looking Nephrite in the eye.

 

“Not those other Emeralds…I suspect…” As she blushed in both joy and embarrassment.

 

“Nooo.” Proclaimed Nephrite dramatically with humour.

 

“That’s…fair.” Smiled Emerald.

 

“I get that a lot too.” Nephrite smirked.

 

“I bet Admiral.” Emerald laughed.

 

“You can call me Nephrite by the way, if you’d like to of course.”

 

“That works.” Said Emerald joyous. “So…what now?”

 

They stopped hugging each-other more fully, yet still stood very close.

 

“Well, if you’re talking about this chat, then…I suppose…know that you are not alone, and you don’t have to face everything alone.” Nephrite still placed her hand once more on Emerald’s shoulder. “I’m…bad at this, but…if you ever feel uncertain about…I don’t know, life?…I can listen.” As she gave a tired kind smirk.

 

“That means more to me…than you could possible imagine.” Emerald exhaled tired in turn, smiling back at Nephrite. “Thanks.”

 

Nephrite just grinned happily. Sharing emotions was still something rather new for her…as it was Gracious and her sisters she would confine them to. But, it was a start…and rocky as it was, there was hope.

 

“You know Emerald, I would really love talking to you some more about stuff like this…but….well, you know…” As Nephrite went back to looking over the battlefield that was her fleet, plateau and Resonance Tower. .

 

“Right! Right!” Exclaimed Emerald. A bit of bashfulness and shame followed. “Again, I am…so sorry!”

 

“I know.” A tired gentle smile, as Nephrite’s face turned serious, with her eye frowned in contemplation. “It seems that our forces are gaining ground. At this point, it should be only a matter of time before the possessed gems outside are fully neutralized and contained, for theirs and our safety.”

 

“And…what next?” Asked Emerald worried.

 

“The plan, if I can even call it that, is simple, embarrassingly so. First, as I said, we clear out the plateau of all possessed gems. They will all be bubbled for their safety and our own. Then, we will proceed to systematically scour every single one of my fleet’s vessels and neutralize all the possessed gems within, same rationale. Our aim is to contain them, not destroy them. And then…well…” As Nephrite’s thought wondered away…

 

“What then?” Again Emerald pressed curious, though perhaps already suspecting the reply.

 

“Then all that is left to do is hope that the Second Herald will return fortuitously quickly…and that they will know how to fix this.”

 

“And they will see all…this…” Mumbled Emerald.

“Yup.” Nephrite replied stern, but calm. It was, quite obvious that Emerald was worried for the consequences of the series of events she initiated.

 

“Right, of course they will…” As Emerald looked around, anxiety in the air.

 

For now, Nephrite once more tapped more consciously into her fleet, monitoring the state and progress of her ground troops.  

On the bright side, if there was such, the superiority fighters took care fully of any high-caliber weapons that might threaten Caritas. Of course, that was a bit of a shame since all these capabilities present in this fraction of her fleet that was stationed on this world…would have to be repaired, or perhaps upgraded.

At the very least, the skies were clear, and Gracious’ return would not be perturbed by any air resistance.

 

“Listen..Nephrite…” As Emerald wished to get her attention.

 

“Mhm.” She confirmed, keeping some of her mind on the troops.

 

“You’re the Herald’s right hand and confidante…as they said so…”

 

“Yes…” Confirmed Nephrite, waiting for Emerald to finish her thought.

 

“Maybe you could tell me something…pure curiosity and such.” A bit of worry and embarrassment in Emerald.

 

“What is it?” Nephrite asked calmly.

 

“How do they…react in such situations?…you know…” As Emerald was obviously referencing the debacle of this night.

 

Nephrite took a deep breath, a bit of surprise in her eye at such question.

 

“To be honest Emerald, this is a bit of a first. This is the first time that anyone disobeyed such an order from them, in such fashion…” Replied Nephrite, trying to ground Emerald somewhat into the gravity of her actions.

 

“Oh…that…well…” Emerald’s face distraught as it seemed that only know she understood that she disobeyed the direct order of a Herald. “Maybe I should go?…” She whispered only so Nephrite could hear, a bit of shame overtaken by a lot more fear in her eyes.

 

“Can’t. Most of the ships have been drained of energy to provide enough for Caritas’ defence, your included.” Nephrite went calmly.

 

“This…” as the went on again whispering “…is not good…What will the Herald do Nephrite?”

 

“I…can not say Emerald, this honestly is unprecedented.” Said Nephrite calmly, as she wished to comfort Emerald a bit. “But, have no worry.” As she placed once more her hand on Emerald’s shoulder. “The Herald is…well…they often deliberate on a scale that can only be encapsulated by the notion of Great Plan…”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“But, there are also a very understanding and kind being. Not much into punishing…not at all into punishing to be precise, they much rather teach.”

 

“Heh, a bit like the First Herald.” Emerald broke a very slim smile.

 

“Yes.” Nephrite smiled in return. “Some might…describe them as gracious.” As Nephrite not so subtly referenced the name Gracious chose for themselves with their siblings. Very few actually knew the Heralds chose such names for themselves beyond them being Heralds and Black Opals…and Nephrite would still rather not betray such intimately confined confidential information. Though she did like to mess around with gems sometimes.

 

“That’s…really good to know…” Emerald exhaled relieved. “Because…can I say something between the two of us Nephrite?” As she approached Nephrite a bit closer, a timid smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

“From the little that I saw of them, they seemed so wise and knowing and…even otherworldly! But also something about them…a bit terrifying.” As she waved a bit her arm gesticulating unsureness. “Is that weird?”

 

Hah. It seemed Nephrite, and Gracious’ own siblings, the other Heralds, weren’t the only one to share such opinions of Gracious. I mean none of them thought they were an evil cruel being, quite the very opposite, hence the very name “Gracious”. But more a reference and acknowledgement to the fact that should Gracious have truly wanted it, they could have been…a genuinely terrifying being. Just something about them, their grandeur, attires, perhaps voice, mannerism and way that they talk, or their untapped power.

 

“I know where you’re coming from Emerald.” Smiled Nephrite in reassurance with a confident expression. “No, not weird, they do have that something to them. But also no, they’re not like that, have no worries. They’re kind and understanding… just…in their heraldy way.” Another small smirk.

 

“Kind of like you maybe.” Emerald smirked in return. “But…good, that’s good.” A sigh of relief.

 

“I don’t know about me and kindness…” Nephrite smiled gently, returning to a more confident state. “I’m really mostly just into commanding fleets and sharp blades.” Nephrite laughed jokingly.

 

“That too.” Emerald smiled.

 

“Tell you what though, all that matters little, since, you know, we’ve still got…about a thousand possessed gems to secure outside. They…seem actually terrifying.” As Nephrite wished to switch the attention to some more actually pressing matters, not that it seemed Emerald was comforted.

“I, second that.” Emerald agreed calmly, looking down on it all.

 

And now the more Nephrite actually followed the status of her ground forces, the more it seemed that her generals had lead them into this battle both effectively, and efficiently.

The rate of combatants lost was acceptable, all of them saved for regeneration, while at the same time, enemy (loosely used term since the enemies were just their own forces just possessed) casualties were growing exponentially quicker, as it seemed that their gems have also been spared and secured for safekeeping.

Nephrite couldn’t believe what she was thinking but…things seemed to go rather well.

 

“Status report Garnet.” Nephrite linked in with her trusted General close on the battlefield.

 

“They’re on the back foot Commander!” Replied Garnet confidently with a bit of happiness in her tone. “Hostiles currently retreating towards the Resonance Tower.”

 

“Press forth.” Nephrite went relieved, quickly adding. “But mind the Tower General! Under no circumstances are you to damage it.”  

 

“Of course, copy that Commander.”

 

Nephrite’s forced proceeded their clean-up efforts all the way to Resonance Tower itself, as the possessed gems seemed to retreat to it, taking cover through the great towering arches of the great structure. It seemed that Garnet herself would lead the assault personally. She did deserve this honor in nephrite’s opinion.

 

As her forced would proceed to carefully maneuver as they approached the Tower, Emerald approached Nephrite once more, a bit of concern in her face.

 

“Nephrite?” She went calmly yet sternly.

 

“Yes? What’s on your mind.” Nephrite calmly replied, still looking at the conflagrations bellow.

 

“Something’s not right…I think.” Emerald went in contemplation.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It should not have taken your air-superiority fighters so long to reach the Second Herald and return. They should have arrived by now.”

 

“Hmmm…” Nephrite hummed.

 

“I’ve travelled this world already. And superiority fighters…are still faster than my luxury transport. It’s taking them oddly long.” Emerald went rather seriously.

 

“Astute observation Emerald…thank you…” Went Nephrite quietly thinking it over.  

 

This was indeed irregular. Gracious and the escadrille she spared to recover should have actually returned by now. A few dark thoughts began forming…but, in all honesty, Nephrite did not have time for this. She had no power over it, the long-range communication systems were still jammed by the Tower. It was up to the escadrille to do its job alone, as it was Nephrites to look after her forces here and now.

 

Another look on the battlefield. It seemed that most if not all possessed gems retreated within the confined of the Towers. As per Nephrite’s orders, no harm was to be done to the structures themselves, for fear or provoking any other unexpected reaction.

 

Thus, sniper fire and higher caliber weapon platforms were strictly out of bounds. The hope to finish the job now rested on the specially trained close quarters combatants. Garnet and such forces that were immediately available in the vicinity of the tower proceeded to further advance. The General was still leading the charge in person.

As soon as the specialized melee troops entered the confines in the vicinity of the towers, along with the remainder of enemy combatants, something odd happened.

And well…by this point the reader knows just how much Nephrite “loves” such surprises.  

 

“Commander! A bit of a problem!” Garnet immediately went on the coms.

 

“Report General!” Went Nephrite, concern mixed with seriousness.

 

“Tower’s acting up… Something at it’s bases…the sand is glowing I think Commander!”

 

Nephrite took a quick look at the Towers. As the compact contingent of warriors sent in its vicinity was battling it out with the possessed gems, the Crystal lit up again. In a split second, it seemed that a force field, one of the Precursor’s tech would envelop the towers. Thin yet very much present, it would surround all of Nephrite’s and Garnet’s forces down there, as well as those of the enemy combatants.

 

As it did, Nephrite took a look at the sands around the great pillars and spires that would comprise the Tower itself. It looked eerily similar to the glow those areas displayed back when Gracious summoned it in the first place.

 

And just those few days ago the spires themselves emerged out of the ornately glowing sands displaying precursor symbols out of a seemingly transparent ground…so did this time something else emerged.

 

“Automatons Commander! Rising straight out of the sands! Just like back when their Iridescence summoned this tower…” a deliberation in the midst of battle from the General.

 

Nephrite looked in awe as such automaton forces would begin exiting from beneath the sands in the general area of the Tower. As if those beautiful glowing evolving patters it the sand turned into a portal for quick troop relocation. And they did look…otherworldly…yet so similar to Homeworld’s own technology…so basically Precursor origins. Nephrite zoomed in on them.

The Automatons pouring out had a great range of configurations and shapes…as if they were almost snowflakes, only very small groups of similar constructs out of the scores emerging from beneath. There was a certain feel of uniqueness and craftsmanship to them. The automatons had earthly tones to them, as the material from which the Tower seemed to be constructed. Yet despite that, it was almost as if they were works of art, machines intertwined with golden and silver decorative patterns and crystals all throughout them. Similarly to Homeworld tech, their limbs seemed to be separated from the “center” of the automatons. All in all, the automatons were incredibly diverse, imposing and elegant… Yet their very presence on the battlefield was a worrisome sign.

 

These brief moments of observation were once more interrupted by Garnet.

 

“Commander, should we engage the foreign automatons?” A bit of surprise and suppressed panic and shock in Garnet’s tone.

 

“Are they hostile General?” Nephrite immediately asked, as her sight was still zoomed in on Garnet’s forces and the emerging automatons.

 

As soon as she asked this questions, the automatons began jolting towards Garnet’s forces in the vicinity of the tower. Her forces took a defensive stance, as the diverse and ominous machinery was attacking, using melee appendages, as it appeared. Nephrite remarked a few warriors poofed by the visious elegant killing machines, being immediately retrieved by Garnet’s forces as they began fighting back.

 

“Hostile! Definitely hostile Commander!” Went Garnet in both panic and fury.

 

Nephrite looked down on the battlefield as the General began engaging the machines herself as they began surrounding them and their troops. Snipers and ranged warriors from outside of the general vicinity of the towers began taking aim at the alien constructs, firing at them.

 

“Energy weapons ineffective Commander!” Once more the General resounded through the coms.

 

Precursor tech, figures it would be resist Homeworld’s technology. The pinnacle of galactic conquest, it appeared that those weapons were now no more than laser pointers to those machines.

 

They needed some higher calibers of non-energy based weaponry to deal with this. The air superiority fighters were still deployed up in the air.  

 

“Sending down air support General, hold on.” Said Nephrite sternly yet rather loudly.

 

Immediately, she ordered the air-superiority fighters in the air to approach the towers, and target the enemy automatons.

 

Their weapons systems were quite lethal to be used in such close vicinity to gems, but they were also precise, which is that they needed. Immediately, a barrage of carefully guided hyper-sonic anti-infantry projectiles were fired from several escadrillions of fighters elegantly maneuvering around the soaring Tower.

 

A great wall of smoke formed around the Towers as the projectiles were fired. As it dissipated, to her and presumably her forces’ dismay, Nephrite noticed that none of them penetrated through that ethereal force-field projected by the Towers.

 

The crystal began lighting up a bit following this attack.

 

“General, pull out your forces from the tower’s vicinity, our currently available weapons can’t penetrate the confines of its force-field.”

 

“Yes…Commander!” Groaned Garnet as she herself was battling those automatons head on using her specialized gauntlets.

 

“Take the fight outside of the force-fields General! Air-support is on standby!”

“Copy that!”

 

Garnet issued an order of retreat from beyond the vicinity of the Towers and the force-field enveloping it. Fighters were swarming around the Tower, well, a few kilometers around its circumference to me more exact. They were precise enough to pass near each-other at near sonic speeds with only a few centimeters to spare. They were prepared to intervene and aid the General’s forces as soon as their weapons would not be stopped by this “alien” technology.

 

Barely defending themselves and their injured or poofed comrades, the Generald’s forces would slowly and systematically retreat covering each-other as the bladed killing machines would relentlessly attempt to encircle them.

 

They were almost out of the Tower vicinity and force-fields now.     

 

And then…another sign of divine bullshit…another most unwelcome development.

 

“You hear that Emerald?!” Asked Nephrite with awe and a bit of horror in her voice.

 

“The Crystal…” As immediately Emerald confirmed Nephrite’s fears.

 

The Crystal began illuminating. Slightly different than it did during the first discharge, but with the same general vibe. Yet….the sounds of it being activated this time would be considerably sped up…as if the initial discharge warmed it up.

 

With the exception of the majority of her ground forces that survived and persevered through this battle, her air forces and the enemy Precursor fashioned automatons, the plateau was empty. The crystal was charging up once more.

 

Nephrite and Emerald both stood near each-other as they looked over it all.

 

“I’m sorry…Garnet, I’ve failed you…” Uttered Nephrite quietly into the coms, almost whispering.

 

A very brief second, as Nephrite overlooked the battlefield and zoomed in on Garnet. Defending herself and her forces against the automatons, it appeared she too looked into the distance at the enormous crystal. She knew the fate that would follow her and her forces, and knew what Nephrite had to do. Garnet gazed for a moment in the general direction of Caritas and it’s command bridge sector.

 

A very tired breath from Garnet over the coms. “No Commander, you didn’t. But it’s on you now…for Homeworld…” no animosity in her voice, a mere acceptance and pride in her duty.

 

“For Homeworld, friend...” Uttered Nephrite quietly into the coms, before turning her voice to her standard confident stern commanding tone. “Seal Caritas! Engage defensive systems! Shields up!”

 

She ordered making sure herself using her technopathy that the experimental defensive systems aboard Caritas would be on at their full capacity. The ship managed to generate a bit of juice in this small “reprieve” between the discharges of the Resonance Tower.

 

“Brace yourselves everyone.” Ordered Nephrite though her technopathy to all the personnel on the command bridge.

 

The humming of the crystal grew louder and louder, much faster compared to the first time. A mind-piercing sound. Both Nephrite and Emerald covered their ears, though rather in vein.

 

And then…

 

DISCHARGE…once more…

 

Another blinding flash and psionic wave from the Resonance Tower. As during the first time, the incorporeal psionic wave permeated throughout the plateau. Everyone around Nephrite, including herself, experienced a brief partial out-of-body existence, as they struggled to maintain their light constructs in face of this discharge. Glitching in an out of reality for a few seconds, only their gems floating mid air as everyone was grounding themselves in this world and their forms throughout the discharge.

 

As during the first time, the discharge passed, and as during the first time, they were all still here, at least, those inside Caritas.

 

Nephrite groaned in displeasure. Two splitting headaches were two too many for her for one night.

 

“Everyone, status report.” She said calmly trying to hide both the annoyance and pain from her headache.

 

The tired crew all quickly checked back announcing both their presences and ability to carry on with their duties.

 

Nephrite looked outside briefly. Air superiority fighters would fall out of the sky, crashing down one by one, their automatic safety systems engaging and suspending them in a gelatinous padding all across the plateau.

 

Nephrite gave Emerald a hand, helping her get back on her feet as well.

 

“This Crystal is mocking me.” She frowned as she was helping Emerald.

 

“I want this night to just end…” Went Emerald, displeased herself, though obviously not at Nephrite.

 

“I’m with you.” Said Nephrite. “I need a report for our forces. And give me a visual.” She continued turning to her officers.

 

Nephrite began assessing their situation following this attack.

Again, not the best of situations, though it took a rather unexpected turn.

As Nephrite looked at the situation outside, a most curious pattern would develop. The majority of her remaining forces, those that for this entire night were spread out across the plateau and fleet neutralizing the numerically superior possessed gems…those were just poofed. Their gemstones and those of any pockets of possessed gems would lay on the fine sands of the plateau, the clear night sky, light of the stars and moons, reflecting against them. It was as if this was a sea of crystals.

 

But this was not all. Nephrite looked further on, up to the Resonance Tower itself, where the weird thing happened. It appeared that all gems that did not manage to leave the confines of its own force field…became possessed. Just a minute ago, Garnet was battling both possessed gems and those Precursor-like automatons. Now…she and her forces were among them, greyscaled, their eyes lanterns withering in the night under the shine of the colossal crystal of the Resonance Towers.

 

Unexpected turn of events for Nephrite, but at this turn, she was hardly surprised. At this point, she was pretty close to taking all these events as personal insults to her capacity as Admiral and dominion over her fleet.

 

Using her technopathy she browsed through the video feeds of the various vessels in her fleet. Of course, as if fate itself was playing a cruel joke, the possessed gems within the sealed fleet were, quite alright.

 

“At least me and the Herald didn’t take my entire fleet to this world…so…a significant fraction of it will go on…” She said annoyed, only Emerald hearing her.

 

“You’re…giving up Nephrite?!” Asked Emerald shocked.

 

Nephrite gave off a brief laugh in a dramatically deep voice, as she quickly came back to her senses. “Hohoho…no…I am not giving up. Now…I’m just mad.” She said with a stone cold determined face.  

 

“I see…” Went Emerald in contemplation.

 

“Oh you will.” Nephrite replied calmly. Nephrite took a look at Emerald, some worry and fear and her face. “Ugh, sorry. I don’t mean in a bad way…more in the likes of, I’m ready to get my hands dirty kind of way.”

 

“It’s alright, stressful night. Wait, you are?!”

 

Nephrite hummed in affirmation before returning to her work.  

 

She brought before her a few holo displays, looking at various statistics gathered automatically from her forces. For all intents and purposes…her fleet was rendered rather…harmless, if that is even the right word. Most gems now were poofed, either her fighters or well….her other crews before the first pulse. Another significant fraction of gems were still possessed within their own vessels, where they were sealed, unable to harm Caritas in any way. And a third fraction, the smallest one, were those few elite warriors that were within the Tower’s shields during the discharge, possessed and mingling with those blasted automatons.

 

“Let’s see my options…” Nephrite mumbled on calmly.

 

Caritas, colossal as it was, still had a significant contingent of gems within. The problem was that few of them were designed for combat. Most were engineers, constructors, architects, scientists and all other manner of gems unfit for any actual combat. On a humorous note, if only Nephrite had placed Caritas atop a mineral rich formation, she could have ordered the harvesting and production of some more war machines, though Caritas had plenty already within…it just lacked pilots.

 

There were still certain combat worthy gems within Caritas. Mostly combatants poofed and return aboard Caritas during the initial cleansing. Some of them were beginning to come back reformed, as Caritas had an advanced system of rejuvenation meant to speed up the regeneration of poofed forces.

 

“Sorry everyone, we’ll all rest later. You’ll all be coming with me.” She mumbled referring to the gems returning back from their stasis. She would immediately proceed ordering them to report once more at the appropriate exits, for a second deployment tonight. Historically, this wasn’t nothing new, during any mission Nephrite lead her ground forces would return to action as fast as they were recovered and restored…though she did feel a bit bad for the fact that she again had to force them to fight their own. Some of them were high ranking brass, so those few combatants still alive would not lack coordination on the battlefield. And that…was just good enough for Nephrite this time.

 

The order for mobilization was given.

 

In all honesty, the situation seemed rather dire, at least on paper. But in practice, if nothing supernatural were to happen again, Nephrite felt confident the odds were on her side. Her objective for success was downgraded a bit however. She lacked the forces to secure the interior of all of her fleet’s vessels from possessed gems. But she had just enough to finish clearing out the plateau.

 

All that was left to neutralize were a few hundred possessed gems and automatons. Right now, she had herself a little more than a hundred of her own combat ready forces, and more that would join in as soon as thy would be regenerated.

 

Plus, her forces had another little something to give them an edge in this fight, Nephrite herself.

 

The Crystal of the Resonance Tower was barely flickering in the darkness of the night, it’s hum basically nonexistent. Perhaps it too was out of charge and out of energy. Not Nephrite however, never her. Always a fan of rest and serenity, she was no stranger to hardship, and she would press through it all…it was just who she was.

 

Nephrite gave off a last series of instructions. She ordered her available ground troops in possession, and gave contingency instructions throughout her commander bridge should anything go wrong. Optimistic and resourceful, she was not foolish.

 

Gems throughout the commander bridge would stand up, giving Nephrite quietly yet most honorably diamond salutes, as she would proceed walking towards the teleportation pad outside of this sector of Caritas.

 

“Wait, you’re…actually going out there…to fight?!” Emerald followed her asking worried.

“Yes.”

 

“Why not just use some ranged high-power weapons, take them all out and not risk your life?”

 

“All the gems still possessed out there are still our loyal troops. We owe it to them to grant them a swift and merciful incapacitation, in hopes that they can be restored later.” She briefly glanced Emerald, walking confidently as she was briefly adjusting her uniform and cape.

 

“That I understand…now at least. But what about those automatons? Did you see what they’re capable of?” Again went Emerald worried.

 

“Yes. Not intimidated.” Again went Nephrite calmly.

 

“You aren’t?” Emerald continued in surprise, it seemed to be the theme now.

 

Nephrite briefly stopped, giving Emerald a tired, confident yet gentle smirk.

 

“You should know by now, being intimidated isn’t exactly my speciality.”

 

Emerald hummed in approval and understanding.

 

“Besides…those things…they’re not even worthy of combing my hair. Falling by the hand of an Admiral is the greatest honor they’ll have the fortune to experience.” Another confident tired smirk from Nephrite.  

 

Nephrite stepped on the teleportation pad, preparing to go to the deployment zone, joining in with her forces and officers.

 

Emerald quickly approached her.

 

“Shouldn’t I…join you in the fight, Nephrite?” Asked Emerald, at first timid, her tone getting more confident by the end.

 

“No.” Replied Nephrite calmly.

 

“Listen, I know I’m you’re better than me…when it comes to combat…but I still have power.” Emerald tried asserting herself.

 

Nephrite gently took Emerald’s hand, looking her in the eyes.

 

“This power has gotten us into this situation in the first place Emerald.” Nephrite said calmly, no animosity or ill-intent in her tone. “I would rather finish this cleansing relying on the methods I am familiar with.”

 

Emerald looked a bit down, humming in confirmation, as Nephrite gave off a tired breath.

 

“At least…me and the Herald didn’t the entirety of our fleets to this world. Should the worst come to bear, it will carry on…” Nephrite sighed.

 

“You mean…we may…?” Asked Emerald, presumable about the ominous meaning of Nephrite’s worlds.

 

“Not on my watch.” Went Nephrite calmly. “Also, I am leaving you here for a reason Emerald.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“You are psionically sensible…as I am. The Tower is quiet, and I suspect it’s out of energy…for now at least, long enough for us to finish the job down there. But…if I miscalculate, or if fate decides to be unkind once more this night…I need you to stay here.”

 

Emerald hummed in understanding, as Nephrite was about continue.

 

“Should the worst come to happen, should the Tower once more activate, which is unlikely, still….” As Nephrite took a breath. “You must stay here, pay attention to the Tower, and if it will discharge once more…well…you know the orders you have to give, you were right next to me.” Went Nephrite, rather serious and determined.

 

“I would rather…not have to give such orders…” Went Emerald.

 

“I would have rather not as well. But…we do what we must.” A contemplative sigh from Nephrite.

 

“The Great Plan…” Murmured Emerald.

 

“That or just…living…acting in the moment.” Went Nephrite, a slim reassuring smile.

 

“Alright…if it comes to this…alright…you can count on me…”

 

“Good.” Nephrite look Emerald in the eyes, a mix of humbleness, seriousness and gratitude in her expression.  

 

Nephrite calmly let go of Emerald’s hand.

 

“May the stars watch over you, Nephrite.” A slim gentle yet unsure smile from Emerald.

 

“And over you too.” Smiled Nephrite in turn. “ _ _They already watch over me.__ ” she thought for herself.

 

The teleportation pad activated, and Nephrite was taken to the deployment zone, where her forces would converge.

This night was as much devastating, as it was odd, both for her and her forces. Now, after everything that transcended, all Nephrite had to work was a Company worth of warriors. Admittingly, it was a Company of some of her most experienced troops, more recovered troops will join in soon enough and well….the enemy didn’t have much more forces. It appeared that summoning those automatons and discharging a psionic pulse for a second time left the Resonance Tower without much power left.

 

Yet, compared to her previous campaigns, this was such a motley force. This is a phantom force, of another phantom force…of a fleet whose vast majority of vessels weren’t even summoned for this mission. In a cosmic sort of way, this felt a bit humorous…if only Nephrite didn’t have to worry so much about the lives of her forces here.

 

The high ranking officers began issuing their orders, dispersing the company in armored infantry transports. Nephrite looked calmly over this process, as her own transport stood by her.

 

Calmly, she took out her own weapon, a blade that was with her since the very beginning. Even though she was an Admiral meant to command vessels, and not quite have to fight on the ground, Nephrite was no stranger to both planet-side conflict and that of cosmic engagements, and her weapon reflected that.

 

Her blade was as simple, as it was elegant. And, it wasn’t exactly one single blade. It was a great sword, a long hilt, and a blade the size of a dagger at the end. The blades were light green, pulsing with Nephrite’s own energy, and the hilt…well…it looked simple, but only to an unarmed eye, as up close, it was majestically crafted and engraved to a degree where one would really have to approach the hilt to inspect it. Of course, no being that ever got so close to her hilt ever had the chance to admire its mastery. The interesting part however was that this weapon was in fact, two weapons.

 

A crackling chirping electricity sound, as Nephrite broke off the hilt, separating the great sword from the dagger, resulting in two elegant, effective and balanced weapons. Nephrite just wasn’t a fan of keeping a hand free, preferring to have her combat choices wider during tight engagements. She proceeded to place both weapons to her hips, as her armor molded and integrated the weapons within itself.

 

Dying by such weapons, would be as honorable, as it would be quick…when wielded by their owner.

 

Next, Nephrite fazed in her protective coif. The fight was bound to be close-quarters, so she would rather be safe than sorry. The coif pressed tightly yet comfortably against her head, pressing her luscious voluminous hair downwards and backwards.

 

Her armor now complete, Nephrite stepped in the transport, greeted by warriors performing the diamond salute for her. Nephrite kept quite and determined, the glow of her coif as the only sign that she is present here. Yet even despite such silence, the troops displayed both determination and a great morale. After all, having the Commander of their entire fleet both present and willing to fight was either a confirmation that the battle was to be quick, or that one of the fleet’s greatest warriors stood by their side.  

 

Nephrite stood calm, as she gave the order to begin deployment.

 

The transports departed, speeding off one of Caritas’ numerous ramps as it was being deployed itself. There was no willingness to wait any longer to finish the job.

 

It seemed that this fight was truly meant to be close and personal. As foolish and single-minded both the possessed gems and automatons were, it appeared they had enough mind to stand within the force-field deployed by the Resonance Tower. The troops would not be able to soften up the enemy from afar, they’d go all in.

 

Yet, it was not as it they would all head into the territory of the enemy in a foolish column formation. Of course not. Nephrite aimed to make this fight quick, not perfectly honourable. The transports would quickly break formation upon entering the vicinity of the Resonance Tower. The aim was to encircle the enemy forces, surround them, harass them, and ultimately quickly dispatch of them all.

 

The sands of the plateau were riddled with the gemstone of fallen warriors, intact, possessed…yet all belonging to her fleet. In all honesty, their shine against the light of the stars and moons made the plateau a rather breathtaking…scenery to be witnessed. Of course, knowing that every single spark was a gem, in actuality made it a rather depressing sight. The transports pressed forth, gently levitating over them all, leaving every gemstone untouched.

 

A few minutes later, the company separated. Transports took off, separating and preparing for encirclement as they would surround the enemy forces within the shields themselves. Both possessed gems and automatons scrambled to take a defensive posture against the well armored, armed, yet quick and nimble transports.

 

And even though Nephrite’s forces this time were outnumbered, the momentul was still in their favour.

 

As the enemy combatants were encircled, the transports began deploying their turrets, selecting their targets. This time, they would have to be precise and only aim at the automatons, leaving the possessed gems intact in order for them to be carefully neutralized and saved. Furthermore, energy weapons were shown to be rather ineffective against those ancient machines, so they would have to used some rather analogue weaponry themselves. Turrets emerging from the transports, whilst speeding around enemy forces, would begin firing upon the automatons a hail of hyper-sonic projectile based weaponry, penetrating and shredding through the automatons as if they were made out of clay.

 

The first wave of automatons surrounding the remainder of enemy forces was quickly dispatched, leaving the enemies unable to target and catch up to the speeding transports harassing them. Now, a layer of defense was composed mostly out of possessed gems. It was the turn for Nephrite’s infantry and special ops to shine.

 

Gems began jumping out of the speeding transports, encircling their enemies. Melee warriors would immediately charge into their fellow possessed gems and automatons, granting only the former a quick dismemberment, careful to leave their gems intact.

 

They would be backed by a backbone of ranged infantry and marksgems, providing fire support against possessed gems from afar. Well, only a few hundred meters away, not exactly far, even by infantry standards…but farther than forces that went in with traditional weapons.            

 

The battle was turning to their favor, though resistance was heavy.

 

Nephrite jumped out of her transport. She spun each of her weapons around her palms, rapidly grasping them and preparing for combat.

 

She walked calmly upon the battlefield, confident in her troops and unfazed by it all. She dealt in death and destruction since she emerged, and be it rained from the orbits in her fleets, or dispatched from the ground using her blades…it did not matter to her, as long as the objective was complete.

 

One after another, possessed gems began leaping forwards to her, attempting to take her out. Before they were possesses, most such gems were veritable warriors, able to…at least make this fight somewhat interesting to Nephrite. Now, their attacks were an insult both to their usual combat proficiency, and her skill.

 

Nephrite would leap out of the way of attacks incoming for her. She would dispatch of them as quickly, as she would creatively. Jumping behind her enemies and slashing their necks, redirecting their frontal attacks using her dagger and impaling her enemies with their own weapons, or simply outright dominating them both through her impeccable defenses and attacks.

 

“It’s as if Caritas put me in a simulated scenario on decreased difficulty…For technology submitting only to the wisest and most intelligent of them all…it sure doesn’t make my warriors better.” She scoffed referring to the Resonance Tower as she was still calmly walking and even quicker dispatching her foes.  

 

Nephrite would still calmly walk, only occasionally quickly reacting in order to offer support some of her stranded or struggling forces. Usually, her very presence around these warriors would make them drop everything and perform the diamond salute. Not this time, that’s not why she was here. She was here to supervise them, help them when needed, watch each-others backs. An Admiral and Commander, in this moment, she was a warrior like the rest, bound to fight alongside her troops, bound to try her best so that they all made it out of here.  

 

Where Nephrite would walk, death and fallen gemstones would follow.

 

She was looking for someone. In an admittedly sentimental move, she was looking for Garnet, now possessed, seeking to make sure that her gem would make it out of this conflagration in order to be saved later on. Of course, that was the purpose of all her forces here, to rescue their own, but still, Nephrite felt she owed it Garnet.

 

Nephrite kept looking around, eventually spotting her, a few dozen meters away through the dust and clutter of the battlefield.

 

“There you are.” Nephrite whispered calmly to herself as she proceeded to hastily walk toward Garnet possessed, dispatching any resistance as if it was not there. “I’ll make this quick.”

 

Nephrite proceeded to gather speed, taking aim with her great sword and dagger at Garnet. She would poof her quickly and as painlessly as possible. She jumped over the dust cloud, preparing to unleash her attack upon her. And as she did, Nephrite’s blades made a clinking sound, not that of a struck down gem.

 

The blade of an automaton parried her attack, the possessed Garnet attempting to reposition herself in order to fight Nephrite.

 

“You’ve got to be cracking me!” She grunted, heart only by the massive combat automaton.

 

This automaton seemed to be a much greater challenge than possessed Garnet could be, so Nephrite focused her first, dashing her once more, making sure to finish the job, this time, uninterrupted.

 

In a split second, Nephrite carefully caught Garnet’s gem mid air, placing it ever so carefully on the sand, before turning her attention back to the automaton. No time for sentimentality.

 

Several bladed appendages placed around this construct, Nephrite was both impressed by the ferocity this machine seemed capable of, as well as a bit insulted by it.

 

The automaton rushed her. Nephrite jumped on top of it, parrying all its attacks with her great sword and dagger. Next she unceremoniously proceeded to cut into its mainframe, her other hand parrying the automatons desperate attempts to protect itself from this much stronger and more agile opponent. A crystal within shattered, the automaton surging with electricity, none of which fazed Nephrite. She jumped off, leaving this ancient automaton on the sands, nothing more than a hunk of scrap, to be consumed by the sands of time.

 

“Shame, you were too mindless to even comprehend how brave it was of you to engage me.” She glanced quickly in contempt at the fallen automaton, before preparing to face the next in the heat of battle.

 

This would go on for quite a bit of a while.

 

Nephrite had quite a bit of pent up anger and frustration due to the unfortunate series of events that occurred this night, and scores of enemies to take it out on.

In a humorous twist, it seemed that, besides being careful to keep the gems of their possesses comrades safe, and with the exception of the feisty automatons that required several gems to take down swiftly, most gems in Nephrite’s force were feeling, rather in their element.

 

Quite soon, the battlefield will be cleared out, and Nephrite will finally be able to proceed cleaning up this entire mess. There only about a hundred automatons left.

 

And again, the crystal lit up slightly, yet enough for Nephrite to notice, and apparently not only her.

 

“Nephrite, the Crystal!” Went Emerald on the comms with concern.

 

“I know, I know!” She exclaimed.

 

This time, the sound was different, as was the shine. It seemed the Resonance Tower, did not have enough energy for another discharge, as Nephrite’s intuition was correct. Yet, it had enough energy for some more reinforcements.

More automatons would proceed to exit the freshly reactivated portals beneath the colossal spires of the Resonance Tower. This time, it appeared that they also brought in some air support of their own. Well, not exactly superiority fighters, a lot of these new emerging automatons were air-borne, granting them agility and an increased capacity to pick their fights with Nephrite’s forces bellow, preferably when they would be also preoccupied by the new emerging ground automatons.

 

Enemy automatons kept pouring out, as it appeared that the transport units were focused on combating the air threats to be of too much more use with the ground ones.

 

An easy operation was turning into an all out brawl.

 

“Commander, we’re being surrounded!” Nearby warriors would shout at Nephrite.

 

“Retreat beyond the force-fields of the Resonance Tower. Support will be on standby there.” She communicated to all her troops using technopathy, commending to order Caritas; command bridge itself to prepare an answer to their problem.

 

Another small glow from the Crystal of the Resonance Tower as it appeared to go silent…basically completely silent this time. Nothing happened this time, at least so it appeared.

 

As gems would proceed to retreat using the cover of the automated transports, something unpleasant happened. It seemed that was still the day of the night.

 

A transport headed off rapidly to the interior edge of the force-field protecting the Resonance Tower, as it did, instead of passing harmlessly through as was the case with force-fields and non-energy or projectile based weapons…it crashed into the barely visible barrier, gems turning in shock to this sight.

 

In a millisecond, Nephrite saw what happened. They’ve been trapped by the last bits of energy stored in the Tower. Nephrite now saw only one sensible course of action. She tuned once more into the command bridge of Caritas, issuing another order.

 

“All batteries, take aim at the shield and fire at will!” She ordered hastily as her forces were preparing to fight off the incoming scores of automatons.

 

The sky thundered, as far off in the distance Caritas’ cannons would roar, raining  fire and death upon the shields. A wall of fire would form around the shields on the opposite side of the Tower. Its shields still kept strong, but Nephrite was all too familiar with how such force-fields worked. It would only be a matter of time untill they would be discharged and overwhelmed.

 

Her goal for now was simple. Her and her troops must survive, and she must be careful to stop the fire barrage at the right moment in order for them not to be destroyed by friendly fire when the shield of the Resonance Tower will be inevitably overwhelmed and shut down.

 

She could have used such tactics much earlier, back when she and the remainder of her troops weren’t inside the tower, but a few hours ago, troops could still safely cross inside and get the job done in a precise fashion. Now, there was no retreat, so this desperate measure was what she elected to go with. Not the wisest choice, especially in nephrite’s opinion, but well, when you have to be careful not to have yourself and your troops eviscerated at the blades of alien automatons…everything goes.

 

“ _ _I wonder if I’ll be able to meet with Gracious from the beyond once I’ll end up back there again for good. The other residents were both too nosy and quiet for my liking.__ ” Nephrite joked to herself. Admittingly, it was a rather morbid joke, one that might come true too soon, but heck, any dose of humour Nephrite could get, she would take.    

 

Of course, she wouldn’t accept death. The reader by now should know, that’s not who she is. She would fight as long as she can clench her fists.

 

And that is precisely what she did. A wall of fire and superheated plasma on the other side of the Resonance Tower, and her group of warriors on the other end farther away watching for each-other, sticking as a unit and deflecting the incoming waves.

 

And then…

 

Nephrite felt a warm pleasant breeze. A warm breeze in a freezing night, whilst trapped inside of a Precursor force-field…unlikely. This breeze was no breeze, it was psionics…of a certain special kind that she came to associate with someone dear at this point.  

 

“ _ _Huh, speak of my giant softie…__ ” She uttered quietly to herself, a slim smirk hidden by her coif as she finished dismantling another enemy automaton.

 

Nephrite tapped into Caritas’ systems. A few escadrilles including the one she initially sent out were on a rapid approach towards her fleet and the resonance tower. And she knew Gracious’ presence rather well, their ship and presence was felt all the way from beyond the horizon.

 

“Nephrite! We’re getting reinforcements!” Yelled Emerald ecstatic over the comms.

 

“Hah! And not one second too soon!” Replied Nephrite through the comms, joyful and bold.  

 

She proceeded to address the command bridge of Caritas next.

 

“All batteries, cease fire!” She ordered, as to not hinder the approach of the reinforcements.

 

Just a moment later, the thundering of the flagship’s cannon’s stopped. The wall of fire and plasma formed outside of the force-field on the other side of the Tower had dissipated.

 

“Commander?” Asked a nearby warrior worried at the sound of the silenced guns.

“Everything under control cadet. Keep fighting!”

 

“Yes Commander!”

 

“Everyone, we’re almost out of enemies, keep pressing forth!” Nephrite exclaimed with an intoxicating passion to her troops.

 

Her forces would exclaim in accord, battle-rage and enthusiasm at the words of their Commander. The battle raged on.

 

Once more, Nephrite felt that pleasant warm breeze, even through her sealed coif and armor. Both tuned into Caritas’ and using her own advanced senses, she could already see the approaching friendly forces, as their barely stepped over the horizons. At least the skies were clear enough.

 

Nephrite was skilled enough to both fight and pay some attention to the rapidly approaching reinforcements.

 

The escadrilles were getting close and close by the moment, as if they were shooting stars making their way across the sky. Most superiority fighters proceeded to take offensive positions, circling around the vast plateau, fleet and Resonance Tower, awaiting orders on standby.

 

One ship however, did not follow this pattern. Gracious’ personal vessel sped up as it began gaining altitude above the Resonance Tower and its very substantial force-field. It was as if a dark-silver bullet was fired up in the sky.

 

A brief moment of respite on the battlefield, as Nephrite’s forces, emboldened, seemed to keep the situation under control. Nephrite looked up, zooming in on their vessel. The sky was clear, and with her enhanced sensory apparatus, Nephrite could make out all details as if she was there.

 

Up there in the sky right above the Resonance Tower, as their vessel was ever ascending, Gracious plunged. They ware elegant as ever, even in such critical moments, yet poised and determined.

 

“Something happened to them…” Mumbled Nephrite to herself.

 

Gracious seemed changed, a lot of them seemed different, as they were making their way down.

 

First off, they were surrounded by a great and dense fog, black smoke irradiating form their body and spreading through the air like ink through water. What is even more odd however, is that only their brilliant red garments stayed the same. The rest of Gracious seemed to be, darkness incarnate. Their legs, palms, face, all a pure piercing black, generating and covered in smoke. Even their head and face, usually light gray, covered in a coif, was now this pure black. They lacked their coif.

 

Their long undulating hair waving through the air, as it if was the darkness itself taking over the sky and consuming all light around them.

 

“It’s almost like…their form from the beyond…” Whispered Nephrite again, slightly worried, yet with admiration and reverence in her tone.

 

Just like a few months ago back in Ar’shi’kad, when Nephrite got to witness their form in the beyond, Gracious, with the exception of their attire, was pure darkness. The same beautiful long hair, their face once more pure darkness with no features, their body a mere black contour swallowing all light around it as shadows themselves would emerge from their being.

 

And as they plunged speeding down, the shadow clouds forming and trailing behind them would begin being interwoven by brilliant white and red psionic storms, energy around them not as much sounding, as singing an ethereal tune of peace…and war.  

 

 

They never did lie to Nephrite about being one with darkness, psionics and the beyond itself, and now Nephrite got to see it all again. Quite frankly, she was in awe at the mere sight of them. Calling it “falling” would have been an insult to their movement and elegance, a ballet of speed, brilliance, darkness and lightning. It was as if Nephrite was looking at a piece of living…art.   

 

At the sound of their music as they fell, every combatant took a few precious seconds to admire them.

 

Gracious landed on the very top of the crystal, piercing through the force-field of the Resonance Tower, as it it weren’t there for them. Instead of being impaled by the great crystal, they hovered above it. They stood atop, upright, tall and proud, their elbows down as their palms were turned up, a symbol of majesty and dominion over those bellow. Their hair, no longer in free-fall with them, was now fully undulating like ink through water, spreading through the air and bolting all light around it, as Gracious and everything within them was darkness incarnate…well, except their attire, but if it weren’t for that, it would have been rather hard to make out their form and curves.

 

Without a moment to spare, Gracious began preparing up there, for what seemed to be a psionic discharge of their own. Psionic energy both in the form of elegant flowing light, and violently powerful red and white lightnings circulating all around their body, ever increasing in intensity and brilliance.

 

A few moments of such preparations as Gracious’ melodious “voice” was permeating everywhere, and they were ready for their discharge. And of course…

 

DISCHARGE

 

Two great lightnings were emanated from their palms, reaching hundreds of meters above Gracious themselves. As this discharge reached the force-field of the Resonance Tower, this lightning of their began spreading all throughout the field, as red and white blood veins through on organic being…well…except it of course looked more like lightning encircling everyone and everything.

 

The entire Resonance Tower and everyone bellow and nearby were illuminated by this brilliant psionic discharge.

“You’re seeing this too Nephrite?!” Exclaimed Emerald enthusiastically over the comms. “It’s their Iridescence, they finally returned!”

 

“Uh-huh…” Uttered Nephrite in admiration as she was looking at this display above and all around her. “They’re back…”

 

“Finally some good news!” Proclaimed Emerald happily.

 

“You can say that again…” Mumbled Nephrite again quietly, still admiring them.  

 

The battlefield was blindingly bright for a few more moments. Then, as their discharge stopped, the shield fell and dissipating.

 

Now, it was all fair game for Nephrite to use call in the air-force on standby in the air to strike at the automatons pressuring them…which she promptly did. The tide of battle war at least turning to their favor.

 

Unfortunately for Nephrite, she didn’t quite have the time to admire Gracious up there, as she was promptly attacked by another series of automatons.

 

She began fighting them off all together with her ground forces. Still more numerous, with the shield down, a capable air-force there to support them, and Gracious nearby, Nephrite felt this fight as already won, as she would proceed to vault, weaving through the blades hopelessly attempting to catch her out of position, as she was cutting down the ancient killing machines, rendering them nothing but memories. She could only remark in the corner of her eye that Gracious once more plunged down, their form surrounded by their consuming darkness, brilliance and lightning.

 

A bright energy discharge into the ground itself, just like after Gracious had summoned the Resonance Tower in the first place, a heatwave and lightning strikes dissipating all around them. They were quite obviously overcharged, psionic energy overflowing through them...or rather them embodying psionic energy themselves.

 

Nephrite had little time to admire this however, as she was still busy doing what she’s gotten used to since long ago…fighting for her life, and that of her forces. Air strikes could not be dispatched to gems in direct combat with the alien automatons, as the powerful weapons of the superiority fighters were bound to do as much harm to the gems, as to their actual intended targets. Once engaged in a melee battle, gems were on their own, thought most fought together as one cohesive unit.

 

And so, the fight kept going, as Nephrite would dispatch foe after mechanized foe. The Resonance Tower would no longer spawn such machines, no longer prepare for other discharges of its own, her job was almost done.

 

Suddenly, another automaton scurrying around the battlefield turned to face Nephrite. A mechanical monstrosity. Six flexible legs allowing for rapid movement and stability, tired to a resilient mainframe which had attached to it four bladed limbs, as sharp as they were beautifully crafted.

 

Nephrite could only describe this machine in three words: “Adequate Training Dummy”.

 

As the machine began rushing Nephrite, she also took notive of another flying automaton making its way around her, preparing to strike in conjunction with the first. This second one was a flying beast, tentacles intertwined with blades, held around a resilient armored mainframe. This, complicated things, she would have to act fast.

 

Both automatons began charging Nephrite, as she was preparing to first the ground one first, and immediately switch her attention to the second.

 

Time stopped for her, as Nephrite was calculating her moves. She prepared to jump onto the ground automaton, ready to deflect its attacks and quickly take it out.

 

In the second her perception of time was so high that time itself almost stopped, she felt a blur, a breeze of warm wind, once more.

 

As she was preparing to jump, it appeared that Gracious, with a speed so unusual of them to display, rushed towards Nephrite. They seemed to have “cooled off” from their psionic discharge, as shadowy gust and lightnings would no longer be generated by their body, their armor once more gaining its typical dark gray colour, and silver accents, rather than a pure piercing black. Their coif was complete…mirrors instead of their face, as perhaps, their darkness had not completely dissipated, being merely covered up.

 

However, the most drastic change was that Gracious, was armed. In the sense of both having arms, and in that their palms themselves transformed into weapons, two gigantic falx’ blades instead of them. Their palms/blades, unlike the rest of the body, didn’t seem to be “cooled off”, being a pure penetrating black, with the cutting edges a brilliant red. Nephrite could feel the head irradiated by them and their blades.

 

Anyway, Gracious appeared to have charged towards Nephrite. And as Nephrite spared a millisecond to observe their action, it appeared they charged the other flying automaton charging towards Nephrite itself.

 

Nephrite could trust Gracious with her life, and so, seeing as her back was covered, she proceeded to turn her full attention to the ground automaton, immediately leaping towards it. Blocking the first trikes of the automaton with her great sword, she wasted no time in planting her dagger right into the automaton’s “head”, as she put her strength to cut open its carapace, dismantling it with ruthless efficiency.

 

The ground automaton lay trashed on the sand, its blades to be dulled by time.

 

Nephrite turned around, looking back as it appeared that Gracious took care of the flying automaton as well. It’s body and tentacles laying on the ground eviscerated, molten metal dripping off of it’s body cut to pieces, crystal shattered. For a being as elegant as Gracious…they seemed to be awfully ruthless, quiet and quick when dispatching their targets…Nephrite didn’t even get to witness their work, so matched were they in their speed of defeating their foes. A bit of a shame really, she would have wanted to see that, but of well…can’t complain too much for fighting side by side with someone you both trust, admire, and is just as effective as you are.

 

Heated was still being dissipated by Gracious, once more standing tall and proud, as they and Nephrite quickly approached each-other in the middle of the battlefield. Black charred glass following their footsteps, they quickly cooled down excess heat, as the quickly kneeled in front of Nephrite. Their right falx blade transformed back to being their palm, as they placed it on Nephrite’s shoulder. Their palm was rather hot, still cooling off.

 

“Are you alright Nephrite?” They immediately asked in a worried gentle tone tone.

 

Their voice was…different. Not their usual tone, it seeped with psionics and the aethereal voice they would display in the beyond. It was as if their one voice, became multiple voices speaking in harmony, intertwined with angelic singing.

 

Thankfully Nephrite could still make out what they said through the music of their voice.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” She replied, taking her breath. “You?” She immediately asked back worried herself, placing her sword to her hit and her palm immediately over theirs fingers practically interlocking.

 

“As always.” A bit of a relieved tone. “Oh how grateful am I to see you once more alive and well!” Their tone beneath the helmet sang angelically, in gratitude, relief and joy.

 

Nephrite smiled behind her coif, almost blushing. For a few moments, it was as if they were no longer on a battlefield.

 

“You’ve arrived just in time for us to be alright Gracious.” Some joy in her tone, followed by worry. “Though you did cut it pretty close…”

 

“I know…” As they exhaled with their singing ethereal psionically charged voice. “Would you believe me if I said that the other fleet experienced the same thing ours is right now?”

 

“You, I always believe.” She replied sternly yet gently. “It did though?! Is everyone alright?!” As Nephrite referred particularly to her sister, and the First Herald and well….truly everyone else.

 

“They all are, we saw to it.” Relief in Gracious’ tone. “And now, I’ll see to it that this fleet be alright as well.” Their tone now determined.

 

That, certainly explained why Gracious is so overcharged and radiating. Seems their psionic abilities were already put to extensive use this night, on the other side of the world.

 

“Your coif and…face…Gracious…” Went Nephrite quietly as she carefully passed her hands over the cold mirroring surface where the face should be.

 

Gracious gave off a tired very quiet laugh.

 

“I…you might already suspect, what is my form…beyond the coif.”

 

“I think I do.” She replied with slight concern. Images of their form in the beyond rapidly glanced through her mind. “Though, you don’t have to hide it from me, you know that…” She continued gently.

 

“I know.” Relief and content in their tone, their hand still warm and comforting on her shoulder as their fingers were still briefly interlocked. “It’s mostly on in order to not scare off the rest of our forces…you know.” As they quietly scoffed in amusement.

 

“Fair enough.” A brief smile from Nephrite.

 

It should be noted, both of them still had their faces completely covered, but, the spirit of their communication and understanding remained.

 

“So, what now?” Asked Nephrite determined.

 

Gracious gently took their hand off of Nephrite’s shoulder, their fingers no longer intertwined, as they began standing up. Now once more, they were over two times taller than Nephrite.

 

As they stood up, Gracious briefly dusted off their attire, bowing their head as they faces Nephrite.

 

“Now, I make it right once more.”

 

“And the gems?…” Asked Nephrite with concern.

 

“This day, everyone shall live.” A deep breath of relief and anticipation fro Gracious.

 

“So, what should I do? Can I help you in any way Gracious?” As Nephrite breathed herself in relief after hearing such words.

 

“Not directly…” They looked briefly to the side. “But, hmm…” They hummed contemplating.

 

“What?”

 

“I can fix everything here Nephrite, but I will require your full trust, as some of my orders may seem a bit, unconventional.”

 

“You have my full trust Gracious. Always” Nephrite smiled briefly.

 

“As you have mine.” Their angelic echoing voice whispered in affirmation.

 

Their talk seemed to have lasted several minutes, yet still they were mostly unnoticed by their forces preoccupied with finishing off the enemy automatons, and obscured by the clouds of dust on the battlefield, having had a precious few moments of relative intimacy despite being in the center of it all. And as their forces were finishing dismantling and destroying the last flying automatons, Gracious and Nephrite were slowly making their way to the bulk of their ground forces and transports.

 

“So, do you know what even…happened here, Gracious?” Asked Nephrite curious.

 

“Oh of course. The Resonance Tower, Emerald’s feelings, insecurities, preconceptions and doubts boiling down into actions, the psionic discharges.” They went, rather nonchalantly and calm for such a dire situation.

 

“Yes. And of course…of course you know it all already.” Went Nephrite, a bit of a tired smirk.

 

“It’s my purpose. Though to be completely frank, I could see the panic, fear and determination of our forces long before the curvature of the planet even revealed the fleet.” They went slightly pensive.

 

“Psionics.” Affirmed Nephrite nonchalantly herself.

 

“Also, please do try to help Emerald calm herself down. She’s just seeping with anxiety, fear and stress…more so then everyone else that is. It is just so sad to watch her in such state.” Gracious said with concern in their tone, Nephrite making out that, even if their face was covered up, virtually nonexistent behind their coif, and their voice still emanating angelic echoes and psionic melodies.

 

“Will do.” A small smirk from Nephrite.

 

“Am I really that scary?” Gracious asked genuinely curious, though with a slight hint of humor and self-refection.

 

“I mean…Gracious…you fell from the sky like a mix of red light, shadows weaving through the air and lightning storms…generated psionic lightnings that could take out carriers…and your palms became two gigantic blades that looked like they could slice up armored tanks. And…your face and body in general are…you know…the whole embodiment of darkness itself and such.” Went Nephrite cheekily.

 

“Hmm…I suppose…fair point…” Hummed Gracious in agreement. “Are you sure it’s not the shoulder-pads though? They’re a bit pointy, but I designed them to make my materially channeled psionics safer for those around me.” As their thoughts and antics were wondering out loud, yet quietly enough only for Nephrite to hear.

 

“Heh, never change Gracious.” Nephrite smiled and giggled very quietly at their antics.

 

“Change itself is why I exist. But…for you…I’ll make an exception Nephrite.” Affirmed Gracious, with a certain low-key joviality.

 

“Good enough for me.” She giggled ever so quietly, walking side by side as she bumped their leg with her fist.

 

They walked quietly a bit more until the reached the company through the clouds of dissipating dust.

 

Immediately, as the sight of their Commander and Herald, and of course without the pressure of having to fight for their lives, everyone began performing the diamond salute for them both.

 

Gracious ever so quickly performed the diamond salute in return, not too long before issuing their orders.

 

“Commander, take all our remaining forces in good standing back to the safety of Caritas. I shall remain here and resolve the issue with the remainder of our corrupted troops.” They said as to also be heart by the other warriors.  

 

“Yes my Herald.” Immediately replied Nephrite, not long before adding. “And what about the gemstones of our fleet?” As both of them, with several other warriors looked around themselves at the sight of a plateau filled with gems scattered everywhere in the pale light of the night sky.

 

“Leave them here.” Gracious went calmly. “Also, you may discharge the escadrilles sent by the Temperatia Fleet back. We will not require their assistance further on.”

 

“Understood.” She confirmed turning to her company and officers awaiting on them. “You have your orders, we return to Caritas. Prepare the transports.” She went, immediately tapping back into Caritas’ communication systems sending out the relevant orders, as well as preparing her own escadrille and Gracious’ personal transport for landing.   

 

“Yes Commander!” The troops went performing the diamond salute, following which they all turned towards Gracious performing it once more whilst bowing their heads in respect.

 

The armored vehicles that carried Nephrite and her forces into the conflagration drove by, stopping in front of the company. Battered, dented, scratched and torched, all vehicles were still in good standing, ready to handle anything that might come their way. Their doors melted open, as troops began loading into them.

 

When it was Nephrite’s turn to enter last, she took a few steps away towards Gracious. At last, she took off her combat coif, facing them.

 

“Good luck Gracious.” She went comforting.

 

“Good faith.” They bowed their head slightly in respect, head still obscured, voice still psionically overcharged and singing.

 

Nephrite stepped into her transport. The entire company headed back towards the safety of Caritas. Nephrite looked back as Gracious stood still for a few moments, then proceeded to slowly walk back to the Resonance Tower.

 

For a few minutes, Nephrite allowed herself herself to slump and relax in the company of her troops, as gems would be taking off heavier pieces of their armors, examining their weapons, dusting off, and just chatting with each-other about everything they saw. All of them were battle hardened from centuries of missions, and even so, this night was already rather exceptional and memorable…for better or worse.

 

The speeding armored column made its way to Caritas, traversing a desert filled with gemstones of their fallen warriors, and with great vessels locked down and filled to the brim with more of their possessed comrades. The vehicles made their way up the ramp into the megalopolis sized flagship. Troops began descending from the transports, as they themselves would automatically depart to a maintenance-specialized engineering bay in order for Caritas’ own automatons to bring them back to full working order.

 

“Take a breather everyone, you’ve earned it.” Said Nephrite calmly as she smiled ever so slightly, looking at her troops looking at her and back at each-other with victorious faces.

 

“Yes Commander.” They all went almost one by one.

 

They did all perform admirably, almost no casualties even though they fought this entire night foes that they never had to face before. Nephrite would take such gems to battle any day over any sort of automatons.

 

Unfortunately, the night wasn’t quite over. There was still half a fleet’s worth of possessed gems locked inside the remaining ships that Nephrite brought to this world from her larger fleet.

 

All of those gems, such contingents, dozens of thousands, to be taken care of and saved by one Gracious. Yeah, the odds’ weren’t quite in the favor of the possessed gems Nephrite fought with a confident smirk.

 

A small moment as the attention of her warriors shifted away from her. Nephrite took out her dagger and great sword previously attached to her hips. Rather carefully and ceremoniously, the took them, and united them back together. Nephrite took a lot at her reformed great melee weapon, briefly admiring it. It must have slaughtered dozens of possessed gems and dozens more automatons just this night…yet it still looked like new. A brief bow of her head in gratitude to the service of her weapon that kept her alive through so much throughout the centuries., following which Nephrite proceeded to absorb the weapon back into the pocket dimension of her gemstone, to be returned to the material world only when she will have to spill blood or shards once more.

 

She walked once more in front of their troops, giving them a diamond salute with a resonant confident smile. Immediately, they all lined up almost perfectly, straightening backs and returning the respects to their Commander.

Next, Nephrite proceeded to walk to the teleportation pad of this deployment bay, setting course back to the commander bridge.

 

As she once again entered the expansive premises of the commander bridge, gems all around immediately turned fo ace her, performing the diamond salute. Nephrite glanced all around, her face partly victorious, partly determined, as this night wasn’t yet over.

 

“Good work everyone!” She proclaimed proudly, a rare moment of spoiling her troops. “But we’re not yet done. To your stations, we have yet to receive further instructions from the Herald.” She continued determined.

 

“Yes Commander!” The bridge resonated with their confirmation.

 

“Nephrite!” Emerald began approaching her, as she looked both concerned and relieved to see her again.

 

“In the light!” A confident smile on Nephrite’s face.

 

This time, Emerald placed a hand on her shoulders.

 

“It’s…erm…good to see you’re back.” Emerald went nonchalantly.

 

“Heh, thanks Emerald.” A slim smile from Nephrite.

 

“So, how was it?! Strike that… I actually saw you fighting out there. That was just…” As Emerald paused. “Incredible!” Exclaimed Emerald enthusiastically.

 

Nephrite confidently yet amicably smiled back at Emerald.

 

“My burst of anger must have felt like pebble games to you now that I saw you out there!” Emerald laughed slightly flustered. “I saw your technique, and yet it still felt like your foes meant nothing to you!”

“Training Emerald. As long as the mind endures, the spirit and body will endure and overcome anything thrown their way…with time.” A slim smile.

 

“Right! I’ll…definitely have to keep that in mind. Training. You were just…such a force of nature.” Went Emerald a bit flustered.  

 

“Thank you Emerald.” Nephrite went humbled. “You alright Emerald?” Asked Nephrite with concern. “You seem a bit tense.”

 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. Well, maybe a bit! But I was worried for you and the mission! And then the Herald returned!” She exclaimed once more enthusiastically.

 

“That they did.” Nephrite smiled as well.

 

“Did you just see them?! Their psionics, and movement! Well….right, you were there next to them, who am I asking.” Emerald smirked.

 

“Another work day for them.” Smiled Nephrite.

 

“That it is! Stories can’t even paint their full glory! Also, Nephrite…can I ask?” Emerald went a bit embarrassed.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Do…they know how all this happened?…” She went at first slightly embarrassed, bowing her head in shame by the end of the question.  

 

“Yes.” Nephrite replied immediately calmly, observing Emerald shocked expression mixing with shame. “I was just as surprised, believe me.”

 

“You…didn’t tell them about me…when sending for reinforcements?” Uncertainty and shame still present in her tone.

“I told them of the problem, which they now came to fix. Truth…usually doesn’t escape from them either way to be fully honest with you.”

 

“Yes…I see...naturally…” Emerald took a long pause before continuing. “Are they…angry at me Nephrite?” Emerald asked worried and humbled. “Be honest with me, I can take it!”

 

“Emerald…” Nephrite tried to reassure her, being promptly interrupted.

 

“And I’ll accept any punishment too.” Emerald proclaimed, continuing a bit less sure afterwards. “I just hope it won’t involve any psionics or their terrifying blades…palms? Why didn’t anyone tell me they can turn their palms into blades?!”

 

“Emerald.” Nephrite tried to get to her again.

 

“Yes! Now I’m listening, sorry.” Emerald snapped out of it herself.

 

This time Nephrite placed her hand on Emerald’s shoulder, a warm friendly expression.

 

“The Herald knows. And no, they are not angry at you, that’s just not who they are. Their concern at the moment is in making sure that all gems affected by tonight’s events will make it…which they said they will.. So please Emerald, relax for a bit.”

 

“That is such a relief.” Emerald exhaled heavily. “You know, both them not being angry with me…and…more importantly, declaring that everyone will be saved.” She continued, truly sounding more relieved at the thought that no gems were beyond saving.

 

Emerald looked a few more second at Nephrite, a bit of gratitude as well as respect for all that transpired this night.

 

“Let’s go.” Nephrite smiled as the proceeded to walk to the front of the commander bridge, closer to her arm chair and the great windows overlooking everything.

 

Emerald followed her calmly, looking significantly less anxious, more at peace, it seemed with herself.

 

“But…if I were you, I would expect at least a very lengthy lecture and stern talk from the Herald about the events that transpired tonight.” Went Nephrite cheekily.

 

“That…seems more than fair, mercifully so even! I think can handle that!” Again Emerald said in relief, more joy on her face.

 

“Handle the tutoring and stern talks of the Second Herald? You’ve become quite valorous since I left Emerald.” Nephrite joked with a witty grin.

 

“Well, you are a good teacher.” Emerald smiled cheekily.

 

Nephrite gently placed her hand on Emerald’s back, calm yet jovial, a wide smile. A brief smile from Emerald in return.

 

“Still have ways to go before reaching valour such as yours, I can admit that…now at least. But…with time and persistence.” An awkward flustered yet sincere smile.  

 

“No hardship can endure time and persistence.” Nephrite said reassuringly.

 

“May it be so.” Another breath of relief from Emerald.

 

They approached at last the great windows overlooking Nephrite’s fleet, the almost finished coliseum, and the Resonance Tower Nearby.

 

“The Herald still has work do to.” Emerald said calmly. “They are yet to issue a few crucial orders orders to us and the fleet.”

 

“Understood.” Emerald replied calmed down. Her insecurity, fear and anxiety struck down, calm and determination took hold of her as well.

 

“For now, we wait, and listen.” Continued Nephrite ever so briefly.

 

Both of them stood close to each other, looking out.

 

Nephrite scanned the night landscape in front of her. Her fleet scattered around the plateau, the partly finished coliseum, the Resonance Tower in the distance…Ar’shi’kad even further away stretching beyond the horizon. All of it, still filled with the brilliance of gemstones scattered all over. Peaceful, yet terrifying and heavy reminder of the battles and events of this night.

 

Immediately, Nephrite zooned in her vision, focusing in on Gracious far off in the distance, so close to the Resonance Towers. Her staff would have other matters at hand such as handling the warriors, transports and superiority fighters, as well as other general maintenance works, Emerald…simply lacked the perceptive acuity. Weirdly enough, for her advanced perceptive aparatus, Nephrite had another brief moment of privacy.

 

She kept looking at Gracious, calmly walking towards the Resonance Tower.

 

In a curious twist, Gracious suddenly stopped in their tracks, partly turning their body towards Caritas, and their covered head, completely towards Caritas…and…Nephrite it seemed. She couldn’t see their eyes, and even if she could, they as well as their entire head would be an encompassing blur of darkness and shadows flowing through the air, yet Nephrite had the feeling, that they looked her right in the eye. For a few moments, oddly enough, their gazes seemed locked.

 

Gracious turned back to walking, too far away to be seen by anyone except Nephrite with her extraordinary perception. She kept looking at them.

 

Gracious fazed out their coif. Nephrite could only see them from behind, yet her thoughts were confirmed. Beautiful voluminous locks of hair began flowing through the air as if through water, covering up most of Gracious’ body. They were pure darkness, swallowing all light around them. They looked just as surreal as when she first saw them like this in the beyond. And still, their face was turned away, at least Nephrite thought as much. In truth, their darkness was so complete and encompassing, their hair so voluminous and flowing, they could have turned back to face her again and she would be none the wiser.

 

Their body seemed to darken once more, everything except their brilliant red garment turning to the same encompassing darkness as their head. Shadowy smoke began dissipating through the air in their wake, Gracious turning more fully into a form that they would rather others not witness. To Nephrite, understanding Gracious’ very nature is still a mystery, an air still so alien to her…but she would lie to herself if they didn’t look just as mesmerizing to her as they always do…even if safe for their garment they were effectively a contour of the void itself spawning shadows all around them.

 

Psionic energy and lightning once more began being generated by their very body and essence. Nephrite’s communicator sounded off, as only she could hear what was being said, and communicate in a way that only she could hear herself. Complete privacy, even with no psionics involved.

 

“Nephrite, please disengage the Imprimatur Protocol.” Went Gracious through the communicator. Their voice calm, yet still resonating, an ethereal harmony woven through their words.

 

“Alright.” She went calmly.     

 

Gracious must know that safe for Caritas, all the vessels of her fleet present on this world were filled with still active possessed gems, as much Nephrite knew. Instantaneously she rationalized that they knew all such order entailed, and were themselves prepared. They trusted her, and that trust would be returned.

 

“Disengage the Imprimatur Protocol.” Nephrite sounded off, both transmitting this order through technopathy and making herself heart across the commander bay.

 

Not even a second of doubts, her officers obliged.

 

“Yes Commander.” they all sounded off.

 

Nephrite and Emerald looked down bellow as all ships from the closest to the Caritas up to the farthest, began opening up.

 

All their hatches, hangars, bays and entrances were unlocked, and as they did, once more the plateau began filling up with possessed greyscaled gems.

 

Emerald displayed a bit of fear in her and uncertainty on her face, immediately turning to Nephrite.

 

“Isn’t…the Herald still out there?” She asked worried. “They’ll get swarmed.” She continued briefly, still worried.  

 

“The Herald is no fool. They have a pan, and they require our trust.” Nephrite turned her heat to Nephrite, an inspiring calm and understanding on her face.

 

“I understand.” Emerald slowly regained her own calm.

 

A few moments passed, as possessed gems kept spilling out throughout the fleet, heading towards the Resonance Tower and Gracious.

 

Immediately, Gracious’ voice sounded off once more. This time, not through communicators, but psionically, being heart by Nephrite, Emerald, and everyone else.

 

“This is the Herald speaking. At my command, all who hear and understand my voice are to close their eyes, and keep them closed until further instructions.” They went calmly, their voice becoming more somber; “Failure to heed my instruction…will be followed by…agony.” They continued some more, their tone expressing reassurance; “Good faith everyone.”

 

For a second, Nephrite really wanted to joke to herself about Gracious wondering why they might seem terrifying to others. But now, was truly not the time. They would not give such orders, unless it was absolutely necessary. Such was their nature, determined, confident and inspiring throughout the centuries. Over centuries, everyone learned that the Herald had the best interests of everyone in their mind, so everyone understood to heed their orders without question, or hesitation.

 

As long as Nephrite could still have her eyes open, she briefly looked at Emerald, communicating non-verbally her support, reassurance and determination, as would Emerald follow suite.

 

Nephrite then turned and once more zoomed in on Gracious, as possessed gems would get closer and close to them, swarming the deserted plateau in the vicinity of the Resonance Tower. At this point, a storm was brewing from within them, shadows and brilliant psionic energy flowing ever more intensely out of their very being. That storm would still outside, beginning to encompass every possessed gem slowly marching towards them.  

 

Lightning trikes began emanating from them, striking the deserted land all around them randomly, as they seemed to prepare for a discharge of their own, ethereal psionic energy woven with precursor symbols flowing every higher above them. Their ethereal melody got louder and louder.

 

More lightning bolts, striking further and further away from their body, only narrowly avoiding the possessed gems congregating around them.

 

“Close your eyes…now!” Gracious’ voice psionically resonated throughout the plateau.

 

“You heart the Herald!” Went Nephrite very quickly through her technopathy, just in case, once more alerting the entirety of Caritas.

 

Immediately, she herself closed her eye, gently placing her hand over it as a precaution.

 

All that was left to do was wait, and see what would happen next. Not exactly see per say, but, the reader understands.

 

For the foreseeable future, Nephrite would have her sense of vision locked as well as her eye closed, the command bridge and arguably the entire Caritas locked in an anticipatory, dreadful silence. From now, given how indiscriminate Gracious’ order was, Nephrite would assume that whatever she would experience, everyone would as well.

 

A warm breeze picked up. Inside a sealed off megalopolis sized flagship of the Herald…it was unlikely for it to be actual wind. It was rather pleasant, at least at first. The breeze, soon turned to a wind. Not quite feeling like it could sweet Nephrite off her feet, it was barely passing by close enough for her to feel its presence, but not much more.

 

During the next few minutes, only darkness ahead as her eye was closed, the sensations that Nephrite would experience would become more and more, alien, as ethereal as they would be terrifying, beyond comprehension.

 

But, she would still try perceive them, as her nature was. A variety of feelings, only a tiny fraction of which she could even phrase in words. It felt as if…her very quintessence was being carried away, yet still in her body; as if an inexplicable presence would pass by at incomprehensibly fast speeds, yet manage to glimpse in detail at everything it passed nearby. It felt as if only a few centimeters away, there was a hurricane, a powerful gust of wind, one she knew was there, but one she couldn’t properly experience.

 

It was as if Nephrite was in the middle of a tornado, once more, one she knew was there, but one she couldn’t properly experience herself. And in complete darkness, it still felt like she was in the only zone of serenity around here.

 

For outside her save zone within this force of nature, it was as if the tornado was filled with…hard to explain… Perhaps…searing blades? A firestorm. A…storm of lightning? Hard to explain.

 

But she felt something more. Though she herself, eyes still closed, felt perfectly safe, Nephrite could not help but also listen in.

 

A harmony as beautiful and tranquil that she came to associate with Gracious and their abilities…the melody began changing. No longer invoking peace and mercy…it was swiftly becoming, quite the opposite. Harmonious ethereal sounds an and angelic singing, slowly turned hellish. A permeating sound of…war? A sound of desperation, and conflict, pain, suffering, pleading? Screams began being interwoven with the once angelic psionic melody. Yes, it was most definitely screams…of pain and agony.

 

She herself felt nothing as such. Nephrite was quite safe, as she assumed everyone around her and aboard Caritas was…since well, in the very real world, there were no screams to be heart, only a deafening silence.

 

Nephrite at this point wasn’t quite sure if only she and Emerald were the only ones able to hear the intensifying screams of anguish. The only thing she would know right now, was that through the barrage of incomprehensibly complex, harmless yet alien sensations…the screaming was also getting louder and more desperate. Molten blades, freezing rains, lightning strikes, blinding light and deafening darkness and silence…it was but a tiny fraction of what could be anticipated to be perceived.

 

And the screams, of how they grew and grew…faint…so far away from Nephrite, yet so very real, their pain so very audible. They were not hers, certainly not Gracious’…too dense and mixed up to make up any particular voice. Pleading for themselves perhaps? Cursing? Begging? Attacking? Dying or being born? Just…screaming…beyond precise emotions and words.

 

Several more minutes as such have passed. Nephrite was only able to guess what she was actually experiencing, as it even felt that her eyes were now beyond her own control, unwilling or unable to open.

 

Eventually, the screaming began slowly, but surely dimming out. Voice by voice in the incomprehensibly complex harmony was being silenced. The indescribable sensation would as well, slowly dim out of…reality perhaps? Heck, if Nephrite could even begin understanding just what everything meant…only the fact that psionics were involved she knew. And a very ominous feeling…that indeed, as Gratious warned, she, and everyone here on Caritas…were spared from agony beyond words.

 

A few more minutes later, and the screams were practically silenced.

 

A kind, benevolent and gentle ethereal psionic harmony would once more begin being audible, no longer harbinger of suffering, now…a portent of a new-found serenity.

 

Soon, more voices began joining in this harmony. No more screams of agony, pain and desperation, dim voices would complete the ethereal harmony, barely audible themselves, but it felt, truly at peace now.

 

Unharmed, unperturbed and at peace herself throughout the entire time, Nephrite would now relish even more in this melody.

 

Not long after, this serene melody would be silenced as well, as if, getting further and farther away, until not even Nephrite, could perceive anything more. No more feelings beyond words and comprehension, no longer feeling that could even barely be described, no more ethereal melody, no more screams of agony pain and desperation, no longer melodies and humming of concord and tranquility.

 

Now, there was just silence. Nephrite could begin now hearing just…drops of rain sliding off Caritas.

 

“You may open your eyes now.” Gracious’ voice resounded. It was itself still very much psionically overcharged and ethereal, yet, there was only tranquility heart through it, with but the faintest sensation of fatigue. “You may rest…” Nephrite couldn’t quite make out the next words they would utter, the mysterious language made of sounds and music belonging to the Precursors being the only thing she would hear.   

 

Once more…silence.

 

Nephrite opened her eye, wasting no time to look all around her, as everyone around her would open their eyes as well.

 

All of them would now look at the large windows overlooking the plateau, fleet and Resonance Tower. Storm clouds were dissipating from the skies, not there before their eyes closed, no longer to be here in a few more moments. Only the water drops sliding off the windows remained, and they too would be soon taken away by winds.

 

Down bellow, Nephrite saw that there…were no longer any gems down bellow. Several minutes ago, everything was crowded. No longer. More longer a battlefield, no longer filled with warriors or corrupted gems…now only emptiness, and gemstones, under the calming night sky and gentle light of the stars and moons.

 

All around Nephrite, everyone looked quite shocked…surprised at the emptiness bellow. There were murmurs, countless whispers, guesses, speculations and theories on what had just happen. Nephrite suspected that most likely, none of them would get it right.

 

Slowly, such murmurs turned to relief, and even happiness, as all the officers, staff and brass on the command bridge rightfully felt that now, everything was behind them, that fro this point on, even if the anticipated great work ahead, they also anticipated some peace and reprieve, not entirely of the body, but of the mind and soul.

 

Though of course, some reprieve for the bodies was also more than well deserved.

 

“Now…you are all discharged.” Went Nephrite calmly yet audible to everyone.

Gems all around looked at each-other in joy. There was still much to talk about, and more to do. But for now, no one felt like they didn’t deserve to rest, which is what they would do.

 

Nephrite looked outside, zooming in on Gracious far off in the distance. Still in a form much more similar to that of themselves in the beyond, that of their psionically imbued ethereally dark quintessence, they slowly began walking…away from it all. From the sea of gemstones, from the Resonance Tower, from the fleet, even from Ar-shi’kad itself.

 

She had little time to look at them as such, since immediately Emerald approached her.

 

“It’s done! They did it!” Said Emerald as she joyously hugged Nephrite.

 

“That they did!” Said Nephrite coming back into her senses as she too hugged Emerald. Not quite protocol behaviour, this entire day wasn’t quite according protocol, so she was only glad to mirror the sentiment of relief and joy. “Did you doubt them?” Nephrite giggled.

 

“No!” Emerald cackled a bit herself.

 

“Good.” Nephrite smiled. “Ugh, I need some rest…” She breathed tired.

 

“After all this and what you did…you should!” Emerald smiled.

 

“Thanks, you too.” A slim smile from Nephrite.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“So…did you fulfill your wish to see the Herald’s power?” Nephrite asked with a cheeky yet tired smile.

 

“Quite so…” Thought Emerald continuing; “I’d rather…not be in a situation where I’d pray to see their power, ever again however. That I am certain of.” She joked, relieved and tired herself.

 

“That’s the spirit, now you get it.” A tired laugh from Nephrite. “Let’s go.” As she briefly tapped Emerald’s shoulder, proceeding to walk to the teleportation pad followed by Emerald.

 

Gems would perform the diamond salute as they were walking.

 

“Where?”

 

“To rest.” Smiled Nephrite

 

“Let’s…” yawned Emerald herself now. “So much to…process…”

 

“There will be time for that…tomorrow.” Nephrite went calmly.

 

“It is basically tomorrow.” A tired laugh from Emerald.

 

“Then, I’d suggest getting in some sleep while possible.” Nephrite giggled very slightly.

 

“Can’t argue with that. Thanks…Nephrite...”

 

“Huh? For what?” She went tired.

 

“You know…everything. Keeping it all under control…us alive…not breaking my light construct…” Another tired jester smile. “The talk…you know…”

 

“You’re welcome Emerald. I am in no mood to dispense wisdom but…you’re not alone, not beyond change, greatness…”

 

“...also…honor…just like you…and the other Commander are…as I now see…” Emerald added with a slim hopeful smile.

 

“That too. That too.”  

 

“Thanks.” Again went Emerald, tired but humbled.

 

“Oh you.” Went Nephrite jovial as she proceeded to hug Emerald. “You noble meanie you.” As she giggled a bit, no mockery in her tone, more of an affectionate nickname.

 

“Heey…” Giggled Emerald hugging back. “I…will try to get better you know.” A bashful look.

 

“And I believe in you. But the nickname is stuck! Noble meanie.” Nephrite laughed gently, as they hugged for a few more second before letting go.

 

“Now I’ll have to think up a nickname for you too then, you know.” She smiled.

 

“That’s fair. Now I’m curious!” A small laugh from Nephrite.

 

“But tomorrow. Now…I just want a bed…maybe a massage, my back and neck hurt…I wonder why?” Emerald grinned amused, recalling back to their fight when Nephrite held her immobilized by her neck and back.

 

“It is…a mystery.” Nephrite grinned cheekily back.

 

“Nephrite…the tender. What do you think about that?”

 

“It’s a work in progress.” Nephrite smiled amused, partly by the fact that besides being a softie, now another gem would know her as tender. “I’m not THAT tender.” A small laugh.

“You are!” Went Emerald in a dramatic witty tune.

 

Nephrite smiled gently hitting Emerald on the shoulder in her usual gesture of good will.

 

“Even now!” Laughed Emerald.

 

“I’m just tired.” Nephrite grinned cheekily.

 

“You do deserve to rest.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They approached the teleportation pad, as the entire staffing and brass would slowly leave the command bridge, no doubt to rest and catch up on current events themselves.

 

“I’ll be seeing you Emerald, good night.” A slim kind smile.

 

“You’re not coming to to your residence?” Asked Emerald happy, yet slightly concerned.

 

“Still a few things left to take care of.”

 

“Good night then Nephrite. And thanks again.” As Emerald stepped on the teleportation pad smiling.

 

Nephrite waved gently as Emerald was taken back to her residence.

 

It may be early to call it…but maybe, just maybe, she did manage to get to Emerald, perhaps even befriend her. As if she even doubted herself. Nephrite scoffed amused.

 

As the command bridge was being emptied, Nephrite herself stepped on the teleportation pad. She however, those another destination.

 

Nephrite fazed to the hangars, particularly, Gracious’ personal collection of vessels and transports. Their transport vessel, that they have used to get around this world and back to them during the battle was just being stored back in its slot. As automatons, on their side, would begin evaluating it. She wasn’t there for this vessel.

 

She walked further down their collection, stopping at a vehicle she grew rather fond of at this point, Char.

 

Nephrite sat in the luxurious vehicle, as always, in the pilot’s seat. For a few moments, she slumped her back relaxing, this night did take quite a toll on her. She wished to rest, but frankly, driving in general, and especially a vehicle which she already associated with so many good memories was a bit of a relaxing endeavor for her. She listed in to the calm humming of the generator and the antigrav plating, as the nonchalantly put her right hand on the control panel, beginning to slowly take Char out of Gracious’ collection, and the hangars in general.

 

“Come on, we’ve got a big terrifying softie to pick up.” She smiled joking so quietly as to be heart only by herself.

 

As Nephrite kept driving out of the hangars, she tapped into Caritas opening the great hatch and letting down the ramp as they were sealed off during the conflagrations, a cold breeze flowing through the hangars before the environmental force-field turned on. The last gems would make their way out of the hangars, but not before saluting her as she just nodded approvingly at them, still nonchalantly driving to the exit ramp.

 

And now, one last breath of fatigue and relief, and Nephrite was off, smoothly driving out of Caritas on the gigantic ramp, beginning to make her way through her fleet, towards the now tranquil Resonance Tower, and beyond.

In just a couple of hours or perhaps even less, dawn would break.

 

Nephrite was tired herself, this fatigue compounded by once more revisiting the remnants of battle. Most ships the made her way across had all their offensive systems pointed in the general direction of Caritas taken out…remands of military hardware, vehicles and armor scattered all around. All of this is to be taken back within Caritas for repairs, maintenance, scrapping and recycling in due time. Nephrite took a few timely evasions, driving past several void artillery barrels expertly detached from their dreadnoughts. The pilots did perform admirably.

 

She would still drive towards the Resonance Towers, her path becoming more and more littered with gemstones. She have off a tired sigh, knowing that all of them will return in their light constructs with time, no gemstones appeared to be shattered or cracked, a sight which did give her enormous comfort. Though she would still not be willing to pick them up…counting perhaps in the hundreds of thousands, there was no mood or energy to gather them all by herself.

 

Nephrite would make her way further and further down the plateau up to the Resonance Tower. She was driving quite slowly, unwilling to perturb the serenity of the night with the roaring of Char’s engines, the air was perturbed enough for one night with the innumerable artillery strikes, ordinance charges, and general, well…war sounds.

 

And as she was making her way closer and closer to the Resonance Tower, now pacified by Gracious, she would approach the place where they…resolved this entire conflict. Now, the plateau was truly littered with gemstones, tightly packed, barely enough space between them to fit the bodies of their owners in a crowded state.

 

She did notice something however. It appeared that a great fraction of the gems now laying all over the plateau and throughout the fleet, did not rest on the fine sands of this plateau. No, they sat on dark glass, heat still radiating from such dark pads, brilliantly reflecting the starlight, Precursor symbols weaved throughout them.

 

Nephrite seemed to approach the epicentre of this…cleansing, if it could even be called that. In the middle of it all, almost under the crystal of the Resonance Tower, there was the center of it all, where Gracious presumably performed their...craft, or perhaps even art.

A large space left between them and the dozens of thousands if not hundreds of such gemstones laying and recovering nearby. It was as if they all had formed, a great disk of black glass, a smooth floor gently radiating warmth, permeating bellow with glowing symbols of the mysterious language of the Precursors. And in the middle of this gigantic disk, after another small patch of sand separating them, stood the disk floor where she just felt Gracious stood. This one…was still hot, the very faintest red glow still being visible, Precursor symbols flowing through it.

 

Nephrite wasn’t sure how long such manifestation of their power would remain on this world. Was such glass created by their psionic powers more resilient? Would it be a monument as lasting as the Precursor Tower or Ar’shi’kad itself, or will it quickly washed up by the sands of time…quickly by the scale of a Herald, a few thousand years. Questions of delightful pensiveness, but little relevance. For now, the thing that was clear was that this plateau, at the moment, was simply washed up by Gracious power, as if an entire chunk of the plateau’s fine sands have been melted in a well polished, reflective dark floor worthy of Homeworld’s greatest palaces. Well, except this one ball floor was born from the dance of combat, or fire, lightning, power and determination.

 

Nephrite kept driving carefully through the large, now glassed surface of the plateau, carefully weaving through the great spires of the Resonance Tower, under the Crystal. Oh how much trouble did this crystal create. Not alone, it did have some input from Emerald, though she seemed to have genuinely learned her lesson, and even begin the lengthy path of true honor and greatness…so Nephrite didn’t feel like Emerald deserved any more flak than she already got from her. Gracious, and her further life of planetary governance would smooth out any kinks. But for now, path was now carved, or even rediscovered by Emerald as it was already there, and for what it’s worth, Nephrite did take pleasure in knowing that this once, it was her who helped shape such a noble gem, in one of the best ways possible. Lots of work still ahead, but, such was the nature of the great plan, it would only go uphill from here. And well, having made Emerald a…friend, dare she think, was also quite a reward, not as much for the balancing of her troublesome past with such gems, but for the very sake of this one Emerald, and her potential for good, once tapped and revealed.

 

Odd of Nephrite to think in terms such as “goodness”, despite the fact that she is one of the highest ranking military gems in the Empire, and that line of thinking isn’t exactly taught or valued in her field, but, that’s just who she is, no reason in pondering too much such philosophical questions.   

 

Soon enough, driving ever so slowly and calmly, Nephrite was leaving the Resonance Tower behind. Now only a gentle dim blue light emanating from the crystal, a serene faint sound, no hostility, pain and war. Hopefully it would remain like that.

 

As Char was hovering hovering, proceeding to leave this blackened polished glass floor left by Gracious’ powers, Nephrite did pay attention to the fact that, rather large patches of darkened glass would go on outside of this great black disk.

 

Gracious must still be cooling off, trying to dissipate the excess psionic energy they generated but no longer require. And well, there was a very convenient trail leading straight to them. It was as if this was a dark path, brilliant reflective black glass, Precursor symbols, reflecting like water under the gentle night sky.

 

Nephrite zoomed in her vision a bit. Gracious was rather far away by this point, still marching forward, still channeling psionics out from their body in order to cool off. Her vision zoomed out, as Nephrite kept driving, reaching a barely running pace with Char.

 

A few minutes had gone by driving. The dark path left by Gracious was getting hotter and hotter as she was approaching them. Yet again a gentle warm breeze as she was approaching them in the cold night.

 

Soon enough, the path would get more and more dissipated, as it seemed they have cooled off (both psionically and literally) enough for them to only leave darkened glass precisely where they were stepping. They were but a few meters away now. Nephrite slowed down Char even further, approaching them every so carefully and discretely.

 

To be fair with herself, though Gracious had been walking for so long, having performed several psionic feats, they looked simply exhausted, having apparently only barely regained the form they chose to show to this world.

 

Slowly walking, towering with undeniable dignity, fatigue was seeping through them, at the very least a spiritual/mental one, or so Nephrite thought.

 

Their skin and armor beneath their brilliant red garments, though now returned to their usual dark gray and silver accents, still kept…evaporating? Dark smoke emanated by their body, being taken away by the winds, flowing through the air like black ink through water.   

 

Nephrite fully caught up to them, Char now gliding gently over the sands at their walking pace. At last, now she got to see their face. Their coif was not back on, no longer revealing their grand beautiful flocks. Their face, almost returned to its form in this material world. Eyes looking tired yet determined far ahead…dark as the abyss, whilst their triangular pupils were bright white, dissipating the darkness ahead like beacons at the seaside. Gracious’ face, although like the rest of their body back more of less to its usual light gray colour, was evapodating and generating dark weaving shadows through the air like the rest of their body, the winds of the plateau blowing their way, keeping it perpetually visible in spite of the psionic shadows generated by it.

 

They looked so very, pensive in their walk and posture, their mind obviously burdened, Nephrite wouldn’t even dare guess the kinds of thoughts they were grasping.

 

Gracious was breathing slowly, but deeply and heavily, darkened psionic shadows evaporating into the air as ink through water through each exhale. Almost as if they were some organic organism, battling the cold of its world.

 

As both of them were now moving side by side at the same pace, Nephrite longingly gazed into their eyes, a certain desire to comfort them and spend time together alone, once more.

 

Gracious slightly turned their head, looking down and to the right, Nephrite hovering almost to the height of their gemstone on their chest on Char. Similarly, their gaze was also longing, though tired, as they gathered enough strength to gently and lovingly smile at Nephrite. A smile and look that told Nephrite more than words had to. Their pupils illuminating on her as if they were two small suns in the middle of the night. They turned their face once more facing forward, psionic shadows escaping through their skin and breaths, stopped only by the light of their pupils, their gentle smile turning to fatigue once more.

 

There was quiet between them, though there was also warmth, peace and understanding.

 

Eventually, the last of their psionic shadows had been exhausted and dissipated from their skin and breaths, the sound of them walking no longer sounding like they step on glass floors, now just fine sand. It appeared they fully cooled off by now…being…safe to the touch, sort of speaking. Now the shining light of their pupils was slowly dimming away, as their eyes returned to their usual white and pupils to their characteristic black.

 

With her typical nonchalance, Nephrite broke the silence, cracking a faint confident smile.

 

“Do your legs hurt Gracious?…” Nephrite began asking calmly, her face betraying both confidence and affection.

 

Gracious stopped in their track, Nephrite in Char following suite immediately. Once more they gazed at her affectionately themselves.

 

“...from running through my dreams all these nights while you were away.” Nephrite continued, cheeky expression yet tender and compassionate in her tone.

 

Gracious stood still for a few seconds. Then, they suddenly dropped on both their knees, leaning and resting their arms, elbows and body on Char’s frame, their face only a little more than a dozen centimeters away from Nephrite’s face. For a moment, she was truly worried for them as she was looking them in their tired eyes, closed as they were.   

 

Quietly, almost a whisper at first, but growing louder and more jovial, Gracious began giggling at her words, joie de vivre overtaking their fatigue. They opened their smiling eyes, laughing gently as they looked at Nephrite.

 

“Perhaps…you are such a conqueror Nephrite, that you have taken over my own dreams, without you even noticing…” As they kept giggling some more.

 

“Did I now?” A cheeky confident smile from Nephrite, as she showed her razor-sharp teeth.

 

Gracious carefully reached his palm up to Nephrite’s curls, briefly playing with them with a couple of their fingers as they moved them to see her better. They looked in the distance bashfully as they continued.

 

“So now whenever I look at you…I wonder…Is it a dream, or truly you in the light.” Another shy yet somehow inciting smile from Gracious.

 

“Would you say that I’m real now?” She smiled amused.

 

“Well, I did promise you never to use my gifts on you. I’ll need some help figuring this one out.” Gracious smiled widely.

 

Nephrite took her left hand off the control panel, gently pressing her hand against Gracious’ cheek, as she caressed it ever so tenderly, as she looked them in the eyes longingly.

 

“What about now?” Nephrite blushed slightly as she grinned confidently.

 

Gracious looked similarly longingly in her eye, shortly after turning their gentle smile into a delightfully provocative one.

 

“It is a start. However I may need more data to work with, if I am to answer this question. May I?”

 

“Try me.” Grinned Nephrite widely.

 

Gracious took their right arm, pressing carefully their palm against Nephrite’s palm still resting on their cheek, slowly and carefully interlocking their fingers. They were still more than two times taller and larger than her, yet their movements still felt so very delicate.

 

“So it is you!” They gasped playfully. “Nephrite.” They went on joyful, fingers still interlocked in Nephrite’s grasp.  

 

“In the light. Don’t you doubt it Gracious.” A sharp confident grin showing off her sharp teeth once more.

 

“Why I would never!” They dramatized once more playfully, as their hands separated, Gracious resting their elbows on Char’s frame, and their face on their palms, still facing Nephrite.

 

As Gracious was resting like this on Char, overlooking Nephrite in the pilot’s position, they looked at each-other for a few more seconds quietly, admiring the serenity, and perhaps yearning and affection in the air. They both proceeded to giggle rather quietly and childishly, as if…they lived just in this moment and place.

 

As if this entire night had not been filled with conflict, and fire. To them at least, it wasn’t anymore.

 

As they were both lightly laughing, alone and illuminated only by the moonlight and Char’s red hue of its antigrav plating, Gracious slowly got up, dusting off their legs, and proceeding to make their way aboard Caritas, its chassis melting away to let them in and reforming back again, as one of its passenger chairs adapted to fit them comfortably. They slumped backwards, giving off a content breath of fatigue and relief.  

 

Nephrite similarly exhaled in fatigue, as they both noticed that about each-other, gently laughing before turning quiet.

 

She began driving Char, a calm promenade to the edge of the plateau, basking at the beauty of the horizon under the light of the moons and stars.

 

It has been almost an hour of silence, interwoven by tired breaths as they have finally reached the edge overlooking the lush jungles of this world.

 

“I don’t have to have psionics to know that we’re both tired.” Smiled Nephrite in her frontal pilot position, Gracious resting now in the back.

 

“Yes! So…so very tired!” Another deep content exhale as they slumped deeper into the chair as it was molding into a chaise-long at this point. “I just want to shed my physical form for a while.” Gracious closed their eyes.

 

“I’m with you on this one.” Smirked Nephrite. “Another work day…in the life of a Herald of the Diamond Authority.”

 

“Just another work day, for a fleet Admiral and Commander.” Smiled Gracious.

 

Gracious seemed to be quite in the know as to the events that transpired this night, and perhaps even further back, so for now, Nephrite didn’t wish to pressure them further in discussing these events. Gracious looked to be rightfully tired. And she wasn’t in too big of a mood for that either.

 

“So, my Herald, where were you headed?” She went tired yet content, turning partly her chair as to look at Gracious while talking to them.

 

“To a…state of mind and spirit Admiral…a destination without a path set…” They replied with a slim smile, relaxing with their eyes closed.

 

“Mmm yes, though you did leave behind quite a path Gracious.” Nephrite beamed cheekily.

 

“You could say it is my job to…herald for others such destination unseen.” Their smile widened, as Gracious was the perpetual lover of plays on words.

 

“Well, I guess this time, the destination laid by this path for me was you.” A bit of giggle from Nephrite. “But in actuality Gracious, would you like me to take you somewhere? Anywhere.” She continued affectionately as she focused back on them, still keeping Char under her full control.  

 

“I would… But…I wished to ask something. I think, something important, that was a long time coming, too long.” They said calmly, opening their eyes as they gazed at Nephrite.

 

“What?” As Nephrite gazed deeply back slowing down Char..

 

“Fate set a path apart only for us Heralds, one that is long, arduous…and indefinite. Perhaps it set up such a path for you as well. Me, and my siblings are not meant to walk ours forever…” Gracious stopped, hesitating.

 

“Go on Gracious…” As she was listening carefully.

 

“I would like to also, carve a new path…. And so I wished to ask. Would you…like to carve such a new path, one belonging only to the two of us…together?” Gracious stumbled uncharacteristically timidly looking away erratically before locking their gaze back on Nephrite’s, as they blushed, cheeks and face turning….well, to a much darker shade of gray.

 

Gracious got a bit off their slumped chair, placing their hand on Nephrite’s backrest.

 

Nephrite carefully yet sternly stopped Char, the vehicle hovering seamlessly over the sand at the edge of the plateau, it seemed as if at the edge of this world.

 

She could only thing that this question came…at long last.

 

A question both most surprising, and… so very awaited. A question that had no way to be phrased right, but could nonetheless always be understood for its intent. Nephrite knew as much because…Gracious just uttered a question that until know she didn’t quite know when to ask, and how to phrase it herself, though she fervently wished to ask as well.

 

She was never the greatest believer in fate but well…few other ways to explain what she thought was happening right now.

 

A feeling, beyond words, beyond…joy itself.

 

Nephrite bushed, as she opened her eye wide, her mouth slightly open.

 

She wished to answer this question, she truly did with her entire being. And she knew the answer she wished to give, it was such a simple answer after all!

 

But, in a cruel and rare feat for such a tempered Commander of fleets, she panicked. She wanted to answer with a cheeky “ _ _Took you long enough! Yes, I would love nothing more!__ ” But in her earnest surprise at finally hearing such words all her mouth could utter was;

 

“Why are you asking me this question…now Gracious?” She asked bashfully and anxiously, though still gently and longingly.

 

Gracious paused, looking down, as if slightly in regret, thought Nephrite really hoped at the moment that they didn’t regret asking the question. A bit of a pause, a bit of stumbling, and they answered.

 

“I…it’s…no simple answer…After everything that happened today…I just…wished to ask this question here, in this world…while we both…can…” Some regret and a bit of actual shame and humility in their eyes.

 

“I…understand…” Nephrite stumbled similarly. She was unsure if by this world, Gracious was referring to this particular planet, or this state of existence.

 

“Is it a weird thing to think that?” Gracious asked anxiously.

 

“No no! I agree!” Nephrite abruptly answered anxious herself. “We don’t have to pass into the beyond just to ask this question after all…” she uttered quietly.

 

“No…we don’t…the wait until we both to get there…and ask…would rather not…” Gracious mumbled timidly.

 

“Right!”

 

“And…is it a…” a long pause followed. “…a bad question?”

 

Nephrite wished to answer before Gracious continued;

 

“Because if it is I am so…so sorry Nephrite!”

 

Nephrite turned her chair within Char, fully facing Gracious now.

 

It appeared that Gracious, this being…gem of powers of wisdom so alien to the Empire of Homeworld itself, was about as stressed at having asked Nephrite such a simple question. Perhaps cleansing an entire fleet of possessed gems was easier for them than asking such questions…as it was for Nephrite. She wished to reply back in her usual confident comforting tone…but…a cunning calculated Commander herself, she too couldn’t rise above her own anxiety.

 

“It’s….uuugh…” Nephrite exhaled tiredly, more annoyed at herself for her uncharacteristic hesitation, still anxious; “…I was never trained for this. It’s…not a bad question…it…doesn’t feel like a bad question…It feels like a…good question?” A long pause as she blushed looking down herself. “Did you learn about this anywhere Gracious…Does it feel like a…good question, to you too, Gracious?” She rapidly glanced at a blushing Gracious, blushing as she looked down herself.

 

“I never studied any Precursor knowledge or lore to prepare for this moment…I was never told of this question…I don’t know if it is a bad question. But…asking you this question…it feels…so right Nephrite.” Gracious, still blushing, turned their eyes up, gazing at Nephrite. The faintest of smiles, their eyes almost watering up. “A…path…just for us…free to be carved…together…” As their smile widened, looking once more down blushing.

 

Nephrite moved her chair closer towards Gracious, close enough to be able to take hold of their hand…using both of hers. And in the cold of night, their palm was warm.  

 

“Hearing it…feels…so right as well…”

 

Nephrite grasped Gracious’ palm tighter, yet no less tender, still blushing as their gazes kept locked. Gracious placed their other palm over Nephrite’s, all four their hands now interlocked.

 

After a few moments, they both snickered ever so gently, gazing in each others eyes.

 

“Look at us Gracious.” Nephrite giggled. “One of the five most ancient, wise and powerful creations of the Eternal Ones…”

 

“And an Admiral forged in combat, honor and victory…” Gracious giggled as well as Nephrite continued.

 

“Who would have ever suspected that it would be…a single question…to render us both so…what’s the word?” As she smiled holding their hand.

 

“Render us so…vulnerable…exposed…?” They smiled.

 

“Yes, that.” Nephrite snickered gently once more, followed by Gracious. “Can I tell you something weird Gracious?”

 

“Always. Your weird is my…beautiful.” They replied with kind eyes, a deep inhale.

 

“No one else ever made me feel vulnerable like this, yet have me feel so…safe…welcomed, complete…so…me? I’m really botching this up aren’t I Gracious?” She giggled blushing.

 

“No no! You’re amazing! Erm…doing amazing! I…feel…the very same thing.” Gracious reassured her without a pause, still timid and blushing, and still, without hesitation.  

 

At such words, well, Nephrite still blushed, it was just such a moment, but she couldn’t help but try to keep her eye watering in joy. She wasn’t too good at it.

 

“Gracious. I think…I think I know the answer to your question!” She said almost crying from joy, eye open just ever so slightly, their hands still locked.

 

“And…what is it?” They asked calmly, eyes wide open, watering themselves.

 

“Do you mind if I’ll answer it…my own way?” Nephrite smiled, a small tear flowing over her cheek.

 

“Wouldn’t have any other way.” A wide smile as Gracious’ eyes were drowning themselves.

 

“Alright.” Nephrite replied so quietly, almost a murmur.

 

Nephrite took her hands from between Gracious’, being let go gently, as she slowly got up from her chair. Even with Gracious seated and her standing tall, Nephrite still couldn’t look them in the eyes at, well…eye level. Seeing that, she giggled a bit, Gracious following suite ever so briefly.

 

She proceeded to walk out of Char, as Gracious followed soon after.

 

Nephrite walked up to the very edge of the plateau, Ar’shi’kad far off behind them, the jungles of this would stretching bellow them to the very horizon.

 

The night was so beautiful, and the sunrise felt so very close. But for now, as  dawn had yet to come, the two of them were alone, standing near each other, basking in the moonlight.

 

Nephrite turned towards Gracious, a deep breath of relief, as they turned towards her, only a distant moon between them.

 

“For my answer Gracious…to..that question…” She smiled gently as she blushed again.

 

“Yes?” Gracious immediately once more opened their eyes widely, trying to take in every moment.

 

“Don’t laugh okay? I am very serious.” She smirked.

 

“I know.” They smiled.

 

“Almost one thousand years ago, I gave a vow. You may know.” She went gently.

 

“Mhm…” As Gracious was carefully listening.

 

“I gave a vow to the Eternal Ones, to the Empire of Homeworld…I gave a vow for to the Order of Heralds…and more importantly…; she paused a bit inhaling. “I gave a vow of eternal loyalty and allegiance to the Second Herald of the Diamond Authority. You might have heart of them.” She scoffed blushing.

 

Gracious laughed gently for a few moments as they blushed looking away briefly, as they once more turned their full attention toward Nephrite.

 

“To never question their wisdom, their power, the vision they were destined to bring forth in the name of our Empire and Eternal Ones. To lead their fleets valiantly, through peace and through war, to never waver, never falter. To be their flaming sword, the tip of the spear that is their will. Eternally so.”

 

Gracious was still listening carefully, mesmerized by her, mouth slightly open.  

 

“And I have kept my vows. Where I walked, only victory and glory followed. Unwavering, without question, for centuries. But…I cannot go on like this any longer.” She paused, looking determined at Gracious.

 

A short moment of surprise in Gracious’ eyes, they turned calm and solemn, still listening to Nephrite intently and carefully, no less fervent.

 

“I don’t know how my words may seem for someone from the outside, maybe treasonous, maybe insane, but, something was never right. And now I see it. When I gave my vows to the Second Herald, I have never met them, I have never seen them, so far they were from the world I emerged on. With their likeness only on palaces, archives, spires and statues. They were an idea, an ideal to be venerated but never fully understood, unknown in anything except in their glory, power and wisdom.”

 

Nephrite took a deep breath as she continued solemnly;

 

“But much has changed, too much for mere words, and I can do so no longer. And something very interesting happened to me.”

 

Nephrite seemed bashful once more, looking once more in Gracious’ eyes.

 

“Soon after I gave my vows, I met a Black Opal, N1 220, one of only five of their kind, named Gracious, a name only known between the five of them. And, they happened to also be the Second Herald of the Diamond Authority. But they were also…so much more.”

 

She blushed, looking at Gracious as they seemed to blush as well. Nephrite extended her hand up, as Gracious gently held her palm in theirs, silent, yet so present in this moment.

 

“In them, I found everything that was so venerated in the Eternal One’s first and greatest creations, the Heralds. There was glory and grandeur, power and authority, wisdom. Yet my time with them revealed even more, as Homeworld itself knew so little of them, and the mystery and true grandness of their work and design. I, still struggle with grasping their work and design to this day.” She looked down with a timid smile. “And yet, in their presence, I found beauty beyond my dreams, I found purpose, peace, and a gift I never thought one could receive, or even deserved to receive.”

 

Gracious gently giggled, still holding Nephrite’s hand as she felt their warmth, Quickly they stopped, not wishing to interrupt Nephrite’s moment.

 

“In them I found kindness, patience, understanding. In them I found the reason and strength to smile…and think that in the end, all will always turn well…even if I can’t see it just yet. I found beauty in the darkness and brilliance they were made of, one that would put entire galaxies to shame…and I should know, I was made to navigate them.”

 

Gracious was tearing up, unable to even keep their composed gentle smile, as Nephrite continued.

 

“And well, if all this were not to matter in the eyes of the universe, which it does…it matters so very much….” She blushed. “…how could I resist their smiles, laughs, warmth, gentleness, grace?…and so many other marvels that even I don’t know the words for.” Nephrite’s entire face at this point was a dark green from all the blushing. “Though they claimed to be darkness embodied, I saw their bright stars shining through their darkened night. And I…have loved the stars too fondly, to be fearful of the night ever again.”

 

Fully tearing up, lips unable to keep composure, Gracious kneeled in front of Nephrite, to look her in the eye with passion and focus, though a bit washed up due to the tearing.

 

“So I change my vows, and my loyalty! No longer to a Herald of the Eternal Ones I never knew!” She proclaimed.

 

Nephrite took out her weapon from her gem, looking at it for a few moments. Just some hours ago, kept her life, a now through it, she would begin carving a new path.

 

Taking a short step back, Nephrite planted her great sword into the ground. It slid into the rocky smooth plateau like a hot knife through butter (no Homeworld analogue to the expression).

 

Nephrite held on to the elegant great weapon with her right hand, ever so gently pushing it towards Gracious, whilst the blade itself was planted.

 

“Now I pledge my loyalty to Gracious, also a Herald! But my Gracious…my Gracious I truly wish to be loyal to, to be by their side! Them, I truly wish to know!” She proclaimed blushing yet proudly, tearing up and almost crying as the continued; “And if there is such thing as fate, then I am so grateful to it that our paths crossed, and that now, they can continue as one, to be carved together by us!” She finished, barely able to contain herself, still tearing.

 

Gracious was fully crying themselves now.

 

“So, I hope this answers your question. It’s a yes! You big, terrifying softie. You, most beautiful softie of them all.” A great smile, hand still on the hilt, tears flowing from her cheeks down to the chest. Another deep breath. “Do you still wish to carve it with me, Gracious?”

 

Gracious grasped the handle of Nephrite’s weapon, placing their hand around hers. It was, due to their size, even then barely fitting, even with a hilt double the length of a usual blade as it had a dagger incorporated into it. Nephrite felt the the warmth of their grasp, a sensation of both strength, yet softness.

 

Still crying of joy, barely able to keep their composure, Gracious uttered.

 

“That was so…” as the sniffed “…beautiful!” another sniff as they exclaimed through tears. “Yes! A thousand times yes! I do!”

 

Nephrite placed her left hand over Gracious’ hand on her hilt, tenderly pressing it as her fingers were gently slithering into Gracious’ grasp. Tears still flowing off her own face. Crying out of joy was something she…had basically no practice in. But oh well, that’s what Nephrite would be doing now.

 

“I think…I think you’ve just made me the happiest gem in the entire universe Gracious!” Nephrite blushed, smiling with her eye closed as tears still wouldn’t stop flowing.

 

“And you me Nephrite!” They immediately replied back crying of joy themselves.

 

“Is it even possible for two gems to be the happiest gems in the universe at the same time?” Nephrite snickered gently, eyes closed and still tearing.

 

“I think we, can make it so, together.” As Gracious closed their eyes smiling widely.

 

“Together, nothing feels beyond us.”

 

“Nothing is beyond us.”

 

They giggled, rather loudly this time. They were completely alone. Their fleet was so far behind, not even Caritas visible, even as colossal of a vessel as it was, not one quintessence around, but theirs. Now, they could giggle alone, unafraid of breaking any protocols known or unknown, unafraid of the past, or future.

 

“Nephrite…” Gracious went smiling peacefully, their arms still locked on her weapon’s hilt.

 

“Mmmm?” She hummed.

 

“May I, make a vow of my own to you?” They asked blushing a bit.

 

“Of course you can, you softie…my softie.” The grinned happily as she closed her eye.

 

“Eternally so.” They smiled in reply.

 

Gracious gently took their arm off of Nephrite’s hilt, as she let their fingers go, backing in the warmth left behind.

 

Immediately, Graciously got up, with their usual nonchalant elegance. They looked down in Nephrite, her face now illuminated both by the moon glow and by their brilliant red garments.

 

A few strands of brilliantly glowing Precursor hieroglyphs began flowing around their hands. Serene, like fight in the water, they began orbiting around their fingers and palms. Suddenly, as they were generated by their skin, so those symbols were becoming, something else..

 

Small psionic lightning began circulating through their palms in stead of the hieroglyphs. Nephrite began once more hearing a gentle harmony, a song of peace and victory, as it felt like.

 

Both of Gracious’ palms darkened, the psionic lightning becoming more and more intense as it coursed through them. Nephrite could feel a warm breeze from both sides, standing right in front of Gracious, in the middle of their palms.

 

Now, their pals became total darkness, as when they were in the Beyond itself, no light being reflected off of them, it was as it the form of their palms was cut out from the tapestry of the universe. Next, incomprehensibly dark as they were, their palms began shape-shifting.

 

In a surreal motion, their palms began forming the shape of blades, their falx’ blades, gentle lightning still flowing through them as they formed. The length of their blades became comparable to that of Nephrite’s body.

 

The warm breeze surrounding Nephrite turned into a bit of a warm wind, the two colossal blades standing horizontally at her sides. This wind became just a bit warmer, as the area of the blades that was meant to be the cutting age was itself turning red. The reddest of reds, this cutting edge appeared to be absorbing the lightning orbiting throughout the blades, as they glowed brighter and brighter around Nephrite, the psionic harmony becoming just a bit more glorious.

 

Gracious’ falx blades, Nephrite so very rarely got to witness Gracious using them. With the exception of this very night, the last time must have been around…270 years ago? Something in that vicinity. Admittingly, their blades were a bit of an overkill, and few threats would ever justify taking them out, at least for such a being of both power and concord as Gracious.

 

With an elegant motion, they rearranged their blades, pointing them downwards.

 

Once more, Gracious kneeled dignified in conjuncture with their blades. They slid through the rock as if it were water, super-heating psionically at the contact, forming a sheathe of dark glass out of the rock now surrounding them.

 

Now, Gracious’ palms turned to great blades would closely surround Nephrite from both sides, as her own great sword would be planted right in front of a kneeling Gracious.  

 

Their arms/blades now planted into the ground in a show of respect, Gracious gently bowed their head in front of Nephrite, before once more gazing lovingly in her eye.

 

“Both blades?” She asked cheekily. “Well, you are Black Opal the Gracious, not Humble.” She joked with a smirk, showing off slightly her sharp teeth.

 

Both snickered for a few moments, after which Gracious looked into Nephrite’s eye confidently and charmingly.

 

“I will not pledge to you only a single blade, when I have to offer you both of them, and my all. I never go for half measures, my Nephrite.” Gracious smiled rather seductively.

 

“I know.” She smiled enticingly in return.

 

“Also, after the majesty with which you wove your vows, my words may sound rather coarse…but my feelings towards you, they are just as true and sincere, as yours.” They blushed a bit once more, seemingly unable to contain their suave expression in such a tender, important moment.   

 

“I know.” Nephrite repeated, blushing as she was unable to keep her cool as well.

 

“Alright so, where should I start…” A deep sigh from Gracious as both of them snickered. “I suppose, from the beginning.”

 

Still kneeled, blades sheathed in the glassed rock, Gracious looked at Nephrite with tenderly smiling eyes.

 

“From my very emergence, my first loyalty has been dictated to me. I have pledged eternal loyalty to the Eternal Ones, but particularly to White Diamond as one of her very first creations, as have my siblings…All of us gems, but, not quite…serving the Eternal Ones and their vision.”

 

Went Gracious as they looked down rather pensively. Nephrite did know from Gracious by this point that though gems, the Eternal Ones, and the Heralds to an extend, were not quite gems in the way the majority of Homeworld are used to.

 

“My words may seem treasonous, perhaps their true meaning is yet to be understood… But as Herald, I have had my hierarchical loyalties dictated from my emergence, yet also, I have had the challenge and exceptional prerogative of choosing how to fulfill it, whilst also crafting my own loyalties. The first loyalties I truly chose for myself has been that between me and my siblings, the other Heralds, a bond by virtue of our shared emergence, form, power, intent, knowledge, pain and tears. They are the first I truly know, our connection beyond our loyalty even to the Eternal Ones.”

 

Nephrite pieced out as much already from her long history with Gracious and the Order of Heralds. By no means traitorous, Gracious and their siblings were in fact the most loyal to the Eternal Ones by virtue of their bond and service, and in spite of the hints of a painful past she knows the Heralds to have endured from them. Some time ago, Gracious did explain to her why they were still loyal, despite everything they endured…and whilst in the beyond, Nephrite still remembers deep down, the true pain of Gracious’ past. She truly wished to comfort them, even now, but Gracious has merely begun speaking. They paused a bit once more…as they appeared rather concentrated. And by this point, Nephrite knew that they were always getting somewhere with their ideas.

 

“The next loyalty I chose for myself…was that of my ideals. Towards Homeworld, our civilization, towards all gems. A loyalty towards change, towards grace…towards being a beacon in the ethereal darkness of this universe and beyond, even though I myself may never escape it. Perhaps you remember our first talk back in Ar’shi’kad.”

 

Gracious smiled rather tiredly yet gently at Nephrite, as she returned the sentiment, reminiscing with content that day.

 

“As Heralds, it is our ability and duty to know. But through it we also know, just how small, blind, cold and alone we are, and so we herald towards a different state of living, of being. One gazes and leads into the future, one molds reality around them. One sees sees the immemorial with its glory and mistakes, one walks the beyond as the voice of the unheard, and one tends to and bears the evanescent.”

 

Gracious continued as Nephrite knew which one of the ones Gracious themselves was.

 

“And we are all eternally faithful to our shared ideals, to the Great Plan of the Eternal Ones, to Homeworld, all its gems...and their future. And though we all chose our loyalties, we chose them because…it was right, because there was no other way for us to be at peace with our gifts, knowledge and existence, because we must, even though the rest of the world might not think we have to. And so we serve, in memory of a past forgotten, aspiring to reach ideals unreached, for the beauty of a future unseen. A Herald that chose grace, as their channel for that brighter future, and change.”

 

Nephrite hummed in understanding as she was listening to them. Gracious’ smile widened as their eyes were watering up slightly once more.

 

“But then, one day, a most wonderful thing happened…”

 

Went on Gracious as they look lovingly Nephrite in the eye.

 

“One day, unlike any other, we met. A meeting that at the time was most tragic, a meeting long arranged by forces of this world and fate, yet so…so very unlikely. I met…that one most impossibly amazing quintessence of this world. I met…you.”

 

As Gracious’ tone softened at the mere mention of Nephrite, so did her eye focus ever more on their gaze, widening in attention and affection.

 

“A Dominus Class Nephrite, elegant, exquisite, powerful and rare by design, but amazing…beyond fate’s anticipation and planning, beyond words and measure. I just…” A few tears began rolling off Gracious’ cheeks as they smiled; “…I can’t even hope to begin explaining all the ways in which that Nephrite was beyond extraordinary, beyond beautiful, beyond honorable and powerful…beyond wonderful.”

 

At the mention of such words, Nephrite herself began tearing up again, eye widely gazing Gracious’, mouth slightly open.

 

“A soul that, by all accounts, did not owe the universe or anyone any of its splendor, for since the beginning, it has been so very…unkind to her, yet she still offered it all. Against all pain, she stood unwavering. Against injustice and cruelty, she stood as an incorruptible arbiter and protector. Against fear and desperation…a fount of serenity and hope. In defeat, her fire was inextinguishable, in victory, she stood magnanimous. In her life, she knew both ends of the blade, and always, she would defy the will and expectations of the world…in the most beautiful ways. And she is so much more…than I could ever hope to comprehend.” Gracious took a deep breath. “Everything I do…is because I created a reason, because I can’t but try to remember, to change, heal, enlighten, to bring peace, and purpose, and freedom. But she…does all that and more, not because fate tied her to such a reason, purpose or destiny. Fate tied her to fire, metal, war and pain…and her spirit rejected all that…gratuitously dedicating herself to the kindness, mercy and benevolence that she was herself denied. The entire universe could not subdue her spirit.”

 

Nephrite took her right hand off the hilt of her blade, placing it gently on Gracious’ cheek, as a few of their tears would flow over her her fingers down her hand. Now she would cry herself, barely keeping her eye fully open against all odds.

 

“She is indomitable. She is the water that carves rivers through mountains. She is is the moonlight that shines through the darkest night. She is the flower that dares to bloom on scorched earth.”

 

Now, Nephrite was in full damage control. As Gracious still had both their blades planted, the placed her second hand on their other cheek, approaching their face ever so slowly, yet determined. Tears would flow from both sides of her own eye.

 

“She is beyond reason, in the most magnificent way.”

 

Gracious giggled as they blushed and teared up, so humbled they were by Nephrite’s very presence, and well…everything about her. She herself was still euphoric as their presence, at their words…at the mere notion that to such an ineffably incredible being such as Gracious, she herself was incredible beyond words.  

 

“And now, I pledge my eternal loyalty to Nephrite! I pledge it not because I have to, not because it is the right thing to do, but because…I can. Her existence carries more meaning than all the knowledge and wisdom of this world. To me, she is beyond good, beyond beautiful, honorable and wonderful. I have tried, and still my words can’t describe just how important she is to me, and just how perfect she is…if only she were able to look at herself, through my eyes.”

 

Gracious gazed once more in Nephrite’s eye, slightly blushing and tearing, soon closing their eyes and cracking just the widest, most innocent smile they had, on the verge of crying again.

 

“Gracious…” Nephrite couldn’t keep her composure anymore, crying herself, as she was still holding on to their gigantic face.

 

“The Eternal Ones are thinking of themselves as owning me…they don’t. But I am my own design, my own vision, my own reason and ideals…beyond words as they are, still mine. My fate and actions are my own. And after all I’ve known, seen, been through, to you Nephrite, I will say four words, that no other being in this entire universe will ever hear me utter.”

 

Gracious approached their head closer to Nephrite’s, still kneeled as they were. Still crying and blushing herself, she began hugging their head, as it carefully reached close to her temples. Feeling their own tears against her skin as they were drying up, Nephrite heart Gracious whisper;

 

“I belong to you.”

 

These four words, so short, so simple…felt to Nephrite like nothing else, Indescribable, beyond reason, she was in a state of euphoric shock. She wished to thank them for everything, since, everything was what were giving to her…but she still couldn’t bring herself to utter anything. Nephrite opened her eye widely, tears flowing down her blushing cheeks, her face awe mixed with ecstasy.

 

“Gracious…” was all she could whisper.

 

With a gentle smile, Gracious took their lips farther from Nephrite’s temples, still facing her so very closely. They took their blades out of the dark glass sheathe their psionic heat created, transforming them once more back into their palms. Next, they lifted their palms, placing them tenderly on Nephrite’s shoulders.

 

In her awe, she was feeling almost embraced by their palms, a very pleasant warmth emanating from them. Gracious gave her an ever more enamored smile, their eyes shining like stars. They went on;

 

“And when I say that, I truly mean it.“

 

As Nephrite kept looking at them in her shock and awe, unable to process her own sheer passion in this moment, Gracious seemed ready to, follow their words through.

 

Immediately, a short blinding flash from their head, but more particularly from their coif. Nephrite didn’t even close her eye at the flash, so little the blinding light matter to her in the moment.

 

Beyond the flash, Nephrite witnessed a sight that deep down she wished to see so much, but never thought herself as worthy of seeing, or strong enough of asking Gracious to reveal…their hair.

 

No longer hidden in the darkness of their most unadulterated psionic form as curls undulating in water, swallowing light…not in their ethereally dark form in the beyond…but here, and now. It was simply…breathtaking. Long, voluminous, beautiful beyond words, dense silver strands began flowing and uncoiling from their head, spilling like a waterfall over Gracious’ face, shoulders, back and chest.

 

A confident, but ever kind smile barely visible from behind the luscious stands covering their face. Gracious spun quickly and elegantly their head, using their arms to rearrange it, so as that beautiful river of silver would rise, and quickly descend with the majority of it now behind their back, only a few great beautiful strands hanging over their shoulders, flowing over their chest. Their fingers, as their were passing through their dense strands near the top of their head, looking as if they were swept by a river of liquid silver. Their long silver strands flowed all the way to the ground, even whilst kneeling.

 

Then, they placed their palms gently once more on Nephrite’s shoulders.

 

“Me, in my entirety, unadulterated, sincere, unafraid…yours, eternally.”

 

This was the first time Nephrite ever saw their hair. To most, that wouldn’t seen like much, to her, it meant, sort of everything. Gracious was all about secrets, they knew and hid so many of them, their past still a mystery, their powers still, despite it all, a mystery, and so many other details about them. For almost a millennia that she knew them, she thought that their coif was part of their primary design, after all, they were so ancient, that it might have been plausible hair itself didn’t quite exist, silly as it may sound. She and Gracious have become so close over the centuries, yet the found out that they even had hair by pure accident, as the was involuntarily taken by their powers into the beyond and she got to witnessed their true form, ethereally dark as it was. She didn’t quite have the courage to ask Gracious why they would ever hide it.

 

It was objectively beautiful, its mere sight a proof of their glory and grandeur. Yet they never showed it, and Nephrite, knowing as much about them, guessed that they kept it as close of a secret due to a hurt from their past. A great pain, she would not yet dare ask about. No one, would ever hide such beauty from sheer modesty…and Gracious, as benevolent, gentle and well, gracious as they were, were not humble, in a nice meaning of this word of course.

 

Right now, it was as if Gracious revealed to her one of their deepest wounds, and for as agonized as they must have been to hide it for so long, she felt such courage of them, such trust placed by them in her hands, to witness them at their most sincere, their most exposed.

 

And once more, their words resonated in her mind…they…were hers…eternally, entirely.

 

The sheer euphoria she was experiencing, the sheer desire to reciprocate this feeling back to them.

 

Rapidly yet delicately, Nephrite took their right palm, as she approached them, whispering herself;

 

“As am I. Eternally, entirely yours.”

 

Both of them blushed, as if tectonic plate pressure that has been accumulating invisibly for eons was allowed to be released. A culmination of emotions and passion that none of them even knew for how long they sought relief.

 

In her own passion, as Gracious was gazing lovingly at her, Nephrite did what she knew best, she took the initiative into her own hands.

 

She jumped on Gracious, hugging and holding onto them closely as their faces were now only a couple of centimeters away. Immediately, she felt their own hands wrapping around her, warmth in the cold of a night that was starting to turn into dawn.

 

And so fervently and passionately did she leap, and so willing were they to catch her, that Gracious, still kneeling, fell behind on their back, landing on the ground with a significant thump.

 

Now Nephrite would lay on their chest, fitting over their chest and body as if they were a bed, one that…would hug her back. She placed both her hands straight on their chest, laying, with her face right above theirs. And for a few moments, in awe, disbelief, yet content and at peace, they gazed in each others eyes, both their mouths partly open, as if in anticipation.

 

Unable to deal with the sheer ecstasy of such a moment, Nephrite uttered quietly, more in a wish to break the silence than anything else;

 

“I already thought that you are the most beautiful being that there is in this entire universe…and now you show me this…” As she looked at them lovingly, yet serious.

 

Gracious looked up at her, mesmerized. Nothing but sheer admiration and passion in their eyes. Nephrite briefly passed her fingers through a strand of their hair that flowed over their chest. It was so very dense, so very heavy, smooth and beautiful. She continued softly.

 

“Now that I see your beauty truly for the first time…what other more words can I even add to those of you already being the most beautiful being in the universe?” She whispered so very softly, kindly and lovingly.

 

For a few more seconds, they looked each other in the eyes, blushing and enamored. The, both of them giggled a bit, their faces just about twenty centimeters away as Nephrite was resting her face on her palms.

 

“You’ve put me in quite a predicament, you know that right? My Gracious.” As she giggled kindly some more.

 

“Oh I know the feeling. Words would never suffice to describe your beauty either…my Nephrite.” They smiled, both innocence, joy and determination in their eyes.

 

They laughed a bit more once again

 

A day ago, none of them suspected such a moment to come. Was it too fast? Was it undeserved? Traitorous even!

 

To them, none of these. To them, it didn’t matter. Didn’t they both endure enough already? Didn’t they deserve this moment, this joy? Didn’t they deserve each other? This moment came so suddenly, even though it felt so very deserved, so very awaited. The pain of combat past was gone, there was no fatigue or weary. In their passion, there was only this moment, and the next.

 

“So, what now?” Nephrite whispered, her palms clutching every so tenderly Gracious’ cheeks, as her face was falling closer and closer to that of Gracious.

 

“Now, we create…our way…” Gracious whispered, as their embrace was rising, one of their hands wrapping around Nephrite’s upper back, the other, slowly weaving its way through her dense hair, their fingers delicately holding her head.

 

“How innovative, how beautiful, and perfect…” Nephrite whispered once again.

 

Gracious closed their eyes, followed by Nephrite, both their mouths partly open.

 

Nephrite felt their warmth, emanating from their body as she laid on them, from their hands as they embraced her, from their cheeks as she caressed them. She felt, compelled. Her arms, her back and neck, could not help but, let her face down, ever and ever closer to them. Their arms gently enveloping her upper back and head, magnetic, no desire to leave that warmth, that…bliss.

 

In a few moments that felt like such a euphoric eternity, their lips touched.

 

In another reality, another world, even a few hours ago…this would have felt impossible, perhaps this would have been deemed insolence, treason, heresy…by anyone else…except them. Now, all of it felt just…right.

 

Her eye still closed, Nephrite adjusted her head a little to the side, her lips…tenderly yet passionately caressing Gracious’, as theirs would hers. A waltz, passion and fire intertwined. Their moans and breaths, as well as hers, barely audible to the world, but not to them…it was sound that carried meaning beyond words. It felt both so very slow, yet so very fast, hot enough to burn worlds, yet pleasurable beyond belief. Time had just, lost its meaning, and neither Gracious or Nephrite…could care less.

 

Gracious’ arms were still enveloping her, and now, they were ever so gently pressing Nephrite’s face against theirs. And Nephrite, no longer merely caressing their cheeks, began slithering her hands through their dense luscious hair a feeling of exquisite luxury and serenity, even laying on the cold ground as they were, grasping their head herself.

 

In all sincerity, Nephrite didn’t quite understand what was going on, and Gracious, judging by their sheer bashfulness and humility earlier, perhaps didn’t either. But neither would deny the other. They wouldn’t deny each other their touch, their warmth, tenderness, passion. None of them would deny the other, themselves, their bodies, minds and souls in their entirely…eternally.  

 

Once more, this all felt so very deserved, so very intentional, so very…right. There was just no way to phrase this, no words would suffice. Only Gracious and Nephrite, alone in the young sun rays of a new rising day.  

 

Next, something marvelous happened.

 

Gracious began illuminated brighter and brighter, as if they were a sun, ethereally warm and invigorating…and so did Nephrite.

 

They eyes were still closed, they nonetheless both noticed each others brilliance. Yet, it felt too natural, too in its place, too…welcomed to even attempt stopping, or understanding what would happen.

 

As the harmonious dance of their lips continued, as their breaths synchronized, as their bodies were reveling in each others embrace…they…became one.

 

Two minds, two bodies, two quintessences, now one…experience unlike any other.

 

Several minutes ago, three eyes closed, and soon, three eyes would open.

 

An experience…which could only now understand how long it was awaited, how deeply craved, how sincerely cherished and loved.

 

No more agony, no more sorrow, no more fear or regret.

 

Just serenity, beauty, strength, and hope. A gift, perfect and absolute.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/rollsrocker/art/Old-Horizons-New-Views-Chapters-2-3-803279839 Full link to the scene I drew in this chapter. That moment when Gracious and Nephrite had each other's back in the heat of battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't mention directly in the text, Nephrite's actual rank within Homeworld's Stellar Forces is that of Admiral. I don't mention it because Commander is used in a much more pragmatic way in an ambience where everyone knows she's in charge. But if she were to encounter gems of higher standing, with the exception of the Black Opal serving Second Herald of the Diamond Authority known as Gracious naturally...they would refer to her as Admiral. 
> 
> I've had these OCs in development for quite a bit now, and wrote a few test chapters and explanations to their stories previously.  
> If you like this story, and would still like to know more about them, their mission and relationship, please do ask ^_^
> 
> I would love to share more intimately what I imagine to be a side of Homeworld that isn't often thought of...and their story ^_^


End file.
